


Angel Flares

by Sahiba_KT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artist!Stiles, Barebacking, F/M, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Pack Feels, Post Season 4, Rimming, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 93,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahiba_KT/pseuds/Sahiba_KT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek. </p><p>It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch 1:  A Celtic Language

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MEDIA IN ANY OF MY STORIES.
> 
> ESPECIALLY THIS ONE!!!! 
> 
> YOU HAPPY ANONYMOUS CREEPING CRIBBER!!!
> 
> Also owner of photo I am explicitly sorry for using your photo, it's just that, a). I have no idea how to contact you and ask b). I have until five minutes ago have had no idea, watermarks could be traced back to the artist, so there's that. and C). My personal favorite: I LIKE YOUR WORK, AND BECAUSE I LIKE IT, LOVE IT, I AM BORROWING IT WITHOUT CLAIMING IT AS MY OWN, BECAUSE IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR ART, THE STORY IS AWESOME!!!!
> 
> <3
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

Chapter 1: A Celtic Language

* * *

“What are you doing?”

Stiles looked up and snorted, “Hello Derek”, he licked the ice cream from his cone in answer, and “What does it look like I’m doing?” he asked sardonically.

“Okay, granted that was a stupid question”, Derek chuckled softly, and hummed, “Wait here”, he instructed and jogged off.

He returned a few minutes later with a cone of yellow Ice-cream.

“What flavor did you get?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Lemon Cheesecake, you?” he asked equally curious. Not that the scent wasn’t a dead giveaway.

“Butterscotch-Peanut Butter Combination”, Stiles answered as he licked another swipe.

“We’re the same”, he murmured. “I never really thought about that, but we’re pretty similar”, Derek muttered and took a bite of his cheesecake.

“Aww Sourwolf, you getting sentimental on me?” Stiles teased as he took another bite.

“Haven’t heard that one in a long time”, Derek huffed amused.

“Splendiferous”, Stiles snapped his fingers sassily and then snorted at the look on Derek’s face, “So why Lemon, I figured you’d be secretly into sweets?” he wondered soaking in the last rays of sunlight, tilting his head back just a bit.

“Nope. That was Laura. Ugh”, he shuddered dramatically, the shiver coursing through Stiles as they sat side by side, on a bench.

“Why the dramatics?” Stiles tilted his head curiously, eyes focusing back on Derek.

Honey soaked orbs blinking up at the wolf.

**Deceptively innocent…**

“Laura once ordered a Vanilla Ice-cream, and then promptly drowned the ice cream in Honey, Strawberry Crush, Chocolate Syrup, Maple Syrup (don’t ask) and another sugary concoction—” he laughed softly at the scandalized look Stiles shot him, features twisted in disgust.

“Ugh, why???” he whined taking a bite unconsciously to avoid the phantom taste of an ice cream sundae being presented.

“Me, personally I like things that are tangy, sour or you know sweet ‘n’ sour. Like you like Reese’s’ mostly because of the sweet and salty taste, and you like Banana candy, same reasoning it’s not overly sweet and offers a salty aftertaste. And I’ve noted you prefer Dark Chocolate over normal Milk chocolate and you really like butter cookies, because they’re the perfect blend of sweet and salty”, Derek listed between bites of his cheesecake.

Stiles blinked up at him, deceptively innocent eyes narrowed in wry amusement.

“Yeah”, he smirked, “I didn’t think anyone ever noticed my tastes before. Mom liked Dark chocolate, and could never stand dad’s, incessant, need for really seriously sweet things. Where mom liked stuff like cheesecake or mint and chocolate cookies, or something like creamy sweet less pastries, I never questioned her. I guess in some ways I have both her and dad in me. I like Red Velvet cupcakes as well as Chocolate mint cookies, but if asked to choose between them, I think I’d veto both and go for peanut butter cookies”, he laughed then and shook his head, “Oh wow, I don’t know where that came from. Me, rambling again, bet you didn’t miss that”, he snickered, taking another bite of his cone.

“I did”, Derek answered softly.

“What?” Stiles shot him a shocked look. Derek paused at the shocked tone, and turned to face Stiles, seriously elaborating;

“You’re muted now. I once called you a skinny defenseless human, and you ended up being possessed by a 900 year old demon, coming out stronger than all of us. And recently I called you a hyperactive spaz, but you aren’t that anymore, are you? You handled Liam beautifully, and your incessant need to ramble, is well like I said muted”, Derek answered taking a bite out of his cone, crunching on the waffle wafer.

The silence that dragged out after his observation could neither be considered heavy nor freeing. Ironically it seemed to have been acknowledged.

“Come with me”, Stiles unconsciously reached down and gripped Derek’s wrist and pulled him up, with an uncharacteristic show of strength that surprised Derek.

They weaved through a few different alleyways and finally stopped in front of a shady looking black door, tucked in between two different store fronts. From the outside it would seem a backdoor to one of the designer labels on show.

Stiles knocked on the door, twisted the knob and yelled, “BUNNY!!!” he opened the door and pulled Derek in, “It’s Stiles, coming in for an impromptu visit”, he called out softer after the yell.

Derek allowed himself to be tugged into the shockingly green room.

Well less room, more a garden of sorts, it was an open restaurant.

“Where are we?” Derek asked curiously glancing around; he couldn’t catch a scent around the interior.

“Bunny’s”, Stiles clipped in with a single word, and dragged him forward.

Derek took in the beautiful white tables and chairs, couches, and other furniture, decorated with wreathes of roses, peonies, and flowers he couldn’t recognize for the life of him.

“Stiles!!!”

Derek looked up and almost choked on his tongue.

A man seven feet tall, and heavily muscled swept to the teen, dressed in a shocking Pink floor length gown, with cheongsame collar. He may not know flowers but he knew fashion.

The fact that he was dressed in drag wasn’t what shocked him, no Derek was mostly shocked at the bunny ears he wore, the painted on whiskers and the pink-black nose of a rabbit, and he also wore fluffy white mittens on each hand.

“Bunny”, Stiles greeted as Bunny swept him into a hug, eyes straying to the grip Stiles still had on his wrist, a quizzical bushy eyebrow raised in question. But Derek simply shrugged.

Pulling back, Bunny grinned, “Oh how I have missed you Little Red”, he cheered putting Stiles back down.

It was a testament to Derek’s self-control that he didn’t retort sarcastically about being the only one who was actually a wolf, in spite of the crowd of stray rabbits and story book characters he apparently was catering to.

**What?! Three was a crowd…**

“And you’ve brought a tasty morsel”, Bunny moved forward to well do something—going by the raised hand, a pat on his cheek— but Stiles stepped between them. Derek noted the move as pure basic instinct. What it meant was anyone’s guess, or why he did it, but Stiles was suddenly a human shield in front of him.

“Alright”, Bunny stepped back, and saying that was never going to stop being weird.

**Bunny…huh!**

Derek was curious how someone like Stiles, knew a man called Bunny, who could probably bench press Derek, and he was the werewolf in the scenario.

“He doesn’t like being touched”, Stiles answered in lieu of reasoning.

Bunny snorted, “With the exception no doubt”, he gestured at the hold on his wrist.

Stiles looked down, letting go of his wrist grinned pushing Bunny a step back, “I wanna show him the Backroom”, he muttered instead of arguing.

Bunny gaped at Derek, “Him?” he asked shocked pointing at Derek, “What’s so special about Broody Mc Broodison?” he snapped, “I haven’t even been in the Onyx, that’s not fair!!!” he pouted dramatically.

Derek sighed, “Dear Lord why?” he asked Stiles.

Stiles raised a brow.

“I don’t see why people think I’m broody, I talk. And hey, I’m about as sarcastic as you are, pretty much; we both have snark and sass to fill buckets. Why am I always broody???” he whined.

Stiles laughed, one of his rare full body laughs. Throwing his head back, and laughing loudly for all and sundry, Derek grinned, he looked breathtaking. Derek had missed those.

“Ah”, Bunny hummed scent changing from mild irritation to amusement and appreciation.

He pulled out a strange looking card of a Prince of Spades (or a Jack of Spades), with a bright fuchsia floral pattern on a black background on its back and handed it to Derek, “Good Luck with this one”, and with that parting statement waltzed off, Bunny ears flopping dramatically, in his wake.

“Seriously where are we?” he repeated much to Stiles’ amusement who, burst into a fresh smattering of giggles.

“I, after the Nogitsune”, Stiles started pausing over the word a strange scent of acceptance wafted over Derek, Stiles’ acceptance,

**What the hell??**

The lithe human, walked forward and Derek followed.

“I needed an escape. But I wasn’t actually dating anyone. And despite Malia and I being together, it just felt—”, he scrounged around for a word and then waved idly, “—heavy”, he huffed, “I went to the Jungle”, he snorted, “Shoulda just taken a bottle of Jack from dad’s cabinet and sat in Malia’s abandoned den. I ended up nursing a glass of Coke for hours”, Stiles snickered ruefully, and took a sharp left. Derek followed him wordlessly, more curious than anything.

**And they say Cats are curious…**

“Saphira found me hours later, one of the drag queens I’d befriended when Kanima-Jackson was out there. Although Kanima’s a weapon of vengeance, and the one wielding him was Matt, shouldn’t it be renamed as Kanima-Matt??” he wondered idly, descending a set of stairs that went straight down. If Derek wasn’t being led, he’d have tripped into a hole, the staircase were hidden behind a strange looking statue of a headless hound.

**I repeat, where the hell am I?**

Stiles continued his musings;

“When she failed to garner my attention, she flicked my forehead and told me to follow her”, Stiles grinned weakly, pausing in front of a strangely placed elevator of Green metal.

Derek entered after him, and Stiles hit the top button. Given there were only three significant Markings.

Saphira

Bunny

Stiles

“I ended up here”, he pulled him through the doors, as the elevator pinged open.

“Where is here?” Derek asked on repeat.

“This space, is divided into three ornate layers. Bunny has his open-café on the ground floor; it opens into a Rose garden. It has the look from Alice in Wonderland. Don’t ask about his penchant for Bunnies. It’s a childhood thing. He’s pretty antagonistically defensive about them. Passive Aggressive if you think about it. The second floor belongs to Saphira. And she’s just terrifying. Bunny’s café is on the ground floor, and mine’s on the third floor. But you’re probably confused about the maze like corridors, and the fact that the Private elevator is in the basement, right?” he asked turning left suddenly. Derek almost walked into a wall.

“A bit”, he answered softly, thanking his werewolf genes from saving him from a truly klutzy collision.

“Think of a Triangle”, Stiles drew one in the air.

“Okay”, Derek agreed.

“The Top Layer is supposedly the smallest portion, so for that reason think of an inverted Triangle”, he flailed the air vision away, as if swatting it out of the atmosphere. “The pointy area is Bunny’s and is a café that hosts a long corridor that leads to a basement. Saphira, Bunny and I are the only one with access keys to the Trinity Tower. Saphira named it”, he led Derek down a corridor and pointed to a black Door, “This is me. The base of the inverted triangle, also the largest area given the entire floor is divided into four distinctive portions”, he stopped in the center and grinned, “At first when Saphira showed me the place, I just stood here like Harry Potter entering three broomsticks for the first time. Awed doesn’t really cover it, right?”

Derek nodded speechless. The topsy-turvy walk was simply illusion. To make sure no one would break in, or maybe it was less security reasoning and more eccentric reasoning.

“I can see the main street from here”, Derek pointed out at the bustling street in confusion.

“Yeah. That’s the beauty of this place. Look around you Derek, we’ve been walking up and down and all over and it’s truly spectacular that we’re back on the Main Street”, he laughed. “That’s an illusion. We’re all on the main street. The Trinity Tower is a Horizontal Tower”, he explained.

“The Entire Street belongs to Saphira?” Derek asked curious, half of him wanting to walk out onto the street and stare at the building, the other half of him didn’t want to leave Stiles’ side.

“Yes. Well to Bunny and Saphira. I pay rent”, he answered.

“Rent?!!!” Derek gaped, “Jesus Stiles! How much is the Rent???” he almost yelped taking a full circle on the spot.

The place was the size of Hale Property. House and Preserve included.

“I sell a lot of my merchandise, and Flares is pretty popular and with all the violence Beacon Hills is attracting the paintball arena and Range Arena and the Martial Arts Dome brings in a lot of people wanting to learn Self-Defense”, he walked Derek to Flares first.

“You own Flares?” Derek wondered idly.

He’d heard of the Restaurant opening not a month ago. It was the only new place that had opened. Having not been on a date in forever, it seemed obsolete to check out the cuisine of the Fine-dining establishment.

Stepping into the café, cordoned off by another Black door, Derek blinked at the bustling Lunch hour.

“Holy—” Derek breathed in awe staring at the emblem on the door, his eyes watered at the significance of the image he was staring at. “What the—”

“In honor of the most Kickass women, I’ve had the honor of knowing or subtly being connected to”; Stiles answered not caring Derek had choked on the question.

Derek stepped forward, hands trembling as he both wanted to reach out and trace the emblem, and both not to.

He read the caption or phrase under the emblem.

**‘You Are Not Alone, Because Someone’s Out There Sending Out Flares’**

“It seemed fitting and the words struck inspiration”, Stiles whispered staring at the emblem, “Angels of Light. That’s what they’re called when anyone asks about the emblem”, he elaborated.

Derek stared at the Triskelion identical to the one on his back, sitting above a Black wolf with Red eyes howling at it, it was in white like a full moon. The Cat idly sitting back to back with wolf, sharp intelligent, playful eyes staring up at the Bow shaped like a curved ‘F’ with the curve curling around all four symbols elegantly.

“My mom”, he traced the Triskelion, “Laura”, Derek choked on the name as he stroked the wolf’s bushy tail, “Erica”, the cat’s ears almost felt fluffy despite the oil paints, “and Allison”, he breathed in shock as the Bow seemingly seemed to shimmer under his touch. “Stiles this is—it’s beautiful”, he whispered he could scent the underlining emotion of the human that had painted the Emblem, for the four most amazing women he’d ever known.

“What about your mom?” Derek asked still staring at the painting, too much a coward the look at the human who’d all but symbolized his pack-mates—nuh-uh—their pack-mates into something that would live for eternity.

“My mom is the reason I know how to draw let alone paint, Derek. The painting is for her and Flares is as much mine as it’s hers”, he exhaled softly on an amused sigh, “Come on, there’s something I want to show you”, he reminded softly.

“This isn’t it?” he asked curiously following reluctantly.

Stiles laughed, “Not really. Then again what I’m about to show you would probably result in my tonsils leaving my throat”, he chuckled weakly.

Derek blinked, “I wouldn’t hurt you Stiles”, he whispered quietly.

**A Promise…**

“I know. But I have firsthand knowledge, emotions are tricky”, he muttered the last part mostly to himself. Probably forgetting wolf-hearing…

They walked out the door they’d come in, and Stiles flashed the car in front of a green door, the door opened with a ‘snick’ and they walked into a Studio area.

“Welcome to my—” he paused and then with wry amusement continued, “—my chapel for Sanity”, he huffed a laugh, that sounded drier than a desert.

Derek looked around the studio apartment and blinked, and “This looks near identical to the loft”, he breathed in awe.

Stiles snorted, “Yeah except it’s on the ground floor and there’s no hole in the floor. Although the Spiral staircase does lead to my Private Quarters upstairs”, he quipped and moved forward.

Derek watched uncertainly as he paused at the large Window like area, covered by a thick Black Velvet looking curtain, “This-I-I…you might not like what I’ve done, so I’m going to you know duck out. That—” he pointed to a red light blinking steadily, “—is Bunny calling for well some reason. God knows. Which you know perfect timing!” he stuttered and pulled the curtain back.

Derek’s eyes trailed over to the human teen that looked to steadily be losing most of the blood in his features, “Stiles? Are you okay?” he wondered taking a step forward.

Stiles blinked, “Me?!” he gaped, “Shouldn’t I be asking that?” he wondered to himself.

“Why?” Derek asked.

Stiles stared at him for a second and then sighed, “Of all the times to have your full attention”, he gruffed roughly and then walked forward pulling in some extra burst of energy.

“You look like you’re heading into a battle. It’s unnerving!” Derek huffed.

“You have no idea”, Stiles whispered before he stopped in front of Derek and turned his face towards the area, once cordoned off by a Black Curtain.

The breath left him.

Derek stared, _ **“Stiles”,**_

he exhaled harshly feeling the air being punched out of him, “I-I…. this…. what???” he stumbled over the question taking a helpless step forward.

Derek stared at the Canvas Sheet covering the ceiling to floor, in Eleven Feet tall and six meters wide. Long vertical lines ran down its edges, with shorter bisecting and branching lines breaking them at regular intervals.

The top and bottom of each vertical line was split wide like a snake’s tongue, not quite touching the neighboring branch.

The painting within was breathtaking and terrifyingly daunting.

“The language is Celtic Ogham. Roughly translated, it’s the 'The Hale Pack'", Stiles murmured softly. "I'll leave you to it", he pat Derek on the back, his tattoo seemed to burn with the touch and he moaned weakly; the air leaving him in a rush. It took him a few seconds as Stiles' footsteps retreated for him to realize he'd been holding his breath”, he spun around just as Stiles ducked out, the door locking behind him.

Derek blinked as it sunk in he was now completely alone staring up at the painting in awe.

“Mom, Dad, Laura, Andrew…” he whispered the names like a lost prayer only just remembered.

Derek moved to the base of the painting, his mother stood facing him, eyes dancing with happiness and mischief, his father’s arms wrapped around her smiling benignly down at her and what felt like down at him. The line of time on their faces, as if they had been aged magically, is what captured his attention. With shaking hands he reached out to trace both his mother’s features and his father’s.

Derek laughed through shaky tears as he stared at his parents.

Eyes straying to take in the whole image he stepped back, and took in the front yard of the Hale House as it were before the fire ravaged it beyond a scar of a wound, still open.

Laura was seemingly running away from his Elder brother who was chasing her with a bottle of beer in his hand. And an exasperated sigh on his lips…

The memory clashed in his head though.

He remembered the image of Laura running away from Beacon Hills High, in the parking lot morning at school, she’d been sixteen, when she’d pranked the entire Teacher’s lounge with bubble wrap, and a much younger Coach Finstock had been chasing her. He remembered her laughter at having successfully carried out the prank, before she was caught out at it.

Wind swept into the room from a hidden draft, and Derek’s attention was drawn to fluttering paper on the desk.

Moving forward he realized why the memories and the images were conflicting. Photographs of all sorts littered Stiles’ desk.

The image of his mother; Black hair tumbling free from a loose plait, blue eyes shining with mirth and happy smile gazing up at his father with all the love in her heart. She was wearing a White and Black Summer Sundress. His father stood tall, half intimidating half gracefully casual as she leant into him, Green eyes on her and somewhat at the camera, and the look was natural.

The camera probably didn’t have a flash that’s why there was no light-flare. His father was wearing plain blue Jeans and white Shirt with a Black Blazer Jacket.

The precise details in each stroke from every cotton thread and the front lawn, stood out in great contrast.

Derek was no artist, but he knew color schemes. Sort of…

The photographic identical theme show-cased them standing in a somewhat familiar backyard he couldn’t place; streamers of multi-colored paper lined the background, and a few children scurrying around in the backyard. He picked up the photo and turned it around, a simple date and the initials C.S behind it; with the date reading July 1996 written on its back.

He wondered about the significance. Calculating back he realized he’d been at least seven almost eight years old then.

His parents looked extremely young in the photo, but the painting Stiles did, he added the age lines, laugh lines and frowns that would have aged a person in 2004 seemed to have continued till year 2014. As if they hadn’t died.

**Amazing…**

His eyes drifted to the prank he recalled, someone had taken the picture of Laura being chased by Finstock.

Red dress, sweeping around her knees, as if dancing to a song no one can hear. Head thrown back, as she watched the teacher’s progress even as she jogged forward, Blue eyes dancing with happiness and whimsical mischief in her features, and though she had been sixteen in the photo, Stiles had painted her as The Laura he grew up with eight years later, after the fire. His Alpha…

Sifting through the photographs he found the photo of Andrew James Hale, his elder brother. Features he’d almost forgotten pulled back in a playful exasperated frown. The college party photo was from Andrew’s Frat House. The photo wasn’t marked at the back, and Derek had to wonder where Stiles even got it from.

Given Andrew went to Columbia University.

His brother was dressed in the same college get-up, as the one in the photo. A Red short sleeved sweatshirt with Columbia written on the front in White Letters. Blue Jeans, black hair, Blue Eyes, he looked exactly as old as he should be now.

Eyes shifting back to the painting, he smiled at Boyd who was standing by the grill, amusement and contentment in his eyes (Dressed in his typical cardigan and black jeans with a checkered shirt, he wore as much plaid as Stiles did) as Erica talked to him, golden curls wild and rampant as its owner, her skinny jeans, and tight- _ **howdoyoubreatheinthat--**_ green T-shirt. Brown Eyes shining in the soft Afternoon sun. Isaac was sitting leaning against the portion of the house, eyes buried in a book, body angled towards Erica and Boyd, a half smile on his face.

Derek’s eyes strayed to the front porch, painted in delicate white, with Triskelion, etched in Black on the Pillars. Peter stood, eyes not crazy, with a woman in his arms, long red hair fell in curls framing pale features not discernible. A soft smile graced the face turned downwards.

Derek traced the edge of a red curl, his Aunt Anna, she had been human.

Stiles seemingly not having a photograph of her…

In the painting she was holding a small blue blanketed bundle. Peter looked exactly as his uncle would have looked like, if he wasn’t subjected to pain and Fire. Eyes happily and proudly fixed on the little blue bundle of warmth.

They both looked so happy and alive; it took him a few seconds to realize Stiles’ tears were mixed in the oily scent of paint. Sorrow lined each brush stroke on Peter’s face, and contrasted oddly with the serenity of painting a small blue bundle.

Derek deliberately shifted his eyes towards Cora who was sleeping on a hammock, a book closed on her torso, body languidly shifted towards their family.

Curious he looked down to find a photo of Cora sleeping on his couch in the loft. Stiles must have taken that one discreetly.

The questions he really wanted to ask the human, was why? Why did he have all these photos, where did he even get them, why had he collected them??

Stiles had transformed the leather couch into a hammock, between a random tree and the porch.

Deliberately pulling out of those melancholy thoughts, his eyes strayed to a Holly tree which had once sat outside The Hale House, it’s green firs bright and vibrant which drew your eyes to not only the naturist quality of the tree, but also the blue-eyed blonde wolf in the tree, with a particular strawberry blonde woman curled into his side. The Branch was thick enough to have a cushion seat.

Which made sense because, no matter the love Jackson held for Lydia and vice-versa— there was no way in hell Lydia would sit in a tree for Jackson, if the branch wasn’t at least sturdy and soft, not to mention Lydia was always classy… Stiles had actually drawn them both in wry contentment, lips twisted in soft smirks, as they were curled up around each other, dressed to the nines in fashionable label dresses. The Jacket Jackson wore, carried the Armani insignia, and Lydia’s dress was definitely a Kate Spade Original.

He did know Fashion…

His eyes did stay on the mirror image of him sitting directly under Jackson and Lydia. Leaning back onto the trunk of the tree, an open book, in his laps, eyes trained on his whole family.

He looked happy.

Not sarcastic, not defensive, not angry, not simply content-filled, but actually genuinely calm and happy.

He ruffled the photos on the desk, but couldn’t find a single photo of his, well excluding a photo of Derek staring down the camera as the Sheriff’s department. But that picture of him, brought open a memory from a different time, he couldn’t remember why it seemed so familiar.

Derek would have been awed if all he saw was just his family.

His mom, dad, Uncle Peter, Aunt Anna, Andrew, Laura, Cora, Tommy (His one year old cousin), Isaac, Jackson, Erica, Boyd and Lydia—his Pack-mates, and even though a few distinctive people, were missing; Derek was in awe of the highly detailed artwork of the animals curled around the people he’d known and lost—In one way or another.

At his mother’s feet sat a regal Black wolf, head tossed up happily at his mother, red eyes dancing with zealous yet humorous energy.

His father had been human, but Stiles had drawn a White Husky casually curled besides the Black wolf. One Green eye open lazily, pink tongue lolling out.

Laura; had a golden eyed Black-with a Prussian blue after-effect of color in a wolf that danced circles around her, head tilted in a bark aimed at Andrew.

Typical of Laura’s characteristics… playful, annoying and animated.

Andrew had a patient Brown and Black German Shepard chasing after them, although rigidly composed. Come to think of it, Andrew had often reminded him a bit of an exasperated Percy Weasley, chasing after one of the twins with a disciplinary lecture on the tip of his tongue. He was exactly the type of person Laura enjoyed riling up on purpose.

Though as he went to college he’d mellowed and became less Percy Weasley more Rose Hathaway. It had confused mum to pieces.

Cora had a brown-blonde wolf cub curled on her tummy, half buried under the blue blanket she was tucked under, and its pink tongue, licking her hand casually. It had golden brown orbs playful and childish—innocent.

Peter and Anna had two white and golden Labradors, half asleep on the porch next to where Peter stood, with a litter of puppies, teething.

Isaac had a White and Grey husky, not quite adult and not quite a puppy, flopped onto his legs, gnawing at what looked like one of Isaac’s annoying scarves, Erica had a white-almost Golden-Blonde Wolfdog sitting languidly with Boyd’s tawny wolf, near Isaac’s. Eyes distrustful of the grill Boyd was manning.

Lydia and Jackson were both holding a small white Husky puppy, with luminescent Blue eyes.

**Oh Jackson would hate being compared to a Puppy…**

Lydia had a small snowy owl, tucked onto her shoulder. Or at least it looked like an owl, could have been a hawk. Derek wasn’t one to admit, but he loathed any and all avian creatures. Besides he didn’t think white Hawks existed. But wouldn’t that describe Lydia and Jackson perfectly? _**Lady Hawk.**_ And Stiles as the human, who tagged along, eventually, reuniting them together, despite his affections for the woman.

The circumstances may have been different, but Jackson Resurrection was keyed due to Lydia’s Love and had basically re-written the whole plot of Lady Hawk…

Good Lord he was never telling Stiles or Lydia that.

**Ever!!!**

Suddenly overwhelmed he took a picture of the painting and sent it to Cora, he need a little help understanding the cluster-fuck of emotions pouring off of him in waves, that and he was feeling a sudden urge to shift, losing control. He’d never lost control.

He’d barely thought that as his cellphone rang;

_‘What the Hell Derek?!!!’_

Cora didn’t sound angry, more like she’d been stripped raw, similar reaction at least.

“Stiles painted it”, he answered in lieu of well both greeting and explanation.

 _‘I-wh—is he giving it to us?’_ she asked so softly, voice distant.

“I—uh haven’t really asked, he showed it to me after a wry comment I made”, he muttered, “And then left me alone to—uhm—process… except Cora, I—I can’t, I’m not processing anything!!!” he stumbled over the words in a rush.

 _‘Not gonna blame you. Jesus Der! What does it look like in real life?’_ she wondered eager and curious all at once.

“Like I can reach out and hug mom, Cor”, he whispered huskily, “I—first time I looked at it, could feel vaguely terrified”, he laughed then, “Fuck! I’m still terrified here”, he coughed through the lump in his throat.

 _‘Like a Portrait in Harry Potter’,_ she whispered so quietly. He knew she was remembering the late night sessions, when dad would read to her.

“Better. Fuck so much better. I know it’s not moving, but it’s so alive Cor. This, his painting, Jesus!!!” he cursed.

 _‘Feels like he let us see them again, just for a while?’_ she asked awed.

“Yeah. Like a Mirror into a potential future, or a hope that maybe I don’t have the whole pack with me, but in some ways I have you, and Jackson and Lydia, and maybe Isaac isn’t here but he’s still alive”, he whispered hoarsely.

 _‘Why does the painting not have Stiles, and Scott and Kira or Allison in it?’_ she asked.

“Yeah. I wondered about that. But I just remembered he called it—the painting—The Hale Pack”, he answered somewhat still dazed.

 _‘Oh. Like he’s a part of McCall’s Pack?’_ she asked softly.

“I think so. I’ll ask him”, he murmured quietly.

 _‘Good God! Please do, and take a better picture with a better camera, I want all the details. God it’s beautiful Der, Mom and Andrew and Laura, they all look so **alive** ’, _ she still whispered reverent.

“Yeah”, he agreed.

 _‘And Der, don’t chicken out. Love you’,_ she added hurriedly and promptly hung up.

**Chicken out? Sisters never really make sense, do they?**

Derek stared at his phone, “That really was no help”, he muttered weakly but he did step back and take in the painting again, it still washed over him, stealing his breath from him. Looking around the room, he really wished he could talk to Stiles, and didn’t it just suck, the one time he willingly want to talk to the most talkative person he knew, he wasn’t available.

Pacing, he tried to shake of the urge to shift; he knew if he shifted now talking to Stiles would be relatively impossible, he still hadn’t quite grasped control of a full-wolf shift. And last he knew snouts didn’t quite work like mouths.

He repeated the mantra Stiles had taught Liam, in the SUV. Almost as if he was present, Stiles’ voice washed over him;

**What three things cannot be long hidden?**

“The Sun, The Moon, The Truth”, he hissed desperately, repeatedly saying it over and over again, as he paced the room, back and forth. Hands clenching and unclenching…

@********#********@

Stiles blinked as he stared at the door, leading to his studio, where he left Derek staring at something Stiles had no right even painting.

“I—Derek”, he whispered at the door helplessly.

What words of wisdom could he have muttered if at all any were possible to have calmed the storm, no doubt Derek was feeling.

Sighing he jogged back into Flares, the distress signal call had been coming from there. Good God he was there five minutes ago, what in God’s name had happened in that short a time span??

“Stiles!!! Oh thank God you’re here”, Bunny all but pounced on his arm, and dragged him to a table that could easily seat four people, dark Auburn haired young woman sat sipping a cappuccino. Red lips stained the porcelain cup, as she put it down at his approach, her quick cerulean eyes arrested upon him, even as he reached her table, she smirked.

“Um…what?” he asked as he ended up facing a woman, She was dressed in semi-formal grey trousers, with a white blouse with sailor sleeves it complimented her warm fair skin, with hair pulled in a straight ponytail. Two thick curly tendrils, framed her heart shaped face, and transformed from mischievous to polite as “Hello”, he greeted her despite the odd situation.

The woman smiled, “Good Afternoon Mr. Stilinski, you’ll forgive me for not even trying to pronounce your legal name”, she laughed daintily offering a polite smile, “My name is Lena Smith, it is quite an honor to meet you”, she greeted him softly.

“Nice to meet you too, Miss Smith. You have me at a disadvantage, I don’t quite know who you are though”, he straightened up.

Lena laughed softly, “Saphira and Bunny were right, you do act unlike any seventeen years old they have ever known”, she grinned at his behavior.

“I don’t think I understand Ms.”, Stiles supplied carefully.

“To be quite blunt, I have lived a long time, and been in my profession for fifteen years. So when I received the news, a young teenager had opened a Fine-dining restaurant, you must excuse my curiosity being triggered and you carry yourself well—unlike anyone I have ever met”, she murmured taking a delicate sip of the coffee she’d ordered.

“What are you?”

“Shouldn’t that be, who are you?” she smirked softly.

“Not in my experience”, he quipped flagging down one of the waitresses and ordering a cup of coffee. If he was going to go up against an unknown entity he was going to need the caffeine.

The waitress bowed and walked off.

“You have their respect, I admire that in an owner”, Lena ticked off something on a notebook.

Stiles narrowed in on the notebook.

“You’re a restaurant critic, and not human”, he noted gravely.

“Yes, to the first. Not exactly to the second”, she answered quietly.

“And you are?” he asked softly.

“Dhamphir”, she answered quietly taking another sip of her coffee.

“Your intentions here?” he queried equally polite.

“A place to expand on your business, as well as stay. Not permanently of course, but long enough to be under McCall’s protection”, she looked up meeting his gaze head on.

“Are you under threat?” Stiles thanked the waitress and smiled softly at her.

The waitress grinned and bowed leaving them gracefully.

Lena smiled softly as well, as she watched the exchange. “I admire you”, she murmured setting her empty cup aside, “And to answer your question, I am not under threat, but we—dhamphirs—do not choose to sit in any place stationary for too long”, she shrugged warily.

Stiles nodded, “Why come here, and not go directly to Scott McCall, he is the Alpha”, he pointed out.

“Two reasons. A restaurant critic does not tell the proprietor of a restaurant, or their loyal friends, that they have come to evaluate said restaurant. And secondly, I was not curious about Scott McCall, I was curious about you”, she answered and her blue gaze arrested upon him.

“Even if you had met Scott, he wouldn’t have known of Flares belonging to me”, Stiles stated tackling the first part of the statement, before regarding her cautiously, “Why me?” he asked eventually.

“You are not aware of your own scent, as you are human. But this entire restaurant reeks of it. Somehow I do not think it would have escaped the notice of your pack, if they were to ever visit. If not owner, you would be a regular customer. I don’t imagine Scott not being curious, his teenage best friend dining in rather expensive restaurant alone, every night”, she remarked.

Stiles snorted, and “I see your point”, he grinned disarmingly at her.

Lena blinked, “You’re not scared of me?” she gaped.

“Lady I’m terrified of you”, he retorted, “One you could rip out my jugular quite neatly without breaking a sweat. The only thing between us is a wooden table. Believe me when I tell you I’m aware of the threat. Plus you are critiquing my restaurant. Fear is evident”, he replied nonchalant.

“I would not harm you. Believe it or not I am a lot more afraid of you, than you are of me”, she informed.

“Yes I can see that”, he hummed, “This is in regard of my question ‘Why me?’ so I will ask you again, why are you afraid of a simple human?” he asked watching her carefully.

Lena frowned, “I don’t see how you regard yourself as simple. You are quite terrifying”, she bit out rather harshly.

Stiles frowned and blinked at her, “I don’t have a single weapon on me”, he pointed out.

“And yet, here we are”, Lena pointed out.

“You should talk to Deaton”, Stiles sighed, and “You both have that enigmatic charm thing going on. How to talk to humans, and come of sounding all mysterious, the way you answer the question without answering at all”, he groaned slumping in his seat.

Lena laughed, “Its…wow!!!” she grinned then, “You really don’t see it”, she huffed a surprised sound and looked at him with a piercing gaze half awed, half still wary.

“Please just answer the question”, he huffed somewhat amused despite the situation, he could see Bunny staring avidly, almost terrified by the looks of their reactions, “Mostly because I’m sure Bunny’s about to have a conniption”, he warned quietly.

Lena turned and gave Bunny a reassuring smile, the older man, waved and then turned around.

“That man, I swear”, Lena laughed quietly, but she turned her gaze back on him, serious as she sighed, “Why don’t we order some food while we talk some more”, she advised.

Stiles nodded, he understood business tactics and strategy.

The Dhamphir was uncomfortable but still polite, albeit he really had no idea what was going on, with that. And a corridor away Derek was probably hyperventilating at the painting, or decimating it. What Stiles had done was acutely invade the man’s privacy, family and pack. And here now, he was going to apparently have lunch with a restaurant critic.

The irony might just kill him.

A few minutes after Jessica Lang—the waitress from earlier—took their orders, smiling brightly at both the critic and Stiles (despite her smile being a tad frosty at Lena, who smirked probably sensing the undercurrent of hostility), they settled and Lena started her explanation.

“I was in L.A, when news of Deucalion’s defeat by a True Alpha was declared publically through the Supernatural community—” she grinned at him, “—we have our own version of Potter Watch”, she explained, “You have no idea how much Emissaries like to gossip. Marin Morel had quite a lot to complain to another Emissary, about how her brother was apparently the Emissary of a True Alpha, and how a distinctive group of teenagers, and a young Alpha of just 23 had managed to not only defeat The Alpha of an Alpha Pack, but kill two Alphas, and turn two Alphas into Omegas”, she laughed delightfully.

Stiles couldn’t help smiling at her happiness, “Bad memories associated with those jerks?” he asked.

“Oh Dear yes!!! I mean I never had a problem with Duke, but Kali…ugh…sometimes I had visions of lopping her head off. The bitch”, she growled low, smiling still.

“I don’t want to know”, Stiles laughed at her as she simmered down.

“Despite the rumors of werewolves and Vampires not getting along, we have been allies. Humans have tried to use the adage old to ruin us”, she smiled at him shrugging.

“Divide and conquer”, he noted.

Lena beamed at him, and then, “You are every bit intelligent as Marin bragged”, she remarked as she grinned happily.

“Ms. Morel bragged about me? I really do not want to know”, he shook his head as if to disperse he very thought from the recesses of his mind.

Lena grinned, “News of you has reached many covens, clans, packs and other creatures”, she informed.

“Covens are witches, Clans-vampires and packs are wolves of course. What else is out there?” he asked curious despite himself.

“Oh you know Succubus, selkies, kelpies, centaurs, mermaids, harpies, elves, dwarves, Fae, kitsune, skinwalkers, and well others, and uhm—” she paused, flushed and quickly looked away.

Stiles instinctively understood, and smiled softly, “Demons”, he offered quietly.

“Uhm, yes”, she whispered quietly he barely heard her.

“It’s alright”, he supplied, as Jessica returned with their food.

A simple chicken soup for him, he wasn’t in the mood to eat, and a Lamb Rack for Lena.

“Thank You Jessica. Could please bring Miss Smith a Claudia Special”, he smiled at her.

Jessica nodded and shot Lena a curt look, “Certainly Mr. Stilinski”, she moved to leave, but Stiles stopped her.

“Stiles. My name is Stiles, I won’t give you my real name, mostly because you’d never be able to pronounce it and might trip over every syllable”, he grinned at her, Jessica offered a tentative smile. “And Jessica you’re older than me, so please just call me Stiles. Please let the others know as well, I feel quite awkward with you all calling me Mister”, he chuckled quietly.

“Yes Sir”, she smiled, “Stiles Sir?” she asked.

Stiles snorted, “Just Stiles”, he stressed.

“But Sir?” she protested.

“Either just call me Stiles, or I sic Saphira on all of you”, he warned softly.

Jessica laughed, “Stiles”, she agreed and then bowed again and walked off.

Lena watched him and Stiles looked up, “What?” he frowned, “Was it something I said?” he wondered warily. Maybe restaurant critics preferred people being called ‘Sirs’ or given a title.

“I don’t think you’ve ever realized how much power you have Stiles”, she smiled at him.

“You’re mirroring Yoda”, he pointed out sourly.

“Oh now that’s just insulting, if anyone I’m definitely Han Solo like”, she scoffed.

“Badass and Awesome”, he supplied wryly at her.

“Definitely”, she agreed, “Except you know with tits and a vagina”, she pointed out.

Stiles barked a startled laugh and grinned at her from ear to ear.

Jessica returned at that exact moment, and smiled rather politely this time at Lena, Stiles noted as she placed a thin Glass Flute, with a Triskelion designed on its center, etched into the glass. It wasn’t a spiral similar to Derek’s tattoo, but rather a Celtic Triskelion, like wings branching outwards rather than inwards.

The glass flute was filled with a multi colored cocktail.

Stiles wouldn’t even begin to pretend he understood the science or mixology of creating a drink, but the Claudia special, was all parts a chemistry project, Stiles was experimenting with, while he waited for the Bartender to arrive for an interview.

He’d ended up creating a multilayer drink, thinking it looked pretty, except he knew it tasted really wicked awesome. His science experiment had earned the Bartender’s awe and need to work for—what he deemed—Stiles’ epic Brilliance… and wanted to mentor under him. Stiles had all but tripped when he flailing all over the place, tried to explain, he was experimenting for the heck of it, and had no idea what it even tasted like.

Which of course Adam had sipped and said was awesome and just needed a name.

Stiles had called it Claudia’s Special, because the colors were his mum’s favorite; blue, green, Red and Sunset orange. Thankfully he’d written down everything he’d done, and Adam had successfully copied it.

“Oh this is delicious, what’s all in it?” Lena asked curiously, “I mean I can taste the berry flavor of Passion fruits, and Blueberries, and Raspberries, which is probably why it’s got a tangy aftertaste. But the only alcohol I can taste is the Bailey’s garnish on top”, she pointed at the creamy liqueur on top.

“Uh… yeah, well it’s just a complete combination of different liqueurs, and liquors; Crème e Menthe, Campari, Averna, and Absinthe in that order, with Kahlua at the bottom, Triple Sec in the middle and Brandy on top. And uhm…the tangy aftertaste is actually Lime Juice”, he shrugged quietly.

“Oh. But I can definitely scent the berries?” she seemed confused.

“And you wouldn’t be wrong, it’s the flavor of the drink. To most people, they think it’s a berry cocktail. Other’s just can taste the brandy, and think it’s a Whisky Cocktail. Which if they do think that, Adam goes on a rampage to reeducate them”, he laughed weakly.

“Ah yes, I noticed Adam perform the tricks. He is quite talented”, she agreed.

Stiles watched her write something down, take a bite of her lunch, promptly hum and write something else down.

“So what about me screams terrifying?” Stiles turned her attention back to the question. Mostly because if he didn’t, he’d end up asking all about what she was noting down.

“You don’t know?” it was an innocently asked question.

Stiles shook his head.

“Huh”, she raised a brow, “I admire the strength of will of a human, who has wolves, kitsune, and coyote for friends. Is it true then, you were the one who helped True Alpha Scott McCall face the first full moons before Derek Hale scion of the Hale Pack intervened?” she asked.

Stiles almost laughed at the formal addresses she’d used, but he answered her, “Yes. Not successfully obviously”, he chuffed.

“Au Contraire, you are alive”, she pointed out, “I will take that as a success, even humans in an official born pack of wolves, growing up with werewolves are not good at taking care of a newly bitten wolf. You are quite something. There is that, the second truth is where most humans, or best friends, would leave and abandon their friends, you stuck by. You have more loyalty than the wolf you were protecting. Remember—” she reminded sharply, “Emissaries gossip”, she pointed out, “And Marin’s words to describe you were—‘A human who catered to the wolves, without any compunction’”, she offered.

Stiles gawked at her.

“There are stories of you, Stiles. Tell me If any of this is wrong; you—who stood beside a newly bitten wolf, completely out of his element. And handled an Alpha with next to no self-preservation, holding up said wolf in eight feet of water, when the wolf was paralyzed from the neck down by Kanima venom, or being beaten to near death by a hunter, whilst trying to save wolves of another pack, willingly sacrificing yourself to an ancient power to protect your parent and a town from complete darkness or being a Nogitsune possessed human, who survived a demonic possession. And only recently you’ve been directly responsible to unlocking the keys, of a list, that was killing off every supernatural creature from here to Timbuctoo!!!” she hissed, “Am I lying??” she asked softly.

“You’re painting me out as some kind of hero. I’m not”, he clarified.

“I am painting you out as a very powerful, loyal warrior with humility and grace under pressure”, she corrected.

“I’m not a fighter. I generally am the one running away from the Big bads”, he pointed out as he finished his soup.

Lena snorted, “Not from where I’m standing”, she retorted.

Stiles shrugged, “I don’t see what you’re looking at”, he offered weakly.

“I told you. I’m looking at a man, not a kid. I’m looking at an Exceptional Human, who has stood by the Supernatural Creatures of the Night, against Monstrous men and women, who have hunted, tortured and in general terrorized your friends and this town. I’m looking at an amazing young man, who has built quite a brilliant lifestyle out of nothing. And I see a powerful youth who has the ability to command the respect of the people not only who he has employed, but of this town as well. You may be just shy of eighteen, but congratulations Mr. Stilinski I am quite impressed with you and your restaurant—food, staff, décor, ambience, business Ethic and sense of Style”, she grinned unrepentant as she tacked on the last bit.

Stiles grinned at her, “You hear that Bunny?” he called out.

Bunny’s head snapped up, turning to him, as Jessica and Adam paused in their work to pay attention to him as well.

“What?” Bunny asked curiously.

“We Pass!!!”

Pandemonium hit **_Flares._**

Several cheers rang out into the restaurant, waitress and waitress’ high-fiving, Adam and Jessica hugging each other, whilst jumping up and down, Bunny sweeping towards him, in his red dress, and bangs coming from the kitchen.

The customers though confused, laughed and cheered as well.

Lena laughed delighted at the scene, “Not only do you pass, but I’m accrediting Flares as a five star property. Congratulations Mr. Stilinski”, she clapped for him.

Stiles gaped.

Adam whooped, “So does that put us in any fancy newspapers?” he asked curiously, blonde hair all but raked upwards when Jessica tackled him.

“Just newspapers?” Lena snorted, “Darling I’m sending over a special friend of mine, I’m sure you’ve heard of him—Alex Whipp. He’ll be giving you the whole nine yards and then some”, she laughed, “And I’ll still be here to oversee the Restaurant”, she added the last part under her breath.

Jessica and Adam cheered; “Seriously Alex Whipp!!!!” the brunette waitress screeched fan-girling.

“Who is Alex Whipp?” Stiles wondered curiously.

Bunny and Lena snorted, “Maybe do some research there’s no way we’d be able to explain the whirlwind that is Whipp”, Bunny offered.

Stiles nodded and then offered Lena his hand, “I am grateful for your praise. But you will have to excuse me”, he leant closer ignoring Bunny as he whispered low enough for her senses, to pick out the words, only; “I left a werewolf in my studio, and I’d like to make sure he hasn’t ripped the room apart”, he pulled back grinning helplessly.

Lena snorted, “I’m sure Bunny and I can finish all the details with Jessica and Adam. As I have come to understand. Miss Lang is the Maître and Guest Relations of the Waiting staff, and Adam is Head Bartender as well as Operational Manager, am I right?” She asked. At his nod, she continued, “I’m sure it’s time I meet the Sous Chef and Executive Chefs as well. Please be on your way”, she pulled him into a hug, and whispered, and “I would like an audience with Alpha McCall as well, now”, she whispered softly patting him on the back.

“Cats out of the bag anyway. Have at it, you’ll probably find him at Deaton’s”, Stiles answered quietly.

He moved around Bunny and walked to the door behind the potted fir.

“Stiles”, Lena called out.

Pausing he turned to face her.

“It was an honor to meet you”, she called out bowing once, eyes flashing a luminescent green, which in the lighting only those who knew would notice, and others would mistake for the light hitting her just right.

Stiles offered a nod and smirk, and walked out of the room.

 

Bloody hell that was exhausting!!!

It took him seconds but Stiles paused outside the door, where he’d left Derek, closing his eyes, he released another tense breath, and unlocked the door.

Stiles had barely stepped through the door, when a large body practically lunged itself at him.

It probably was the shock of the whole day, which is why it took Stiles a few minutes to figure out he was not under attack, but rather having the stuffing hugged out of him.

“D-Derek?”

“Thank You, thank you, thank you, thank you”, the older man whispered into his throat, over and over and over again.

Stiles blinked in shock, “Wha-at?” he stuttered weakly.

“Thank you. For this—I-I…” the older man stuttered and whimpered and promptly shifted, Stiles blinked as the weight increased and as he slumped to the ground he ended up with a lapful of a black wolf.

“Uhm…” Stiles stared and promptly jumped out of his skin, when there was a knock at his door.

**Oh Boy!!!**

Stiles looked up and sighed, “Uh who is it?” he asked loudly.

“Since when do you ask who’s at the door?” Bunny’s voice asked from the other side of the door.

“Since I have company”, he called out loudly.

Bunny’s snort was insult to injury.

“Get Lost!!!” Stiles yelled laughing at the older man as he scoffed with a ‘Well I never!’ and harrumphed away.

“Now what should I do with you?” he blinked down at the wolf whining at him.

Standing resolutely, Stiles looks down at Derek, his clothes torn at the seams when he shifted. That was really not economical. Poor guy…

“Come on, better go someplace more comfortable. Do you even know how long your random shifts take?” he asked.

The wolf shook its muzzle back and forth.

Stiles blinked, “You can understand me?” he asked curiously.

The wolf barked and Stiles chuckled at the absolutely annoyed-at-the-suggestion sound, “Well you are half human. Speaking of, I just met a Dhamphir, she’s apparently the Restaurant Critic”, he led Derek, up a column of stairs that unlike Derek’s loft, wasn’t metal and a complete spiral, but rather curved upwards, made entirely of wood, with a Red Carpet attached to it.

Actually not just carpeted the material was practically nailed down, and Saphira had painted each nail red, so that it didn’t seem like it was weird.

Stiles shook his head wondering about the eccentricity of hiding nails on a carpeted staircase.

Derek’s wolf form nudged him, as he said ‘Dhamphir’, and he instinctively reached down, to stroke his fur.

“It’s okay. I like her, I won’t say I trust her, who knows she might just like this town, as another person after blood”, he shrugged wryly.

The wolf whined low.

Stiles pat him again, and then opened the lock at the end of a staircase, with the same card that well opened all the locks.

Wolf Derek barked as the card changed colors.

“This? Oh yeah it’s pretty damn efficient. It’s a hologram key. You know like from the movie ‘Now You See Me’. Saphira has a cousin, whose some kind of a software Engineer. Makes Danny’s hacking skills look like Small Fry. So she designed us all these distinctive locks. Mine’s the Jack of Spades. Saphira’s The Queen of Hearts, because she’s a drama queen like that”, he chuckled locking the door, and opening a few windows, the air in the room was stuff.

He pointed at a King Sized bed, with a Black Satin sheets, and a White and Black Floral printed duvet.

“Courtesy Bunny, who is the King of Diamonds”, he stretched. “Come, I’m in need for an afternoon siesta. I hear cuddling with canine creatures, is comforting”, he joked.

Derek barked once, and despite the annoyance in his tone, he climbed into the bed, and flopped on top of him, in retaliation.

Stiles groaned, “Fuck!!! Dude get off me, you’re heavy!!!” he pushed the wolf back somewhat, not even budging him at all.

Stiles laughed at the petulant huff he was offered.

Stiles sighed and let his body go lax; the next thing he knew, his body completely relaxing and his eyes drifting closed. Keeping one hand on the wolf’s side, he felt the thrall of his heartbeat and he smiled softly.

 **I wish I’d never made the mistake of looking for your sister that night, but I will never regret knowing you,** he whispered internally softly as he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*****x*****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	2. Ch 2: If you could see me now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting idea...until I can find someone who can actually paint... ;p
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

Chapter 2: If You Could See Me Now

* * *

Derek’s heart skipped a beat as the words registered a second later;

**_‘I wish I’d never made the mistake of looking for your sister that night, but I will never regret knowing you’._ **

Derek moved off of the boy, and moved to keep his warmth close to him, pulling the duvet with his teeth; he covered them both and fell asleep next to the human.

****

They’d probably been asleep for an hour, except, going by the darkness outside one of the high windows, Derek’s ear flicked once as a buzzing sound filled the room.

Stiles groaned, “Fucking Fuck! Derek?” the boy pats him on the head, but Derek deliberately kept his self still. It was rare to see, or know this boy, when his defenses are low. “Still asleep huh bud? I wonder if that’s a side effect of not being able to control the shift. Lethargy…hmm might need to talk to Deaton or Satomi-san about that”, he muttered shifting slowly to the side, before shrugging off his jeans, and then seemingly digging through them, searching for something.

“Ah Shit!!!”

Stiles cursed. Soft buttons being pressed and the keypad indicated a call being made, “Heyy dad”, Stiles drawled laconically.

‘Stiles?! Where the hell are you?’

The Sheriff demanded pissed off, beyond what even Derek couldn’t comprehend.

“Uh—I’m fine”, Stiles answered honestly as if thrown.

‘Care to tell me, what you were so busy doing, you couldn’t answer your damn phone?’

Stiles paused, and “I-uh fell asleep”, he answered finally after a second.

‘Really?’

The tone went from angry to cautious.

“Yeah. Derek and I were talking and he shifted mid-word. He apparently doesn’t have awesome control over his evolution”, he muttered weakly as if just remembering Derek was near him, and he wasn’t alone, Stiles hand curled around his side, protectively. His heart beat thumped steadily against the warm hand.

‘Is he okay?’

Derek’s eyes opened as he blinked in shock, he didn’t think the Sheriff cared for him.

“Um…yeah. Just we fell asleep dead. Bit difficult to talk to a guy who doesn’t possess the correct vocal chords”, he muttered a tad sarcastically.

‘And you’re with him?’

Something about the question triggered wariness in Stiles.

“Yeah?”

‘And you’re both not at The Loft. So the question for you Stiles is”, he paused deliberately, “Where the hell are you?’ he asked tersely.

Stiles stiffened, but he answered anyway, “Saphira’s”, he answered finally.

‘The Drag Queen you befriended?’

Derek didn’t understand the tone.

“Yes”, Stiles bit out angrily.

‘Stiles’, his dad paused, ‘I get it you know’, he sighed, ‘I get heartbreak, been through it enough times to know the pain. I know it’s not something you want to hear. I get that, but you need to let her go Stiles…spending all your time with people who aren’t even in your age—’

“Enough!! No”, he added, “That’s enough”, he repeated when his dad tried to interject.

Stiles exhaled, his grip tightening on Derek’s fur, before he released the black fur, and breathed out, anchoring himself to the present.

Derek’s nose twitched at the several emotions practically pouring off of the boy in waves.

‘Stiles…’

“I can’t sleep in that bed. Every time I close my eyes, I either feel the Nogitsune watching me, taunting me that he’s back. Or I can smell Malia on my sheets. I’ve changed the sheets, I’ve changed the bedclothes, I’ve bleached down my room, and now it smells like a Hospital. I’m plagued with nightmares, and scents, and feelings, and feels like my brain is going to explode with sensory stimulations. I can’t breathe. And every panic attack I have feels worse than the first. I can’t take it anymore!!!” he growled voice distinctively low, as he tried to stay quiet for Derek’s sake.

Half of him wanted to move and offer privacy, the other half forced himself to stay still. This was important information.

‘Stiles, you never told me it was getting that bad’, the Sheriff sighed distraught.

“You would have asked me to seek help, and dad we have enough money problems. I can’t, I can’t—the guilt it’s too much sometimes”, the human pressed closer to Derek helplessly.

‘Stiles! I’ve told you a hundred times already, I can take care of the bills. Kid you don’t need to worry so much’, he protested.

“It’s not in my nature”, Stiles huffed.

The Sheriff chuckled weakly, ‘Echoing your mother is not cute Stiles’, he whispered softly.

Stiles offered a wobbly grin, and laughed, “I know, but it got you to calm down. Besides dad we take care of each other right?” he pointed out the reminder.

‘Yeah Kid. We take care of each other’, the sheriff groaned exhausted.

“I promise you dad, Saphira’s been an amazing help. And you’ll understand soon why. Please you have to trust me”, he begged.

‘I do trust you kid. I’ll always trust you kid. The days of lies and secrets are long gone, right?’

Stiles paused and hummed, “I Love you dad”, he murmured softly instead of saying anything else.

The Sheriff huffed amused, ‘Love you too kid. Stay safe’, he offered as a last resort to parental advice.

Stiles repeated the sentiment and promptly hung up, and flopped dramatically back on the bed, all but slumping on Derek. Thankfully he wasn’t heavy, otherwise all that weight on top of him, would have knocked the air right out of him, destroying his perfectly made lie, of him being asleep.

They stayed like that for a while, both of them almost asleep again, it was calming. Stiles presence was oddly soothing.

And this room, which looked oddly like a mirror image of Stiles’ own except larger. The bed was Black, and with High back headboard, in dark Mahogany. The bed-sheets were in contrast, a black and white floral print.

There were bay windows on either side of the room, where the Main Street and Central Street could be seen.

Green curtains, fell to the floor, in a luxurious, sweeping to the dark wooden hard wood flooring, a small coffee table, with white lacquered legs, and a simple glass dish, with floating white flowers, sat in front of a fluffy creamy white leather couch, and a loveseat of the same color adjacent to it.

Stiles mostly covered the floors, with a few fluffy black and a few white rugs scattered artfully around.

The lighting was somewhat still on, apparently Stiles hadn’t switched off any, or the lights responded to his voice, because Derek was aware of the light changing when Stiles spoke the first time.

Before Stiles could curl around him more comfortably, a serious loud knock and buzz resounded throughout the room, earning a groan from the young human.

“What!!!”

Bunny’s voice answered, “How long are your beau and you planning on spending inside in bed?” he asked over what seemed to be a communication con.

“Why, Bunny, you jealous?” Stiles teased not correcting the title Derek was given.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Bunny retorted.

Stiles snorted, “We fell asleep. Bed’s comfy Buns”, he yawned rather loudly.

Bunny’s voice offered a feeling of him preening as he replied, “Well I did pick it out. Anyway, we need you down at the restaurant, it is a Tuesday after all, and I think you and handsome need some grub”, he announced.

Stiles’ focus shifted to Derek, “Uh… How urgent do you need me?” he asked wearily.

“How much time do you need?” Bunny replied instead.

“Uhm…couldn’t answer that even if I wanted to”, he muttered under his breath, and adding “Give me a few minutes”, he called out instead.

“More than ten?” Bunny wondered.

“More or Less”, Stiles replied.

“Everything alright in there?” Bunny’s worried voice echoed.

“Yes. You don’t know Der; he’s like a werewolf on the full moon, when someone tries to wake him up!”

Bunny’s laughter permeated the room.

“It’s a good thing you’re legal kid”, he snorted and then footsteps walking off registered, “I’m giving you and your beau twenty minutes!” he called out.

“I have no idea which part of that entire conversation, I’m supposed to tackle first?” Stiles muttered weakly, “Beau? Me and Derek? What are the odds of that ever happening? Man I have never been gladder of the fact that wolves sleep like the dead. If Isaac and Scott are anything to go by, and Malia was worse”, he paused as the words sunk in, “You are asleep right?” Stiles wondered climbing off of the bed, and walking over to the other side going by the rustle of bed-clothes, Stiles was now facing him.

Derek would have found this the best time to scare Stiles stupid, but he refrained. He’d used every ounce of stillness, Laura had used when scaring him, often making feel as if his Alpha had been rendered unconscious by mysterious means.

When she’d suddenly jump up and scare the life out of him.

Jesus… the memory almost made him shudder all over, he could still recall her horrid gleeful cackling…

Derek inwardly shook his head, it was never fun.

“Derek?” the human poked his forehead, “Sourwolf you in there?” he asked tracing the bridge of his snout, the gesture oddly soothed his inner wolf, which was just plain bizarre.

“I wonder what you dream of?” he whispered moving closer, and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. The spot burned, “I pray happy dreams, maybe something in the future. When this war ends, and we all survive, because we don’t die Derek, we can’t. We deserve the happiness normal people dream of, you Derek you deserve happiness”, he murmured gently like a secret in his ears.

Derek felt tears sting his eyes, a droplet slid down hidden in his fur.

“I want you to be happy. And we’re friends and Lydia is like a very annoying sister, Scott’s your brother, which makes Kira your sister-in-law and Malia’s your cousin (our history notwithstanding) and dad’s like your Uncle and Melissa is your Aunt (although if anyone ever tells them I said that, I’ll deny it to death)”, he grumbled softly.

Derek almost laughed.

“And Liam is like this kid brother we all need to protect. And love, annoying as he can be. Also there’s Parrish, an innocent addition to our crazy. We’re family Derek, and maybe not the normal one by any stretch of the imagination, but we’re still here”, he whispered softly, “And if you accept us, we’re always going to be there for you”, he pat his side, heartbeat thumping against the kids hand.

Derek willed it beat at a steady pace, which allowed Stiles to relax fully against him.

The Silence which lasted a complete twenty seconds—Derek counted ended when Stiles then exhaled heavily, “I am forever glad that wolves sleep like the dead, because that was just embarrassing!!! Get a grip Stiles!!!!” he huffed and pulled away.

Derek listened as he pushed off the bed walked ten paces to the kitchenette, water ran, and splashes sounded and Stiles moaned in subjective relief.

“Okay. Time’s up”, he announced and bounded over to the bed, jumping onto it and effectively jostling him, Derek gruffed on cue.

“Wakey-wakey, rise and shiney!!!” Stiles’ sarcastic droll announced snarkishly, cue all masks up and ready.

Derek opened one eye and bared his fangs somewhat playfully.

Stiles grinned, “Come on, I need you to shift back, somehow. Think you can do it?” he coaxed softly.

Derek huffed once and closed his eyes the change wasn’t something he could explain. It felt like a ripple of water sliding off of his body. It was both a freeing feeling, and slightly terrifying. He could feel his bones transform from lupine, to human. It was both unnerving, and exhilarating.

“Whoa!!!”

Stiles jumped out of the bed and turned around, and “Okay, wow that…yeah, I’ll uh...excuse me”, he all but bolted.

Derek blinked and sat up, and looked down, “Oh”, he snorted. His clothes shifted with him, to fur, but changed back to nothing, when he turned back human.

That would explain Mexico, when he’d confronted Kate seconds before she ran, and Braeden and Chris had scrounged up clothes. Jeans from Chris, and a Bright Blue T-shirt from Braeden (“What is it so sad I wanna see you in color?”).

Derek huffed, and “I am going to need clothes”, he called out.

“Yeah, yeah hold your horses”, Stiles yelled somewhere to his left. The area was cordoned off by a wooden screen. Stiles’ voice carried even as he continued then under his breath, “Freaking stud muffin, would look good wearing a freaking sheet, with muscles that go on for days, even temporarily human, he looked good, jesuseffingchrist with a side order of bacon, whaaaay is this my life!!!!?” he grumbled continuously.

Derek smirked amused, pulling the bed sheets of the bed; he wrapped it around himself like a toga, and walked over to where Stiles was digging through a steel cabinet.

“What the hell are you looking for?”

Stiles yelped, “Jesus Christ!!!” he banged his hand against the door, and tripped over pure air, “Bells, the first thing I’m going to do, is put bells around all of you”, he grumbled as he went back to searching his wardrobe.

“Okay”, Derek agreed snarkishly, “But before that, what are you looking for?” he asked again.

“Clothes, Derek”, he sassed, “Can’t have you walking around my restaurant looking like a Greek God of Darkness. As much as the publicity will amp up my sales, I’d like to keep the ambience family restaurant, not sex shop with food”, he muttered sardonically, “Aha!!! Found it”, he announced and removed a cream colored Henley and a pair of Black Jeans.

Derek distinctively could scent his own scent on the clothes, so he raised a brow questioningly. To his surprise Stiles flushed.

“Shut up! It’s not what you think!!! The Jeans are from Target, and yeah the T-shirt’s yours. It’s—uhm—I snagged it, don’t ask why!!!” he looked away and mutter softly, “Frankly speaking I have no idea why I took it um, it’s just after the Nogitsune, something about your scent was comforting”, he sighed, “Of course that makes no sense, given the fact you’re a predator of the night, on par with demons, shape-shifting coyote and magical fox. But you’re my everyday constant. My life makes sense when you’re near”, he blinked and walked away, “Change”, he muttered and as “I’ll see you by the door”; he whispered Stiles left him alone.

Derek had never been gladder of the fact, that Stiles was distinctively human. His heart pounded against his rib cage, as the words registered.

**This human, I swear…**

He changed into his clothes quietly; it was times like these when he missed Laura the most. She would have been able to explain, what someone like him was supposed to do, when a human who understood werewolves perfectly, commented idly on his scent being comforting.

He wasn’t sure if this was a test on his life. Irony was crippling.

Even as he zipped and buttoned his jeans, he smiled somewhat at relief, “Heyy”, he called out.

“Yeah?”

“What about shoes?” he asked walking down the curved staircase.

“One day we are going to sit down and figure out how shoes magically transform into paws”, Stiles muttered mostly to himself again, “Are we the same shoe size?” he asked then as he walked to the shoe rack on his left next to the door.

“More or less. We do have the same height, but I might have bigger feet”, he stated.

Stiles looked down, “Even without socks?! Ugh! So unfair”, he grumbled whatever that meant.

“I have a spare set of converse, maybe they’ll fit you?”

“Can’t be any harm in trying”, he commented.

Stiles nodded and passed him a pair of Black converse with the traditional black star on the side, “Socks?” he asked.

“Right, I have a few spare here”, he found a pair of Reebok white socks.

As Derek fastened the shoelaces in shoes that just about fit, he stood and walked a small perimeter back and forth, “They’re comfortable”, he finally stated.

Stiles heaved a sigh of relief, “Awesome. Let’s go. I’m pretty sure Bunny’s gonna materialize out of thin air, if we take any more time”, he opened the door and waited for Derek.

“May I ask a question without sounding like a narrow minded snob?”

“Sure”, Stiles offered as he locked the door, and walked to a door on the other side.

“Why is Bunny a ‘He’ and Saphira a ‘She?’ when they’re both Drag Queens?” Derek wondered curious.

Stiles snorted, “Bunny’s not a drag queen exactly. He’s more of a ‘too-terrified-of-Saphira’s-wrath’ guy. If Saphira wants to dress him in a red dress, a red dress is what he’ll wear”, he laughed.

“And the Rabbit ears?” Derek wondered softly before freezing in the doorway, and pushing Stiles behind him in a move so casual it startled Stiles.

“Derek what the hell?”

“Oooh nice reaction”, Lena leaned looked up at Derek, “Hello Wolf”, she whispered low.

“Vamp”, he greeted with a terse nod.

Stiles huffed, “Is that my cue to offer ‘Human’”, he rolled his eyes behind Derek and pat Derek on the shoulder, “Sourwolf this Lena Smith she’s our Restaurant Critic. I imagine her killing either of us, would upset several people. Stand down”, he hissed.

Lena quirked a brow, as Derek releases the tension in his shoulders and dropped his guard.

“Derek Hale”, he offered the Dhamphir his hand, palm to the side.

“Lena Smith, pleasure to meet you”, she took his hand and shook it once.

Stiles huffed, “So many questions, so, so many questions”, he muttered and then walked around both of them, and jogged towards one of the wait staff just in time to catch a tray.

Derek blinked, “Oh the irony”, he muttered mostly to himself as he watched Stiles gently scold the waiter and walk the short distance the table as he placed the few drinks they’d ordered around the table with a grace that would shock more than half the pack.

Actually make that the whole pack…

The waiter listened as Stiles explained about grace under pressure and highlighted details about Adrenaline that would make the pants of a science teacher wet.

Derek shook his head fondly and then shook his head, he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and hauled him back, and “He gets the point”, he laughed as Stiles spun around, his hands slid down to his hips.

“Sourwolf! You scared me half to death”, he pouted flailing pure Stiles-esque.

“This coming from the guy who just gave the person who works for you a lecture on adrenaline”, Derek chuckled softly.

Stiles huffed amused as he leant back and grinned at him cheekily, “Maybe you should let me go now”, he whispered sneakily.

Derek grinned, “Why? Are you worried about this compromising position we’re in?” he teased.

“We’ve been here before Derek”, he whispered moving in closer.

Derek’s arms slid down and pulled him in closer, “We have been haven’t we?” he grinned disarmingly.

Stiles smirked, as he brought his arms up and hung them around Derek’s neck, “Gonna Christen my restaurant, eh Derek?” he licked his lips, on a naughty sigh.

Derek leaned in, “I wouldn’t mind”, he whispered tilting his head down.

Stiles pushed up, as a mere hair’s breadth separated them, Bunny popped out of nowhere;

“Dear Lord, weren’t you two just spending the day in bed. Censor yourself”, he boomed.

Stiles and Derek exchanged a startled glance as if remembering where they were and snorted in unison.

“Impeccable timing as always Bunny”, Stiles slipped out of Derek’s hold and bounced onto the older man, thankfully dressed in, a pant-suit, “Seriously impeccable”, he laughed as the older man carried him away like a Stiles shaped barnacle.

Derek watched him with a fond smile, as he settled on the nearest table and watched as Stiles talked to a few people, often laughing with most of the staff.

“Admirable isn’t he?”

Derek looked up to watch the Dhamphir slide into the seat opposite him, a curved booth seat.

“He always has been”, Derek answered honestly.

“Have you always loved him?” she asked knowingly.

“Not always, he used to infuriate me, annoyed me half to death, and in general was quite the headache”, Derek huffed.

Dhamphir girl chortled, “Always then”, she laughed at his childish tongue poking out gesture.

Derek turned his gaze to Stiles and smiled again, “Maybe even longer than that”, he mused.

“You should kiss him then next time, instead of just teasing him. The scent of anticipation and arousal coming off of that boy—sheesh!!!” she waved a hand in front of her face mockingly.

Derek snorted, “I’ll get right on that, oh wait think you can take Bunny?” he challenged.

“Yeah no, I’m not touching that with a ten foot pole”, she laughed.

“We should introduce Finstock to Bunny”, Derek interjected.

“Oh man, if only. I’m pretty sure Greenberg will throw a hissy fit”, Stiles joined them at that exact moment.

Derek snorted, “Who knows maybe if he got laid, none of you would run suicides all day long", he pointed out.

“And lose all this? No”, the teen moved his index finger sideways, as he lifted his shirt showing off sculpted abs, “Suicides do the body good”, he drawled.

Lena offered a wolf whistle, and fanned herself, “Hooo Boy!!! Hurry up or I’ll take ’em!” she poked Derek’s arm. Derek growled playfully.

**Well half playfully.**

**“CENSOR!!!!”**

All three of them looked at each other at Bunny’s yell and burst out laughing.

Derek hadn’t felt this free in a long time… he was grateful to this man who had given him this adventure.

Pulling Stiles next to him, he huffed, “So what’s good to eat here, Owner?” he teased.

And as Stiles launched into explaining the goodies on menu, Derek squeezed his side happily holding him close.

**You deserve to be happy too… I’ll try to make you happy…**

*****x*****

“Ugh! Mom, can we watch anything else?!!”

NatalieMartin looked up and snorted, “We?” she scoffed, “Darling it is my day off, and in case you forgot it’s my turn to watch something, and I am watching the Food Channel. You can download your annoying Quantum Physic lectures some other time, besides they’re doing a feature in Beacon Hills”, she sighed, “I haven’t been out to a restaurant in ages, so I am going to indulge in staring at the TV and salivating over a pack of Cheetos, whilst you sit there and finish your homework”, she daintily reminded, “Oh and sweety, it’s Wednesday, not Tuesday, might wanna correct that date on the top right corner”, she advised softly.

Lydia blinked at the date and cursed, “Eraser, where’s my eraser. Ugh! I hate Wednesdays. Fine finish your program then I’ll watch something”, she huffed getting up to grab her eraser from the dining table, in the other room.

Unmuting the television, she sighed when Alex Whipp stood in front of a stunning waterfall display in the interiors of the restaurant. A strange logo, of a wolf, a cat, a symbol and an ‘F’ shaped looking bow.

**_“Welcome To Beacon Hills, Whipped Fans!!!!”_ **

Lydia re-entered the room, and gasped, “Oh My God!!!” she all but ran to her, and grabbed the remote.

“Lydia!!! What are you doing?”

Natalie blinked as Lydia increased the volume, and dialed a number on her cellphone.

**_What on earth was going on?_ **

“Sheriff, you have to switch on the TV now. The Food Channel”, she barked and then hung up and quickly called several other people, all Natalie heard was; ‘Scott’, ‘Cora’, ‘Malia’, ‘Chris’, ‘Melissa’, ‘Kira’, ‘Satomi’, ‘Deaton’ and ‘Brett’, ‘Liam ’, ‘Mason’, ‘Parrish’ and then the town vet of all people, ‘Deaton’.

**_Seriously, what the hell?_ **

Meanwhile the anchor was still talking;

**_“Welcome to Flares!!!!”_ **

You could practically feel the enthusiasm and the amazing font in the word, as his voice boomed. Natalie smiled, as she realized, ‘Flares’ wasn’t a simple restaurant.

 ** _“Flares is Beacon Hills first of its kind, no dress-code fine dining establishment of its kind”_** , the camera panned to a stunning view of a restaurant with booths, and elegant chairs and tables, all in plush green leather and Black and beige overtones. The tableware was good old fashioned silverware, eight course meal settings, a single red rose on each table, and the logo flashed again.

 ** _“This fine establishment, is owned by—”_** Alex Whipp blinked at something and snorted, “There is no way on Earth I can pronounce that, seriously what language is that?” he asked eyes straying to someone to his left.

 ** _“Stiles”,_** a voice murmured,

 ** _“I—you can call me Stiles”_** , it repeated clearly.

Natalie sat up and Lydia gasped, “Oh My God”, she whispered in awe.

The camera zoomed in on a familiar youth dressed impeccably in a Black Skinny Jeans, a Black T-Shirt and a Tight Red Hoodie.

Lydia gaped at the screen, and repeated the same phrase again, “Oh My God”, she whispered diligently.

“Get up, come on”, Natalie grabbed her keys from the coffee table, and “The Food Channel is on the radio as well”, she dragged her gob-smacked daughter to their family car, and smiled as Lydia fiddled with the radio.

 ** _“So… you’re what Eighteen? Most eighteen year olds don’t think of opening a restaurant, and certainly not one in a small town”,_** Alex Whipp’s voice asked with a special brand of curiosity and awe.

 ** _“I wasn’t bereft of choices. Opening a restaurant wasn’t on my mind at all”_** , Stiles answered calmly without his usual rambling flair, **_“A few months ago, due to certain circumstances, our ‘small town’ as you called it—”_** , he muttered a tad sarcastically, **_“—went through a special kind of hell. We lost friends, family, people we loved, people we cared about. It hasn’t been an easy time”_** , Stiles spoke softly and with great pain.

**Understatement…**

**_“Then how did Flares come about?”_ **

**_“Like I said, it wasn’t something I was actively thinking about. Two years ago I met Saphira”,_** the camera pointed to someone no doubt, **_“Of course she terrifies me, but we hit it off. And she’s been my sounding board when things were just too painful to keep in. I paint”,_** Stiles paused and another deep voice added, **_“I wouldn’t call what you do paint. It’s more like doing magic”,_** it said.

Lydia clapped both hands to her mouth, eyes widening in shock.

**_“Hooo Boy! A Blush, Romance Blooming in Flares, Oooh wrong choice word, should we call it Burrrrrning?!!!”_ **

Several voices laughed at unison spluttering, and consecutive ‘No’s…

Natalie snorted.

 ** _“As I was saying”,_** Stiles stressed bringing the focus back to the original question, **_“A few very important people in life passed away recently”,_** the mood sobered, **_“Laura Hale, Erica Reyes, Heather Graham and Allison Argent. Flares is a tribute to these stunning, badass women I know. My mother Claudia Stilinski loved this band_** The Script, ** _and the song strong >_ Flares, **_inspired the beauty of this restaurant._****

 ** _In my life very few people have ever carried this immense glow of faith and magnificence. And have been guardians to us. My mother guarded my soul, my friend Heather Guarded my friendship, Erica guarded my heart, and Allison guarded my brother. I never met Laura, but I have it on good authority that—”_** soft rustling and movement interrupted his speech, **_“—she guarded her family. They’re all our Angels”,_** he whispered.

Natalie smiled at the odd sense of peace that line gave her.

**_“So the line written below the logo, that’s for these badass women as you, put it?”_ **

“Yes. Because it fits them all so well and acted as inspiration to name the restaurant: **_‘‘You Are Not Alone, Because Someone’s Out There Sending Out Flares’._** ‘Flares’ isn’t just a restaurant. It’s a business. We’re, well I—” he corrected on a laugh, “I paint, not conjure magic. As much as Sourwolf here, seems to think”, a few people sniggered at the nickname, even Lydia laughed, “It’s a rare talent I have. I paint memories, music, life, fruit baskets”, and he snickered at the joke, “And when I paint, all the emotions that build up within me, leave. Until of course they come again. Memories seldom let you be free”, Stiles whispered and as Natalie parked the car, Lydia all but bolted from the vehicle.

Natalie followed as well; she was joined by Melissa McCall and the Sheriff himself. A few other teens, she recognized met Lydia at the door, as they ran inside.

And as Natalie stepped into the restaurant she saw Stiles standing with another familiar ruggedly handsome man, by his side. Ah the culprit to cause the blush… they seemed comfortably intimate with each other.

“So you sold your paintings? And with the money built up Flares from scratch?” At Stiles’ nod Alex continued, “We’ve come to understand, up until two months ago, this entire street was empty. And the building in which Flares has been opened was scheduled to be condemned. So how did you get this area up and running?”

**That’s a really good question…**

“Saphira’s dad owned the block, but because most stores opened on this street, seemed to run into a special kind of bad luck”, Stiles explained a smirk on his features as he nudged Derek and looked up at him, “We attract a special kind of luck”, he grinned, “And our bad luck only lasts on Tuesdays and Thursdays”, he laughed.

Derek huffed seemingly amused.

“If there was something you could say to your mum, and if she was listening, what would you want to say?” Alex asked.

“I have an amazing, big family now, mom. So you don’t have to worry”, he looked up at Derek and grinned, “Besides if you could see me now, you would know”, he whispered the sentence, even though the microphone caught it easily.

“Is there a message you want to give to the world?” Alex asked genuinely curious.

Not that Natalie could blame him; this had to be the strangest restaurant owner he’d interviewed.

Stiles grinned then, a mischievous, devious smile. It took her breath away;

“I’m not a special person. But I am human, and I have special friends, good friends. Family. They prowl the night, and hunt away the pain, and scream with life and live by a law we assign, by a standard we maintain, by a life we’ve been given to lead, a choice no one can take away. We have Celtic origins and Mexican blood, and Multi-National food, and honest smiles, and howls of the wolves, and bark of coyote, and the fire and fierceness of Dragons, and Fox that yip with thunder, and arrows and swords and humor of old, and stories untold. But you aren’t alone, if you ever need help, or just a place to rest your head, ‘You Are Not Alone, Because Someone’s Out There Sending out Flares’”, he spoke clearly, leaning back against Derek.

Derek laughed and when Scott and Liam bounded towards them with a single nod, all three of them threw their heads back and howled.

Natalie laughed as did most of everyone else, and Lydia dragged Kira and a young baby-faced deputy to the middle where she hugged Stiles and screamed the word Flares, right in his ear and laughed as Kira clapped loudly in front of the microphone, letting it resonate like thunder.

The Sheriff moved towards them and hugged Stiles, with tears that fell and Melissa tousled his hair, even as two other strangers she hadn’t met with Deaton walked over, and shook his hand or pat him on the back, with reassurances and something like admiration.

“Well there you have it folks, if ever you need a place to rest, you’ll find your way to Flares”, Alex wrapped it up, and the camera panned out to watch a few waitress as they served the customers pleasantly, and the bartender putting up a show, as colorful collection of one similar cocktail graced the glass counter as he and another performed juggling tricks.

Natalie walked over to the logo and read the script and stared the logo, and as a person looking in, she smiled at the family of different people all in one place and she laughed Claudia was still working her unique magic;

**Family indeed…**

Xxxxx*****x*****xxxxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking it so far... About the painting... Looking for Artists who can paint.... Please make send me a msg if u can or r interested....


	3. Ch 3: Family*Pack*Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

Chapter 3: Family*Pack*Home

* * *

“Is this what Déjà vu is?”

Stiles blinked up and turned to stare at Derek, “Why?” and then noticed the purple-blue bruise he was sporting, “What the hell happened to you?” he asked sitting up.

Derek crossed the space and sat down where he was suddenly sitting up cross-legged.

“To answer your first question; I was going to ask what you were doing?” Derek started as Stiles cautiously took his chin, and tilted it to his right, and Stiles laughed recalling the question he’d asked a whole month ago.

“And to answer your second question; Scott punched me”, he answered wincing as Stiles’ thumb brushed the area.

“Why???” he asked softly, voice having gone wary.

“According to Mrs. Martin he’s experiencing amazing levels of jealousy”, Derek answered.

Natalie Martin had taken things surprisingly well, her daughter being a banshee probably explained things so well, she quipped, ‘Explains when she was born, she screamed the place down. The doctors were terrified; only Lydia!’

Most of the pack had laughed and Lydia had flushed bright red, ‘Mooommmm!!!’

Derek hummed as Stiles’ hand trailed down his neck, and into his hair.

At times like this one, where Derek’s guard drops, and the puppy-likeness he gets, it makes Stiles happy. He let his hands rake through the wolf’s hair and tugged.

Derek whined, “What were you doing?” he asked after he opened his eyes.

“Uhm…maybe it’d be easier to show you”, he let go of the wolf, and kept his own whine back, and lay down back in the position he was in before Derek came in, “I was looking for inspiration”, he whispered.

Derek lay down beside him, and looked at where he was pointing, “I don’t understand—”, he started, “How is watching clouds, inspiring?” he asked, as he let his hand rest next to his.

Stiles bit his lip, “This client I have, wants me to paint something artistically flamboyant”, he waved his hand around, “What the hell does that mean?” he asked, “I asked him, do you want something abstract, modern art, triangles and squares, rainbows, a still life, a floral boundaries, give me an idea!!!!” he yelled out loud.

Derek turned to him, and hummed, as he lay up, resting his head and on his hand, “So what did he want? Any ideas coming up?” he asked softly.

Stiles turned to him, and sighed, “I wish”, he sighed again.

“So Paint clouds then”, he offered with a smile.

“I’ve been staring at the white fluffy goodness for a while now, but it’s just driving me, insane”, he closed his eyes and exhaled.

“Forget about that, I think you should let the others know what’s behind door number 1 and door number 2, and the Hale Pack painting”, he murmured softly.

“It’s just… I’m not ready”, Stiles whispered, “This is my place, mine. And I don’t wanna share it”, he closed his eyes.

“You shared it with me”, Derek pointed out.

“But you’re different Derek”, he whispered.

Derek blinked at him, eyes flashing luminescent blue.

“Der—”

“Stiles”, Derek whispered and Stiles felt him move closer, “I want you to show it to the pack. Scott may not be my Alpha, but the McCall pack is an aligned pack to the Hales”, he murmured.

Stiles opened his eyes, his heart thudded at the closeness as Derek leaned down, and he licked his lip.

Derek’s eyes followed the movement and he leaned down, “Stiles”, he hummed, “What is this between us?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know”, he whispered, “Something”, he wondered simply.

Derek leaned down, “I’m going to kiss you, may I?” he whispered.

Stiles nodded jerkily, “I want you to”, he murmured.

Derek leaned down, and spoke against a millimeter above his lips, “I want to as well”, he murmured.

Stiles shivered and felt Goosebumps break out all over, “Derek”, he leant up, “Please”, he murmured, “Kiss me”, he licked his lips, the tip of his tongue flicked against Derek’s lower lip.

Derek dragged his right hand through his hair and tugged, echoing his gesture; it caused Stiles to arch his body and aligned their lower bodies, his right leg in the vee of his legs, their cocks coming together.

_**“Stiles”.** _

The choked out punched out whimper of Derek’s voice as they rut against each other. They were both hard. Both wanting, he could practically scent their combined arousal…

“Please _**Derek**_!!”

As Derek leant closer and moved into kiss him, _**finally…**_ Bunny’s voice and fist banged on his door, “Yo, you there!!! Bossman!!! You’re wanted in Flares!!!” he called out.

Stiles groaned, “Seriously?!!” he whined.

Derek huffed head falling to his neck, and groaning, “I’m gonna kill him!” he whispered against his jugular.

“I’ll bring the axe!” Stiles laughed, voice wrecked as they lay there

“Bossman!!!”

“Yeah, yeah, hold your damn horses!!!”

“How’s lover boy!!!?”

“Still wolf-like!!!” he grinned at Derek who huffed in amusement.

“Well you can let him mount you later—”

“Oh My God!! Bunny shut up!!!” he flushed red all over, and squirmed out from under Derek and ran to the door, “Move, move, move”, he grabbed Bunny and pulled him along with him, “I can’t catch a break”, he whined petulant, “I’m moving to the Caribbean, and I’m going to make sure you are not anywhere in the vicinity, when I finally get that Sourwolf to kiss me!” he vowed vehement, unaware of Derek hearing every single word…

Bunny snorted, “Wait, wait, wait”, he grabbed Stiles’ arm, “You and tall dark and Hubba-hubba haven’t even kissed yet???” he gaped.

“Tall, Dark and what the hell—who talks like that??” Stiles sputtered flailing.

“I do. And well haven’t you?” Bunny asked flabbergasted.

“Hasn’t he what?” Lena leaned against the Welcome Desk.

“Don’t you have work? What kind of Restaurant Critic are you?” Stiles muttered even as he walked over to Adam, who was talking to the Liquor Licensor and Vendor, which had come in for a sign off.

As Stiles talked to the Vendor he listened with half an ear, “So what were you asking Stiles?” Lena asked softly.

“That he and Derek haven’t shacked up yet. They haven’t even kissed”, Bunny whispered awed.

Jessica blinked, as she walked towards them, “Wait Bossman, hasn’t kissed Mr. Stormy yet?? What’s he waiting for?” she gaped bewildered.

“How do I know?” Bunny asked.

Lena snorted, “I can’t believe you guys think, Hot and Lithe and Dark and Stormy are together. There’s so much UST floating around those, two. You could catch HBO with all that electricity and Heat currently wafting off of them”, she scoffed.

Stiles choked.

“Seriously?” Jessica and Bunny gaped, and “How do you know that, you’ve been here about two weeks in the last month and half?” he asked stupefied.

“You three are seriously unaware?” Lena asked curiously somewhat sounding surprised.

Stiles smirked as Derek asked gruffly;

“Unaware of what?”

Lena looked up at Derek standing with his arms crossed all menacing, Stiles quirked his lips upwards in a devious smirk that had Adam wary, who no doubt could hear the exact conversation he was eavesdropping on.

Adam and Jessica were a lot like mirror copies of Erica and Boyd, with the exception of Adam being as Badass as Allison and Jessica being as wicked as Victoria Argent at times. Actually if those two were related, he wondered if possession by ghosts were a thing. Nothing stayed dead in Beacon Hills.

Yikes… Banish that thought!!!

“Wolf”, Lena greeted politely.

“Dhamphir”, Derek hummed agreeably.

Stiles sighed affectionately.

“You okay Bossman?” Adam whispered softly.

“Yeah I’m fine, those two are just so…” he trailed off as he felt their twin gazes land on him, and going by Adam’s startled gaze, he almost snickered, “Ironically, I wonder if those two know how similar they are to each other”, he wondered.

Adam, Bunny’s and Jessica’s startled squeak made sense when both Rougarou and Dhamphir growled. It made Stiles smirk, much to the spooked vendor who looked around between all of them and broke out into Goosebumps.

“Are you alright sir?” Stiles asked just to be Stiles.

“I-I’m fine”, he whispered sounding scared to the bone.

“You seem awfully pale, Adam, why not get this man a drink. A poison of his choice, on the house”, he advised and then turned his whole attention to Mr. Leon Rutherford.

“Mr. Rutherford, why not you and I take this to the corner table, and we can get to finish all formal sign offs, also I need to contact my lawyer, they’ll be able to advise on the specifics I’ve highlighted”, as he talked he gently guided the older gentlemen to the corner of Flares, and signaled Jessica, to bring some menus and two glasses of water.

A few hand gestures they’d perfected when non-verbal conversation was key.

Stiles sat opposite Mr. Ruttford, and as soon as the man settled he started;

“So, according to The Department of Alcoholic Beverage (ABC) in California was established in 1955. California ABC has the power to issue, deny, suspend or revoke any specific alcoholic beverage license. The department has three divisions: administration, licensing and compliance and each division has specific responsibilities”, he started as he opened their file, and labeled with a Red flip Bookmark cover.

“The types of retail licenses in California are:

• On-Sale General: Licensing the sale of all types of alcoholic beverages.

• Off-Sale General: Licensing the sale of all types of alcoholic beverages in sealed containers for consumption off premises.

• ¶ On-Sale Beer and Wine: Licensing the sale of all types of wine and malt beverages.

• ¶ Off-Sale Beer and Wine: Licensing the sale of all types of wine and malt beverages in sealed containers for consumption off the premises.

Each licenses require different application processes”, he listed and showcased the highlighted paragraphs.

“According to the license agreement you’ve contracted for Flares, you’ve allowed us, On-Sale Beer and Wine: Licensing the sale of all types of wine and malt beverages. On-Sale General: Licensing the sale of all types of alcoholic beverages. Am I correct in understanding this?” he queried.

Mr. Rutherford stared at him, “You do a lot of research, a lot”, he commented on a loop.

“Yup”, Derek’s voice drawled from behind him, Stiles looked up to see him leaning all model-of-menacing-like, “He’s great at that, he’s the reason 9 times out of 10, I stay alive”, he stated before patting Stiles on the back and leaning down to murmur something to him.

“Have a personal meeting, be back in an hour or so”, he whispered affectionately nipping his ear with his teeth, causing Stiles to flush red.

“Derek”, he murmured wistfully.

“Rain-check Stiles”, he whispered softly kissing him just below his ear, his heart thudded against his ribcage.

Derek shot him an amused glance and winked, actually winked and walked off waving his hand in goodbye, probably to Lena.

“Is he your beau or something?” Mr. Rutherford asked curiously.

“He’s something. More than something”, Stiles whispered, “Very, very, important something”, he rambled softly.

“Undefined”, Mr. Rutherford hummed.

“More than you think”, Lena hummed as she sat down in the available chair.

“And you are?” Mr. Rutherford asked.

“Lena Smith of The House of Delanie Smith”, she answered deftly shaking his hand.

Despite the strange introduction, Lena offered, Stiles carried on; “Mr. Rutherford as per the ABC regulations, I repeat am I to understand we’re licensed for On-Sale Beer and Wine: Licensing the sale of all types of wine and malt beverages. On-Sale General: Licensing the sale of all types of alcoholic beverages?” he asked firmly.

“Yes. But in case you choose an Off-Sale General: Licensing the sale of all types of alcoholic beverages in sealed containers for consumption off premises. However for that you would need to sign a contract in which you would pay double the license agreement”, Leon explained smarmily.

“Why would we do that? What would be the advantage? The point is to keep people in Flares, not serve them and have them to leave. No, I’ll sign off on the agreement I stated three weeks ago, and if this continues Mr. Rutherford this back and forth documentation you keep bringing in and causing Flares serious loss, on our beverage sale, I am going to have cut you out and get another vendor. Also Mr. Rutherford, before you start on threatening me, and Flares about how you’re the coming of as Christ in the Liquor industry, let me tell you, I have a lot of contacts in the country and outside of the US capital market. If you do business with us, honor your code of conduct. That will be all”, Stiles stated firmly.

Lena whistled low, “I’ll leave you two alone”, she bit the inside of her cheek and walked off hurriedly. “Ruthless”, she whispered to herself.

Stiles frowned un-aware of how fierce that made him look, as he overheard Lena as she walked off.

Mr. Rutherford then turned to him and quickly signed the document, and sat back, “As per your wishes then, never let it be said that we of the moon of the earth-Hrungnir, will upset a man of your stature Mr. Stilinski”, he proclaimed and then stood up, “My boys will send you the Alcoholic Beverages as per your agreement and will be the American brands and Foreign Liquor included”, he bowed much to Stiles’ bewilderment.

Stiles stood up and nodded his formal greetings and then stepped back, “Thank you”, he simply said and then offered a somewhat strained smiled.

Lena walked back and sat opposite him, after Rutherford all but stalked out.

“It’s not my imagination right? Because that was borderline weird”, he commented.

“He’s a Troll, what did you expect?” she snorted even as she gave a waitress her order.

“Are we talking, Harry Potter, Lord of The Rings or Merlin?” Stiles asked as he noted something down on his phone and then

“Well, the Harry Potter ones don’t actually exist, and I have met a few that were definitely Merlin types, and the Lord of The Rings version don’t really exist. But mostly I’ve usually met the types that look like Rutherford, old and almost half dead, and seriously unhelpful as they can get. Yup, trolls”, she attested on a nod.

“Why do I get the feeling Derek knew what Mr. Rutherford was, and came up to me with that statement just on purpose, and now Flares is going to turn into some kind of a Supernatural Hub-stop”, he whined petulant.

“That’s not a bad thing necessarily”, Lena pointed out.

 _“How_ is that a good thing?”

“Think about it Stiles, for just one second. You just proclaimed you were a human in a Pack. A pack you clearly defined as not just made of werewolves. You indicated there were other creatures, and whether this was what you wanted or not, you’ve declared yourself Emissary of a really unconventional Pack. And what’s more, _they’re_ listening. Do you think it’s normal for you to meet a Troll? People don’t command Trolls, and you have a Spark. Magic that has no boundaries; no mortal has survived a demon possession. No mortal remains human after aware of the Supernatural world, and yet here you sit untainted. You have a power unknown, and that will coax every creature hidden before in books, tales of history and such. Would it not be better they come here directly, rather than stay hidden in the shadows?” Lena asked, “Beside that, people prefer more allies than enemies, and you would be a very powerful ally. A man who nurtured a True Alpha. You are not normal, and neither is Flares”, she smiled and then dug into her steak.

Stiles exhaled on a sigh, and nodded, and gave in, “Right, well please enjoy your meal, I have to go back to painting”, he muttered weakly.

Lena nodded, and waved with a fork as she chewed her steak, through her tiny Vampiric teeth.

Stiles sighed if he was going to be entertaining Supernatural folk, that would start crawling out of the freaking woodwork, he was going to finish all the paintings he was commissioned to do. For Christ’s sakes, he couldn’t afford to be caught up in another war, whilst wondering about how Mrs. Borscht would end up scowling for not painting her flowers just right. The woman was plenty mad already. No need to invoke her wrath, needlessly.

_**And here I was thinking it was going to be a tame year…** _

* * * x * * *

Derek knocked on the Sheriff’s office, “Sheriff are you free?” he asked politely.

John Stilinski looked up and grinned, “Derek”, he greeted, “Come in, come in, how are you kid?” he asked softly.

Derek nodded, “I’m fine, I actually came for a request”, he started.

“A request, what kind of request, is everything alright?” he asked worriedly.

Derek smirked, “Apart from Scott’s jealousy and Stiles’ stubbornness, everything’s fine. Actually these last two years have been quite—” he floundered blinking on a word.

“—Terrible?” The sheriff supplied somewhat curious to where this was going.

“That’s definitely one way to put it”, Derek muttered, and then sighed, “Sir, I-I can’t really put into words how bad these last two years have been, my family’s mess practically dredged up and strewn around like dirty laundry. Thing is no matter how many times Stiles and Scott try and tell me, it’s not my responsibility for this mess, it kind of is”, he smiled self-deprecatingly. “I’m guilty of my own faults, but I don’t want to bring up worse memories, and I’m not here for sympathy. Actually I’m pretty sure that’s the one thing I won’t get here”, he grinned then, teeth sharp, “But the request I have, is an all-expenses paid trip, to a Summer Home, my Aunt had and I was wondering if you and Parrish can get days off on the well—I haven’t quite discussed with the rest of the pack, but I’m sure Lydia can help plan a week off where everyone’s schedule matches and we won’t be accidentally missing out on an important meetings or such”, he paused then, completely having lost his train of thought.

“The point Sir, is would you be able to get a week off and accept the trip?”

“Derek an all-expenses paid trip to your Aunt’s home, it’s too much”, John protested.

“It’s really not. I’m not throwing money around. I’d be spending that much money on a trip for just Cora and I and Sir, with all due respect, I’d rather you toss me in jail, then force me to spend time with Cora, alone!!!”

John laughed then, sharp and delighted and what was no doubt the utterly terrified look he was sporting.

“It’s not funny, I can’t spend a week with her nagging about everything, and it wouldn’t be a vacation, if I was dreaming about strangling my last surviving _sane_ blood relative”, he offered wryly.

John snorted, “So where is your Aunt’s home? Mexico?” he wondered.

“Yeah, no! I’ve had a lifetime of Mexico, thank you very much”, he vehemently shuddered all over, memories of Kate and the Crypt he’d been buried in, he closed his eyes reining in his thoughts.

“Nightmares?” John asked worriedly walking up and patting him on the shoulder. The touch soothed him. Stiles’ scent and John’s interwove around each other, it was oddly comforting so Derek relaxed.

“Sorry”, he muttered and concentrated on pulling his claws back, and “My anchor hasn’t been helping recently”, he sighed and swallowed.

“If you don’t mind me asking what is your anchor, maybe because you’ve changed with the help of a new pack, your anchor may have changed”, John suggested.

Derek blinked, “That actually makes sense”, he muttered, “Anger”, he answered then.

“I listen when Lydia and Parrish flirt, badly, with each other while reading a book of Supernatural creatures”, he grinned offering the information, then paused, “Has it always been Anger?” he asked softly.

“Not always, before Paige it had been Violin Music, despite her playing the cello, and after Paige I concentrated on My mother’s heartbeat, it helped, and after the fire—”, he grimaced and forced the word out, “—anger. A lot of anger”, he confessed grimly. His claws were still out and his eyes were flashing, he could see in the reflective glass of the filing cabinet

“And now you’re not as angry as before, changes. So what is the one thing that keeps you calm, gives you a sense of relief, something that makes you feel safe, something or someone that’s always there for you, helps you with the pain, gives in to you, and challenges you, accepts you and your wolf, the one who tethers you to the light even when you’re surrounded in darkness that threatens to overwhelm you, what brings you back Derek?”

Derek blinked as the words sunk in; he knew the questions weren’t asked out of curiosity, and the answer was already there before the first query had been spoken out loud and he blinked, again as he realized John was now smiling at him with a little pride.

“Found it then”, John pulled away, and then walked back to his seat, “Parrish and I can schedule ourselves accordingly, let us know what the dates are and we’ll make the changes a week before that”, he sat down and went back to the file he’d been reading before Derek had come, “With any luck maybe the change in scenery will help Parrish improve his game, it’s starting to be embarrassing”, he muttered shaking his head.

Derek smirked and then stood to go, “I’ll keep you informed sir”, he agreed and walked to the door.

As he reached the door knob, The sheriff called out, “Derek, you should know this by now, Pity is the one thing you will never receive here, but we do empathize with you, the Hale Fire Tragedy, was a tragedy indeed. We lost friends too you know”, he stated simply.

Derek nodded then, before turning, “My anchor Sir, if you ever get a chance to see will make sense to _you;_ you’ll understand why when you recognize why. It’s the only thing that brings me back, it helps with the wolf, it tethers me to safety, always has, hopefully always will. My anchor sir, is _**Largueros”**_ , he declared.

John frowned and then nodded acknowledging it.

Derek nodded one last time, and then walked out of the precinct, he pulled out his cellphone, and called Lydia, “Hey”, he greeted laconically.

 _“Derek! Hi. What’s up?!!!”_ Their friendship had changed as well, a metamorphism if ever there was one. After Lydia had screamed his death prediction and when he’d returned with the others, she’d hugged him so hard, he could feel his bones creak. And as Stiles had stated in _secret_ she was definitely as sister like as these things went.

“Are you free? Think you could meet me at Alexander’s Coffee Shoppe?” he asked politely.

 _“Sure! I’ll be there in twenty minutes”_ , she agreed and then hung up. Never let it be said Lydia is anything but prompt.

***

Lydia rushed to where Derek was breaking up a blueberry muffin and sat down opposite him, somewhere between the twenty minutes, it had started raining, but looking at Lydia, one would think she’d just stepped out of a Summer Fashion catalogue, not the faux-monsoon going on outside.

“Hi, I took the liberty for ordering for you already. A Raspberry Mocha, right?” he greeted as she primly let her bag rest against the

“Thank you Derek”, she beamed at him, even as a waiter placed a porcelain cup of the beverage before her. Thanking the kid, she turned to him, “So”, she started, after they were alone again, “How can I be of help?” she asked getting straight to the point.

“My Aunt Narcissus Avery has this Summer Home in St. Vincent & The Grenadines”, he started, “And thanks to these lovely two years; I figure we all need a good long Vacation to refresh ourselves, or something”, he grinned at her, “I figure a week, should be enough, I just need your help putting up a Schedule, figuring out when everyone is free, just in case we don’t end up stepping on anyone’s toes”, he finished and popped a blueberry piece into his mouth.

“This trip, how will we fund it?” she asked softly curiosity lighting up her bright green eyes.

“All-expenses paid”, he corrected and continued, “The only problem, is the schedule, if I can figure out this best week, where a weekend is in the start or at least somewhere in the middle, we can keep a refreshing change of pace. If we left on a Tuesday and reached St. Vincent & The Grenadines on a Wednesday at least, we’d get to spend Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday and the next Wednesday there, and return back on Thursday. So a week and three days extra in travelling?” he explained the idea.

“Derek”, she choked, “That’s expensive”, she protested.

“Not really. I tried explaining it to the Sheriff and he said the same thing. Look if you think about it, we have a fully functioning Summer home, so no money will be wasted on Hotels, and booking and what not, the only thing is the Flight, and the taxi ride to Aunt Cissy’s house. The pantry is stocked, the beach is about roughly half a kilometer down the porch steps, probably less, I don’t really remember”, he muttered, “I only need the schedule help, I’m pathetic with coordinating things”, he confessed much to her amusement as she laughed and nodded.

“There are Ten bedrooms, five bathrooms, one kitchen, obviously”, he shook his head, “Um…the living room, and look if you see, we can share in case. I figure Liam would need someone he knows close by, kid still isn’t used to being with us, and Mason and he are good friends, they can share. I’m fairly certain if Isaac and Stiles share a room, we’ll have murder on our hands, so maybe Scott and Isaac can share or you know have separate rooms, I think he’s still mourning though”, he muttered and shrugged. “Or if the girls wanna not share, you and Kira can have separate rooms. The sheriff, Melissa, and your mom definitely separate rooms”, he paused, “Uh…yeah I really don’t know how to plan things”, he stated.

“Having an idea helps, don’t worry”, she pulled a note book from her shoulder bag and a pink glitter pen and set it up. “I think we should start with who you want to invite”, she started.

“The pack”, he answered simply.

Lydia giggled and shook her head, strawberry hair bouncing playfully, “Okay, name them”, she reiterated.

“Okay”, he agreed, and started with names, “Stiles, Scott, The Sheriff, Melissa, Me, you, your mum, Liam, Cora, Isaac, Brett, Mason, Uhm…Danny?” he asked and she nodded, “okay, Kira, Parrish, Um…Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura?” he ended with a question with the last two.

“Well that’s seventeen. Derek, again seventeen is a lot”, she licked her lips.

“And I have fifteen dead relatives worth of insurance money sitting in a bank collecting dust. I’m going to say this for the last time, we’re spending pack money on pack, so now that I’ve said that. Do you think we should ask Deaton and Satomi as well, given Brett is member of Satomi’s pack?” he asked curiously.

“I don’t know, let me start with the immediate pack members, I’ll contact you later or should we continue, and order lunch?” she asked even as she sent a group text to everyone out there.

“Funny thing about lunch, I swear it’s like I can’t stomach any other food except food from **Flares** ”, he indicated the mutilated the Blueberry sitting on his plate.

“I haven’t tried Flares food yet”, she pouted and then whined, “Let’s go there”, she pleaded.

“Okay”, he agreed. He was starting to miss Stiles, and well they had unfinished business. He kept his grin inwards, even as he escorted Lydia back to his car.

“Oh. You brought the Camaro back, thank fuck”, she slid into the passenger seat, and smiled relieved.

“It’s just a car, the Toyota is pretty cool too”, he grunted.

“Nope. That’s just not you, certainly not cool or pretty either. Don’t get rid of it again”, she ordered.

**Ah… so that’s what Stiles meant by _terrifying_**

Derek drove the few circuits to Flares and smiled as Lydia hummed and hawed at whoever she was talking too.

“What is it?”

Startled he looked at her, “What do you mean?” he asked.

“You keep smiling after every time, when you look my way, am I doing something amusing?”

Derek shook his head, “Stiles labeled you an annoying sister for me, and I agree. You remind me of Laura, it’s strange, but Erica was like baby cousin I had, Ava she was six then, Erica was like that. And Cora is Cora, but you remind me of Laura”, he answered as he took a left and turned into the parking lot for Flares.

Lydia nodded and then smiled softly.

Derek nodded at the quiet acquiesce and escorted her with a hand on her back, as they walked to Flares, she grabbed his wrist and kissed him on his cheek, much to his shock, “Thank You Derek, I don’t mind being your sister, you pretty much a big brother to me”, she confessed and then with a flick of her hair of her shoulder she strode forward, ever the confident Ice Princess.

Derek grinned and followed, “Definitely Laura-like”, he teased as he jogged over to catch up.

Both Lydia and Derek stopped in front of the logo and bowed.

Lydia placed a soft flying kiss on the image, “Hello Angels”, she whispered and then with Derek walked into Flares and looked for a seat. Bunny grinned at Derek and Lydia but continued standing at the Welcome Desk.

Derek kept the smile threatening to break back and sent a quick message to Stiles.

> **_Stiles: I don’t think you know this, but you should, I want you to know. My pack includes Allison and Ethan, and Aiden and Scott and Kira, Liam and Malia, your dad, Melissa, Parrish and Chris. And most of all The Hale Pack includes you. You, who bound us all together, so maybe you can do that, re-name the painting from Hale Pack to McCall-Hale pack. Because I don’t want a world where you’re not a part of it… You said I deserve good things, you’re a great one, I want_ you!!!**

Derek set his phone aside and turned to Lydia who rambled on about seating arrangements and schedules, and started drawing up a schedule chart. And even as he thought about it, he knew;

**_Flares, was home._ **

**********XXXX**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I have zero patience and can't help updating... So here we go again... Another chapter... Thanks for your kudos and comments love u guys!!!


	4. Ch 4: A Sky Full of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

Chapter 4: A Sky Full of Stars

* * *

After what felt like one hundred years had passed, Derek pushed away from Lydia and sighed, “So we have an accord, we take the week leading up to and over Stiles’ birthday. And prepare for a Summer Vacation, as planed”, he sighed.

Lydia nodded, it had taken a week, to put together everything, and both Stiles and Derek had been a bit distant towards each other.

“Hey, can I ask you something?”

Derek hummed and closed his eyes, “Sure”, he muttered as he rested away from the screen, where a colorful schedule sat glaring brightly at him. Lydia found it amusing.

“Are you and Stiles fighting?” she asked and then hurriedly continued at his pointed frown, “It’s just you’re usually the only one allowed in his _Bat cave_ and you haven’t been to see him yet, it’s been three days”, she finally finished as she corrected something on her power-point presentation.

“Bat-cave? Seriously”, he shook his head, “No, we’re not fighting, after our lunch before this headache started”, he pointed to the screen, “I had dinner with him, he said he was going to end up being busy finishing a few commissions, and he’d been struck with inspiration. Actually he went on for a while; the basic gist was he needed time and zero distractions. Apparently his focus only works when he’s painting, all the white noise in his head ceases to exist and he can concentrate on his work”, he explained going back to closing his eyes and almost falling asleep on her bed.

“How are you a distraction?” she wondered, “You, who enjoys brooding in shadows staring, silently”, she commented teasing him.

“Who is the one person who can rile me up like no one else?” he asked waspishly.

“Stiles”, she answered honestly. If ever there were two people who riled each other up, it was Derek and Stiles.

“Give the girl a prize”, the werewolf snarked, and then promptly ignored her.

Oh… Well that did make sense. Lydia went back to her presentation, checking the dates and making sure everyone had received the mail she’d sent. She avoided sending it to Stiles, on occasion the whole affair had turned into an extravagant gift for the teen.

_**To McCall-Hale Pack and Satomi Pack:** _

_**Dear Pack Members;** _

The mail was sent to Scott, Kira, Isaac, Cora, Parrish, her mom, Melissa, the Sheriff, Liam, Mason, Brett, Danny, Mrs. Yukimura, Mr. Yukimura, Deaton and Satomi. It had the following words. A short but to the point message.

_**As per Derek Hale’s request, we will have all been invited on a weeklong vacation to Turks and Caico Islands. A much needed reprieve from the hell that we have all been through. As per his request, it’s an all-expenses paid trip. So no offer of money should be put on the table, to avoid any offense it might garner.** _

_**Please note as of the following dates, the trip will commence on these dates. Given the calls I made and in accordance with matching everyone’s timetable, the dates are as follows: Date of Flight: 7th August, 2014 at seven in the evening. We will then have a cab service pick us up and drop us off at his Aunt’s Summer House.** _

_**Please Note: Not a single word is to be uttered in the presence of one Stiles Stilinski. It’s a gift to him; given that on August 8th it’s his birthday. And this will be our (Derek’s) gift to him, in regards to Flares .Most of us; we owe him our lives and our sanity.** _

_**Most of all we will all meet at The Hale Loft the day we’ll be leaving. That’s at exactly four in the evening. Pack accordingly. We have a week to get our affairs in order. Remember not a word to Stiles. Scott this is really is for you, Kira kiss him every time he tries to tell. Everyone knows Scott can’t keep a secret from Stiles at all. In the end; please be on time.** _

_**Sincere Regards; Lydia Martin: McCall-Hale Pack.** _

Derek hummed, “Usually in accordance with Pack Laws, you would title yourself, Enforcer”, he corrected.

“Isn’t that your position?” Lydia wondered curiously.

“No, in Scott’s pack I would have been his second. But that’s Isaac’s role, and I’m a rougarou. The rules have changed”, he explained, “An Enforcer is someone who can keep pack members in line, a person who can force members obedient”, he explained. “You generally do that”, he stated simply

“What’s Stiles?” she asked.

“A question many people want answered Lydia”, he deadpanned.

Lydia snorted and nodded, “That’s very true”, she agreed.

“Stiles is _ **Stiles”**_ , he explained shrugging languidly and closing his eyes again.

If ever there was an apt description that would be it. Stiles; was so difficult to grasp. At first you start of thinking he's Inconsequential. Not important. Not a werewolf, not useful. And yet later that very opinion is retracted. This Human, who is so, distracting. Loud and obnoxious, never still, is also never weak.

Lydia slumped into his lap, “Hey, at least give us a hint, does Stiles have a sex dungeon?” she asked impishly.

Derek snorted, even as he played with her hair, “Yeah no, sorry, I know the mystery is killing you, but trust me, if I were to disclose all facts, Stiles would kill me”, he ascertained.

Lydia laughed, “So a sex dungeon then”, she nodded.

Derek laughed, “Hm, I do get pleasure from there”, he grinned at her teasingly.

Lydia flushed bright red, “Oh My God! Derek!!!” she whapped him over the head with one of her satin pillows.

Derek laughed as she threw more pillows on him, practically burring him under a torrent of satin and silk.

“Lydia, what on earth are you making all that noise for?”

Natalie paused and stared at the sight of her daughter, in a long T-shirt straddling a man in his mid-twenties and sighed, “On second thoughts I don’t want to know!” she closed the door.

Lydia squeaked, “Wait mom! It’s not what it looks like!!!” she scrambled off of him and ran after her mother, much to Derek’s obvious amusement.

Lydia shot him a glare, “Oh you, you, werewolf!!!” she stamped her foot and ran out of the room to the accompaniment of Derek’s laughter and wolf whistle.

****XXX****

Derek sat up pulling off the pillows and snorting every few intervals when the discussion between Lydia and her mother oscillated between, ‘I trust you Lydia, I just don’t trust your judgment when it come to the men in your life’, and Lydia’s response, ‘Mother! There was nothing wrong with Jackson and Aiden was a puppy despite his bad-boy persona!’ she argued. ‘And Parrish is what the Baby faced cradle robber!’ and Lydia’s subsequent shriek, ‘Oh My God Mother! If anything, it’s more like I’m the robber and he’s the baby!’ she snapped.

Derek sniggered at the scandalized sound Natalie uttered at that, he was still laughing when Stiles called.

_‘You sound happy?’ he whispered hoarsely._

“I am”, he agreed, “You sound sick, are you alright?” he asked worriedly.

_‘I’m fine, haven’t seen Sunrise or sun for that matter, but I’m fine. I was wondering could you do me a favor?’_

“Anything, name it”, he stated softly, “Anything you want?” he asked.

_’Yeah, could you get the others and uh, bring them in through the back, do you remember the way?’ he asked quietly._

Derek jumped off the bed in his excitement, “Really?” he asked thrilled, “And yes I remember the way, it’s a little confusing, but do me a favor, make a circuit, a fresh scent will help”, he pulled on his Jacket and headed out of Lydia’s room.

_‘Actually Bunny will meet you at the door, he’ll give you the Card-Key and I’ll be at the Ice-cream place we met before everything’, he paused seemingly looking for a good word, ‘changed’, he added finally._

“Stiles what, why won’t you be there?” he asked stopping in front of Lydia and handing her, her coat.

_‘I’m—I wouldn’t be able to stand there, this I the pack painting, I changed it, sort of, you need to, I-I—Please Derek’, he pleaded eventually._

“I’ll do it, I’ll come, exactly who should everyone be, beside the pack??” he asked.

Lydia brightened and then jumped up and down happily, calling up others and screaming the words, while she dragged Mrs. Martin to the car.

_‘Is that Lydia?’ he asked curiously. The sad sound from before replaced with an inquisitive emotion._

“Yeah, I kind of need help with my accounts, and Lydia is good with numbers”, he pointed out.

_‘Yup, numbers Lyds can do’, he exhaled, ‘You might not like what you find’, he warned._

“You know I’ve stopped Running Stiles”, he answered and hurriedly gave Lydia directions, where to go and told her to wait there. Also to ask Kira, Scott and Liam to wait, her mother’s car being big enough to pick ‘em up. And he’d get Melissa and the Sheriff hoping Jordan had his own vehicle, or there’d be a tight fit. And calling Deaton and Satomi so that they could let Brett come, Mason had already been with Liam, and Danny was conveniently already at Flares, chatting up Adam.

_‘This might make you change your mind’, he snorted, ‘If nothing else, Melissa McCall might help with my evisceration’, he stated knowingly._

Derek laughed as he climbed into the Camaro, he’d brought back. The Toyota having broken down somewhere, he’d rather not be again.

“I won’t let that happen. I-I lo—I’ll see you soon”, he promised and then let Stiles hang up.

Derek sighed the words wouldn’t come, he wished he could say them but very rarely could he ever get the words out, sometimes they hurt too much and sometimes he wanted to yell them, but mostly he wanted to confess.

Derek bit his bottom lip, even driving down to the Hospital and going in to get Melissa, he wanted to know how, how was he to let the words out, every time he thought he had a chance to say the words, he choked.

“Derek?” Melissa greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, “Everything okay?” she asked.

“Um, Stiles wants everyone to come now, it’s, I really think you need to come”, he shrugged suddenly wondering what the protocol was to ask for someone to come ditch work?

“He’s very lucky, I asked for a half day”, she huffed rolling her eyes.

“Is everything alright?” he asked reaching out and feeling her forehead, “You’re sick”, he whispered worriedly leeching some of her pain.

Melissa slumped into his arms, “Whoo boy, so that’s what that feels like”, she giggled, “Instant morphine”, she whispered, “That makes you feel my pain though, right?” she asked even as he gathered her things and escorted her to the exit.

“It’s not that painful, the instant I took it, I healed. It simply felt a pins and needle effect. So you’ve got a headache?” he wondered curiously.

“A cold actually, what you drained was a migraine. I’ll probably be enjoying a Californian Winter—”, she sniffed and then snorted up at him, “—In the summer of course”, she added wryly, no doubt enjoying his bafflement.

“I don’t understand anything humans say, I wonder if Stiles inadvertently inherited your cryptic-ness, it would explain Scott”, he opened the car door for her, “Would you sit in the back, I need to pick up the Sheriff and Parrish too”, he requested.

Melissa acquiesced, “It’s probably a good thing you never met Claudia, if Stiles is annoying with words, Claudia was painful. You could never get a straight answer from her, it was exhausting”, she pulled a grey blanket that was sitting on the seat around her and snuggled under it.

Derek looked at her warily, “Should I switch on the heater?” he wondered before continuing with, “Well it had to come from somewhere”, he shrugged.

“The blanket should be fine, no need to overheat your car, and could you imagine Claudia and Stiles together? Nightmare”, she shuddered at the thought of them anywhere in her vicinity.

Derek chuckled, and started driving the car, he’d already texted Parrish, who’d informed him, both the Sheriff and he would take an early break, and would wait for him outside, they’d follow him in the cruiser. Although he wasn’t sure if that meant one of them would be riding with him.

He kept an ear out for Melissa’s heart beat though, it was a good thing she was in the back, and she seemed to need the rest.

After collecting The sheriff who indeed rode with them to the address, Derek gave Lydia, he wondered again, if he could easily tell the Sheriff about his anchor he could just as easily tell Stiles about his feelings. God knew that boy deserved the absolute best in life. Derek may not be the best, but looking up at the people waiting, he knew Stiles deserved everyone else.

“Finally Hale”, Lydia called, “I thought you’d got lost?” she snarked and waited as he jogged up to Bunny.

“How would that even work? I gave you directions”, he wondered.

Bunny greeted him at the door, after he knocked, “Careful Hale, he looked distraught, and oddly at peace. Lena’s with him, she figured he shouldn’t be alone”, he whispered and handed him the card.

Derek nodded and then turned to face everyone, he counted them all just to be sure; ‘Scott, Sheriff, Melissa who was leaning against Scott sleepily, Kira, Liam, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, Mason, Parrish, Mrs. Martin, Brett, Satomi, Deaton, Danny who Lydia had called’, nodding he turned, “Walk in a line, the place is a maze of sorts”, he advised warningly, and then continued on.

Ten minutes later of following Stiles’ scent he paused, and sighed, “Well elevator’s not going to hold all twelve of us, so groups of two. The adults first except the Sheriff, keep ‘em here, you wouldn’t believe how curious this lot is”, he grumbled ignoring their protests as he walked into the elevator and kept it open for Jordan, Melissa, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, Satomi-san, Deaton and Mrs. Martin. One wouldn’t believe they were wolves for crying out loud. He scanned the card in front of Stiles’ name, and the doors closed.

The ride up was short and Derek let them all out, “Wait here, I’ll get the cubs”, he grinned and then went back down.

Ten minutes later-er (somewhere Stiles was definitely laughing at his vocabulary), Derek had walked everyone into the Studio, and flipped the switch.

Lydia was the first, “Well it’s definitely not a sex-dungeon”, she quipped, followed by everyone exclaiming at once.

 _“Lydia!”_ Natalie exclaimed flushing bright red.

“Oh My God!!” Kira and Scott, the former giggling into Scott’s chest.

“Seriously Lyds?” Danny asked amused, “A sex dungeon isn’t really Stilinski’s style”, he pointed out.

“Damn Straight!” The sheriff reprimanded.

Melissa had walked to a couch and flopped into it, “It stinks too much of paint for anyone to comfortably sleep here, let alone shag here”, she muttered much to Scott, Liam’s, Brett’s and Jordan’s embarrassment.

The Yukimura’s and Satomi sighed in unison, as if put upon and Deaton was unflappable as always.

Mason seemed to be the only one respectfully quiet, which is why when he asked, “Exactly what’s so special about a paint studio?” and everyone hushed

Derek coughed, “Probably the painting”, he pointed to a curtained off area. Derek moved forward, and continued speaking, “You might want to brace yourselves, I lost control of my wolf the last time”, he stated and then pulled the curtain away, he noticed the curtain, attached to the adjacent wall, and he walked in a curve as he pulled the curtain away.

 _“Oh My”,_ several gasps and quiet curses and Derek knew what they were looking at and he couldn’t help smirk.

 **“The McCall-Hale Pack”,** he paused and added, “And Allies”, he stated strongly. Derek announced and stepped back, back to the door.

Closing his eyes he inhaled once, wouldn’t be much point advising others to brace themselves, if he were to lose control of himself again. Exhaling he opened his eyes and turned to the painting.

And just like the first time, the air whooshed straight out of him, leaving him lightheaded.

Stiles hadn’t changed the first painting much; it was the added painting adjacent to the original that Derek looked at first. He snorted lightly at the irony of the painting and relaxed, as he took in the details.

The painting seemed to be a continuation of space, the clearing behind the Hale House, next to where Cora and the Hammock lay, was Malia re-painted facing a Lacrosse match (Which seemed more quidditch than Lacrosse), Parrish and Danny were Goalies on opposite ends. Parrish was closest to Malia who was sitting leaning up against a tree, a brown-coyote with luminescent blue eyes in her lap, sitting next to Mason who was cheering on, hands waving madly around, a blonde wolf with golden eyes sat growling excitedly next to him, seemingly mid-bound towards Liam, who was playing defense against Kira.

Kira black hair flying wildly was chasing Liam, a fox at her heels yipping playfully, smiled brightly as Scott chased her, a brown wolf with Gold-and-Red eyes, leaping towards the fox. Brett stood closer to Danny defending the goalie, a White wolf stood patiently next to him, eyes a beautiful gold, a laughing-snarl (if that was even possible), eyes trained on Kira, Scott and Liam.

Whilst Danny in Goalie, with a Black cat with white spots on its furry face (no doubt Danny’s infamous dimples, Stiles waxed on about), sat curled around one of the goal posts, lazily, one green-amber eye open, tail flicking back and forth, deviously, a fanged smile curling upwards on both Goalie and cat.

Stiles sure knew how to capture their likeness’.

Derek’s eyes slid back To Parrish, who looked completely put out, awkwardly standing with a lacrosse stick, despite his rigid guard of the goal post behind him: Protector and Guardian regardless of the role. And since no one really knew what Parrish was, except someone who could withstand fire. Parrish’s eyes though greenish blue (since no one had really stood close enough to determine, he should probably ask Lydia), were ringed with an Orange glow, and a spiraling flame of what Derek assumed was a Chinese Dragon sat atop his sleeveless skin, like a flashy glowing Tattoo.

Derek had often wondered how Stiles got his information. Was he Psychic, if that were true, it’d be terrifying. It explained so much about why Stiles was dangerous, even if he was human.

Absentmindedly he watched Scott trace Allison’s laughing features as she looked up at Lydia and Jackson still in a tree, she stood next to where Isaac sat still reading a book. A Bow and a Quiver of Arrows had been added, and were left abandoned next to Isaac’s husky.

Eyes flicking back to the Lacrosse game, he noticed the adults were sitting on a picnic blanket. Melissa idly sipping an orange drink, next to her sat an Iberian Lynx. Natalie was talking to Melissa about something (women gossip, he wasn’t going to imagine what about—that way lay madness).

The Sheriff pouring Chris a hefty amount of whiskey (Stiles had painted a bottle of Jack), had a Black Czechoslovakian Wolfdog, munching on a steak, which was hilarious given the Sheriff’s plate, was a bunch of green vegetables. And Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura were sharing a plate of food. Noshiko’s fox sat atop a Green book with an obscured title of ‘—ese Wars’, eating a grilled chicken wing.

Chris was dressed in trademark cargos, no doubt hiding a mess of weapons, and a tight T-shirt with a Brown Leather Jacket that peaked open and showed a Shoulder Gun holster with a Purple gun (Indication of Wolfsbane?). Chris’ left hand held an open locket in which…. Wow…. Stiles had drawn both Victoria and Allison in with shocking resemblance. It seemed painful to add, details like Allison’s dimpled smile, and Victoria’s rare murderous-loving-smiles (and there’s a thought he’d never wanted to recall—Victoria’s smiles.), in such a tiny space.

Across from the Family Picnic, Deaton and Satomi sat beneath a large tree, playing a card game. A Grey old wolf with maroon eyes sat half asleep on Satomi, next to a vial of a black powdery substance, Derek identified as Mountain Ash.

“This, this is-it’s”, John stuttered, as he traced something next to his painted-twin. Derek’s eyes focused in on an open wallet sitting between Melissa and The Sheriff, a woman, with similar Golden-Whiskey eyes and a laughing features with long brown hair that curled down her shoulders, sat in the space where one would put a photo of a loved one, _“Claudia”_ , the hissed introduction shook the room with an overwhelming emotion of grief, love, affection and warmth.

Derek shivered as he realized John wasn’t the only one crying.

Lydia was tracing the Owl-Hawk-bird, “I get the wolves and the fox, hell I even get the whole Cat thing with Danny and The Lynx with Melissa, why do I get a Surnia Ulula?” she asked.

“Lady Hawk”, Derek muttered under his breath.

Brett, Liam and Scott snorted in unison. “Oh man that actually makes perfect sense”, Scott laughed.

“A What?” Danny asked Lydia having only caught her speaking.

“A Northern Hawk-Owl”, Lydia clarified, which prompted more laughter, “Why are you all laughing?” she asked confused.

“What are its traits?” Natalie asked shaking her head, having been standing closest to Derek, and had heard him clearly, and going by her scent no doubt understood the meaning.

A bomb diffuser if ever there was one.

Lydia’s answer drowned his sniggers, “The Northern Hawk-Owl, is a non-migratory owl, usually stays within its breeding range, it is one of the only owls that are active during day and at night. Can irrupt Southward or anywhere else, but chooses to remain within its home area. Why?” she asked successfully derailed.

“And you are a member of this pack?”

“Of course, but what does that have to—oh. Oh okay”, she nodded, “Still doesn’t explain the laughter”, she huffed.

Or not so successful then.

Brett decided to answer despite Scott’s desperate attempts to climb over him and shut his mouth, “You’ve heard of the movie ‘Lady Hawk’, right?” he asked.

Scott and Derek groaned, “Brett, whyyy”, Scott asked querulous.

Lydia gaped, and then, “Oh My God _Stiiiiles!!!!_ ”, she screeched and then blinked at Brett and Scott, the former equally baffled since he didn’t seem to know the whole Jackson-Lydia-Stiles story.

“Speaking of the little brat, where is he?” John asked as he stepped away from the painting and walking to Stiles’ desk where a few photos sat, Laura’s, Andrew’s among them.

“Right”, Derek straightened up, “Um, Flares is through there, you lot should go there, or uh…stay”, he frowned, “I’ll go get Stiles”, he turned then and paused, “Uh, Key”, he handed it to Natalie and smiled, “Don’t let the kids get it, Stiles will murder me”, he smirked and then walked to the door.

“Wait”, John called out, “Why wasn’t he here?” he asked and then turned back to the desk, picking up Claudia’s picture, carefully.

“In verbatim, he wouldn’t be able to stand and watch”, he shrugged, “Stiles is a very private person, for all he talks, her really doesn’t say much”, he saluted once, and then walked out. Derek wondered often, if Stiles did certain things to confuse people on purpose or was it because he very rarely let people in.

**_Enigma thy name is Stiles_ **

**XX****XXX****XX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Amazing reviews guys... Hope you like this Chapter just as much!!!


	5. Ch 5: Holg Mi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

Chapter 5: Holg Mi

* * *

The minute the door closed behind Derek the entire room let out a collective sigh of relief.

“Jesus Christ!” John heaved as he settled into the sofa Melissa was now lying on, “So I’m, not the only one who feels like Hale is Stiles’ secret keeper?” he asked as everyone shivered and relaxed infinitely so.

“Definitely not the only one, Sheriff”, Kira piped up, she was still tracing the fox Stiles had painted. As opposed to Noshiko Yukimura’s fox, which was green and Red, Kira’s was Red and Silver.

Scott blinked back, “This is really life like, like I could step forward and actually hug her”, he whispered.

Kira turned to Melissa and smiled oddly calm despite Scott’s words, so the nurse simply snuggled into the girl’s lap, “Lydia, what are the characteristics of a lynx?” she asked distracting Scott from Allison’s laughing visage.

“Oh. Unlike most Jungle Cats, Lynx are known for their loyalty to certain creeds in the Animal Kingdom. Lynx are generally solitary in nature, most Jungle Cats, live in a pride, but Lynx are known for spending their time, be it hunting or resting, alone. Female Lynx are highly protective of their young, and at often times Hunt for their kittens alone, and often bring their food after the carcass has been killed, by dragging the meat to the kitten”, she shook her head, “Basically it means, the equivalent of buying a steak form the market place and cooking it before serving, making sure the child has no idea of the origin of the meat”, she grinned then.

Melissa raised a brow, at the extraordinarily well thought out description of her whole personality. The Sheriff stood up and walked back to the painting, retracing the portrait of his wife.

Satomi picked up a stray paintbrush with red paint and put it back down, “It makes you understand how intelligent your son is Stilinski-san. The research he must have done”, she looked up at him curious and then back down to the oddly neat table

Lydia moved forward and took a peak, it simply held a few photographs of just about everyone, and the paint brush had a photo under it, Lydia looked down at the image and blinked, “I don’t think I’ve ever known Derek to look like that”, she flipped a thumb back at the large Canvas Pack Painting, “I though he drew Derek from imagination”, she picked up the photo of Derek sitting under a Tree, a park in the background, children playing catch, dogs running around, etc., reading a book and showed it to everyone, “I wonder where this came from?” she asked.

John took the photo and flipped it over, “Stiles generally writes things down and showed her an inscription, see”, he pointed at a few word written in cursive loopy handwriting;

Lydia read the words out loud, “ _‘Dearest Little Brother; This is in note, For all our fantasies to come true, remember I love you, and this was taken to prove I am all knowing. I have proof you are a nerd!! Your Street Cred is History! Buwahahaha!!!’_ Signed Laura T. Hale”, she laughed a soft sad laugh, “Reminds me of Stiles”, she whispered as she gently put the photo back down, and used the handle of the brush as a paper weight.

John nodded, “It must have taken him forever to paint this, what kind of dad does that make me to not even notice my son can paint, let alone have the time, to collect all this, create all this?” he wondered, arms encompassing the entire structure.

“A good one”, Lydia provided.

And Scott agreed, “I don’t know the first thing about Art, painting, brush strokes, anything, but Sir, this painting carries a lot of _**feelings**_

”, he settled on and then he smiled tightly, “ _ **Remorse**_ , around Allison, _**Grief**_ around Victoria, Erica, Laura, Mrs. S, Boyd, Allison, Peter’s baby, _**Sorrow**_ and _**Warmth**_ around The Hale Elders, _**Love**_ around Mrs. S and you, _**Admiration and Bonds**_ around us in the lacrosse pit, _**Attachment and ardent acceptance**_ for Lydia and Jackson, _**Respect**_ for Deaton and Satomi-san _**Adoration**_ for mom, _**Brotherly Affection**_ for Kira, Liam and Me…” he kept his gaze on The Sheriff as he listed the emotions, “I can go on, but I think you already can figure out what I mean. You raised him really, really well, and I think we already knew that. So sir, you see, I think because of how you raised him, this painting came into being, so I am grateful for your ‘little brat’ rearing skills”, he grinned cheekily.

John laughed and pulled Scott in for a hug, all but crushing him to his chest tightly, “Feelings, huh?” he teased as he held the kid.

Brett walked over to the wolf painting beside him, “Is this what we look like to him?” he asked softly, “Are white wolves different to Black ones?” he asked Lydia, tracing his wolf admirably.

“All wolves are different from each other”, she answered, “For Derek’s pack, Stiles gave Boyd and Erica and Isaac a combination of Wolves and Huskies. Erica has a Golden-Blonde Wolfdog and so does Sheriff a Czechoslovakian Wolfdog”, she pointed to the dog.

“Okay”, Brett nodded, “What’s their traits like?” he asked.

“The Wolfdogs are known for being Lively, Quick, Courageous, Fearless, Active and Sociable”, she shrugged, “You never met Erica, so it’s understandable you wouldn’t know, but that pretty much defines Erica to a tee”, she laughed at the look Sheriff shot her, “Sorry Sheriff”, she retorted not sounding sorry at all.

John huffed and shook his head, sitting on a high stool, Liam and Kira were already sitting on the floor carpeted rug beside Melissa

Deaton and Satomi were inspecting the Celtic pattern on the side of the canvas painting, but they were listening. Come to think of it, Lydia noted the entire painting was covered in the pattern from all six sides.

Lydia forced her attention back to Brett (she’d ask what they were on about but maybe later), “All wolves are sub-species of Canis Lupus”, she informed.

“The first were the Armbruster’s Wolf now extinct, then came Dire Wolf, Edward’s Wolf”, she started, “They’re all extinct the recent ones are Egyptian Wolf or African Wolf; better known as Egyptian Jackal. Ethiopian Wolf or the Abyssinian Wolf; also known as a Simien fox, Gold Wolf; the Golden Jackal, Hare-Eating Wolf; again extinct, and the Gray Wolves, Red Wolves often mistaken as a Brown Wolf, Arctic Wolves, Black Wolves and then the Prairie Wolves also known as Coyotes and those are just a few sub-species of the Canis Lupus”, she explained leaning and settling against Scott who was now sitting beside the painting, against the adjacent wall. It almost felt like if she reached out she could pat _Derek_ on his knee.

“Arctic Wolves or White wolves are extremely unique in many ways. Often considered loner by nature, but it isn’t true. These wolves happen to very territorial, but they can move hundreds of miles that they can cover within their own home, as a result they don’t often care if two different packs have territory overlaps. They do heavily mark their territory with scent though”, she smirked at him, her eyes discreetly slid to Liam who was listening, but his eyes were trained on the painting.

Brett flushed and looked away, but nodded equally discreet.

“Arctic wolves are very successful hunters, sharp teeth, powerful jaws. They are able to rip into flesh and crunch bones of animals they capture”, she shuddered at the image that presented, but she continued softly.

“So, Arctic wolves are unique because they’re strong, loyal to who they consider mate and pack by their own standards, not much care for territory disputes and are territorial of their own well…space”, she concluded.

“And Blonde wolves?” Liam asked.

“Descendants of Gray Wolves relatively new, actually known as a Himalayan Wolf”, she explained, “Can you grasp how much research Stiles does to actually choose which wolf goes to whom?” she huffed almost amused and mostly awed.

“The Himalayan Wolf is the sub specie of a Gray Wolf, like I said its fairly new, and has really been defined due to Genetic testing—which is ironic, given you’re the first Beta of a True Alpha—they are light tan in color—blonde i.e.”, she blinked up at Scott who smiled half sheepish half impressed.

“They also have gray in them, white or black around the face and along the chest”, she gestured down Scott’s torso in general illustration

“Himalayan Wolves are not very aggressive when it comes to protecting their territory like most wolves, they easily co-exist with other wolves, which explains so much”, she laughed as Brett flushed again, but kept his gaze trained on the Elder Hales.

Lydia continued tickled despite everyone else’ perplexity, “While sometimes Confrontation occurs in howling and growling to get what they want, and isn’t that I.E.D in a nutshell?” she snorted, “Oh God Stiles!” she doubled over laughing and continued between gasps of choked breath, “They are considered to reach maturity after two years. Long way to go Liam, still have to get through as a freshmen, and as a Sophomore and Junior level of High School”, she teased good naturedly.

Natalie sighed, “This coming from a Banshee”, she sighed again.

John laughed; Melissa had long since fallen asleep. Natalie covering her with a Blanket.

“Mom!” Lydia whined.

“Ignore that Lyds, what are the traits for Gray Wolves and Brown ones, and is Boyd’s also a Himalayan Wolf?”

“Nope. They don’t look alike”, she pulled out her phone, and showed him a picture the Himalayan Wolf, “See it looks exactly like what Stiles has painted, and Boyd’s I think is—”, she searched quietly and then raised her head, “—This one”, she pointed at her screen.

Scott read the title, “Eastern Wolf”, he blinked, “That does look really similar”, he agreed.

“I told you Stiles painted Derek’s pack Trio—”, she reminded, “—as a Wolfdog for Erica, a Siberian Husky for Isaac (They’re Outgoing, alert, gentle, friendly and intelligent. Well that’s Isaac in a nutshell.) and the Eastern Wolf for Boyd, which is really close in appearance to the well-loved Husky of Alaska”, she stated.

“The Eastern Wolves are dependent upon the social aspects of their pack. They are loyal to their own, which you know explains Boyd, he generally had no friends in school and his social life was zero”, she muttered under her breath, and for good measure added, “Oh God Stiles!” she sighed wearily, “What are you?” and then continued, “They are strong in a way are often known to be able to kill Black Bears, are very loyal to their mates and keep their cubs well protected, to the point, if they leave their den, they hide their cubs in dents until pack returns”, she explained.

“To answer the former I think you’re actually a combination of the Gray Wolf and The Black Wolf. Stiles painted yours a really, really dark brown, that’s as close to Black you can get without muddling the colors”, she wondered idly, “Like how Laura’s is Prussian blue and Black. A midnight Blue Wolf that’s almost Black a difference between Talia Hales’ and Derek Hales’”, she distinguished idly.

“So I guess that leaves explaining a Gray Wolf and a Black Wolf. A Gray Wolf; I really could use some water”, she muttered.

Brett walked to a corner of the room and found a mini-fridge, “Will Dr. Pepper’s work?” he asked, “Or a there’s OJ”, he pulled out a can of Dr. Pepper’s and a bottle of 1litre Orange Juice, half empty.

“Uh…” she blinked, “OJ works”, she blinked again.

Brett nodded and looked around, “Uh… there aren’t any glasses”, he shrugged sheepishly.

Lydia and the Sheriff snorted in synch, “I highly doubt Stiles would have drunk it using a glass”, she muttered, “It’s a good thing I’ve kissed him once, or this would have been yucky”, she took the bottle and tipped it back, drinking a sip of the juice.

“Gray wolves are social animals, living and hunting in packs, of 2-12. Gray wolves are known as Keystone predators because they help maintain a balanced ecosystem. The Gray wolf is the most specialized member of the genus Canis Lupus, as demonstrated by its morphological adaptations to large prey; it’s gregarious in nature and has a highly expressive behavior. Gray wolves are said to be respected in agrarian (Agricultural societies) and hunter-gatherer societies (Nomadic Hunting Society)”, she took another sip of juice and let that sink in.

“Black wolves are a melanistic (it’s a development of the dark color pigment melanin in the skin of a wolf, changing from a gray one to a Black wolf) color variant of Gray wolves, and are dead related to Gray wolves. Oh one thing about Black Wolves they only exist in North America, black wolves can fight infections better than most Gray wolves, and Black wolves like Arctic wolves have a thick layer of underfur which helps them stay warm in colder frigid temperatures. So basically that’s it. And I suppose the silver fox is a Thunder Kitsune and the Green Fox is a traditional Fire-Kitsune”, she shrugged easily.

Kira simply shrugged and nodded.

John hummed, “Quick question, do you think this painting would look good in _**Flares**_?” he wondered.

Natalie clapped her hands, albeit softly due to Melissa and nodded, “Oh yes, I’ve been in Flares, I think It’d look great in the Entrance just behind the Fountain, it’s eye catching and people would stop and ask. It’s practically a history to the Supernatural community and to the Normal folk it’s an actual advertisement of Stiles’ talent”, she praised quietly still struck somewhat speechless at her own likeness on the canvas. She looked young and happy and bright and surrounded by a large family. A family she had once envisioned when carrying Lydia.

Satomi nodded, “The Celtic language does suggest it’s been warded so it shouldn’t be damaged easily. He is quite intelligent a Spark, which makes him very dangerous indeed, but I’m starting to understand aside from him everyone already knows that”, she hummed curiously. “It’s written quite clearly here. This is Celtic Ogham, the Slash and dash and inverted Slash marks, Fire protection, but it’s not just Celtic Ogham, there are runes interlaid with the Zodiac Runes and other protective sigils. This has been really protected”, she whispered awed. “He is very protective of the people he is associated with”, she murmured.

“He helped me with my first moon”, Liam piped up agreeing.

“He’s helped me control my wolf and has saved my life countless times”, Scott agreed.

John and Lydia nodded the same.

Brett looked up, “He saved my life and held me down when I was poisoned by The Orphans”, Brett muttered.

“He defeated the Oni and the Nogitsune, mom mentioned possession isn’t easily cured”, Kira whispered softly.

Deaton nodded, “Mostly because Possession often results in death”, he cringed at the glare John shot him “Sorry”, and he apologized and smiled tightly.

“What you lot should first do is, one; get me home so I can sleep in a bed, and two; find out where Derek is, it’s his parents we’ll be putting up on display and lastly ask Stiles whether or not the painting is supposed to see daylight or remain behind a curtain till the end of days”, Melissa grumbled sitting up, “I need a doctor”, she whined and rubbed her head.

And as everyone scrambled to get to her and help, Scott grinned say what you want about the Painting but Stiles had cleared defined it correctly. This was his, theirs;

**The McCall-Hale Pack and Allies**

* * * x * * *

Derek jogged up to where Stiles was sitting with Lena in the corner of _**Cold Cuts**_ , the world’s most ironic name for an Ice Cream Shoppe ever.

Stiles looked up as he slipped in beside him, “Hey”, he greeted softly, and “So…” he trailed off wordlessly.

“They definitely liked it, I left Natalie the Key and told her to give it to Bunny, I needed to see you”, he kissed Stiles softly on his forehead.

“You liked it?” Stiles scrubbed at a stain of red paint on his white button up.

“My wolf liked the Red Hoodie on its back and the kid who always had his back”; he whispered softly and smiled at the human.

Stiles grinned softly.

Lena hadn’t seen the painting but she had a detailed idea of what it might have looked like, sort of, given Stiles nervously telling her about it. Watching him then she realized Stiles was only eighteen. He was eighteen and terrifying, God knew in a decade he’d be downright dangerous. The anticipation was nerve wracking.

Derek looked up then, “Dhamphir”, he greeted politely.

“Werewolf”, she returned.

Stiles sputtered, “Seriously is that going to be a thing you do now, werewolf, dhamphir, what happened to good old fashioned greetings. Lena”, he waved at her, “Derek”, he pat Derek on the knee, “See traditional, _simple_ ”, he added and pouted adorably, neck bared at her.

Derek leant in and kissed the exposed skin on Stiles’ left and nibbled lightly on the skin, “ _Derek_ ”, Stiles whimpered as Lena continued the distraction (it was either that, or throw up at the intense sugary chaste affection being oozed all over the table, in the corner where they sat. The table was neatly hidden behind a potted plant, and could really not be seen, by the staff at the counter, or anyone walking into Cold Cuts);

“It’s not just us teasing each other, it’s a form of title, if you were to meet another Supernatural like Mr. Rutherford and be unprepared it could cause a territorial dispute. In last week’s situation Hale, gave a warning when he flashed his eyes once, this was a retaliation, as Mr. Rutherford hadn’t introduced himself as a Troll, he introduced himself as human and not as an actual supernatural entity. It’s against Pack and Other Supernatural Laws. It’s why I told you I was a dhamphir, even though you instinctively guessed I was plain mortal. The second way would be to ascertain from the get go. Hence our way of greeting each other”, she explained softly.

“And if I hadn’t called you out on it?”

“Irrelevant. I would still need to meet your Alpha, introducing myself to a mortal in a pack, is safer than not doing. It builds a rapport of trust”, she explained.

Derek hummed and pulled back from Stiles’ neck, “Most humans in Packs, Covens, Clans would have done the same. Deaton never introduced himself as an Emissary one had to ask, its why except for Scott no one really trusts him. Even Lydia, though she may on some level respect him, she holds no trust for him”, he explained.

“But Lydia saved his life”, Stiles argued.

“For Scott, and you and us, and pack”, Derek explained, “Now enough Social talk, let’s get some ice cream, I haven’t had lunch yet”, he looked up and then grimaced, “On second thoughts let’s continue talking, Vampire Clans. Smith is their still a Vampire Family in Winterstone?” he asked.

Lena nodded even as she realized why he wouldn’t leave their table, it’s the reason Lena wouldn’t go. The blonde woman at the counter had startling unnatural blue eyes, and a voice that could make nails on a chalkboard screech in agony. And she’d made six circuits to their table coaxing an Oblivious Stiles flirtatiously. Desperation had a whole new level Lena didn’t even know existed.

“You are such a baby”, Stiles laughed as he stood up, “I’ll get us something to eat”, he pulled his Black T-shirt straight and pulled off the stained White Button down, “Sorry it’s a bit messy”, he folded it neatly and set it beside Derek, “Be back in a bit”, he hummed and walked off.

Lena watched as he walked through a maze of tables and reached the counter. Both Lena and Derek flinched as the blonde started speaking;

“Hi Welcome To Cold Cuts, I’m Becca how may I help you?”

Lena laughed as Stiles winced at her voice but nodded, and looked at the menu. “Have you ever seen Friends, as a kid? Do you remember the woman Maggie who Chandler had a thing for, the really annoying voice that laughed painfully?” Lena asked Derek.

“Yeah once was enough, I generally muted the TV when she came on and read the subtitles until the scene changed”, he muttered, “I get your point but _**Becca**_ sounds about one million times worse”, he cringed at her flirting attempts/

Lena agreed, as she winced at the line; _‘So I was wondering if maybe you’d like to go out sometime, I like licking ice cream’_.

“Oh Lord she did not just say that?!” Lena snorted and gasped and ended up choking at the disastrous one-liner.

“It’s pathetic probably because Stiles is 99.9% completely oblivious”, Derek growled through his teeth.

“Maybe you should just kiss him hard, give that—”, she floundered for a word strong enough and huffed, “—Becca a clue”, she settled on instead of trying anymore, “If you made him look like he’d been well and truly _**fucked** , maybe Becca would have just let it go!” she whined at the increasingly pathetic one-liners._

Derek glared at her, but thankfully for both their nerves Stiles spoke up, effectively shutting her up, “Well I know what I want, but I forgot to ask what my friends want”, he kept his body angled to her, but tilted his head back. Lena hissed as he left his neck vulnerable and on display, as he turned to both Derek and Lena, “Heyy guys what do you two want?” he asked.

Becca’s eyes snapped to Stiles neck and her eyes bulged, she went red, and Lena understood why as soon as Derek turned and spoke, “Anything Sour-sweet and Lena?” he turned to her.

Lena laughed, “Rocky Road works”, she answered cheerfully.

Derek’s eyes widened as Stiles hummed, and turned back to Becca nonchalant, “So one Rocky road in a waffle cone, Lena likes biting now on things, cups would be pointless”, he smirked and added much to Lena’s flabbergasted shock and amusement at the insinuation. He continued with, “Der and I will have the Strawberry Sunday”, he grinned then, “Should I wait or will you bring us our orders?”

Becca swallowed, “Um Tammy will bring you your orders”, she smiled timidly and he grinned, “Thanks”, he beamed at her and returned just as simple as that.

Slumping he curled around Derek and nuzzled under the werewolf’s jaw, and huffed, “I need to buy her a book on how to flirt”, he whined, “I couldn’t quite decide what was worse her voice or the one-liners. She liked to leak ice cream? Which man in their right mind would put Ice cream on their dick?” he asked bewildered.

Both Lena and Derek burst out laughing and Stiles sighed, “I’m traumatized, don’t laugh”, he huffed voice muffled as he nuzzled impossibly closer. It server to return their hysteria with vengeance.

As their treats were served, somewhere between Derek kissing Stiles’ forehead and trying to control his laughter, Lena raised her cone, “Here’s to realizing you’re the furthest thing from oblivious on this planet”, she snickered at that.

“Wait, you guys though I had no idea?” Stiles looked up and opened his mouth his eyes practically speaking, ‘Feed me’.

Derek snorted but dutifully fed him a bite and added, “We thought you didn’t notice”, he shrugged and leaned forward and licked of a smear of cream on his lower lip.

Lena almost laughed at the clichéd sentiment. But she didn’t say a word, they oddly deserved a reprieve after the three years they’d had.

“You weren’t here an hour ago”, Stiles nuzzled back into Derek’s arms, sleepily, “She made six circuits and flipped her hair enough, it only made me think of Medusa”, he huffed petulant shivering a bit.

Lena did laugh at that, as she took a bite of her own ice cream.

Derek chuckled wryly and moved back, “You’re tired”, he hummed and took his temperature, “When was the last time you slept?” he asked worriedly.

“Three days ago”, he whispered and Derek scowled, “ _ **Stiles!**_ ”, he scolded and pushed him upright, “When was the last time you ate?” he asked strictly.

“Um…” he flushed.

Derek sighed, “For a guy who owns a restaurant you really are something else entirely”, he lifted the sleepy boy’s chin, “Come home with me, we can get food in you and at least the pack won’t be there to ask you ten thousand questions”, he whispered, he sighed when Stiles nodded and closed his eyes.

“This is a waste”, he huffed pushing the sundae back.

“I’ll eat it”, Lena smiled, and “I’m a bottomless pit”, she shrugged easily, having already devoured her own, cone and all.

“Thanks Lena, appreciate it”, he helped Stiles up, who whined when moved.

“My Pillow?” Stiles asked curiously and Lena cocked her head curiously, when Derek reassured, “It’s still there from last time, I promise”, he escorted the human out of the café, and Lena wasn’t the only one who watched Derek tuck Stiles into his sleek Black Camaro. As far as statements when that was a pretty classic one, she smiled at the chaste kiss they shared and grinned even wider when Becca huffed in utter defeat. The way he jogged over to his side of the car, and drove out of there, it made a loud declaration. **MINE!**

Lena took a bite of the sundae and smirked, those two reminded him of the Swedish song; ‘Holg Mi’. Beacon Hills was turning out to be a very fascinating place; she was going to have fun here. Given Stiles alone it was;

**Dangerously exotic.**

XX* * * x * * *XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers, I need reviews/comments to survive....


	6. Ch 6: Racy Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

Chapter 6: Racy Arguments

* * *

Author’s Note: Forgive the cliché Chapter Title

* * *

Stiles awoke with a start, blinking his eyes open he turned to see Derek slip out of bed, “Where you going?” he asked around a mouthful of dead animals dying on his tongue.

Derek leaned down and kissed his forehead, it was turning out to be one of his favorite places to be kissed, “Just going for a run, be back soon”, he promised, “Go back to sleep”, he murmured as Stiles had all but already drifted half way off.

As Derek reached his bedroom door, he called out, “Be Safe, don’t get kidnapped again, Der”, he whispered and promptly conked out completely missing Derek’s tender expression.

* * *

Laughing amused he couldn’t help going back and tucking Stiles back into bed and kissing his cheek, “I love you”, he whispered to the sleeping-dead-to-the-world human in his bed.

Running had never been about exercise for Derek. Waking up at the crack of dawn and being dragged out of their New York apartment by Laura, had been what started this daily excursion into helluva torture.

Derek slept late, due to his studies and Laura fell asleep like a clockwork mouse. Where Laura was precise and calculated, he was lazy and a procrastinator. Laura woke up at four every damn day, and dragged his ass out to jog around Central Park. Which was about as awkward as annoying as ironic since The Park opened at five in the _effing_ morning. After the fire though, he’d let her pull him along, on bad days he’d jog beside her slowly, on good days, he’d whine and grump, and snipe verbally till she laughed and dragged him to a diner in the corner of 54th which served the most amazing burger, the memory practically made him salivate.

Before that though, she’d drag him to the tallest building in New York, and climb it like King-Kong and they’d watch the sunrise over the city. They were never normal, and they weren’t going to act normal ever, it had been the most freeing part of his day, except when he’d end up late for School and Laura would cackle as he cursed and ran like a crazy person, to get ready.

Now in Beacon Hills, Derek ran to remember his sister, collect his thoughts and breathe the morning air.

His sister was a special kind of crazy. Pausing at the end of the street he cringed as he realized something, a lot of Stiles’ nuances were dead similar to Laura…

“Oh God!”

“They say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity”.

Derek looked up and blinked at Parrish, who dressed similarly to him was also out on a morning jog.

“I was-I just realized something”, he shuddered and then huffed almost amused at the similarity, but he turned to face Parrish then. The deputy looked like he wanted to ask something.

“We never got a chance to ask yesterday because you’d left to go find Stiles, but that painting will you let it out, I mean—would you—you know I’m sorry this is none of my business”, Parrish looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

Derek straightened up and with a head tilt began jogging, Parrish followed him a beat later, they ran in tandem, not following a particular circuit, just running.

Sixty minutes and then some of feeling his muscles protest despite only running, Derek had hated running, he was never going to tell anyone that. Weight Sets, yoga and floor exercises he had no problem doing, put him on a treadmill or ask him to go for a jog and he’d cringe and dodge you like the plague. Eventually he stopped and noted amused as Parrish over took him and then jog back, Derek slid down and stared at the morning sky, they’d reached the edge of Beacon Hills’ lookout point.

“You don’t like running do you?” Parrish noted.

“Nothing gets passed those keen detective senses do they”, he griped.

Parrish snorted and handed him his bottle of water, “Why run at all then?” he asked as Derek gulped half the bottle of water before remembering it belonged to the deputy.

“Tradition”, he panted, “My sister liked running would wake me before dawn and drag me out with her. I hated it, the more I did, the more she laughed”, he sat up and stared, if he tried he’d probably make out the fifty feet drop at the edge of the trees.

“So that’s what you were remembering earlier”, he sat down beside him.

“How did you—”

“No one offers information on relatives that have passed on that easily. You’re raw from remembering her, I guess that’s why you told me”, he shrugged but didn’t make eye contact.

“You know when I first came to Beacon Hills and the first people I met were Scott and Stiles, I _**hated**_

Stiles”, he laughed at Parrish’s confounded expression, “He—thing is I-I never really knew why he irritated me so much. You have to understand we didn’t like each other, I hated him, he hated me, but we were both always colliding with each other”, he brought both hands up in a clap as illustration.

Mostly because of Scott, and then sometimes because I needed him, when I needed someone to save my life, he was there. Unconsciously or semi-aware my wolf associated Stiles with _safety_. I could never quite grasp why, he was _**infuriating**_ , and no matter how many times I pushed him away, slammed him against walls, practically bullied him into helping, he was already there”, he laughed again a choked sound, “Always pushing back, fighting back, he was pugnacious, belligerent, aggressive, rebellious and still is the strongest person I know, and it’s baffling, because Stiles is human, he’s _human_ and so fucking immortal, its borderline supernatural!” he stood up, and seemed to be throttling pure air, “And I care about him, I-I”, he turned to Parrish who was watching him, a soft smile on his face of understanding.

“I love him”, he shrugged in concession, “And today I get it, I figured it out. I know. He reminded me of Laura, of how annoying she was, how annoying she could be. She and Stiles would have been best friends. In another world, they’d be plotting havoc. And I’d be there letting them. I loved my sister Parrish, I loved her. I love her still, and I’m not conflating Stiles with Laura, but I hated him because he reminded me of Laura, and I love him because he keeps giving me back my sister in small increments, and he painted a photo of a pack I wanted to be there”, he let a tear fall as his emotions collided with each other and spilled free.

“He gave me back my pack”, he whispered and, “I don’t know if he’ll let me keep it, to showcase in Flares, because my mate and my pack, and everyone I care about is here because of him, and I don’t know how to ask him, _**I don’t know how**_ , and I want that, I want the world to see and to know, I belong to this pack, because of him, I—”, he broke off as tears fell, eight years of grief leaving him in a torrent of waterworks

Derek found himself pulled into a hug, and he held on as he cried into the arms of a man, who reminded him of brothers and family and _**pack**_.

Derek cried for his family and for his sister and Allison and Chris and Peter, he cried because he didn’t know what else to do, he cried because like his sister showing him the sunrise, it was freeing and gave him absolution.

* * *

Stiles blinked his eyes open and groaned, for all things holy he had no idea what woke him up, sitting up he yawned and smacked his mouth open like a lazy cat or a bit like that redheaded Princess from Frozen. It’s probably why it took him five minutes to figure out his phone was ringing.

Grumbling he found his phone on Derek’s bedside drawer and he reached for it, “H-Hello”, he asked through another yawn.

“Where are you Stiles?” Lydia’s voice asked.

“I was sleeping”, he muttered already falling back to sleep.

“But you’re not at home”, Lydia pointed out.

“I do have a bed above my studio Lyds”, he yawned again.

“Excellent then I’ll meet you at Flares for breakfast”, she announced cheerfully.

“Flares opens at seven Lyds”, he grumbled, “Even if food is served at Eight”, he told her already snuggling with Derek’s discarded pillow.

“Sweetie its Seven forty five am”, she informed him amused.

“Oh. Okay, goodnight Lydia!” he snored as he flopped under the covers.

Bzzzz…. Loud music reverberated in the room, and Stiles groaned, “Oh What fresh Hell is this”, he sat up yawning again and sat up, reaching for his phone from which the song once his favorite was oozing a cacophony of noise.

**Bond’s Explosive**

“Lydia whyyy do you insist on torturing me!!!” he whined pitifully.

“How long are you planning on sleeping Stilinski up and at ’em”, she cheered.

“Whyyy I finally slept after three days, lemme go…” he trailed off mid-sentence.

“What do you mean you’re sleeping after three days, are you having nightmares again, **Stiles!!!** ”, she demanded agitatedly

“Painting”, he yawned, “I was, yup, gonna go now…”

“Stiiiiles, WAKE UP!!! I wanna talk!!!”

Stiles winced at her shriek and groaned, “Ugh Fine!!! Fine give me an hour!!!” he grumbled.

“Yay!! See you at Flares!!”

Stiles groaned, looks like he’d have to leave the warm bed after all, he sleep-walked to Derek’s ensuite bathroom, turned on the shower to the highest heat setting and stripped off his sweatpants, and reached for the mouthwash, he’d need to get a new toothbrush if future sleepovers were on the table, for now he gargled with the Peppermint Listerine and finger brushed his teeth with the Blue-white striped Colgate. He peed in the toilet and almost fell back to sleep standing in the nude.

Flushing the toilet he stepped under the showerhead and twisted the knob, hot water poured out and he moaned in relief as the water eased previously tense muscles.

The way the water fell he woke up in increments, never let be said Stiles was never a morning person, he’d murder the person who’d insinuate he was a lazy person in the mornings, but waking up and starting the day was always exhausting if time for himself wasn’t available.

Looking up he reached for some body wash, and blinked at the label, “Huh”, he almost laughed and then shrugged, “Totally unexpected”, he laughed again and poured a liberal amount in his hand and started showering with intent, his hair had flaks of dry paint and he grabbed the shampoo bottle not at all surprised by the Garneir Fructis Extra-Strong shampoo, he almost laughed again as the combined scents from the shampoo and body wash merged together and he continued laughing in earnest at the image they presented.

It was like finding that photograph from Laura in one of the books Derek had lent him, _‘Your street Cred is history!’_ Stiles couldn’t help agree as he shampooed his hair thinking about Derek’s expression with his favorite scents on him. It made his heart feel all fuzzy.

Thirty minutes after he finished with Conditioner cleaned off as well, the water temperature changed from hot to Luke-warm, Stiles stepped out wrapping a towel round his midsection, and walked to the sink, he blinked at the array of products on the shelf next to the mirror and burst out into hysterical laughter as he put his hands on his knees and read the few titles, _**‘Garneir Fructis Style: Endurance 24H’ hair gel, and the ‘Garneir Fructis Style: Extra Strong Gel for Structure’ hair gel, and the ‘Garneir Fructis Style: Sleek and Shine’, hair serum and then there even was a ‘Garneir Fructis Style: Fiber gum’, and a ‘Garneir Fructis Style: Pure Clean Finishing Paste’, ‘Garneir Fructis: Sleek and Shine Moroccan Sleek Oil Treatment’, all for hair**_. By the time he counted there were a total of ten bottles of Garneir Fructis on the shelf. Stiles laughed harder at the effort it must take for Derek to keep his hair so soft.

Walking back to the room, he walked to Derek’s dresser stole a pair of clean underwear (Jockey Boxer Briefs), and slipped back into his own jeans, he was just slipping into Derek’s Black Henley when Derek stepped into the room.

Derek’s eyes flashed and he was up against Stiles in seconds, “You have my scent on you”, he purred happily and promptly picked up Stiles and threw him back on his bed. Stiles bounced two-three times, before Derek’s entire body covered his.

Heart beating he moaned, “I thought you might like that”, he smirked and then leant up, “Used your body wash and shampoo too”, he pulled back and smirked devilishly, “Cherries huh”, he whispered, dragging his teeth over Derek’s Adam’s apple, “Like cherries, do you?” he hissed and nibbled on the area where neck met shoulder.

Derek growled and kissed him hard.

Stiles would be a lying liar who lies, if he said he hadn’t been anticipating their first kiss. And with Bunny and other interruptions he was expecting, it, and yet The Kiss—because it deserved Capital Letters— was pure unadulterated lust. Derek’s hands scraped across his wet scalp and pulled on his hair, it elicited a delicious reaction through Stiles who moaned wantonly, “Fuck! Der—ek!” he breathed as the older man kissed with a relentless fervor.

He wrapped his hands around Derek's neck and jaw, pulling him close, his mouth settled into the pliant softness of his lips. Desire flooded his brain, like he was drifting, breathless. He had stopped breathing.

He remembered to let air slowly in and out of his nose as he kissed Derek back, slowly, languishing in the newness and excitement, unwilling to break the connection until he absolutely had to. He didn’t expect anything, which was why it took him by surprise when Derek’s mouth pressed against his, again, slowing down, Gentle, a brief caress before becoming something more... firmer, more sure.

Stiles answered it with a sense of desperation, pushing back and working with Derek’s lips. A tingle played across his skin, like the sensation of pins and needles, slowly spreading out to race down his back and then further outward still, across the skin over his arms and down to his fingertips until he found himself gripping at Derek’s shirt, holding on with everything he had.

All other thoughts disappeared with that kiss, the world fading into the background more and more the longer it continued. Stiles’ mind was foggy, everything muddled up, but unlike before the sensation didn’t worry Stiles. It didn’t feel unnatural or wrong or awkward like it had with Lydia, or Caitlin or Malia. If anything, it felt safe. Derek felt safe. Then they broke away and Stiles was left still feeling a little fuzzy.

He had the feeling that if Derek were to release him now, he would drop straight to the ground. But Derek didn’t release him. He just rested his forehead against Stiles’ and shared his breathing space.

“Fuck Derek”, he breathed, “I’m suddenly having an inexplicable urge to hunt down Kate and Jennifer and Braeden and kill them all”, he whispered.

Derek huffed amused, “Why?” he asked curiously.

“Because they had you and _**hurt you**_ , fuck whyyy… you’re perfect, so fucking perfect”, he stared into shocked prismatic green eyes and gave him an Eskimo kiss, “I’m never letting you go! So if you want to leave, you have your chance now”, he whispered swallowing down his worry and fears.

Derek leaned down and nuzzled his own nose with an Eskimo kiss as well, “I’m not going anywhere, if you want to leave—”

“I’m only leaving for college, but I’ll be calling and texting and skyping you always, and you’ll get so sick of me, but that’s so far down the line, you and I have nothing to worry about, especially because I’ll be coming back and kicking-ass again, I love you Sourwolf, I love you too”, he corrected.

Derek flushed, “You heard”, he stated.

“Every damn syllable!”

Derek kissed him again and he leaned into the kiss, when the reminder on his phone buzzed and he sighed, “Fuck I would love nothing more to roll around with you in this bed, all day in every possible way, but I have ten minutes to meet Lydia at Flares for some completely inane reason and if I don’t leave now she’ll kill me”, he pushed off the bed, and straightened his clothes, heading to Derek’s dresser he grabbed some moisturizer and laved it on his neck and face, “Never thought Beard burn was painful”, he winced but applied the cream generously.

“Are we a secret?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles whirled around so fast he almost tripped, “NO!!!” he moved towards Derek and leaned down and kissed Derek, softly and sweetly, “You are not something/someone I’m ashamed of”, he promised, “Uh… I think the painting’s a dead give-away as far as declarations go”, he tilted his head back and frowned.

“To me, yes”, Derek agreed and nuzzled under Stiles chin, “But you’re under the tree where Lydia is, and you gave her Hawk-Owl and Jackson a wolf, albeit a cub, and it reminds the pack of the film Lady Hawk”, he pouted a bit.

Stiles pulled back and flicked Derek’s forehead, “Idiot”, he whispered affectionately, “I was going to paint myself into the Lacrosse Game, but instead I painted myself leaning against you, with my fingers in the fur of your wolf, reading a book. My hoodie’s on your wolf’s back. That’s me practically giving you my Letterman Jacket”, he snorted at Derek’s horrified expression, and continued, “I am yours and you’re mine, Sourwolf. I told you I’m never letting go!” he promised kissing him on the forehead like Derek had done when he’d been worried about the pack’s reaction.

“I can keep you?”

“I’m already yours, I’m already kept”, he laughed, “Even though you’re the writer and stay at home partner in this relationship”, he rolled his eyes.

“You know I write books?”

“You need to learn there is very little about you I don’t know Derek, I researched you so thoroughly, and you were practically my obsession. First cause I hated you”, he shrugged wearily, “And then because I liked you, and then now, because you deserve the best things in life, and I wanted to give you a photo of your family, so researched you a lot till I created you a Pack painting. It’s not the best out there, I’m pretty sure I botched Andrew’s smile or your mom’s eyes and/or your dad’s chin because I never met either of them, and I don’t have a clue what Peter’s wife looked like, couldn’t find a single photo of hers, and then there—mphgh!”

“I love you and the Painting is perfect”, Derek praised, “Now you better leave, before Lydia castrates you”, he warned.

Stiles kissed him and then pulled back and straightened himself up again, “We’ll tell the pack about us soon, but for now you’re mine, and I want to keep us private until the big reveal, and you’re not a secret, we just need a good time to tell the pack about us, in a space where my dad’s guns are very far away from him, maybe we should take him to the preserve weaponless, and then tell him?” he suggested.

Derek snorted, “So that he can easily kill me without witnesses and bury my body?” he snarked.

“Point taken, terrible idea”, he agreed, and grabbed his phone and wallet from the nightstand and fixed his own hair, “I’m using your hair gel”, he called, “And I honestly don’t get why one guy needs ten bottles of hair product”, he muttered under breath.

“They’re good for my perfect locks!!!” Derek yelled defensively.

Stiles laughed as he styled his hair, and washed his mouth again.

Emerging from the bathroom he took in Derek’s relaxed position and whimpered, “Lydia can wait right?” he started walking forward, “I mean she’ll understand right?” he climbed over Derek and straddled his hips, and leant down, “I can stay she’ll get it, my jeeps in the shop, she’ll understand”, he nibbled Derek’s lower lip and licked the pink flesh seconds before he kissed Derek.

Derek’s hands held his hips, and he groaned into the kiss as the wolf’s grip tightened equally desperately, “Fuck Derek I want—”

Both Derek and Stiles flinched as Stiles’ phone rang.

“Ignore it”, Stiles pleaded as he kissed Derek, “Fuck it’s like I can’t get enough of you, _please_ ”, he whimpered as he kissed the older man.

The phone rang again, and Stiles growled, “What?!!” he bit out.

Lydia’s voice answered distorted and hurriedly, “Oh Dear! Are you already at Flares, honey I’m sorry but I’m running a bit late, how about I meet you for lunch instead. I am so sorry Stiles, I’ll make it up to you, I promise!” she thanked him and then hung up very quickly.

Stiles blinked at the phone and then grinned wickedly, “Well”; he smirked at an equally smug werewolf under him, “I guess we have enough time to completely _ruin_ each other”, he hissed and threw the phone somewhere behind him, as Derek rolled him and reversed their positions.

The movement created delicious friction as their hard-on’s rubbed against each other. Derek kissed him again, and added as he pulled back, “Off”, he growled, as he pulled back and pulled off his own T-shirt and Stiles eagerly took off Derek’s Henley.

They surged against each other in unison and their teeth clacked painfully, Stiles ignored that and let his fingers trail down Derek’s neck and torso, scratching a trail down the man’s back and slipped his finger’s under the man’s sweatpants, nails digging in borderline painful as he registered Derek's teeth grazing over his neck again and his own hand, raking nails down his torso and over his nipples. Stiles moaned at the feeling and Derek growled at the response, speeding up his pace, with his shallow thrusts of his hips, his hand’s tight grip on his hair and with a final bite to his neck, he licked down his throat, and found his other nipple. Stiles arched as sharp teeth latched onto the bud and he whimpered, _"Derek"_ , he hissed and groaned as his right nipple received the same treatment, “Please”, he begged for something. Anything, just more!

Stiles whines as they both achingly hard starts to rut against each other in anticipation. But it isn’t enough and Stiles reaches for him, hands grabbing at each other’s skin nails tracing white lines everywhere in an attempt to get even closer to each other. “Derek, I need more”, he pleaded.

Every nerve ending in his body is alive, and that fire returned to engulf him, _“Stiles”_ , Derek breathes and grinds down onto him, and they curse as the pressure intensifies sending them both over the end as they come in unison.

“Fuck!” Derek breathes as he pushes back before falling beside Stiles on the bed.

“Agreed”, Stiles raised a fist in a lazy air pump, and let it fall, back onto the bed, “Dude I think I saw the Big Bang happen”, he muttered.

Derek laughs and he turns to him, and kisses him softly, “Figures I’d fall in love with nerd like you”, he teased.

Stiles huffed and, “I see how it is”, he pouted, “Already being impolite after sex”, he hummed.

Derek rolled on top him and grinned wolfishly, “I fell in love with a nerd, called Stiles”, he grinned cheekily.

Stiles snorted, and he smirked, “I fell in love with a Sourwolf, called Derek”, he shifted and then grimaced, “I’m gonna need another shower”, he scowled, “I blame you, I haven’t come in my pants since I turned fourteen”, he shoved at Derek’s shoulder and sighed.

They both moved together and Derek huffed, “I haven’t come in my pants _**ever**_ ”, he scowled and sighed, “But we should move, I have to meet Parrish in twenty minutes, he needs help with something. And you should get ready to meet Lydia, you still have to meet Bunny and the others, you’re the one who opened a restaurant”, he pulled Stiles up and handed him his phone.

Stiles blinked at the screen, “How did you—”

“Sensitive hearing even while frottage”, he grinned lewdly and smiled at Stiles’ embarrassed squawk.

“Derek!!!”

Derek licked his cheek, “Amazingly you still blush even after we’ve just had _**sex**_ ”, he grinned and then kissed him hard. Stiles moaned into the kiss, and pulled him towards the shower, “You are way too cheeky”, he muttered as he slipped out of his jeans and pulled on Derek’s sweatpants who argued, “You’re a fucking tease!” he pulled him closer and pulled them off, “Come on”, Stiles hissed desperately, as he wriggled out of his jeans, and they crashed into the walls, and pushed as they kissed again. Biting kisses as they fought and pushed and had their racy argument like history dictates.

Fuck he would never get tired of this;

**Never ever, letting you go Derek!!!**

XX* * * x * * *XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys thanks for liking the story!!! And now I blame you all...IG was supposed to b just 10 chapters long and noe as if the reviews have fed it, like a gremlin the length has increased.... Sigh.... ;D


	7. Ch 7: Cradled in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

Chapter 7: Cradled in Love

* * *

Author’s Note: Forgive the cliché Chapter Title

* * *

Lydia jogged into Flares and looked around, spotting a somewhat familiar person she headed to the man called Bunny, “Um excuse me, I’m looking for Stiles, I was supposed to meet him for lunch”, she informed politely.

A young woman with startling cerulean eyes and dark Auburn hair looked up who stood next to him, reading something off a Tablet, Cherry pink lips pursued, she was dressed in semi-formal grey pencil skirt, with a soft Rose pink Peasant Embroidery Flared Bell Sleeve Cotton Blouse, it complimented her warm fair skin, with shoulder length hair falling straight down. Two thick curly tendrils, framed her heart shaped face, and transformed from serious to polite as “Oh you’re Lydia!!!” she greeted happily. “Pleasure to meet you”, she offered a hand palm up.

Lydia took it, “And you are?” she asked softly.

“Lena Smith, Restaurant Critic and Contract-Based Advisor”, she grinned disarmingly.

“I don’t suppose you know where Stiles is?” she asked politely.

Lena shrugged, “Eh”, she looked up after she made a note of something, on her tablet, and “Probably terrorizing some elves”, she gave a fang-y grin.

Lydia blinked, “Is that a Euphemism for something else?” she enquired cautiously.

Lena looked at her, eyes piercing hers, “Huh”, she grabbed Lydia’s hand and pulled, “Come on”, she said, “You need to see and then only will you believe, plus, I thought as a Banshee you would have guessed Dhamphirs don’t really lie about Supntrl Laws”, she stopped behind a large potted plant and pointed, “See”, she instructed, “I told you he’s terrorizing elves”, she informed.

And Lydia did just that, she saw, Stiles calmly placed two plates in front of two men with Orlando Bloom’s Muscular build from Pirates of the Caribbean, and shivered.

There was something distinctly obdurate about the human as she watched him speak, “Can you hear what they’re saying?” she asked the—dhamphir?—oh she and Stiles were gonna have words.

“Yup, come here”, she led Lydia to closer to where a young redhead waitress, a woman with name-tag Jessica and a familiar bartender with the name-tag Adam both crowding around a rather distraught Jessica.

“What—”

“ _Listen_ ”, Lena urged, “And learn”, she advised quietly.

Lydia looked up and this time she understood why Derek often stated—albeit sarcastically—Stiles was dangerous, dangerously brave.

Stiles though he looked sincere (He was dressed in black trousers, a white dress shirt similar to what Jessica was wearing, and a red vest), was so pissed off, he had a genial smile and polite demeanor and his eyes flashed dangerously. His voice was quiet and lenient, almost sounded forgiving, but his words were just so damn _cruel_ …

“Allow me to introduce myself gentlemen”, he started, “My name is Stiles Stilinski, I am the proprietor of this fine establishment. Now under due diligence, I would never have stepped up to the plate, and given you this introduction, not when you are well aware of my allegiance in the Supernatural world. Which begs the question, by contributing to a deity of the Sidhe Court an offering I’ve struck a bit of an alliance with the Seelie Court; the true Aristocrats of Daione Sidhe. Which I’m sure you are well aware of, so when a member of the Fae courts under the Elfish Council of Oberon & Titania steps into _**Flares**_

, you have to be aware that stepping into the True Alpha’s territory, and insulting their human pack member, in any way can be construed as act of war. Consequently gentlemen, when someone I give a shit about, is attacked by members of Oberon & Titania’s Council, let it be known, that I will rescind you, your family, your kind, your clan, every single last one of you, without shedding a single drop of blood. I have the power of words at my disposal, and if I use my abilities please note-”, here he leaned down and no less audibly, hissed, “-I will eviscerate every last one of you dry!” he promised.

Lydia gaped, “Oh. My. God!!!” she mouthed and pulled back blinking up at Lena blue eyes widened, she slapped Lena’s arm in a whole Penny-Sheldon-Leonard episode 14 season 6 move.

Lena grinned as Lydia all but dragged her to a free table and sat opposite her, “What the hell is –what just happened?!!!” she squeaked.

“Amazing”, she cocked her head reminiscent of Scott when he was baffled, “You know when Derek told me, most people underestimated Stiles, I honestly had no idea how, I mean, were you not listening, _Stiles_ , is the single most ruthless man I have met, and he’s human. Human’s don’t survive very well in our world Little Banshee”, she pointed out.

“That’s another thing, how do you know I’m a banshee, and you called yourself a Dhamphir, what’s a dhamphir?”

“Oh”, Lena blinked, “So that’s what he meant by we can be discreet”, she answered amused, “Well Little Banshee, a Dhamphir is a mix of a human and a Vampire gene—and yes, Vampires do exist. I know exactly how many wolves, humans, coyotes, kitsune, and other creatures are in your pack, because I have met your Alpha. I am aware of what your pack has been through. And I can definitely attest that the scent of threat is in synonym with the name Stiles. Earlier, Jessica the head waitress had been serving those two elves, and they started harassing her, quite—well it wasn’t pretty, downright disgusting manner, they are infinitely lucky Derek was not here”, she hummed, “Although I’m wondering if he’d been here maybe they could have easily avoided your friend”, she offered.

“Oh hey Lydia”, Stiles came over familiar goofy smile pasted on, “I see you’ve met Lena”, he grinned down at the Auburn haired woman, “Don’t you have work?” he asked.

Lena snorted, “As you wish my liege”, she kissed him on the cheek and waltzed off.

“Lunch huh?” Stiles raised a brow, at the time it was nearly four in the evening.

Lydia winced, “Yeah. Sorry the realtors for the Lake House took forever to settle on something. It didn’t help that the wall had been practically destroyed”, she raised her own brow.

“Were you hoping I use a gentler means when everyone was killing Scott, Derek and all the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills?” he asked wryly.

“Ugh! Shut up, I’m hungry”, she whined, “Mum was gonna come, but the school called for some odd reason”, she shrugged no caring about any of it.

“Here”, he handed her a crisp Black Leather Menu with the Triskelion in the middle, “Order something, I need to take this call”, he slipped out his phone, and frowned, “Hey get me something too, curly fries or a burger, or something”, he waved easily and walked off, “Lena do you have the Cost Risk Analysis Report”, he called out and discussed something with her and nodded as he muttered something on the phone, and promptly walked outside, standing in the street, Lydia watched as he turned and she was facing his back.

**Seriously what the hell just happened?**

* * * x * * *

“Derek, Hi”, Stiles greeted a little worried, “Is everything alright?” he asked cautiously.

 _‘Yes, everything’s fine. I just need to ask you about something, and you can say no, or you know, completely ignore it, and just we’ll forget about…Yeouch! Parrish!! Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt!!!…Yes, well I’m getting to it go talk to the Sheriff… he’s looking for you anyway’,_ , Derek hissed as he answered.

“Der, baby, you still with me?” Stiles asked quizzically.

_‘Baby?’_

“I won’t call you that if you don’t want me to”, Stiles added quickly.

 _‘No, I don’t mind it; it’s a term of endearment, right? Baby’s good’_ , he coughed and muttered something that sounded a lot like ‘Get lost Parrish!’

Stiles laughed amused at whatever was happening on the other end, “Oh boy! Now that I have permission, dude I’m gonna call you all sort of names. Like Snugglepuss, and honey-Bunny, and love-bug— ”

_‘Okay, okay, I get the idea!’ Derek huffed exasperated, ‘Anyway I better ask, before Parrish gets more idea, with that stapler. Who knew Staplers could be used as a weapon against werewolves’, he muttered mostly to himself._

“What’s wrong? What do you want to ask me?”

_‘Just remember you can say no’, he urged._

“Okay. Baby, it’s okay, just tell me”, he soothed at the wariness in _his_ wolf.

_‘I-‘, he broke off and then there was shuffling steps, a click of a door closing and silence, ‘The Painting Stiles, would you, I mean if you want to that is, completely optional, but I-was wondering if you were alwaysgoingtokeepithidden?’ he asked the last part very quickly._

Stiles took half a second to process whatever he’d said to be able to reply, “Um what now?” he asked confused.

_‘About the painting, were you planning on keeping it hidden?’ he asked softly._

“No. The painting is yours. I was, have been painting it for you. I was going to give it to you, just had no idea when. But that’s not what you were going to ask me, right?” he asked curiously.

_‘Not exactly. If you’re giving it to me, can I make a request?’ he asked warily._

“Anything Derek, whatever you want”, he agreed wholeheartedly.

_‘Can I-we, put it up in Flares?’ he asked quietly._

Stiles swallowed, “You-you want, in Flares, Really?!” he asked shocked.

_‘Yes’, Derek asserted, ‘Flares is home, is pack, is yours’, he answered firmly._

“You would trust knowledge of our pack on display?” he asked apprehensively.

_‘They already have knowledge of us’, he stated, ‘This is a statement, we aren’t afraid, come at us, we’re prepared. And Stiles, I love you, I want my family in your home. I don’t have any photographs, I have your painting and I want it there. I want to show, people, this is my pack. These wolves, humans, fox and coyote are mine, my family. I –please?’ he ended his speech on a query._

The idiot.

“Yes. Oh my God! Yes Derek, I-the paint is almost dry, I’ll put it up in a few days I definitely will. I just thought you wouldn’t want that on display. It is private”, he pointed out.

_‘It is. But to me it was a very sweet declaration of love’, he whispered cheekily._

Stiles felt his whole face burn fire-truck red, “Shut Up!” he hissed, “I have work, so bye”, he huffed petulant.

_‘Love you!’_

“I love you too!”

Stiles hung up very quickly and willed him-self to calm down, he still felt very hot.

“Stiles!!!”

Stiles blinked as Liam ran up to him, and grinned, “Hi”, he greeted him.

“Hello Liam, what’s up?” he asked.

“Mum found out I knew Scott from dad, who knew you and wanted to try Flares for dinner, but Stiles”, Liam pouted, “Your heart rate is really, really fast”, his bright blue-green eyes focused on the middle of his chest.

Stiles felt himself flush all over again, “Invasive much?” he squeaked, “And I’m fine”, he murmured. Liam nuzzled against his neck for a few seconds and pulled back, as he saw his parents make their way over.

“Liam”, a woman with shocking blue eyes similar in tone and shape to Liam’s with soft blonde hair, dressed in a simple Summer Flora dress, stopped just a foot away from them, “Who’s your friend?” she asked softly.

“Mum”, Liam grinned going all puppy-like, “This is Stiles. He owns Flares and is Scott’s best friend. Yo remember Scott right?” he asked warily.

“Yes. I remember. The young man who has taken to teach how to control your temper”, she smiled approvingly as a familiar colored man in a crisp light blue shirt and blue jeans walked up behind her, he wrapped an arm around her and ruffled Liam’s hair, he nodded his greeting and Stiles swallowed.

“Well Liam’s family, and we protect our own. His like a little brother we didn’t really know we needed to have”, he grinned, “Please come in”, he made his way back into the restaurant where he met Jessica looking put together. Because he knew her tells, he could see she was still shook-up, but she was pulling a brave front, he wasn’t going to hurt her—up until he remembered Liam right behind him—as Liam growled low.

Stiles knew all three humans not in the know paused, but Stiles turned around and pushed a hand on Liam’s chest, “Calm down”, he hissed, “Yes. She was hurt. Yes, she probably is still distressed, Yes, Jessica is acting strong. She’s okay Liam”, he smiled reassuringly, “We can’t let her know you’re defending her honor. She’s kinda like Natasha Romanov, she’ll bounce back”, he promised, “ _Breathe_ Liam”, he ordered once sharply.

Liam sagged against him slowly until he was simply shuffling his forehead on his shoulder. Stiles felt stares on him, and looked up to see startled blue eyes staring at him, even Dr. Dunbar looked shocked.

Stiles shrugged, “I told you. We take care of our own”, he answered and then turned back to Jessica, “Jess, please seat Mr. and Mrs. Dunbar at table six, in full view of Lena and Bunny”, he ordered.

Stiles stepped back as he felt Liam nod against his shoulder, “Go on, you’ll find Lydia adjacent to the table where Jessica will put you”, he nodded towards the elderly couple, “You’re in good hands Sir, Madam”, he bowed and walked to Lena who had waved earlier, “What’s up?” he asked.

Lena watched The Dunbar’s follow Jessica and frowned, “Little wolf’s family doesn’t know?” she wondered even as she handed him a full analysis report on her pad.

“Liam’s wishes”, Stiles answered, “Come with me”, he walked back to where he’d left Lydia, “Sorry about that Lydia”, he sat down opposite her and smiled, “So what did you order?” he asked as she sipped a glass of what looked like wine.

“I chose something from the Archery section: _A Confit de Canard_ ”, she grinned wryly, opening the Black Menu up and turning to a page with a Green Leather partition, A Bow and a Quiver of Arrows were embossed into the material, “So interesting time you had on your hands, French Cuisine, under Allison’s insignia”, she grinned, “So for Erica are you serving Cat _food_?” she asked sarcastically.

Lena snorted, “No silly, All kinds of Superhero foods, for the tiny tots. It mostly has a Batman themed list of eatables. With the bat-signal or the Catwoman cat ears”, she moved to a yellow highlighted portion of the menu, “It’s mostly sweets, and other desserts. According to Stiles, Erica like sweet things?” she asked Stiles for confirmation.

Stiles hummed as he re-read something on the tablet;

‘Cost of goods sold have been calculated as a percentage of sales and will be monitored on a daily basis in order to keep Cost of Food within the range of 31-33%, Bar Costs within the range 28-31%, and cost of Beverages (Non-Alcohol) below 9%. With a focus on Cost Control, we anticipate 6 months to fine tune the restaurant operations and manage our costs within the defined tolerance range’. Stiles frowned, “Did you check the Risk Mitigation?” he asked Lena as he checked the paragraph.

Lena nodded, “We looked at our monthly break-even, and calculated worst-case monthly financial shortfall based on the ramp-up sales percentages outlined in our financial assumptions”, she asserted.

“And have we budgeted operational shortfall in an operational contingency budget that we will utilize if the need arises?” he asked.

“Yes”, Lena answered honestly, “We’ve ensured we have addressed all resource gaps, and have the industry knowledge. The Financial Plan incorporates a budget for Flares. or services are budgeted for the business start-up analysis, rollout, and on retainer for 4 months of business operations”

“Should we recruit a seasoned chef whose style is in accord with the restaurant concept?”

“Your dishes”, Jessica said as she put a plate of a cooked duck in its own fat-fried potatoes in front of Lydia, and a Roasted Chicken and Garlic served on a bed of roasted potatoes.

“Thank you Jessica and The Dunbar’s keep the bill”, he ordered.

“Yes Sir”, she winced, “Uh… Stiles…sorry”, she grinned sheepish.

Stiles snorted, “Thank You Jessica”, he grinned, “Lena as we are in the midst of an economic recovery, we have scaled back the size to reduce business overhead, startup requirements, and business operating capital. Mitigation and another has been overall Restaurant concept. We have the menu priced at mid-tier, level with no entrée over $20. In addition, we have an extended Appetizer selection priced between $3.50-$9.50, allowing budget dining in a distinguished restaurant. Check these options”, he indicated the few items on the pad, “Also calculate what if there is an additional need for Business Capital after the restaurant has exhausted its 6-month buffer?” he stated, “Thank you”, he dismissed her.

Lena nodded and as she stood up she, “I’ll also create a five year plan on General Assumptions”, she said, “Enjoy your dinner”, she nodded and walked off.

Stiles smiled and exhaled on a sigh, “Thank God that’s over with”, he sank into the Creamy Suede Abril Dining Chair.

Lydia smiled, “You don’t see it do you?” she asked as she picked up her knife and fork.

“Huh?”

Lydia giggled, “So many High School memories seen from different angles”, she said with a dainty laugh.

“For the record, Girls make _no sense_ ”, he shook his head and then waved his fork around, “You wanted to talk to me about something?” he asked.

Lydia hummed, “Yep”; she nodded once, “So mum wants to invite us all to a vacation of sorts to San Fran, which yeah I know not far enough but Beacon Hills has been a cesspit of well Hell, so Yay!” she did a cheer using the cutlery like a pom-pom.

“I’m game”, Stiles answered, “Wait so, Derek, Scott, Liam in an airplane?” he winced, “Oh God I can’t imagine that”, he shuddered.

Lydia winced too, “Yeah Derek warned us about that”, she shrugged, “We’re gonna try putting a charm around their necks, Alan actually has started to work on it”, she informed.

“A charm around their neck”, he choked on a laugh, “A collar?” he teased.

Lydia snorted and broke into fit of giggles, “Liam can hear you”, she warned.

Stiles looked up and winked at Liam who pouted, “Sorry”, he apologized.

Liam grinned brightly.

Lydia couldn’t help it she burst into another fit of giggles, “Oh Man, Puppies!” she cheered.

“So we’ll be staying in a hotel?” he asked, “Wait so when you say all of us, you mean the elders too?”

“To answer the first, nope, we’ll be staying at a Beach Cottage. Its two stories tall, and I asked everyone that’s alive on that painting, including Danny and Jackson, the latter who won’t make it because he has his exams”, she answered honestly.

“Poor guy”, she sighed, “It would have been nice to meet Jacks, Danny sure misses him”, Lydia continued.

Stiles nodded but kept quiet, sometimes opinions were not needed…

**Huh…so that’s what we call personal growth!**

They ate quietly for a few minutes until Stiles noted Adam calling for him, “Be back in a second”, he excused himself and walked hurriedly towards Adam, “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We…uh…we’ve run out of seats, and tables, and there’s a wait-list and well people are waiting patiently, it’s just the last one we told was a wait time of thirty minutes, but you know in Restaurant business, it’s a ten minute warning”, Adam winced.

“Yeah?” And he nodded for Adam to continue with a clarification.

“No one’s leaving”, Adam hissed, “It’s been an hour since the wait-list started, people are eating at the bar standing up, and still are very patient, but the bar is overcrowded, we don’t have enough waiters, and space, and the staff are starting to panic!” he squeaked desperately.

“Adam breathe”, he commanded sharply, he put both hands on Adam’s shoulders and started, “Get the servers that are free, to meet in my office. Then find Lena, Bunny and Saphira”, he ordered sharply, “Go”, he gently pushed him back.

“Liam, I need your help, call Scott and Kira, Derek, and anyone we can get. Let Lydia know as well”, he muttered and made a break for the makeshift stage he quickly spoke to the young pianist who’d come in for their evening entertainment.

Staring at the microphone she handed him, he flinched; public speaking was so not what he liked doing, ever. Taking a deep breath he exhaled on a sigh and then started with a;

**_“Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Flares!!!!”_ **

Several people cheered and he laughed at their exuberance.

**_“I’d like to thank everyone for coming, and being a part of Flares. We’re small and Brand New, but we’re overwhelmed by your support and love. I understand tonight we have a bit of a full house—”_ **

He grinned disarmingly at the ear shattering applause that received.

**_“Thank You for your patronage!”_ **

He found Saphira and Bunny in the crowd and sent them a warning wink. Stiles never winked, the warning was plain and simple, he was about to throw a gamble and needed their support. Bunny nodded;

**_“And in return we offer one free drink of your choice absolutely free.”_ **

He winced at everyone’s wild cheers, but kept grinning;

**_“Unfortunately we have a bit of a seating problem”, he grinned sheepishly, “But we are going to open a subsidiary temporarily in Bunny’s Café just adjacent to Flares”, we’ll have additional staff on service tonight, If you find him, he’s the tall man in blue suit with bunny ears”, he pointed towards Bunny who waved smiling cheerfully, “Those still on the wait-list please follow him. We’ll be with you shortly”, he then bowed, “Everyone Enjoy your Evening!!!!”_ **

To another round of applause he thanked the pianist and made a mad dash to the break room, skidding to a halt he barely managed to not smash into Scott, “Fuck!” he cursed.

The Alpha steadied him, “You okay?” he asked worriedly.

“Nope, not at all!” he pat Scott on his hand, looking up he found Lydia, Derek, Liam, Kira and surprisingly Deputy Parrish waiting with Jessica and a three other servers and turned to Lena, “How much stock do we still have?” he asked quickly.

“Not nearly enough. I didn’t calculate this increase in rush”, she bit the nail on her index finger.

“And Drinks?” he asked Adam.

“We’re running out of a lot of brands. Mostly beer, it’s like we suddenly announced we were having a Beerfest!” he frowned.

“Is there any way we can contact for emergency supplies?” he asked.

Adam shook his head, “We already asked for more the last time, we’ll have to buy it over the counter”, he muttered.

“Shit! Fuck!” he cursed, “Not that I’m not grateful for this, really, I wasn’t lying its overwhelming, but we’re not prepared for this rush-hour-traffic. It’s like Beacon Hills doesn’t have any other restaurants”, he cried out suddenly terrified, “Asking people to leave is really bad for business”, he hissed.

Lena nodded grimly and fuck it he could feel a panic attack coming.

“Calm down Stiles”, Derek put his hand on the nape of his neck. Stiles sagged against him, “Did you teleport?” he asked weakly.

Derek chuckled and rubbed his back warmly, “Parrish and I are old enough to buy liquor, we’ll go buy some. Just—”, he turned to Adam, “Give us a list of what you need, and at the same time Lena, can you get us a list of what the kitchen needs?” he asked.

Both Adam and Lena nodded and rushed off.

Derek turned to Scott, “You and Kira go with those two”, he pointed to the two of the three servers present, “—head to the section where Bunny is and try and help, you both don’t have training, try not to drop anything”, he warned.

Scott and Kira nodded, and walked off each grabbing a server, who quickly gave them, a lesson on waiting offered them a pad and pen. Kira was given a green scarf to go around her white blouse; she was conveniently wearing with blue jeans and sneakers. And Scott was handed a Red tie to pull around the crisp blue shirt he was wearing.

Stiles relaxed in minor increments.

“Lydia, can you work with Jessica and coordinate between us and the staff at Flares”, he requested.

Lydia Saluted, “On it”, she followed Jessica who gave her a red Scarf to tie around her neck. The girls wore Green or Red Scarves and the boys wore Red or Gold.

“Sir”, the remaining staff server raised a hand, “We need some extra crayons for the kids, and some coloring paper, also we’re running low on cookies”, she pointed out.

“Cookies?” Derek asked curiously.

Stiles was too exhausted to explain so Helena answered, “Yes sir, we have two types: Choc-chip and chocolate-chip cookies for the kids. We offer one packet which has one of each to the kids, when they come in”, she answered.

“Ah! A bribe”, Derek teased.

Stiles shrugged and nodded. Helena giggled, “Yes Sir”, she then sobered, “We also need more help in the kiddie section”, she cringed apologetically.

Stiles nodded, “Parrish and Liam can help with that”, he turned to Liam, he paused and turned to the wolf “You okay with kids?” he asked.

Liam nodded and waited patiently for Helena.

Stiles curved into Derek as soon as the door closed and nuzzled the wolf, “Scary, scary, scary”, he whined.

“I can help Adam with tending the bar”, Derek reassured and kissed the top of his hair, “Laura and I worked part-time at a club in New York”; he kept up the patting and back rub.

Stiles noticed Parrish meet Lena and Adam at the door as they returned and talk to them quietly, offering a semblance of privacy.

“Thank You Der”, he whispered, “For stepping up, I just froze”, he muttered embarrassed, “I am the worst Restaurant Owner on the planet”, he cried miserably.

“No you’re not”, Derek reassured, “Everyone panics Stiles”, he murmured soothingly. “As far as leadership skills go, you are good at taking charge. And this is coming from someone who was a Beta to two of the best Alphas out there, and being the worst Alpha ever”, he huffed wryly.

Stiles chuckled at that, “Still thank you”, he breathed.

Derek pulled back and kissed him, “Anytime”, he promised and kissed him again.

They pulled back panting and smiled at each other goofily. Derek kissed him one more time on the forehead and moved to walk to Parrish, Stiles grabbed his wrist;

“Thank you for cradling me in your love”, he whispered quietly.

Derek grinned, “That’s because I was already cradled in your love”, and he kissed him again and then jogged to Parrish, rolling his eyes no doubt at the mock gagging from Lena and Parrish.

Stiles grinned as they walked off taking along list from Adam and Lena, left alone in the break room, Stiles exhaled and pulled himself together, “Okay Stiles, its go time, don’t panic. Everything’s alright your pack’s here”, he grinned stupidly at that and then exhaled again and pulled on a polite mask. As he walked back into Flares he walked around and went to tables to thank each person who came up. He was safe now; there were Flares in the night sky;

**Thanks Angels!**

XX* * * x * * *XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are like youth potion.... Feed meeeee !!! 
> 
> Thanks for loving the story guys/gals/androids/wolves!!!


	8. Ch 8: Stars and Nice Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

Chapter 8: Stars and Nice Things

* * *

Stiles whined as soon as they entered loft, “Someone explain to me, why we had to be awake at the crack of dawn to go to San Francisco, via plane!!! We could have made a road trip out of it, at NOON!!!!” he waved his hands dramatically.

John huffed, “For someone who keeps complaining it’s so damn early, you sure have way too much energy this early in the morning!” he grumbled.

Scott and Liam snickered, and Kira giggled at his confounded betrayed expression.

Derek rolled his eyes praying for patience, “Okay Head count”, he counted all present;

“Liam, Scott, Kira, Brett, Mason, Danny, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, Mrs. Martin, Lydia, Satomi-san, Deaton, Stiles, Sheriff, Parrish, Melissa”, he nodded and then handed everyone a glass of Champagne, “So a cheers for a happy journey”, he stated and everyone took a glass. Derek handed Stiles a glass and watched as they all saluted and took quick swallows.

Derek winked at Lydia who smirked, “Okay let’s get going, we have an hour to check in”, Lydia announced.

Stiles sighed, “Why we couldn’t just go to the airport directly I’ll never know”, he sighed and blinked at Derek, “You look way too cheerful this early in the morning. It’s giving me the heebie-jeebies and Scott keeps giving me these looks, like he wants to tell me something”, he muttered even as Derek snorted and frog marched him to the door, “What’s the catch?” he narrowed his gaze up at him, and glared.

Derek huffed amused and, “You look like a crazy morose bat”, he prodded him playfully.

“Says the Sourwolf”, he muttered.

Derek huffed amused again as they reached the ground, “Come on, we’re with The Sheriff and Parrish. Melissa, And Mrs. Martin are coming with Kira’s parents, and the rest are coming in Danny’s SUV, with them”, he gestured to where Mason was helping Satomi-san, into the car.

Stiles nodded, “I only just fell asleep, sorry if I’m so grumpy”, he sighed, and “We closed the meeting at midnight. Lena and Bunny will oversee the restaurant. Thankfully, that week ago sudden surge of people, won’t happen again”, he sighed settling into the back seat of the jeep.

“What time did you sleep?” he asked worriedly, suddenly wondering if giving Stiles a sedative—though approved by Melissa and The Sheriff—was a wise decision.

“Three, I think... I was still emailing drafts to the staff on the change in the Managing Principles. The male staff will be addressed by Adam and Jess is going to handle all female personnel. Lena and Bunny are keeping tabs on food, and liquor. We’ve updated the liquor percentage stock accordingly and –”

“Stiles, breathe”, Derek felt his forehead it felt as if he was coming down with a fever, “Sleep. I’ll wake you when we reach the airport”, he promised.

The Sheriff and Parrish shot him worried looks as Stiles all but took that as permission and snuggled into his lap and fell asleep.

“Has he got a fever?” John asked worriedly.

“No. but he is exhausted”, Derek answered, “Whose bright idea was it to open a restaurant?” he queried.

John snorted, “That would be Claudia”, he grinned, “Dia liked food, but she couldn’t cook to save her life, but she wanted to open a restaurant. Funny how Stiles knows that, though. Dia and I never told him that. It’s always been Art that Stiles is aware of, and Claudia never mentioned opening a restaurant in front of him ever”, he frowned and then shrugged, easing into the passenger seat.

Parrish scoffed, “With all due respect Sir, from my experience with Stiles I can safely say there is nothing in this town that Stiles doesn’t know”, he pointed out as he reversed out of parking and followed The SUV.

They made it to the airport in twenty minutes, when, Derek curses.

“Derek?” Parrish asks worriedly.

Looking up he blinked at John’s and Parrish’s shocked wariness, “Uh, I just realized waking up a sedated idiot, is gonna be a pain in the ass?” he grimaced sheepishly.

Parrish and John snickered and muffled their laughter into their jackets much to his embarrassment.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up”, he grumbled and then pointed Parrish to their suitcases, “Get our luggage idiot, I’ll bring Twiddle-Dee into the airport”, he sighed as he climbed out of the jeep, “Hey babes”, he whispered softly, as John and Parrish already moved to the where the rest were counting their own suitcases, adding Stiles’ and his to the mess, “Stiles baby wake up we’re here, come on, baby-boy wake up”, he nuzzled the teen and kissed him under his collar.

Stiles blinked sleepily, “Der-k”, he whined as he flopped onto him and whimpered, “Sweepy”, he whined nuzzling under Derek’s chin searching for warmth.

“I know, bud but we’re here, let’s check in, and then you can sleep without any problems, eh bud?” he waited while Stiles blinked awake somewhat and nodded, and even then Derek had to gently guide his sleep-walking boyfriend into the airport.

“Oh”, John sighed in relief, “You’ve got him”, he nodded again, “Follow Lydia, she’s got everyone else, Parrish and I are going to hand the cars off to the deputies that followed us”, he informed.

Wrapping an arm around his sleepy mate he walked them both to where Lydia was standing in line with the others.

“Lydia”, he hummed and pointed to the area cordoned off by chairs, and she grinned as she pointed to him and Stiles to the air-stewardess who nodded and handed Lydia their boarding passes.

“Derek?”

“Yeah bud”, he whispered.

“You need to talk to Lena abchteritmphzzzzz”, he broke off into a snore and Derek chuckled.

“Even without the drug he is really out of it”, Brett commented wryly, “Is he going to be okay?” he asked crouching down and staring at Stiles nuzzling into his side with a fistful of Derek’s jacket in his left hand.

“Hopefully, I’ll still stay with him, until we’re sure he’s got his bearings”, Derek sighed and let Brett ruffle Stiles un-styled hair. A subtle scent-marking gesture, he nodded his acknowledgement and Brett’s eyes flashed once in relief and he stood up quickly and stepped back.

Lydia blinked after him, “Is that normal?” she asked.

“In our lives? Not really, but Stiles and Scott are changing all the rules now”, he muttered the last part warily, eyes straying to where Satomi-san was watching him, eyes trained on Stiles rather than him.

Brett was talking to Danny about Lacrosse statistics and Liam was ignoring Mason as he waxed poetically about Brett’s abs, much to Brett’s amusement. Liam whined and shoved Mason away from him, “Please stop I’m getting second degree embarrassment, next thing you’ll be doing is writing poetry!!!”

Lydia sat down beside him, amused, “Well with our lives probably not”, she agreed and then suddenly serious she hummed quietly, “So, Cora is flying in from Mexico, and will meet us at San Francisco Airport, her flight left an hour before hours does. And Isaac’s coming in from Canada; he’ll meet us there as well. So that leaves us with an eight hour timestamp, once he sleeps completely undisturbed, the drug lasts just for two hours, you have babysitting duties whenever he wakes up to give him a little more, or you can do that pain-drain thing, it’ll probably act like morphine…” she rambled on and on, but Derek had already tuned her out.

The flight from Beacon Hills to SFA was an hour long (basically just forty-five minutes but the added fifteen minutes was the boarding—de-boarding mess), the flight to Turks and Caico was six hours and fifty four minutes long (Originally he’d though it was St. Grenadines, but Cora had corrected him and told him it was Turks and Caico, hence the sudden change in time to leave and tickets. But eh… money was never an issue). And they were travelling in a group, Derek was less worried about Stiles, because he wouldn’t leave Stiles side, but they had a freshly turned-new Beta with them, and airports had too many intriguing scents. They’d have to leash Liam to someone.

“Scott”, he muttered.

Scott nodded as Liam had already drawn his attention having wandered off, Scott was hauling him back arm casually slung around his shoulders. Mason having been dragged off by Danny and Kira to look for the rest room before they were called to board.

“Liam, stick with Brett”, Scott plunked him next to the curly-blonde wolf and smiled down at Brett, “Keep him occupied, his only gone through one moon”, he crouched in front of the pouting wolf, “I know you’re curious, and Airports have all these intriguing scents for your wolf wanting to explore, but you need to stay with us Liam. It’s either Brett or Lydia, you choose”, he offered quietly.

“Why can’t I stay with you?” he whined low.

“Do you want to stay with Kira and me?” he asked quietly.

Liam cringed, “On second thoughts, Brett who’s your favorite Lacrosse player of all time?” he asked bright blue-green eyes trapping an amused Brett with an intensity to rival a jungle cat stalking deer.

Brett chuckled dryly, and ruffled Liam’s hair playfully, much to the younger wolf’s crossness, “Heyy!!!” he whined low.

Satomi-san and Deaton were talking to Melissa and Natalie about Alpha sparks but Derek’s attention waltzed back to see Parrish and John walk back to them, grab their boarding passes and settle next to them, just as Kira and the boys came back.

Derek absently noted their seating arrangements as Stiles snuffled in closer mumbling about lunch schedules and staff schedules.

In a clock wise manner starting from Mrs. Martin, then Melissa, Alan, Satomi-san, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura oddly settled next to John (She did try to kill Stiles, Nogitsune possession be damned) chatting comfortably about baseball of all things, then on the opposite seats, were Parrish (facing a toddler that cried in individual bursts of torment), Lydia, himself, Stiles, Scott, Kira, Danny, Mason, Brett and then Liam, who was still trying to escape, save for Brett’s hand on his shoulder, or neck or hair bringing him back every few moments.

Derek watched Lydia read a book version of the Argent Bestiary asking Parrish random questions, “Does Ice-cream melt in your mere presence?”

**And what now?**

“I’m not a lava-demon Lydia”, Parrish muttered amused, he noticed Derek frowning and snorted, “Last week she insisted I was a succubus, and a week before that apparently I was an incubus. Thankfully she’s starting to avoid all sex demons”, he muttered.

Liam, Brett, Scott and Satomi-san burst out laughing, Derek snorted, “Oh we’d know if he was s sex-demon Lyds, the scent alone would be stifling”, he chuckled as she flushed and Parrish grinned unabashedly.

“Shut up”, she muttered weakly as she continued reading whatever she was reading.

_**“All Passengers for the flight to San Francisco, Virgin Atlantic Flight Number VA76776, may now head to Gate Number 11, for Boarding. All Passengers for—”** _

“Well that’s us”, John announced standing and stretching his shoulders, it was jarring but the Sheriff was dressed in a white polo and blue Jeans, it was brain toasting to see him in a Black Coat as well, he shook his head and poked Stiles instead, “Up and at ‘em Stiiiiles”, he poked the teen again.

Honey-colored eyes slit open and glared at him, “I’m gnnakillyou!!!” he grumbled but blinked open his eyes and sleepily and extremely clumsily stood up.

“Kill me later”, Derek huffed amused, “First walk”, he hooked an arm around his waist and hauled him up and frog-marched him forward, avoiding all amused looks they garnered from both pack and strangers watching them, “I swear Stiles, you’re making us look like I’m carting around a dead body”, he muttered.

Scott jostled his arm, “Isn’t that, how all this started?” he teased.

“Bad Dog”, he complained as the jostling almost made him lose his grip on Stiles, who crashed into him, almost making them both fall.

Lydia and Kira snorted in unison, but helped him as Stiles glared at him, _again_. Even though he was helping the brat.

“I should get paid for this”, he grumbled.

“Aww…but you wove me Sourwolf!!!”

John and Melissa snorted, “Would you like payment in cookies?” Melissa asked handing him a chocolate chip cookie.

Derek grinned, “You’re my favorite”, he let her feed him, since moving his hands, might cause another accidental fumble and more glaring,

“And I get the dog jokes??”

Everyone snickered as they made their way on board the airplane.

* * *

Scott yawned as Kira and Liam returned with snacks, after they touched down at SFA airport; Stiles had been dead to the world the whole hour, actually three hours now. But they could feel him waking up; the surprise would be a total waste if they couldn’t distract him.

Derek shot him a warning glance when Stiles mumbled sleepily, even as he looked around and frowned, “Why’re we still at airport?” he asked.

“A few of the bags got lost in transit, and Lydia is talking to the staff on duty”, he answered.

Scott blinked, because sure, why not blame their own stupidity at the Airport staff.

John was sitting next to Stiles, “Want to go the washroom? Freshen up, change into something else?” he asked softly.

“I’m not— I’m hungry”, he stood up yawned and stretched.

Scott pointed at Liam, “They brought snacks, sandwich?” he offered a BLT sandwich to Stiles who nodded and gulped it down in three bites.

“And sometimes I wonder if you’re not an actual wolf in disguise”, he muttered even as he offered another a sandwich.

“Sorry”, Stiles muttered not sounding sorry at all, “Feel sorry for me, I haven’t eaten a leaf since uh…. Yesterday morning”, he muttered sheepishly.

“Stiles”, John scowled, “You had two pop-tarts and a glass of milk, are you trying to tell me you haven’t eaten anything since that pathetic excuse for breakfast?” he scolded.

“Um…I-Scott wanna handle this buddy, you did ask the question”, he poked him.

“Oh would you look at that, Lydia’s back”, he rolled his eyes in the direction.

Derek and John snorted in unison.

“Coward”, Stiles hissed, poking Scott again, “This coming from Stiles”, he muttered.

“Oh I see how it is, Humph!!!” Stiles stood up pouting, “Come on Derek, I see pizza and Lydia looks angry, I’m skipping out on that”, he dragged Derek to the other end of the airport.

Scott wondered about them sometimes, they were the strangest friends ever, but when he thought about it, they always proved their friendship with grand gestures, like saving each other, or painting a picture or taking a trip for each other. Sometimes, he’d wondered if those two would ever fall for each other. But Derek was distant and Stiles was acerbic. Putting distance and someone who spit acid verbally, together? That would just cause people to panic.

“Stiles is awake”, Lydia noticed eyes trained on the squabbling—already?!!!—pair walking right past the Domino’s pizza place and taking a turn out of sight.

“Yeah”, John answered sighing, “Those two, I sometimes wonder are they friends, or enemies?” he watched as Derek pushed Stiles behind a cart and his flailing son. Scott could hear Stiles’, ‘Oi! You’ll pay for that Sourwolf!!!’

“They’re pack mates”, Lydia answered, “Anyway, what’s the story? What did we tell him, why we’re still in the airport?” she asked worriedly.

“Derek intervened, told him half our baggage went AWOL and Stiles guessed you were angry and made his escape”; Scott answered pointing at the place where Derek and Stiles had disappeared to.

“Keeping secrets from Stiles, I hate it”, he whined.

Lydia hummed, “About that, I’ve always been curious, why exactly are you incapable of keeping a secret from him? Sometimes, to protect people, keeping a secret is not a bad thing, Scott?” she tilted her head and blinked at him curiously.

Was it any wonder Stiles was the least of all men immune to Lydia’s charms?

Exhaling on a heavy sigh, he shot a look around and thanked God, his mom was still with Mrs. Martin looking at something in one of the duty-free shops. He turned to John and winced, “Please don’t think ill of dad, I hated him for a long time, until recently. And he’s changed, we all have”, he muttered weakly.

The Sheriff, “You can speak freely Scott, we’re all family here”, he ruffled Scott’s hair affectionately.

“When we were kids, after Mrs. S passed on”, he swallowed around a lump in his throat and continued a little tightly, “—dad and mum were having an argument to trump all arguments”, he winced, “Stiles he’d come over for some company, mum was supposed to pick him up, but thanks to ‘him’, she couldn’t. But Stiles came anyway, he walked over”, he cringed, “Uh… I wasn’t supposed to tell you that”, he mumbled.

John snorted, “I found out, Mel told me”, he assured warm hand squeezing Scott’s neck reassuringly.

“Right”, he paused, “Did mom ever tell you why she decided she’d had enough?” he asked cautious, eyes still trained on his mother laughing at something Mrs. M said.

“No”, John paused, and frowned, “Mel just said she’d had enough”, he wondered curious now.

“Dad was yelling and I’d snuck down, even though mom told me to stay in my room, but I’d heard her shouting briefly and then whispered heated conversation”, he looked away, not letting his mom out of his sights but away nonetheless, “The exact moment I’d made it into the threshold of the living room, dad had lifted his hand to hit mum”, he whispered.

Brett, Liam, Kira, Cora, Isaac, Satomi-san, and Mrs. Yukimura growled low and threatening. The humans weren’t better, Mr. Yukimura, Parrish and Lydia, and The Sheriff both hissed angrily.

Scott forced himself to continue, hands clenched on his knees, “But before I could move forward, Stiles was just suddenly _there_ , like he’d teleported over”, he grimaced, “If you remember sir, he, Stiles that is, hadn’t really spoken more than two words, for weeks?” he reminded.

John nodded once sharply.

“Dad’s hand hit Stiles, and Stiles was nine, he’s one year older than me, and he took a hit from my dad aimed at my mom”, he added pronouns, “And he glared, at Dad and told him to get out”, he paused hands shaking, “Pushed him back and told him to cool off”, and he grit his teeth, “And just kept pushing and pushing, until dad was out the door”, he stood up and began pacing, pent up energy having nowhere to go.

This is probably why Derek mentioned being stuck in an airport as a wolf sucked, nowhere to go, to run…

“Scott?” Kira whispered.

“He was nine!” he hissed, eyes flashing once, “And he ended up with a split lip, but that wasn’t even the scary part, he yelled at mum”, his voice hitched and he instinctively took a step back away from John as he continued, “What he said, I couldn’t forget it if I tried, even if a wolf erased it from my mind, I’d remember, _‘Melissa, my mother is dead, but she was a whole lot stronger than you are. Quit being pathetic and grow some balls, fight back. Because sitting down and just taking it, makes you a coward! Get up and Fight Back!!! Scott deserves the best, and if you’re too stupid to protect him, I will!!!’_ he sort of just grabbed my hand and dragged us both out of the house and to the diner where he bought curly fries and ripped me a new one”, he snorted amused then, “Kept yelling and alternating between that and whispering. _‘I knew something was wrong’,_ he said. _‘No one is that twitchy, but you, Dear God, it was like watching a paper-bag on a windy day, just being pulled all over the place. Listen up Scotty, we’re brothers now, we protect each other, so take note bratty-brother, next time you got a stupid secret that hurts you come to me buddy, tell Stiles everything, I’ll make it all better. Don’t keep secrets from me, okay!! Pinky swear!!!’_ I sort of have failed being able to keep secrets from him since then. You can’t imagine the guilt-tripping a, Nine-year old Stiles, with a split lip and whiskey-gold eyes staring at you can do. It’s _terrifying_ ”, he shivered and laughed at their looks.

John sighed, “I always wondered about that injury”, he huffed, “The brat told me he tripped over thin air, _‘You know me dad’_ , he says, _‘If there was nothing to stop me, it’d still stop me, second generation Stilinski has a bit of Bellini in him’_ ”, he grumbled albeit seemingly proud.

Lydia hummed, “You know I remember when we were kids, they called Stiles a pitbul terrier”, she muttered.

Jordan and the wolves howled with laughter.

John sighed, “I remember that. It’s because he always was in fights”, he sighed.

“It was for me”, Scott defended.

Several eyes landed on him and he flushed, “Uh, I wasn’t always this—”, he waved a hand over his front and settled back down, “I had asthma and couldn’t run much without gasping for air every few steps, couldn’t climb stairs without support”, he shrugged amused at Brett, Liam and Kira’s awe. “Before all things changed, I was pretty much scrawny the weak link. Stiles he used to stand up for me against bullies. We were pushed around a lot. But Stiles wouldn’t much care if anyone hurt him, water of the back of a camel and all that. But if it was me, he fought back”, he shuddered, “You haven’t seen a pitbul terrier attack someone Lydia. Stiles, he was like the Tasmanian Devil in those Bugs Bunny cartoons, he’d scratch, claw, bite, kick, chew— _ **fight dirty**_ ”, he emphasized.

“So that’s why”, she trailed off.

“I told you, you’ve seen us werewolves fight right?” he asked.

Lydia nodded warily.

“Multiply the viciousness by a million and a picture a human pre-teen”, he offered by way of an example.

All of them shivered, “Yup, that’s Stiles”, he shrugged, “So you see, keeping a secret from someone like him, it’s not any easy task”, he finished and went back to his phone.

“This explains so much of you two”, Deaton remarked cryptic as ever.

Scott ignored everyone after that (well as much as any werewolf could ignore), and went back to playing Candy-crush on his phone, with Kira helping on occasion.

Even if Parrish was reading a book on wolves, Cora and Lydia were discussing fashion and Liam and Brett, Danny, Isaac and Mason were talking about Lacrosse again, and Kira alternated between him and her mom.

Scott smiled, even though they were supposed to leave at four in the evening, they ended up getting a dawn flight, because Isaac had arrived a day early and was getting bored. It was an accident, he thought it’d be a ten hour flight, but it was only six and ended up staying bored for a while before calling Derek (well Lydia actually) and letting him know, so everyone agreed leaving in the morning would be better. More—hopefully—discreet, though that idea was a raging headache and as long as it made sense between Derek, Lydia and Isaac he didn’t care.

**Ah to be able to run…**

* * * x * * *

Stiles hums as he watches Derek bring over their food, from Domino’s even though they slipped out of sight, and around enough people, to make sure they had a modicum of privacy.

“Hey”, he smiles even as Derek kisses him softly and hands him a napkin, and removes a Cheese-burst pizza with meat, and veggies. Half of it has pineapples and the other half is pineapple free, “Thank you”, he murmurs quietly still half exhausted.

“Even though I slept on the plane, and in that waiting room, I just feel so tired”, he whispered even as he took a bite of the cheesy-messy goodness.

“I know, your heartbeat is all over the place, you’ve weaned off Adderall right?” he asked quietly, as he settled beside him.

“I asked my doctor, he said I should try to take them three days a week, as opposed to everyday. It’s good because I can concentrate on things, but if I don’t rest enough and eat food—I know, I know, it’s my own fault—but I’m getting better”, he promised and then leaned in for a proper kiss.

It was short and sweet, but it helped with his feeling, “You help”, he murmured quietly.

Derek grinned and thanked him softly.

They ate in silence occasionally kissing and being too cute for words, but they enjoyed each other’s company. The last few days had been more experiences of rush hour traffic at Flares, but the staff and everyone else understood how to move with the flow, rather than end up overwhelmed. The last two days were new hiring days, they’d put three girls and two boys up. Their new girl Eliza was going to help Adam, as co-mixologist-bartender.

“Hey, I’m sorry about all this, being in the airport and everything—”

Stiles kissed him quiet, “I love spending time with you Der, and I know I pretty much slept on you these last few hours, around dad and the pack and everyone else, it was comforting, and I’m just glad we aren’t that awkward couple everyone thinks is hiding something. I get to stay close to you, even though I’m not the best company, so don’t blame yourself. I swear once I sleep some more, I’ll be bugging you so much you’ll get sick of me, promise”, he grinned up at him.

Derek kissed him.

Stiles hummed as they pulled back and went back to eating, “Oh have you called Lena?” he asked.

“No, should I have?” he asked cautious.

“Yeah”, he nodded but he got distracted as he looked up, “Oooh Shiny”, and walked to a shoplet, where a woman was selling jewelry.

Derek sighed after him, but watched as he talked to the young woman, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for Stiles, and drugging his beautiful if at times baffling and idiotic boyfriend was what he had to do, to give him a holiday he deserved, he’d do it, but he hated it. Hated it when he did the first time and now again when their next flight was in forty-five minutes, and he hated it again, as he’d already dropped three drops into the half of pizza Stiles liked, with pineapples—ugh!

Derek smiled as Stiles walked back, “Look”, he grinned at him happily, “For Lena”, he lifted a delicate silver chain, with a Black onyx stone hanging from it in the shape of a Zvezda star.

“Isn’t that the star Rose Hathaway gets tattooed for killing all those Strigoi vampires?” he asks

Stiles grins and flings himself onto Derek, which is awkward, since Stiles is standing and he’s sitting, “Yes, exactly like that. Lemme guess Laura liked the books?” he teases.

Derek flushed, “I liked them. I liked them, shut up”, he muttered.

“Don’t tell anyone but I think Lissa was pretty badass, with the way she carried herself”, he smirked and kissed Derek, “It’s only three dollars’ worth”, he sat down next to him, and set it back in the box, that had to Promise mark Gold earrings as well.

“They’re nice”, he smiled softly.

Stiles grinned and went back to eating, finishing all the remaining pineapple slices quickly, “Do we have to go back?” he asked.

“We can take a walk for ten minutes”, he reassured, smiling happily as Stiles beamed at him brightly.

Derek looked at the woman selling jewelry and saw something he liked, “Wait here, I’ll go buy something for Cora and the rest of the girls”, he hummed, “Well the boys too, brothers and sisters and uncles and aunts right?” he grinned cheekily.

Stiles gaped, “Oh My God!!! You were awake!!!” he blushed so red and drank the coke (sedated) looking away.

Every word, “I love that the nicest thing I can have is your love”, he whispered and then walked away laughing as Stiles sputtered, ‘Oh You Cheater, you!’

**I deserve you…**

XX* * * x * * *XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankz sooooooo much for the reviews!!! Love you guys!!!!


	9. Ch 9: Soft Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

  **Angel Flares**

Chapter 9: Soft Tranquillity

* * *

Derek had barely taken one circuit of the entire airport when Stiles started drooping again, “Der”, he whined, “I’m tired”, he mumbled.

“I know babes”, he held the boy closer and started walking back to where the rest of the pack were sitting, and sighed internally, “I’m sorry”, he whispered kissing him gently on the forehead.

Stiles hummed, “Why?” he whispered, “I’m the idiot who didn’t get enough sleep to rest properly”, he chided as he bopped a kiss on Derek’s chin, “I love you Der”, he mumbled softly.

Derek’s heart clenched, the deception might just kill him.

**I’m so sorry Stiles…**

As soon as they reached the others, Stiles reached the others and flopped onto his dad, who let out a squeaky ‘oof!’

“Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad….”

Derek chuckled at The Sheriff’s utter bewildered expression as his teenaged son pawed at his shirt like a five year old.

“Sorry Sir”, he gently took Stiles from him and settled on the chairs where his carry bag sat, “Come on Bud, sleep”, he tucked Stiles to his side and hummed softly.

The wolves watched in awe and what seemed genuine shock as Stiles settled next to Derek and fisted his T-shirt, “I wanna…” he trailed off and mumbled indistinguishable words as he sniffed once and fell asleep.

Isaac blinked, “Dude you’re the Stiles Whisperer”, he teased grinning.

Scott and Lydia snickered as Melissa and The Sheriff nodded their agreement.

Derek winced, “Let’s see how much that’s true, when he realizes we—as in I—D-R-U-G-G-E-D him”, he grumbled petulant as he sighed.

Isaac hummed, “That’s probably very true, but I haven’t ever seen Stiles this quiet, not even when he slept over at Scott’s”, he shrugged.

Melissa nodded, “Even when doped up on Nyquil when he was a kid, and used to get sick, Stiles was the loudest sleeper on the planet. And even last month, after the Nogitsune, and everything, Stiles slept over and still talked in his sleep. Mind you, I’ve never known Stiles to simply drop off quietly”, she stated, “Drugged or not, he’s not usually or well _ever_ this quiet”, she pointed out effectively rendering Derek’s arguments mute.

“Not to mention I’ve slept in Stiles room since we were kids, Stiles talks in his sleep, tosses and turns, grumbles, whines, etc. the point our Eldest Hale, Stiles is not this silent _ever_ ”, Scott huffed amused.

Derek hummed as he turned to the teen that was tucked into his side, and was holding on to his sweatshirt like a toddler, “I don’t know guys, maybe he’s changed. The few times he’s slept at the Loft, he’s really quiet. Even if he conks out in front of his laptop”, he offered a one shoulder shrug (The Stiles-shaped-barnacle free one), “Nine times out of ten, when I wake up half asleep, walking to the Kitchen to get Coffee, I check on Stiles, I panic, his heart beat is freakishly slow. And the rare one percent, I’ve actually tripped when I realize the idiot is dead to the world”, he smirked amused.

“Huh”, John said.

Derek settled and turned to Cora, “Got you something”, he handed her a tiny box, “Actually Blame Stiles, this wasn’t even my idea”, he grinned as he handed a similar small package to the others.

Cora opened hers and gasped, “Derek”, she breathed.

Derek shrugged, “I remember”, he hummed, as she surveyed the tiny silver Spiral Triskelion (similar to his tattoo), pendant on a thin Gold chain.

“Mom used to have something like this”, she breathed as she lifted the chain and blinked away tears, and she kissed him on the cheek, and grinned “Thank You!” she expressed her thanks as she slipped it around her neck.

Derek helped click the chain around her neck.

By the time he looked up, Lydia had almost thrown herself on him, in a hug, stopping only thanks to Scott grabbing her wrist and pointing to Stiles. Lydia nodded and kissed him on the other cheek. Derek flushed, “I-what?” he blinked as she smiled.

“Thank you”, she breathed as she traced the delicate White Gold inlaid in Gold Rose Pendant Timepiece.

It…was nothing”, he looked away only to be trapped with Isaac’s sharp gaze, “Derek”, he breathed shakily.

“Whoa! You okay? Your heart’s going crazy”, he hissed worriedly.

“I’m fine. I’m fine, this-this is…” he traced the Bow and quiver of arrows highlighted in Gold, entwined into the Dark Leather strap, with a Tree and Leaves. Isaac was holding. The strap was an inch and a half thick and had two leather strings, “I-will you help me?” he requested.

Derek nodded wordlessly, as he reached over to tie the strap on his left wrist. He knotted it in double before letting go, and turning to Stiles. His mate was the safest option right now, and meeting anyone else’ gaze was a daunting affair he’d rather not go through…

**Sigh… When was life ever fair? It had to be a Thursday didn’t it…**

Scott crouched and captured his gaze, “You can’t hide”, he hissed and grinned, a terrifying combination if ever there was one, “Thank you”, he breathed on a soft sigh as he traced the wolf silhouette etched on the Two inch Leather strap in black.

 “He’s right you can’t hide”, Melissa huffed as she lifted her Pendant, “But I think you’re missing the point of how people celebrate Birthdays, usually the person who has the birthday”, she nodded towards Stiles, “Is the one who gets gifts”, she explained.

Derek huffed amused, “Think of as long term overdue gratitude on raising Stiles, when he needed you the most”, he retorted cheekily.

Melissa laughed, “I don’t think anyone raised Stiles!” she grinned, “He just grew taller”, she winked. “But Thank You Derek, this is beautiful”, she hummed as she lifted the charms on a silver Bracelet, “A Baseball bat for Stiles, A star for John”, she winked at The sheriff who Derek avoided looking at, “A wolf for my idiot son”, she grinned as Scott yelped, ‘Oi!!’ and, “A flower for the girls no doubt”, she smiled softly, “An Arrow for Allison”, she whispered, and “A heart… These are all beautiful Derek”, she traced over the tiny charms, and held her wrist out, “Clasp it for me”, and she hummed.

Derek did as he was told quietly.

“Mine too”, Kira crouched beside Scott who was kneeling next to his knees, she lifted her hair and turned, “Thank You Derek”, she whispered as she felt the cold metal settle on her neck.

“That I’ll accept”, he grinned weakly, “It took me forever to find a fox shaped curving into a symbol for lightning”, he laughed softly.

 “I, thank you”, she kissed his cheek as well.

Parrish grinned, and “I’m not kissing your cheek, But Thanks”, he lifted the Antique Brown Leather strap, and showed the Brass plated Compass Rose.

 Derek nodded, “Thank you, I don’t want you to kiss me at all”, he offered a mock shudder.

Danny winked, “Can I if he can’t?” he cheeked.

Derek chuckled, “Nope”, he answered laconically.

“Well damn”, Danny grinned but he nodded his gratitude, “I’m grateful”, he hummed as he traced the Black Cat on the Leather strap he had strapped around his wrist.

A/N: No matter what anyone tells you, you can’t find everything on the internet…. Sigh:

Mason hummed his gratitude as well, “I’d kiss you, but you’re not my type, too old”, he winked as he let Liam tie the wrist band similar to Isaac’s with a tiny wolf charm hanging around its center.

Natalie hummed, “I have no reservations as such”, and much to Derek’s utter shock and embarrassment kissed him on the forehead, “Thank you”, she whispered, as she traced the golden tie on the silver Cross, hanging from a silver chain.

 “No problem”, he choked.

“Wow!!” Cora laughed, and poked his cheek, and “Bigger Brother’s blushing”, she teased.

“Shut up”, he whined.

Scott and Lydia snickered, “Liam what did you get?” the former asked.

“Uh… I’m not sure”, he grinned sheepishly.

“It’s your name”, Derek explained, “Helmet of Will, its Irish…” he shrugged, as he pointed at the Leather strap in his hand, “It’s an Irish Translation of Liam, it reads that…Helmet of Will”, he explained. They all looked down at the words written in a Tattoo format on a White Leather Strap:

_**Clogad de Will** _

Liam blinked, “Oh”, he let Scott tie the Leather band around his wrist, and “Thanks”, he grinned at Derek.

Brett hummed, “Suits him”, he grinned. “Thanks for this, uh… ” he trailed off as his eyes returned to his wolf, unlike Scott’s or Parrish’s his was a braided combination of three straps, somewhat similar to what Isaac was wearing.

 “You’re welcome”, he idly watched Mrs. Yukimura nod as she traced the Bling Jewelry Silvertone Emerald Fox Pendant Necklace around her neck, and Mr. Yukimura tuck a Japanese Katana around his neck, and under his sweater.

 Deaton hummed appreciatively, the annoying cryptic sly bastard, as he silently thanked him with a nod, the Celtic Tree.

**Did Nothing faze the Bastard?**

 Satomi-san hummed as she nodded her appreciation as well, inclining her torso respectfully and eyes flashing once, as she turned back to her gift.

 Not that Derek had the slightest idea what to get her, but the truth was her mantra or charm had saved his and Stiles’ life, and helped Liam with control, so it seemed oddly fitting, he’d get her something related to Buddhism. Stiles had laughed his head off, when they’d tracked through all four of the jewelry stores on the Goddamn airport.

The only thing that had made a modicum of sense had been the Good Luck Charm. Both Derek and Stiles had bought it for the Aesthetic quality though, only after Googling it did they know it was an Asian Oriental Buddha Buddhism Amulet Good Luck Charm Medal Token 33mm Animals

“Derek”.

Derek inwardly flinched, most everyone had already moved back to their seats to gossip about their gifts, but something in The Sheriff’s voice was a warning.

“Look at me son”, the man commanded.

Derek wanted to whine, but he turned to face The—which felt like the firing squad (and he’d been shot enough times) to recognize—Sheriff, “Sir”, he mumbled and winced at the stern expression on the older man’s face. Thankfully he was wearing the Leather Cuff gift Stiles had pointed to;

“Not that any of us are not happy with these amazingly well thought out gifts”, The Sheriff started, “But why would you spend all this on us, when you’re paying for a full-ride trip to The Caribbean?” he asked albeit polite enough to sound scarily dangerous.

**Talk about Alarm Bells….**

“I-It—well I- it just felt important, I couldn’t explain it if I tried”, he muttered sheepishly.

The Sheriff Sighed, “Kid, I don’t get how you werewolves think, but overtures of expensive tokens, aside. You do know you’re as much as pack as everyone else is, right?” he asked cautiously.

Derek flinched and Stiles grip tightened, “Der’k”, he mumbled sleepily, his scent souring slightly before bleeding back to calm.

Scott however was growling, a sub sonic vocal sound of anger, “Is that true?” he demanded.

“Um…”

“Derek!!!”

Cora hummed, “I know I’m pack”, she muttered and then promptly abandoned him.

Sisters….seriously???

“Derek”, Scott crouched down before him, “We’re not a conventional pack”, Scott pointed out, “We’re not like Satomi-san’s pack. We have five wolves, practically two Kitsune, a Spark (which no one understands what that is), Parrish (who most definitely isn’t a Phoenix, mostly because he didn’t die and rise from the ashes, but because he’s impervious to fire), A Banshee (that comes from a line of Banshees), A werecoyote, Peter (who’s practically incarcerated and insane), And then a druid (which neither you nor Stiles trusts), and then we have our humans (Danny, Mason, Mrs. M, Mr. Yukimura), so you see we suck at being a normal pack”, he shrugged sheepishly, “But that’s what makes us damn near formidable, because in our uniqueness, we have each other. We’re pack, besides idiot, haven’t you figured it out yet?” he asked shaking his head with mock-disappointment.

“Figured what out?”

Scott sighed, “The same idiotic speech you gave a bitten wolf, you gave me, I gave Liam, and if Liam ever ascends we pray he never gives”, he joked.

Lydia snickered understanding instantly.

Derek frowned, “Huh?” he asked.

“We’re Brothers”, he started deadpanned, “The Bite is a gift… remember that… Blah-Blah, Woof-Woof”, he teased pantomiming the gesture with his right hand.

Melissa giggled.

“Don’t have doubts again. And let us shower you in return gifts, okay?” he said.

Derek nodded, “Okay”, he accepted.

“Good, because that was just embarrassing”, Parrish whined, “And I have an actual question about wolf packs”, he started.

Lydia turned to him, “What’s up?” she asked.

“Wolves are territorial right?”

The wolves nodded.

“So…” Parrish trailed off looking around, “If all the werewolves of the McCall-Hale Pack are here”, he hummed, and “Then… Who’s representing and protecting Beacon Hills?” he frowned warily.

Scott and Derek cursed in unison.

“Fuck!!!”

Melissa scowled, “Language!” but she relented as Scott jumped up tense.

“We need to call someone”, he muttered unnecessarily.

“How about that Dhamphir, she’d be able to help right?” Lydia questioned already making a mental list.

“Or she could call her clan in”, Derek pulled out his phone and huffed worriedly; he gently moved Stiles to curl around The Sheriff as he stood up and dialed Flares.

“Call first Panic later”, Satomi-san advised quietly, eyes trained on Stiles, a strange expression flit across her features.

Derek paused and turned to face her, “You…” he trailed off as the call was answered, but Satomi-san had the attention of everyone;

_‘Thank You for Calling Flares, this Is Maya… How May I Light Up Your World?’_

Derek blinked at the catchphrase, “What?” he muttered automatically, and then shook his head, “Never mind. Maya its Derek, Can you get Lena for me?” he requested.

He heard Isaac mutter somewhere in the back, ‘Trust Stiles to find a unique catchphrase’, he muttered amused.

 _‘Right away, Sir’, she acknowledged, ‘Please stay on hold’, she hummed_ and Derek was left to stand and listen to elevator music. He put the phone on speaker for the humans, lowering the call volume. Enough so it wasn’t a documented end to the strangest call that anyone could make, outside of a MMPORG game or whatever those online games were called.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long, something about being on hold music, the sound was just grating, nausea inducing.

_‘This is Lena’._

“Dhamphir”, Derek greeted eyes flashing once, he absently noticed the others send him a quizzical look.

_‘Wolf’, she responded accordingly, and then continued, ‘What can I do for you Derek?’_

“It—Are you allied to McCall-Hale pack?” he asked cautiously.

_‘No’, she answered promptly._

Derek blinked and Scott growled low.

_‘Don’t misunderstand wolf’, she snapped sharply._

“What do you mean Lena?” Derek asked wary and confused.

_‘My alliance is to Stiles, and only Stiles’, she clarified._

The sheriff frowned, “Why my son?” he asked bemused.

_‘Sheriff’, she greeted, ‘Hmmm… Why not Stiles?’ she countered._

“He’s human”, John answered with a strange tone, Derek generally associated with Stiles’ strategy-Planning related moments.

Light laughter that made half the wolves flinch echoed down the line, _‘He is’, she agreed, and then, ‘But he’s also a dangerous Enemy to have’, she answered smartly._

“Stiles????”

_‘Yes’, she answered with no sneaky overture or sly overtone._

“Why do you think so?” John asked.

_‘No normal human, would order a Dhamphir to protect Wolf pack territory with an allied pack’s second, which answers to an ancient Alpha. No normal mortal would threaten a Dhamphir (who could easily kill him), if any harm came to his town, while his pack-mates got the rest they deserved. And normal Human would make sure his threats were delivered into a careful promise, should he be compromised regardless’, she answered._

It took minutes to let the words sink in. “What?!!!” Scott demanded choked out just barely.

_‘Why do you sound so confused Little Alpha?’ Lena asked curiously._

“When did Stiles ask you…” he waved his hand haphazardly wordless.

_‘The evening after Little Banshee told him, and we’d closed Flares, if you remember, it was the first night of sudden influx we had. We had a midnight meeting, in his office, after the staff was dismissed and told to go home’, she answered._

All eyes slid to Stiles who grumbled sleepily about fluffy bunnies.

“And the details of this meeting are?” John asked slowly, eyes still trained on his son.

_‘As per Stiles’ instructions, if there are any threats to the town, to call him immediately. Unless he deems they’re dire, and needs the pack to return home. If not he’d synchronize a patrol between an Alpha Satomi, and her pack mates. A man called Jared Cross, is her second, and will be contacted directly._

At all times, from now, till the McCall-Hale pack returns, as acting Mediator between the two packs, I will oversee all duties and responsibilities given to the wolves here. A detailed email of everything that takes place in Beacon Hills must also be sent. Daily.

All Supernatural creatures that pass through are to contact him directly through me (I’ll be calling daily at Nine in the morning) and may pass through, but will not be allowed asylum until the Alpha returns to McCall-Hale territory. They may pass through Flares, mandatory. All creatures will be marked and noted. If the Supernatural do not make their presence known, they’ll be chased out of Beacon Hills, by Jared and The Satomi-pack enforcer—Mr. King. Skinny as fuck werewolf if ever I’d seen one’, she muttered the last part, ‘And finally if any harm comes to the Satomi wolves, to seek shelter at The Sheriff’s home. Keys have been given to me. Also no wolf is allowed in any of the bedrooms, can take the Guest Rooms. Oh!’ she paused, ‘Uh there is one last thing’, she muttered.

“What?” Derek wondered completely thrown.

_‘In case of extreme emergencies and the pack cannot be reached, There’s an emergency bag-box-chest thing, in Derek’s loft. Weapons, mountain Ash, Wolfsbane, Silver, Kanima venom, Several other poisons, and things I have a list, of things that creep me out, like why would anyone need Deer’s blood???’ her voice quivered, ‘And besides that, to call Mr. Christopher Argent, a Hunter allied to the pack’, she finished finally._

“Argent? Are you sure?” Scott demanded.

_‘Strange question aside, yes. He’s already called this Mr. Argent to confirm he’s response, if I ever have the need to call him’, she answered._

What?!!!

“Is there anything else?” John wondered.

_‘Nope. Well besides the threats and promises. That’s in my contract with him’, she answered cheerfully._

Vampires… seriously?

“Quick question?” Melissa piped up, “Scott’s the Alpha, Isaac is his second, Derek’s his uh… third I guess, what is Stiles?” she asked curious.

_‘I associate Pack Hierarchy like the freaking Mafia… By all definitions, Derek’s more The Co-Alpha (Given he’s a Hale), Lydia’s the enforcer, and though I have never met Isaac he may be the Boss’s second or Alpha’s second. But Stiles has always and probably always will be the Consigliere. Which in Pack Hierarchy would be Alpha Emissary, she answered honestly amused._

“The pack already has an Emissary”, Scott muttered softly.

_‘A fact Stiles is infinitely glad of. Not that we gossip much about your Pack. Stiles is usually irritated by either of one of three things. A man named Lahey (something about allegiances and loyalty, you should hear him rant...’, she laughed unaware of Isaac’s head snapping up, ‘How he was given a gift and at the first strike of angered chivalry disguised as contempt he walked away from someone who gave him strength and family and the ability to be strong enough and fight back. Who in turn abused the gift of strength and abandoned his Guardian Protector along with two others, and On and on, and on…there’s something about the Little Alpha and a girl named Allison and misplaced feelings of loyalty and affection, and I tend to tune him out once he gets going). The second thing, is usually something to do about weird Art requests he gets, (Why anyone would want a portrait of mushrooms, is anyone’s guess), and the third is Cryptic assholes, who feed Little Alpha’s obsession with puppies. And that made no sense, and I like Stiles, it’s just his ranting I can’t focus on much. So according to him, spending his times to train as an Emissary would be a waste’, she stated matter-of-factly._

“Why?” Lydia wondered, she turned to Deaton, “Didn’t you once say he had a spark of something?” she asked curiously.

_‘All I know is the ability to keep his distance when his friends and pack are hurt or in pain, is a ridiculous notion, and he’d rather be the overbearing intolerable human sidekick than the elusive druid guiding like Yoda and not making any sense. Because by the time the pack figures out what the riddles mean, they’re either half dead or getting there. And he’s had a lifetime of riddles’, she hummed, ‘And now I have to go, if anything happens to Flares, Stiles will kill me. Enjoy your trip Supes!!!’ and she promptly hung up._

Derek sat back down, and Stiles curled around him instinctively, “So… who else feels trickily employed by Stiles Stilinski right now?” he asked no one in particular a fond look directed at Stiles who mumbled about Bunnies and Bells.

The group all chuckled wryly at the sudden influx of feelings all around them. Derek smiled softly, “You’re an idiot”; he muttered low and let Stiles snore on him.

The Sheriff was right, he was part of this pack, solely because Stiles had unfailingly declared him his.

**My Mate…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Guys Comment, i really need to read reviews.... Thanks for all your love and Kudos, but i neeeeeeeeed Reviews!!!!


	10. Ch 10: I’m Blue Like Eiffel 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer same as last chapter...

  ** _< Author’s Note: Please note there will be alternate POVs in this entire chapter every few lines…>_** 

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**I'm Blue Like Eiffel 65**

* * *

Derek watched as the Sheriff and Melissa idled as Cora pulled him aside and grabbed his arm, switching on the motor of the boat, he’d given the cabbie an address to.   

“Seriously?” 

Derek shrugged as he watched the wolves flinch at the sound of the motor effectively blocking out their voice, as Cora put both hands on her hips.   

Cora punched him on his shoulder, “Oh My God!!!” she smacked her forehead, “Seriously?!!!” she repeated at his complete deadpan.   

“Cor”, he hissed, “What was I supposed to say? They would never have agreed to anything I said, if I told them I was taking them all to freaking Villa and not a seaside cottage!!!” he snapped, he smiled pleasantly at The Sheriff who’d notice the siblings argue in the corner of the boat.   

“And you don’t think the freaking yacht is tipping them off?!!!” 

“I hadn’t really thought that far, I figured the main challenge was to plan the trip, I asked Lydia, and the second was managing to knock Stiles unconscious, and mainly to leave BH, you think I was going to tell them at the freaking airport?!!!” 

“So much of what Lydia was babbling about makes sense now”, she groaned.   

“Would you have done anything different?” he challenged.   

Cora sighed, “No. Can’t say I would have. But this, this—Jesus what are we supposed to say to this”, she waved her whole hand encompassing the deck of The Absolute 70 Sport Yacht, Andrew had bought mum and affectionately crowned **‘Hail Talia!** ’ 

Derek shrugged, and “This is where I usually let Stiles intervene”, he joked weakly.   

Cora snorted, “Oh man”, she sighed and “We are so screwed”, she laughed and switched off the motor.   

“So…” 

Both Derek and Cora turned to the sixteen pairs of eyes narrowed like lasers on them.   

“I’m starting to understand how Brett felt”, Derek muttered, much to the teen wolf’s amusement.   

“Those were armed assassins”, Brett politely tried to reassure.   

“And two out of sixteen are allowed to carry guns, one can create Molotov cocktails from bleach, one carries a Katana, so… I don’t see the difference”, he muttered.   

“Derek…” 

Derek whined, at the Sheriff, “Would you have agreed to anything if I’d told you about the Yacht?” he asked. 

Melissa and Mrs. Martin both shook their heads half amused half frustrated. 

Mothers giving you a disappointed look, there really is nothing worse… 

 **Sigh…**  

“Are their anymore surprises, or are you going to hand out more duffle bags filled with cash?” Melissa snarked waspishly.   

Both Derek and Scott flinched. The latter wisely kept his mouth shut, and Derek scowled opening his mouth to defend himself when, “Der’k”, Stiles slurred sleepily curling into himself trying to capture sleepy warmth from his jacket.   

Cora blinked as her brother all but teleported at Stiles’ side, back to every one as he crouched in front of Stiles who’d been sleeping on a bench seat.   

“It’s cold”, Stiles whined. 

It was adorable really, but what shocked Cora was Derek practically lifting Stiles up—in a heartbeat—bridal style and carrying him towards the steps that led to the lounge downstairs. Blinking at the movement in her peripheral she watched as Deputy Parrish lifted a finger to his lips and winking after the pair.   

Cora blinked and swallowed as she realized no one noticed the gentle expression on her brother’s features.   

 **A secret....? Oh!! Oh My God!**  

Cora grinned then brightly, so he hadn’t chickened out in the end. Okay, she could do that; she could and would protect her brother’s mate. Raising her voice she started, “Well Aunt Helena always did call her Holiday Lair her Summer Cottage”, she drawled sarcastically, “Although Peter used to call it _‘Her Hotbed of Ravishment’_ ”, Cora grinned winking cheekily.   

Parrish snorted, “Are all the Hales weird or is it an inherent disposition for all werewolves?” he teased effectively dragging away everyone’s attention.   

  Derek hummed, “There aren’t any more surprises, I didn’t lie. To us it’s always been called The Summer Cottage”, he smirked and then, “I’m going to let this idiot sleep off the remains of the drug. Given Stiles’ luck, he’d be the one person to roll off the bench in his sleep and fall off the Upper deck”, he grinned charmingly.   

  Cora and Parrish chuckled, as did Kira and Lydia.   

  The Sheriff sighed, “So Little Hale”, he smiled sharply.   

  Cora swallowed, “Ah…” she paused, “I think I get why Derek would have been terrified in his interrogation when Scott accused him of murder”, she offered distractedly.   

  “Hey!” Scott protested, “The first time was Stiles’ fault!” he protested.   

  Cora blinked, “Wait”, she turned to him, “What do you mean The _first Time????_ ” she demanded sharply.   

  Scott winced, “Oh look, what an amazing view of The Horizon”, he pointed behind her and grabbed Kira’s hand and walked past her, even as the kitsune giggled hysterically.   

  The Sheriff and Melissa snorted in unison, “And the universe declared him an Alpha?” Melissa wondered.   

  Cora shrugged, “If it’s any consolation, my brother’s crossed that extra mile, off of the species barrier in the land of weird”, she offered.   

  “If Scott’s a True Alpha and Derek’s a Loup Garou what’s Stiles?” Brett asked cautiously.   

  Lydia chocked on a laugh, “According to Derek when I asked, and I quote _‘A question many people want answered Lydia’_ , end quote”, she laughed.   

  Deaton hummed, “It is a good question”, he walked off towards the end, and “Seeing as Derek’s tucking in Stiles, possibly strapping him down”, he muttered the last part, “Should we be letting The Captain know we’re ready to go?” he asked Cora.   

  Cora nodded, and then put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.   

  Liam winced as three Sharp Whistles rang out. A series of one too long, one so short it was barely there and another at a normal level and then finally one long and sharp.   

  And with that, there was an answering sound of the motor running and staff two people jogging out from behind the cockpit and jogging to the starboard and stern side, and began doing a series of things.  Whatever setting that needed taking care of, they did in minutes and both of them nodded at Cora who grinned warmly and walked to the end of the boat to the edge, where they’d climbed aboard, and the dock.   

  Cora leaned against the railing and called out, “Oh Captain My Captain”.   

  Everyone turned to the cockpit where a tall older man, grandfatherly even, shook his head amused, and inhaled and then, “All aboard!!!” he called in a very Tom Hanks way.   

  Cora laughed, “Onwards Steed”, she pointed North. 

  The Captain snorted, “Get yer brother up here, am gonna need direction”, he shook his head, British accent barely discernible.   

  “Der-bear!!!” Cora sing-songed.   

  Derek’s answering growl, “Call me that again, and I’ll make you walk the plank”, had all of them in stitches.   

  Cora grinned, “Get Set Folks, we’re off!!!” she announced springing forward and grabbing Brett, “Dance with me, wolfie”, she teased, and spun him in a circle.   

  Liam watched as Brett laughed and let Cora twirl him around the deck.   

  This was his pack, a complete amalgamation of characters. This was family that understood you… this was _his_.   

  Mason clapped him on the back, and grinned, “I am forever glad I shared that sandwich with you in kindergarten”, he hummed smiling softly, as Liam’s eyes strayed to Parrish being dragged off to join Kira and Scott to watch the scene, Derek popping back up and grinning cheekily at something Mrs. M said and ducking The Sheriff’s swat, laughing as Melissa demanded a ‘Tango’, even as he swept Danny into a dance twirling him off to crash into Brett and Cora whilst he escaped to the cockpit, during the confusion of tangled limbs and chaos.   

  Mason grinned as Liam hummed, “Yeah, I’m glad too”, he whispered because as much as this was his, he was theirs, and he got to keep Mason. This was pack. 

  “Come on, let’s go save Brett”, Mason teased.   

  Liam snorted, “And come between you two….naaah,  I’ll take my chances with Cora”, he shrugged off and asked the blonde streaked wolf for a dance, even as his eyes strayed to Brett indulging Mason and Danny.   

  “Chicken”, Cora teased even as they twirled and crashed into Scott and Lydia.   

  “Say’s the She-wolf”, he nudged her towards where Isaac who had been quiet since the Dhamphir call, sitting alone, so lost deep in thought, no one had been able to coax him out of it. 

  “That’s different”, she retorted.   

  “How?” Liam asked, “Because you know and can understand better, or because you’re just hiding”, he argued. 

  “Two words, Little brother. Pot, Kettle”, she rolled her eyes but stayed in his arms, though and “It’s not always easy”, she put her head on his shoulder.   

  “I know. But Scott and the others, they’ve sort of made me realize, things, people who matter, for those, things are never easy, nor the courage one needs to gather to confront. I’m I.E.D, add the fact that I’m a werewolf, control doesn’t come easy, and it’s terrifying”, he confessed. “But, I-I’ve become a part of something bigger, and though fleeting at times, my courage will always stand strong and true. I promise, I will never hide and run, I won’t abandon anyone again. So I think, _you_ , who has been a part of this world longer than I, you need the courage to confront, because I think he **_needs_** it”, he murmured.   

  “Who helped you through your first moon?” Cora asked suddenly curious.   

  “Stiles”, he answered automatically.   

  Cora snorted, “Well that explains everything, Stiles’ has rubbed one off of you”, she sighed pulling out of his arms.   

  Liam flushed red, “Cora!!!!”  

  “Oh Hush you big baby, I meant wisdom, he imparts wisdom. Saves Scott’s life so many times, he became a True Alpha, saved Lydia’s she became a powerful Banshee, saved Kira, she awoke to her Kitsune gift, saved my brother’s life, he becomes a Rougarou, saved my life, I have an Alpha Spark dormant in me, Saved you, and you’re calmer than you’ve ever been in your life. Tell me that doesn’t spell Helmet of Will, **_Liam_**!!!” 

 Liam nodded, “I’m sorry”, he whispered warily.   

  Cora’s expression melted, “Fuck Liam. I’m sorry”, she moaned, “I just, I’m-Stiles is important, he’s family in more ways than I can explain”, she shook her head, “I didn’t mean to snap at you”, she stalked to Isaac then, “It’s his entire fault anyway!!!” she snapped/.   

  Isaac growled and both Scott and Lydia stepped forward, “How is it my fault?” he demanded.   

  Cora hissed, “Cause you’re an idiot”, she hissed.   

  Scott stepped up, “Cora calm down, what are you doing?” he hissed pulling her back gently.   

  Cora growled low, eyes flashing fangs dropping.   

   ** _“Cora!!!”_**

  Cora blinked as Derek stepped between Isaac and her, it snapped something inside her, “You’re protecting him?!! After what he did?!! Why?!!!” she growled angrily.   

  “Because he was my first”, Derek kept both hands in front of him placating her.   

  Lydia hummed, out of context those words would have been embarrassing, but Derek had been right a few days ago and today when he’s said the rules were changing. And Isaac hadn’t got the memo yet. Scott who is pulling Cora away, moved to protect Cora. An Alpha instinct, maybe? Used to protect Isaac first, and Derek who would rather have let Isaac be attacked is protecting his beta. What was it Cora had said, ‘Stiles was imparting wisdom’, as if the protection of the wolves and others were Stiles’ responsibility? Like a supernatural Police.   

  Lydia listened as Cora hissed, “Do you understand what Loyalty is?” she asked somewhat keeping up a steady sub-vocal growl as “What my brother just did? Do you understand his sacrifice?” she demanded. 

  “Cora, stop. That’s enough, come on brat, Thomas wants to talk”, Derek walked slowly towards his enraged sister.   

  Cora whined, “It’s not fair to you”, she muttered looking utterly defeated.   

  “I’m fine”, he murmured, in a voice of someone stating the sky is blue at sunset, “Come on, Cor. Let it go”, he reached his sister and pulled her in for a hug, “It’s okay. I promise, I’m fine”, he repeated.   

  Lydia grit her teeth against the lying phrase. 

  “But it’s wrong”, she cried desperately gripping her brother’s light blue T-shirt, “It’s wrong”, she sobbed.   

  Derek tightened his grip, “It’s okay Cor, I promise. Everything okay”, he hummed a soft tune as his sister cried helplessly in his arms.   

  “This is my fault”, Liam whined low and sorrowfully as the happy atmosphere dwindled into the soft cries of a distressed teenaged girl. And Lydia’s thoughts were dwindling a little too close to P. C Kristin. She shivered.   

  Lydia shook her head, “No it isn’t”, she promised, “This one”, she pointed to the general area where Scott, stood helplessly, Isaac stood lost and confused and brother and sister stood wrapped around each other, Lydia smiled a broken hurt ghost of a smile, as she walked towards Isaac and pulled him towards Scott and wrapping her arms around both, “This one is on us”, she whispered enveloped in their safe strong arms, she confessed.    

  Melissa nodded, and “There was a lot of obscurity and misunderstandings in the starting Liam”, she muttered shivering. “A lot of good children died thanks to the selfishness of others. I don’t quite understand what’s going on, but I promise you kiddo, you are not to blame”, she pulled the youngest wolf in a tight hug.   

  Cora sniffed, “Stiles”, she whispered.   

  “Stiles?” The Sheriff prompted questioningly.   

  “Stiles is irritating”, Cora lifted her head and growled low, “And infuriating, and frustrating, and annoying and so **_loud_** , and sometimes you just wanna ask God Why?! He makes my blood boil, and he-he—” she broke off.   

  Melissa watched as fury contorted John’s expression, she grabbed his arm, and squeezed.   

  “But then he goes and does something so unfairly **_human_** , you can’t even feel vindictive. He’ll save your life. Push you away to safety, he’ll stand up to Hunters and rogue wolves, and Crazed Alphas”, she cried gritting her teeth, “He’ll fight against possession, to protect us, even when he ends up bruised  and bloodied and hurt and broken”, she listed emotionally distraught, tears falling freely now. 

  “And he doesn’t **_give a shit_** ”, she snapped, “In which pack you are, or where the lines of territory blur, or who pushes him away, or slams him against walls, or claws at him, or offers him The Bite, or threatens his and him, or hits him with parts of his own car, or **_bullies_** him”, she barked the last at Isaac, “He never gives a flying **_fuck_** on whose side you are. Once you’re _his_ , he’ll **_protect_** you, he’ll **_fight_** for, you, **_stay_** for you, _die_ for you”, she glared angrily wiping away her tears, “He will never leave you! Tell me Isaac; tell me, would you have done the same? If we were all given a redo”, she paused, “If we could go back to the start, before Kate, before Paige, before Ennis and Deucalion and Gerard. If lines weren’t drawn, and territories weren’t jeopardized, if My Mother’s pack had lived, would you have been as loyal as honest as true as him??” she asked.   

  “Would you left?” she spit. 

  “Would you have abandoned Derek, if he ascended to Alpha the right way, and gave you the bite? If he had thrown you out to protect you?! Would you have stayed!!!!”   

  “If he had been a little kinder but still firm enough to get you out, to make it look like he broke off pack ties, would you have stayed?” 

  “Do you know what it’s like to lose a pack member?” 

  “Cora, stop. Please”, Derek begged, pulling her towards the cockpit.    

  Satomi-san and Brett hissed at the question and pulled back, even Deaton looked away. Liam frowned confused, “What does it feel like?” he asked innocently.   

  “Like losing a _limb_ ”, Cora cried, “It tears at you, it _hurts_ , it’s painful, like being poisoned, or tortured all the time, every single second, it **_hurts_** ”, she stressed.   

  “Please Cora, **_Please!!!_** ” 

  Natalie watched as the older boy desperately tried to pull himself together and his sister away.   

  “Pack ties are not easily broken”, she announced, “As long as a pack member is alive, you are pack. You are not a severed tie. An Alpha can never break off a tie, even if his beta leaves. Scott fought against Peter, so he was devastated. Do you think it’s easy—” 

  “ ** _Cora_** ”, Derek whined a pained expression twisting eerily over his features; skin a pale shade, associated with death.   

  Natalie winced in sympathy.   

  “—to kill an Alpha?” she continued regardless, “It took all of us combined, to kill Kali”, she snapped, “the twins were reduced to Omegas, Derek barely survived Ennis, and Deucalion is not an Alpha anymore—” 

  “ ** _Cora! I’m begging you!!!_** ” 

  Cora ignored him, “He threw you out at the cost of the pain he would feel _to protect you_ ”, she hissed through clenched teeth, “When Erica and Boyd left, and they told me they left their Alpha, I cried in sympathy not knowing it was my brother they’d hurt. When Peter killed my sister, I felt a shift in my heart, another pack member dead. We can feel a pack member die. Its **_excruciating_** ”, Cora cried, “Sixteen people, family, pack died in one night. An uncle burnt to barely alive, siblings lost, I was alone for nine years. And I could feel my pack was still alive. And I was scared”, she yelled.   

  “ ** _Enough_** , please!!!! Please! Please!!” Derek chanted desperately.   

  “Do you think you’re so above everyone else, just because you were abused as a kid, because you weren’t strong enough to fight back. Do you think you’re the only one allowed to be afraid? You- _you_ hurt **_him_** ”, she growled at Isaac, “And you think someone like Stiles will forgive you?! Someone who was tortured by a hunter to protect **_your_** packmates?? You’re despicable!!!” Cora cursed and spat on him.   

  And with that she grabbed her brother’s hand, and dragged him away.   

  Scott’s heart bled at the truly apologetic look Derek shot him, as if it was his fault, as Cora rounded the corner to the Captain’s deck.   

Silence descended on yacht… As if anyone could say a word.

“Well”.

Scott’s head shot up and he turned to see Stiles pale and weary leaning against the doorway of the upper-deck that led down.

“I think this vacation is off to a great start”, he announced sarcastically, “I feel sick, so I’m going back down. Try and keep the arguments down, but before that…” he paused, and looked around, “Um…where the hell are we???”

**Oh Boy…**

*** * * ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going anymore, but keep giving me strength of your love!!!!


	11. Ch 11: Be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

* * *

  **Chapter 11:**

**Be Loved**

* * *

Derek hummed a soft broken tune, Laura had sung him once, as Stiles had drifted off to a fitful sleep, due to the boat’s rocking motion, he’d slunk off after depositing Cora with Thomas, and managed to slip into the room, practically undetected, climbing onto the bed besides Stiles, nuzzling the teen he whined low and brokenly.

“I’m sorry”, he whispered softly, even though Stiles was fast asleep.

Though he’d awoken earlier and asked where they all were, when no one answered, he’d gone back down and fell asleep, not caring. Well not showing he cared, when it came to Stiles, he rarely acted in the way you would expect him to.

Derek nuzzled Stiles' neck and held onto the teen, with a grip bordering on painful, but he couldn't make himself let go.

The thought of losing him, would tear him apart, and he'd much rather choose to squeeze the air out of his lungs, than to believe Stiles would push him away. And even if he did, he'd let him go, but Derek was never not selfish.

"Whatever pointless things you're thinking about", a scratchy voice muttered, "Stop", it warned.

Looking down he whined, "I'm sorry Stiles, I'm so sorry", he begged forgiveness.

"Idiot", Stiles planted a soft chaste kiss, on his lips. "I get it, you wanted me to sleep, and you got permission from Mama McCall and dad no doubt, the question really was why?" Stiles hummed as he turned into the little spoon, snuggling into his side.

"You muttered wanting a vacation, and I wanted to surprise you", Derek mumbled sheepishly, "I wanted to show you a something", he muttered softly.

"Aw Der, you--", he moved forward instead of whatever he wanted to say, and kissed him long and hard, the meaning coming in clear, even if neither of them were strong enough to say the words just yet.

They pulled back when someone awkwardly cleared their throat.

Derek looked up to see Cora, standing next to the bed, eyes trained on a spot a little to the left over Derek's shoulder.

"Can I join you?" she whispered softly.

Stiles wordlessly flipped over and pushed his back to Derek's chest, creating a small enough space, for Cora to crawl into. It'd be a tight fit, but neither of them minded too much.

Cora whimpered low, but climbed into the bed, all but diving in head first, "I'm sorry Derek", she whined low and hurt.

Derek huffed, "I'm okay, Cor", he whispered.

Stiles put an arm around Cora and nuzzled into her side.

"You too Stiles… What I said about Isaac and you, I'm so sorry for being an assuming asshole", she muttered miserable.

“Do you not think I forgave him?”

.

.

.

John Stilinski paused in the doorway leading down, as those words spoken clearly and loud enough travelled up to the upper deck, where everyone sat.

Scott had an arm wrapped around Isaac, even as Kira curled into his side.

As the words reached not just the wolves, as if spoken in a microphone, Isaac’s head snapped up, shock stamped across his features.

Wolves had to be the worst eavesdroppers in the history of the world.

.

.

.

“Have you forgiven him?” Derek asked quietly, shocked at the sudden change.

“I think Isaac and I are equals, we’re both a special kind of asshole”, Stiles smirked self-deprecatingly, “I know who I am Derek; I know what I’m capable of. I know that I would kill in a heartbeat”, he stated simply.

“But how? Why?” Cora asked, voice stressed.

“The night Ally died, I never witnessed it, but Kira told me, she died in Scott’s arms. I think and this is pure _Stiles speculation_ ”, he pointed out with wry humor, “When she died, Isaac had nowhere to look, nowhere to go. In his eyes, everyone he’s ever loved has left him. Camden, his mother, his father, Scott, you, Cora, Allison”, he listed, “How do you hate a person, who believes he doesn’t deserve love?” he asked.

“The day Isaac forgives me for Allison’s death, is the night I’ll be able to sleep with zero nightmares”, he informed.

“It was never your fault!” both Cora and Derek protested violently, almost getting up.

“I was possessed by a thousand year old demon; you don’t think it spoke to me?”

Silence echoed on the boat.

.

.

.

John stepped forward and then stepped back, sliding down the wall, as he listened instead. Here he would learn no lies.

.

.

.

“I’m not a simple person. Lena has mentioned that. Satomi-san and Deaton agree. What I am, is mortal, but I don’t act _human_ ”, he started voice gentle. “That’s why it’s so confusing”, he sighed snuffling closer to Cora.

Derek instinctively tightened his grip.

“Derek you chose the Broken ones, tell me honestly do you think you would have done things differently if you had to repeat it, all over again, with no memory of your actions?” he asked.

“I-I don’t know”, he muttered, “I don’t think so”, he answered honestly.

“Do you want to know why you chose Isaac, Erica and Boyd?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded.

“Mind you this is my own speculation”, he reminded gently, and “I know everything there is to know about you Derek Hale”, he hummed turning around and kissing him soundly.

Cora groaned, “Romance later, explain first”, she demanded giggling at her own demand.

“But Cora!!!” Stiles whined making kissy noises, and peppering them all over her face, “My kisses bring all the….”

Cora laughed loudly, “Oh God! Don’t finish that sentence, **_please_** ”, she begged trying to paw him off and wipe of his saliva off of her face.

Derek grinned at the two and pouted, “Ugh Stilinski, don’t kiss my sister!!!” he whined.

.

.

.

John snorted at Derek’s sister-complex no doubt.

.

.

.

They settled after a few minutes, unaware of the audience waiting somewhat impatiently.

“Der’k”, Stiles hummed, “You and Lydia have one thing in common, and you’re both Analytical thinkers. It’s always one or zero with you people, yes or no, white or black, life or death, one plus one is equal to two”, he sighed.

“Scott’s always thought about people being inherently good, Jackson had always seen the darkness people could hide. Cora, Isaac, Erica and Boyd saw hope, Liam is still our puppy, and Kira and Danny though recently tainted is still very new to our world”, he hummed.

“You went to MIT Derek. You’ve never been raised to be Alpha, because I think Talia saw that you would never hold the emotional coldness an Alpha would need to protect its pack. Laura had probably been as blunt as all fuck get out”, it wasn’t a question, but Derek nodded in agreement.

“You think being Sheriff is simply to catch a perpetrator arrest him, and you’re done with your work? No, you have to dig deep, find out why, you need to research, and study and solve, and puzzle out and search and fight, and always tread that line between duty and need to protect, about responsibility and gut feeling, fighting to live. Suppressing obvious emotions and condensing sentimental reasoning and go home. I was raised by a man, who knew how to _balance_ all that, and become respected and loved by the town’s folk”, Stiles hummed.

“Barrow was there, evil wants evil. Power wants power. Why would a 1000 year old demon choose a skinny defenseless kid, and not a mass murdering psychopath?” Stiles asked.

“It could have gone for Kira”, Stiles pointed out, “Isn’t that was Noshiko-san said? She summoned a demon for vengeance. But it chose a man who lay practically dead beside her. Why would the demon not choose Barrow?” he asked again.

“Because it needed someone in a pack?” Cora wondered.

“Not really”, Stiles answered, “As far as it was considered, it came down because a fox spirit had been scared, actually. It came to protect Kira, but lust drives people to do things that are just plain shameful”, he snorted, “Put that trait in a demon and what do you get?” he asked no one in particular.  

“It sensed, according to him/it, whatever, that I had the knowledge to destroy the pack”, Stiles hummed plainly.

Cora and Derek swallowed.

.

.

.

John blinked, “That actually makes sense”, he whispered.

.

.

.

“It knew, I was between the packs in Beacon Hills—a beta but not an omega an ally. A were-coyote touched by an Alpha’s spark. A kitsune discovering her heritage. A Beta aligned to another Alpha, forgoing his own. Omegas, not alone, but pack. A kitsune, hunting a demon, hunters and wolves and banshees, and the Nemeton”, Stiles laughed a dry sound, “It knew, that I studied _everything_ about _everyone_. That I had the information to destroy anything in _its_ path. Your weakness, your strengths, your gifts, your pain, your virtues, your soul, _your life_ ”, he smirked harshly, “I had it all. The information to bring you to your knees, **_crying, begging, fighting, dying_** ”, he hissed through clenched teeth, “I gave it the keys to the vault”, he smirked.

“It knew how to hurt you, because I knew **_you_**. How you tick, what makes you work?!” he growled angrily. Derek pulled him to his chest.

Pulling Stiles to face him, Derek kissed him, tried to pull out all the anger and self-loathing, tried to convey his trust and love. Actions speak louder than words right?

**_Please Stiles…_ **

The emotions eventually made its way through, and Stiles calmed down, kissing back with enthusiasm and hope and returning his affections, long enough to be able to continue his explanation.

“The reason you would never have been a good Alpha, is because you’re not good at balancing your sentiments and your logic. You’re either wrought with emotions, which strip you bare. Anger, grief, pain, love… Or your logical side calculates everything else”, he scoffed.

“Leadership is not dictated upon logic”, he warned.

Derek blinked.

“Peter bit Scott, because he thought biting a kid, as opposed to the many people in the woods that night would be easier. According to him, teenagers could be **_molded_**. Peter unfortunately only seemed to know kids in his pack, who obeyed Talia, because she was their mother or Aunt or elder sister”, he pointed out.     

Stiles hummed, “Unfortunately for him, his experience with you and Laura and Cora, had little to zero impact on Scott”, he bit his lower lip, “You have to understand, Scott and I, we were raised by single parents. My mom died when I was seven, and McCall left when Scott was ten, we had years to get used to Melissa and dad being our whole world. Nine years with that small family unit, I would never abandon Scott just because he PMS’s every month”, he grunted in pain and ‘oofed’ as Cora elbowed him in the stomach.

“Cora!!!”

“You bleed from your privates, then joke about it asshole!”

Derek cringed, and “Please don’t”, he huffed petulant.

.

.

.

The women on the deck echoing the sentiment, Lydia going so far as to gripe, “He should feel so lucky to actually menstruate!” she huffed.

.

.

.

“And because Peter was someone you looked up to, even when emotionally wrought with anguish by his actions, you chose teenagers, because Peter your Uncle and best friend, who helped you find an anchor chose a teenager. Your logical assumption was if your pack was a bunch of teenagers, they would get close or be close enough to Scott to help influence him”, Stiles continued after apologizing to Cora. Loudly and effectively, much to Derek’s utter amusement.

“I made a mistake?”

“No. Logically that was a good decision, emotionally not so much. You chose the broken, because unlike your Uncle, you chose people who could or would depend on you. But Derek, see that’s also where you went _wrong_ ”, he explained softly, a gentle cadence to the sheer amount of strength behind his words.

“Erica suffered seizures. You don’t know what it was like, ever witnessing a person’s life in a standstill, _helpless and panicking_ ”, he choked, “For all she fought to live, she lost a little bit of herself every time. The kinder thing would have been to have her home-schooled, people posted her seizure on YouTube, like it was something to be entertained about”, he sneered disgusted.

“Boyd was anti-social. Not because he chose it, but because he appeared terrifying. All muscle mass and quite demure standing, it made him seem difficult to approach”, Stiles paused, “You don’t know what it’s like to feel alone Derek, surrounded by loved ones. A sister who could practically read your emotions, and protect you from darkness, being trapped in loneliness, it kills you inside”, he whispered.

Cora whimpered.

But Stiles ignored it, “Do you know what it feels like to be bullied. Scars and bruises you have to hide from the one person who matters more than others. You think wearing plaid was a fashion choice? It was armor. I wore it to shield myself from the pain, of being tossed, and kicked, and hurt, by people like Jackson, and Greenberg, and Lacrosse just felt like torture. I know what broken bones feel like. Imagine the pain of having an Alpha do what Isaac’s dad—his father—did to him. Daily”, Stiles shook his head.

“You gave them a choice, you never lied, you told them the truth, and they said yes”, Stiles stated.

“I respected you then. Hated you, because oh my God! You gave Jackson the bite”, he snapped. “But you protected them, gave them a family, friendship, hope, _life_ ”, he hissed on a sigh.

“That’s the root of the problem though. I’m a loyal guy, so even when Scott was being a stubborn jackass and refuting help, and being a dick”, he shook his head; “I wouldn’t abandon my brother. Not for you, not for anyone. So when wolves are bound by stronger ties to an Alpha, who was floundering and abandoned you. Fuck Der, it pissed me off!” he growled.

“How does that work, pushing away someone who stood before danger and took a hit for you? I couldn’t wrap my head around it. I didn’t see, I’m just weird in comparison to every normal human, who ran scared. When Alphas were terrified, I wasn’t. I was an emotional wreck”, he sighed.

“Scott had abandoned me for Allison, and Lydia and Isaac, and I didn’t want to be like them. I didn’t want to fail myself, to leave. So I stayed. Clearly there’s something wrong with me”, he joked, but the words—it—they fell dead.

“I couldn’t forgive someone who was scared. And Isaac is irritating in general, what with his scarves and his attitude”, he whined, “But he’s still the smartest, bravest guy I know. So to have the heart to watch the woman he loved die in his Alpha’s arms. That kind of strength, to fight to protect me, to help me, I forgave him, for being human, and selfish and stronger than me. I think was jealous. I was angry, because if he abandoned the man who saved his life, what’s to say he wouldn’t do the same to Scott?”, he asked.

“Jealous?” Cora queried curiously.

“For he was capable of saving Scott, when I was insubstantial”, the statement felt like a hot white poker went down his throat.

“That’s not true!” Derek protested, “You’re, fuck Stiles, you. Are. Not. Insubstantial!!”

“Der—”

“No!!!” he sat up and pulled Stiles around to face him, “You held me up in eight feet of water, while I was paralyzed from the neck down, for two hours!!!” he reminded strongly, “You were tortured in a basement by a deranged Hunter, when werewolves ran, **_you_** came back!!!” he poked him right above his heart, “You saved Scott from setting himself on fire, talked him down from panic, sacrificed yourself to save your father, you’ve stood up to Peter, to an Alpha pack, to a fucking demon, Stiles!!! You held your own, whilst a dodgy nurse tried to kill you, or when McCall saved you from an assassin who had you at gunpoint!!! You are not some weak, breakable thing!” he growled low and angrily.

“I get it, but—”

“No Buts!” Derek hissed, “Don’t you get it? You said the demon chose you because you had the knowledge to bring us to our knees, Stiles if it wasn’t a demon, and we were the ones going crazy, and killing people left and right, would you not have used that knowledge?” he asked.

“You say you forgave Isaac, for abandoning me. You forgave Allison, who fell under Gerard’s spell, and tortured you regardless, you’ve forgiven Lydia for ignoring you, Jackson, who’s tried to kill you enough times, Kanima or not. Or Danny for being cruel with his words, or me, or Melissa, or Scott!!” he listed, “Then why can’t you forgive yourself for being the best person anyone would kill to have. Read my lips. Allison. Was. Not. Your. Fault!!!” he promised.

Derek blinked as he watched helplessly as tears fell from Whiskey eyes, and then he was cradling Stiles close and holding him, “It’s okay, Stiles, its fine. Let it go, I’m here, we’re all here”, he whispered.

Stiles cried and sobbed as he cried out all the fury and hurt he kept bottled inside so that no one could see how bad it was. It ripped its way out of his throat as he slammed his head against the Derek’s chest hoping it would make the pain stop. It didn't, the pain didn’t stop. It coiled tighter around his heart.

Before he could think Stiles’ weight crashed into him. Derek pinned him to the bed, powerful arms, kept him from escaping. Stiles howled out his pain and his rage. He tried to twist out of Derek's grasp. The man didn't say anything, just held him down, solid warmth all around him.

Stiles hiccupped, choked on his own tears for a moment before coughing. Derek didn't let go. Stiles was exhausted, he was hurt. Derek just kept holding on to him keeping him still, like he was somehow trying to steady the mess of a person who used to be Stiles.

Derek didn't know when the moment happened, but at some point he wasn't being pushed away.  Stiles was clutching him, crying into the man's shoulder. He poured out everything he’d held inside. He told Derek about his mother’s death, how Scott didn’t have time for him anymore. He told Derek how jealous he was of Isaac and Kira, and Liam, how hurt he was that Lydia never acknowledged him. He babbled about how he felt betrayed and alone, weak and unimportant, how hurt he was that no one was there for him. Hurt, because he was used as a weapon against the people who looked at him with fear and disdain, and sometimes flinched, even days later.

Derek didn't say anything; he just held Stiles down until he stopped shaking, held him, and warmed him. Stiles started to fall asleep slowly. He didn't let go of the solid weight on top of him, basked in the support it silently offered. He didn't know why, but it made everything seem a little bit better, a little less broken, and like he was a little less alone.

.

.

.

John opened his eyes, to Melissa smiling softly, “Come on”, she offered him a hand and pulled him up, “Let’s go see the sunset”, she whispered gently guiding him away from where his son’s heart bled on sibling wolves.

“I-”

Melissa pulled him into her arms, petite frame seemingly encompassing him completely, warmth enveloped around him, “We raised good sons”, she whispered softly.

John nodded, “We did”, he agreed, and pulled her closer as his own tears fell.

.

.

.

Derek knew everyone had been listening in, but right now, with his beloved mate in his arms and his sister, Cora holding his hand through it all, a promise maybe… she wouldn’t stay, but she’d never leave, the stone that had been choking him for eight years dissolved.  

**_His Mate…what even?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i know i'm slow on updating and everything, but I am trying to find time, because Real Life, actually sucks right now. 
> 
> ANd Comments and praise and questions will cheer me up... Show me the Love Baby............. LOL!!! Love you GUYS!!! Thanks for the KUDOS peeps.


	12. Ch 12: Paradise Inn or Hotel California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.  
> 4\. I clearly do not own any of the pictures, they can be found on Google... 
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

**Chapter 12:** **Paradise Inn or Hotel California?**

* * *

“Oooh! Its  **_sooo_ ** cozy!!!”

Derek rolled his eyes, even as Melanie and Melissa burst out laughing and Scott and Lydia shot him twin looks of exasperation, when Sheriff Stilinski’s voice carried over the spacious foyer. In his defense, his parents and family had always called it a Summer Cottage as opposed to the Summer Villa. It was a ruse to not come off pretentious and Vapid.

They’d always taught the kids, to call it cottage, despite—well everything—set in a glorious oceanfront setting, His mother; Talia combined the finest in Caribbean style with exquisite interior themes. Overlooking the Turks and Caicos Banks, the vacation home is surrounded by spectacular ocean vistas and cooled by constant trade winds.

Cascading waterfalls flanked by a row of coconut palms mark the entry to the 12,658 square foot villa.

**_It wasn’t that big!!! It was smaller than the preserve!!!_ **

The strikingly-designed great room features travertine marble flooring, 30' vaulted ceilings, and walls of patterned Asian pearl-stone tiles. Stunning ocean views fill the rooms, which expand through pocket sliders to the large pool terrace overlooking the sea.

A concealed granite bar with icemaker, fridge, 2 wine coolers and hydraulically raised 50" plasma TV with music center complete the great room experience. The master and other bedroom wings set a new standard of indulgence.

Adjoining the swimming pool, step or plunge directly into the pool for a morning or late night swim, or breakfast in bed enjoying the ocean view from 90-degree glass doors.

The suites included raised bathtubs with waterfall showerheads and separate shower alcoves. A double vanity with vessel copper sinks, separate WC and walk-in closets lined with custom mahogany shelving complete the arrangement.

In the Master Bedroom in the center on the first floor, the private terrace offered a carved Indonesian daybed to recline and bask in the scenic surroundings and southeastern breezes.

One guest ensuite bedrooms as well as the six bedrooms, occupy the opposite wing on the right, each with ocean views and glass doors providing poolside access. The remaining six and the other guest bedroom overlooked the wings on the left.

Each room had a private smaller balcony furnished with handcrafted daybeds.

A state-of-the art kitchen outfitted with Viking appliances, a 6-burner stove, black granite countertops and center island counter with stools for informal dining. The dining area provides formal seating for 18.

The stunning centerpiece of the villa is its angled infinity pool constructed in emerald green stone, with arched pool bridge at one end. Spanning the breadth of the house, it connects with an infinity edge heated Jacuzzi; both cascading pools form a magnificent visual flow to the ocean below.

Furnished with impeccable taste with a mixture of imported contemporary and antique Balinese handmade pieces, ornamentals and artwork, the villa is replete with custom design elements of innovation and functionality.

Okay, so it was most **_definitely_** **_not_** a cottage.

Cora and Parrish snorted in unison, and he sighed, “I’m going to just put him in a bed”, he nodded towards Stiles, in his arms, and shrugged, “Except for the adults, we have thirteen Bedrooms”, he paused at their looks and sighed, “Why don’t you all just wait here? Sit, relax, breathe, we’ll be back in five minutes”, he walked towards the stairs, to the First Floor, “We’ll figure out who gets which room, given there’s nineteen of us, it’s obvious we’ll be implementing a buddy system”, he explained.

He knew the wolves would hear and tell the humans, so he continued, “I figured Scott and Isaac in one, Lydia in Kira in one, Cora, The Sheriff, Parrish, Melissa and Melanie, Satomi-san and Deaton in one each. Then there’s the Buddy sharing ones. Like Scott and Kira, so there’s Liam and Mason in one, and Brett and Danny in another.  And Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura can have one of course”, he added after a beat.

 

Cora had followed him with the bags, and as they stepped into the rooms, she grinned and waggled her eyebrows, as she watched him put Stiles to bed.

“And you obviously get the Master Bedroom, with the King Size Bed, TV, Air conditioning, Ceiling Fan, Ensuite bathroom with Jacuzzi and shower, Ocean view, Private terrace, Pool access”, and she leered with a playful growl, “And Sound Proof walls!” she teased.

Derek flushed, “And we both know why these walls were sound proof, oh wait… weren’t you procreated in this room?” he tugged her plait.

Cora whined, “Big Brother…. whyyyyyy”, she grimaced, at the image it presented. Not that he could blame her, but he kept his expression blank;

**_Parents having sex, yeuck!_ **

Derek firmly believed in the notion of the stork and the baby and the bees and the birds.

“Come on, the sooner we all go to sleep, the sooner I can wrap around Stiles”, she muttered.

Derek frowned, “What?” he asked.

“Oh, I’m just reading what your eyebrows are saying”, she grinned maliciously.

Derek tackled her!

* * *

The sheriff whistles low as he settled into a comfy cream sofa, “God! This is feels like sitting on a cloud!” he groaned with repressed relief.

“Talk about giving in easily”, Melissa poked his cheek, as she sat on the arm rest.

“Wouldn’t you?” he snarked relaxing further into the fluffiness of the seat.

“I’d wait for the doors to close behind me first”, she winked lasciviously watching her son—an Alpha—that was never getting old, inspect a vase, “Careful sweety, you break it, I’ll make you glue it together piece by small piece, and then present it to your wolf-pal Cora, who’ll probably castrate you!” she warned.

Scott swallowed and took six steps back, “Vase? What Vase? Oh look water”, he grabbed Kira’s hand, which if possible was ten times clumsier than him, and pulled her to the water fountain set aside.

Melanie smirked, “So, bedrooms? What choices do we have?” she asked.

“How in God’s name would I know?” The Sheriff

Cora bounded over hair tossed wayward, “I’ll give you the tour”, she announced.

Lydia gaped, “Did you meet the Tasmanian devil upstairs?” she asked.

Cora shot Derek a glare, “Something like that”, she hissed at him, sounding for all intents and purposes like a cat.

“So we have fourteen bedrooms, all in the different wings, currently we’re standing in the central focus which holds Triskelion Summer Cottage. You’ll notice it’s shaped in a triad that opens into different wings. Since the Summer Cottage faces the East and the coast, the wings are to the North and West”, she drew a shape in the air.

“We were thinking, the adults could take one wing, West, and the teens could take the Northern side”, Derek walked to the map on the wall, with a Chaperone for the teens being Deputy Parrish, “See”, he pointed out, “The Rooms were generally for the kids in the pack, they’re a little larger in size, with twin beds, and less expensive Grecian Vases”, he grinned mockingly at Scott who flushed.

“We have a Housekeeper and Staff, but given how more than half of us are Supernatural of course, we were thinking hiring someone would be downright masochistic”, Cora chirped up, “So the Maps are on each level of the wall, in the Entrance Corridors, in the center, and in the entrance of the wings”, she pointed to the corridors leading to the separate wings.

“The rooms were furnished by our siblings, Laura, Andrew and dad, mum, Uncle Peter, Aunt Annaha, Aunt Susannah and Aunt Helena (Dad’s sister), so whatever suits your fancy you can choose the rooms accordingly. I was hoping Scott and Isaac would be comfortable in my old room, Lydia and Kira wouldn’t mind Andrew’s tastes, and Cora will be settling in Laur’s old room. Liam and Mason will be comfortable in Cor’s old room, and Danny and Brett can be comfy in the guest bedroom, and Parrish can take up Aunt Su’s room (she was ten years older than us, Peter and Su were twins)”, Derek explained.

Cora grinned, “Come on I’ll take you guys to the rooms, and Derek can show the ‘Rents the other rooms”, she stated cheekily and grabbed Lydia’s hand and tugged.

“Oh, I guess I’ll see where you’re _sleeeeeping_ later—”, Lydia’s voice carried as Cora ran pulling her along, “—mom”, and ending with, “Try not to break my arm, Cora!!!!” she squeaked.

Derek shook his head, “Right”, he blinked, “Well, this way”, he directed them down a staircase of three steps, and took a left turn, “So, Mum and Dad and Aunt Helena and Peter took care of this side of the rooms”, he started, “Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura”, he addressed, “Seeing as you have had the least experience with Peter being…well Peter”, he shrugged apologetically, “I’m hoping offering you the room, which belonged to him, in the vague sense that the traumatic connection everyone else has with him, won’t be the same to you two”, he opened the door, and flicked the switch.

 

“Oh Wow!!!” Melanie gasped, “I have to say the man had great taste”, she looked around the room, and smirked at the blissful look on Noshiko’s features.

Retractable doors open completely from the living room, as the first rooms in the West Wing, onto a pool patio with a Japanese inspired slate stonewall with fountain feature and rectangular lap pool. It featured oversized walk in his and hers shower, vintage inspired bathtub and separate toilet and bidet quarter.

Serenely furnished in hard wood sleigh beds and headboards with reading lights, ample dresser space, custom cedar closets, comfortable chairs, Persian and local rugs and fine Caribbean art.

The balance of Japanese inspired minimalism that touched the earth with lightness and magically dissolves the boundaries between interior and exterior allowing one to immerse themselves in the perfection of Modern Caribbean Living with shell fossil imbued coral floors that are soft and cool on bare feet and are the preferred floors.

“Is it okay?” Derek asked tentatively.

Mrs. Yukimura nodded, “It’s amazing, thank you”, they placed their suitcases next to the door, and she smiled at him, “You have nothing to fear, the room has a sense of innocence about it, we are not offended by your choice, and we honor the Young Peter Hale and his taste, he had not been tainted then, we are comfortable. So thank you”, she repeated gratefully.

John smiled the words though oddly formal, seemed to soothe whatever worried Derek had. Though he seemed Stoic as usual, Derek relaxed infinitely so. Something about understanding how he though had to be credited to Stiles’ way of thinking. His son was too much Claudia sometimes.

“Oh!” Melanie gasped having taken a peak into the bathrooms, “These Bathrooms are spa inspired with Carrara marble vanities, showers with coral and teak accents and impeccably timeless white tiles. Oh wow! He really, really, really had good taste, despite being psychotic and terrorizing my daughter and flirting badly with me”, she smirked.

Melissa snorted, “I don’t know”, she shot John a sneaky look, “He was pretty suave with me you know”, she winked.

John scowled, “I see that’s your taste, well can’t fault a woman for having bad taste”, he shrugged and turned to Derek, “Come on son, best be on our way, I’d like to get some rest sometime this century”, he stretched and raised a brow, as Derek wisely smothered his chuckles when Melissa huffed petulantly.

Derek walked a few paces after he stepped over the threshold, bidding the Yukimura’s a goodnight.

“The next room is according Dad’s taste, mom designed hers, and they flipped a coin during well—” he grimaced and shook his head pitifully, “Anyway the point is, Sheriff you’ll like it, the two of you had a lot in common, you both enjoy embarrassing the heck out of their sons”, he shrugged cheekily as he flipped the light switch.

 

The bedroom’s tastefully finished in sage and amber hues. An eclectic mix of local art in serene palettes and vintage black and white local photography connect the room to the local colors and environment. The ensuite bathroom was similar to the bathroom in Peter’s old room, finished in Carrara marble vanities, crisp white tiles and Frette towels with appointed storage and hooks for wet suits.

The room was warmer with two beige couches and a palm center piece, and a living and dining area open to terrace for seamless indoor outdoor living. More than 20 royal palms grace the lush garden view the room offered.

“This is great, it’s really cozy”, he repeated only with genuine warmth this time, “Thank you Derek”, he grinned walking straight to the bed, “Best be on your way and show the ladies their room, maybe get Melissa a special room for her tastes and all”, he snarked.

Melissa picked up the couch cushion and chucked it at his head.

*  *  *

“Right”, Derek bit his lip and turned to Melanie, “May I escort you fair lady, to your bed chambers”, he bowed ignoring the two people in public service and gallantly bowing for Melanie, who giggled.

“Why thank you Kind Sir”, she curtsied and giggled even further when Melissa climbed onto the bed and proceeded to whack the Sheriff with a downy fluffy pillow.

Melanie laughed, “How long do you reckon it’ll take those two to figure out they have the hots for each other?” she asked Derek as they walked down a corridor.

Satomi-san shrugged and answered for him, “I suppose having someone be used as best friend and sounding board when their sons having being at the start of a sudden Supernatural storm, would unify any two parents, that been said, I don’t quite think they've figured out their own affections for the other, never mind how long it’d take for them to figure out they have the _‘Hots_ ’ for each other”, she answered with a serious voice, even though the phrase ‘Hots’ seemed to be pulled out from clenched teeth.

Derek hummed, “Personally I think the man has had an eternal crush on Mrs. McCall”, he answered and walked Melanie into another suite, “In my humble opinion, they both need to just be presented with an opportunity to you know _talk_ ”, he stated and then flipped the light switch, “For you, My Aunt Helena’s taste in bedroom décor”, he smiled softly.

 

“I figured you were someone who preferred rustic simplicity despite Lydia’s extravagant taste in things, you were more into simple stuff”, he grinned honestly.

“Oh, yes. Wow, this is amazing. Thank You Derek!”

Melanie looked around. The room seemed to be made for relaxation and sun worshiping. Attached to a patio area around the pool is surrounded by cushioned loungers so one could nap or read while they soaked up the warm tropical rays, or make the short walk to the beach for some beach combing or snorkeling.

It offered the privacy it supposed in the house catering to Banshees and werewolves, and Fox Spirit people.

Melanie was charmed.

In the distance sat the off shore reef, a haven for a wide variety of tropical fish, turtles and other exotic sea life. She couldn't wait to go exploring, and she also was able to spot an occasional dolphin in the distance.

The warm wooden ceiling and ceiling fan with a quadruple chandelier added a mystic tranquility to the casual intimacy of the room, the outdoor deck was comfortable too, one could wait for the sun to set on the horizon, and sink into a relaxing doze.

Melanie put down her bags and pulled Derek in for a tight hug, "Thank you, it’s perfect. Beautiful", she whispered and stepped back, amused at Derek's adorable 'Aw Shucks' routine expression.

The kid was affection starved and Melanie promised herself she'd give him all the love she could spare. He deserved all of it, but she couldn't ever return a mother's love, by replacing his own, she would however be the best Aunt she could be.

"Goodnight Mrs. M", he bowed and winked cheekily, before closing the door behind him.

Melissa found him a few minutes later as he crossed to the outward corridor connecting all the rooms, “Pummeled him to death by feathers?” he asked.

“I am the victor!!!” she proclaimed effectively.

Derek chuckled, “Then to the victor goes the spoils”, he opened the door to his left and smiled, “Aunt Anna’s tastes”, and he hummed softly, flipping on the switch.

“Oh!”

The room was the direct opposite of Melanie’s. Peter did marry a woman who had even for expensive tastes than him.

 

The room had been designed by famous Interior designer Jennifer Bradford Davis.  Anna had Evoked a Tropical Fantasy "the Inexpensive, Easy Way" she'd teased Peter.

Mosquito netting with a little contemporary twist, in a four poster style above, the Queen Sized double bed, with the dip-dyed Curtain ends introducing some normal everyday elements into the bedroom.

The history and richness into her designs by using treasures acquired throughout the world. The room was bathed in warm yellow and gold colors and offered an authentic beauty of a bedroom with classic mystery and passionate Tropical fever.

“Your Aunt Anna has amazingly perfect taste, and the bed, oh my, it’s gorgeous!” she spun in a single twirl and fell on the bed, with a gentle thump.

“Goodnight Melissa”, Derek smiled as she hugged the pillow and shrieked into the material, already halfway to fantasy land no doubt. The irony of Scott getting bitten was starting to be pretty tremendously remarkable.

Shaking his head he walked Satomi-san to one of the guest bedrooms, and Alan to his Aunt Helena’s Fiancé’s bedroom.

 

The former was designed simply, with white lacquered furniture, similar to the main beach house, furnished with wooden flooring, Bordeaux limestone and typical handmade furniture. The bed was mostly white and downy.

Soft as a feather and fluffy, nest-like comfort, Satomi-san bowed once a suitably impressed expression, barely there and then Derek walked Alan to his Aunt’s Fiancé’s room.

“It’s very colorful”, Deaton hummed placid as ever.

 

Derek wouldn't blame him.

The bedroom, was bedecked in splendorous colors, Turquoise and any shade of the color played a main role in the formation of the room. The cheerful color had sidekicks of green also coral and tangerine that brought the wonder of the clean waters of Turks and Caico’s alive.

Starting from the ground up and comprise turquoise in her rug, the pillows, throws décor and at least one hanging component from the ceiling. It was a burst of life; it held the feeling of being entirely captured under the sweet and salty exotic fish infested waters.

 “Grandma Selena was strange”, he agreed, “She used to say, ‘ _Even when it seems like water is still, if it looks it’s lying inactive there’s so much animation that cannot be grasped by our eyes alone. This moving can be brought in our new area in a verbatim way via an interior hammock create of unsecured woven natural rope. You can also set your design on a component of mystery by it requiring translation. Hand blown glass components are the best way to bring in the sand of the Oceanside as well as the moving through an abstract shape_ ”, he blinked putting down a whimsical shaped glass figurine. “Or something like that”, he muttered and walked to the door, “Goodnight Deaton”, he closed the door, on an exhale.

Hopefully Cora had better luck with the others; he wanted to curl up beside Stiles. Shaking his head he walked to the end of the corridor and back into the main foyer, “Cors, everything alright?” he asked.

“All’s good, see you in the morning!” she answered.

“Okay. Goodnight!”

A chorus of ‘Goodnights’ came from the wolves and Derek smiled. Their Vacation was afoot.

* * *

Cora walked down the corridor, “Okay, so first there’s Derek’s room, it’s actually closest to the pool”, she started, “And the first bedroom”, she opened the first door, and smiled, “This is Derek’s”, she let Scott and Isaac in, “There’s a sleeping bag in the room, and you guys can sleep on alternative times, or you know flip a coin?” she asked no one in particular seeing both boys were practically ignoring her and inspecting every crevice of Derek’s old room.

 

“I don’t think they’re listening to you”, Parrish pointed as Isaac was on the balcony admiring the view and Lydia, and Kira were in the bathroom, whilst Scott was sprawled all over the once neatly spread white Duvet Covered bed.

“The Beachfront Bedroom Private Pool Suite was held the addition of a Beachfront Luxury room with an ocean view from the sitting room, and which adjoined to the main foyer through the external pool area, totaling approximately 3,290 sq. ft. (306 sq. meters) of living space. Enjoy the feeling of a luxurious, private oceanfront residence”, Cora dutifully explained her singular listener.

“They could share the bed, sleep like inverted people. Or put a divider in the middle?” Parrish muttered.

Cora snorted, “With Scott and Kira as a couple? Yeah I’m pretty sure Lydia’s new roommate will be Isaac or she’ll room with me?” she leveled him with a look.

“Not on my watch”, Jordan answered.

“Hey let’s leave ‘em here, I wanna know what your room used to look like, beside I’m sleepy”, Lydia yawned dragging Kira with her, who was still pouting as Scott hadn't moved.

Cora ignored them both, “Goodnight Boys”, she grinned maliciously when both boys offered barely raised waves.

“Well mine was next to Laura’s and Laura’s was at the end, so the next one is for Liam and Mason, it belonged to my eldest-younger cousin Alex (Age 14), and so the furniture may be a bit juvenile. Uhm… there’s twin beds, so no sleeping bags, YAY!!!” she cheered a tad warily.

“It’s very blue”, Mason muttered.

 

(A/N: Imagine an attached lower bed camouflaged as a Drawer. )

Liam punched him in the side, “Be nice”, he hissed.

“Ow…” Mason grimaced, “Fragile human here”, he whined but they both moved into the bedroom.

Liam tilted his head, “You said twin beds?” he inquired politely.

“Yeah”, Cora grinned, “Who wants to bet how long it takes Isaac and Scott to figure out where the bed is”, she snickered, even as she pulled the a latch on the side of the bed.

“Voila!” Parrish smirked.

“Thanks”, Liam and Mason turned to each other.

“Rock, paper, scissors!!!”

Shaking her head Cora led the Girls’ to Andrew’s room, “Actually I think you would prefer my elder brother’s room, Andrew had good taste”, she opened the door, and smiled.

 

Lydia beamed at her, “Oh wow! It’s gorgeous!” she zoomed into the room, “Oh, you’re so right, your brother did have good taste!” she spun in a circle and took in the simplicity of the Black and White striped curtains, and the Navy blue pillows and the runner on the bed.

“The Vanity mirror is so beautiful”, Kira traced the intricate design and hummed, “Thank You Cora”, she whispered.

Cora smirked, and nodded as she guided the rest of the boys out, “Next is Aunt Su’s room, Parrish this is yours, we’re keeping you in the middle”, she opened a door, and flipped a switch, “Welcome To Su’s haven”, she teased.

Parrish looked around and grinned suitably impressed, “Thank you Littlest Hale”, he tugged her loose ponytail and smiled softly.

 

Cora giggled, and walked back to guide Brett and Danny, “Okay now, for you two”, she walked a little away and opened the door on the opposite side to Parrish’s and smiled, “Welcome. The Four Poster Oceanfront room extends 400 square feet with custom-designed two queen-sized beds. A marble bathroom with double sinks a deep soaking tub and an oversized walk-in shower. The room is semi-detached from the main foyer and connects via a breezeway, which leads to the Kitchen area”, she pointed to a little way through the balcony.

 

“Thank you”, both boys chimed in unison and Cora grinned, “Remember everyone, there’s a map at the end of the Hallway if you guys get confused”, she bid the two boys adieu and walked to her own room, pulling her suitcase along with here.

Cora walked the few paces to the Guest area that Laura had once converted, on the grounds of the everlasting statement, ‘I’m Alpha material!’, into a Living room-cum-library-cum-bedroom. The view was spectacular and gorgeous, and had one wishing they could stay here forever.

 

It had been a long standing Joke, Laura couldn’t move about her day without stamping her foot and uttering that phrase, there were bets in place about how many times she’d go about saying it.

Cora sighed, as she picked up a photo of hers, one of her basking under the sun, arms stretched out in front of her, eyes closed, wearing a beautiful floral summer dress. Cora hugged it to her chest, “I miss you Laura”, she whispered before setting her bags aside and tossing off her clothes and curling under the covers of her sister’s luxurious King size bed, everything was decorated in Greens and beige color combination, it was so Laura, Cora couldn’t have kept the tears at bay even if she tried. The warm spicy scent of her sister just barely permeated the pillows and Duvet, and Cora clutched them desperately as she cried quietly missing her sister more than ever.

Distantly she heard her brother and answered accordingly, she was happy; Derek had finally found his mate. After many a trial and error that almost cost him practically is sanity. Derek finally found him, and even though she’d never have guessed it was Stiles, it kind of made sense.

“Goodnight Laura”, she placed the photo on the bedside drawer and curled up to sleep.

Tomorrow she’d ask _discreetly_ , why Stiles. Now, she was going to dream of rainbows and unicorns…or you know something like that.

Smirking she closed her eyes and settled, tomorrow she got a chance to warn off Stiles, if he hurt Derek, because God knew, Derek was going to get; The Sheriff, Melissa, Scott, Lydia, and then maybe the others.

Good God, Derek needed all the luck in the world.

**Tomorrow is Going to be so much Fun!!!**

 

*****XXXXXXX*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for Loving the story guys!!! Even as i upload this chapter, I've started writing the next chapter, hold your breath for Stiles' epic reaction.... LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


	13. Ch 13: Where the Sky is Blue...

# \-----------------------------------------  
Chapter Thirteen:

# Where the Sky is Blue...  
\-----------------------------------------

* * *

Stiles snuggled closer to Derek as the last vestiges of sleep abandoned him, stretching he allowed Derek’s arm to tighten briefly around him.

“Morning”, Derek’s rough bass greeted him, nuzzling under his neck.

“Morning”, he whispered, “Are you going to tell me where we are now?” he asked softly.

Derek hummed, “That depends, do you want to get up?” he asked teasing soft kisses down his throat. Stiles whined, “Now that is just not fair”, he whimpered as Derek bit down roughly on his skin, nibbling delicately at a spot just above his heart.

Stiles arched under Derek and pulled him for a kiss, only to remember he probably hadn’t brushed his teeth since last night, and huffed instead.

“Mouthwash?” Derek teased.

“Shut up”, Stiles grumbled and snuggled back under the duvet, practically using the top edge as mouth mask, “I really wanna kiss you”, he muttered and promptly flushed burying deeper under the blanket.

Derek grinned, “Okay, so let’s brush our teeth, I show you where we are, and we go down and have breakfast”, he tugged on the duvet.

“And my kiss?” Stiles mumbled petulant.

“As soon as you spit”, Derek leered playfully, and pushed him to the edge of the bed.

Stiles followed Derek sleepily to the bathroom, and blinked at him, “Will you tell me where we are?” he asked again, even as Stiles walked into a bathroom, that made him whine, “Oh God! Where are we?!” he looked around awed.

It was a luxury bathroom, with simple Marble tile.

Top and Up-mount sink Vanities and Tuscany Faucet under a Simple Mirror frame beside bathroom, tall Cabinet and Shower Space adjacent to the Jacuzzi sized pool on a Slate Stone Floor.

There were fresh white, Red towels with Gold embroidery and Green water plants, floating candles in water bowls, and an old fashioned Lantern hanging between two of the Sink Vanities.

Light washed into the room, from the Skylights offering a gorgeous view of the blue sea. Directly opposite it sat floor to ceiling walls of windows.

Stiles wanted to reach out and touch the gleaming, texture of the sleek stone floor to the plush sheepskin rug or enveloping his-self in a warm bath surrounded by soft white net curtains, which fluttered in the breeze.

“Derek”, he gasped.

Derek grinned and frog-marched him to the sink, handing him a toothbrush already with mint-green toothpaste, Stiles brushed his teeth automatically, all the while blinking at everything around him. 

By the time he’d spit and rinsed, Derek was grinning at him, “Come on. Let’s go see the view”, he guided a still shell shocked Stiles to the balcony.

“Oh My God!”

Stiles gaped, feeling his legs turn rubbery; he barely managed to sit on sofa, with blue cushions, and stared at the scene.

“Derek?”

“You said you wanted to vacation in the Caribbean, so surprise?” he ended the note on a question.

“Oh.”

 

The breath left him, “You brought me to the Caribbean, on a barely whispered whim?” he asked eyes straying to the horizon, where an equally blue sky met blue seas.

“I wanted to bring you to somewhere untainted by Kate, and blood and war, and demonic trees”, the werewolf crouched in front of him, “I wanted to bring you somewhere safe, where I grew up happy. I wanted to share my happy safe memories with you, you’re my mate Stiles, are you upset?” he asked warily.

“Am I up—Are you crazy?!!” Stiles jumped into his arms, causing the wolf to lose his balance and had them both toppling onto the wooden floor-deck.

“Um...Ow?!” Derek whined as his head came in contact with the wood.

Warm fingers carded through shaggy dark hair, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, oh babe, I love you, I love you”, Stiles repeated as he peppered warm kisses all over his face, and nuzzled into his neck, “You brought me to the Caribbean, because of a wayward thought I had? Oh… I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I am happy and it’s because of you. I-I—” Stiles trailed off as he turned and Kissed Derek.

Their lips meet so softly it makes Stiles burn all over, Derek’s hand cradles his neck tenderly, just like the first time in his bed, the kiss is very PG rated, though the thumb stroking lazy patterns over Stiles’ jaw is making Stiles shift in his seat.

“So you’re not mad?”

Stiles pulled back, “Oh no, I’m definitely reenacting several revenge scenarios, for drugging me, and hiding the planning, don’t you worry your sweet little head”, he purred before kissing him again.

Derek sighed, “My boyfriend is ridiculous”, he muttered.

“Hey!”

Derek grinned, and kissed his nose, “Happy Birthday Stiles”, he nuzzled the spot under his jaw.

Stiles blinked owlishly, “My Birthday present”, he looked around and whimpered, “You’re the best Der!!!!” he squeezed his boyfriend again, almost strangling him in the process.

“ ** _Can’t breathe_**!!!” Derek wheezed.

“Everyone’s here? Awake??” Stiles asked pulling Derek up with him, “Come on, come on, let’s go, let’s go see”, he pulled on Derek’s hand and ran into the room, and skidding to a stop, “Oh Wow!” he barely registered Derek crashing into him, as his sudden momentum stopped, “We are so going to enjoy this room later”, he leered playfully.

“That expression seems somewhat dangerous on you”, Derek blinked at him.

“Why? Do you scream?” he teased.

“Aren’t you glad this room is soundproofed”, he leaned closer and pulled back Stiles T-shirt nibbling a bite onto his left shoulder.

“Fuck! You can’t just say things like that”, he whined nibbling on Derek’s ear lobe in return.

“You’re the only one allowed to be a tease?” Derek huffed and scent marked him, “I love you Stiles”, he hummed nibbling the exposed flesh before pulling back.

“You really aren’t allowed to say such things”, Stiles huffed amused, before kissing him soundly. “Let’s go make our pack and guests breakfast”, he whispered.

“Mate”, Derek growled before plundering his mouth in a long kiss, and Stiles succumbed to the ever sweet taste of his boyfriend’s lips.

* * *

“So this mate thing, is it like wolves, forever and ever?” Stiles asked as they stood in the hallway leading to the kitchen, which took Derek awhile to pry him off of every surface of the hallway as they walked (well dragged by Derek) down the way to the Kitchen.

And the Kitchen! By the Gods! Stiles was in love, “On second thoughts, forget it I don’t want to know! Babe, I’m leaving you for the kitchen”, and he sighed.

Derek huffed amused, “A kitchen can’t kiss you properly”, and he swooped in and kissed Stiles who pulled back and walked passed him much to his consternation.

“Oh My God!” he trailed delicate fingers over The Maytag MET8885XS is a midrange double oven range.

Derek popped his lips, “Oh?” he asked eyeing the sleek monochromatic oven warily.

“This, this—”, Stiles waved his hands around haphazardly, “The Maytag MET8885XS is a midrange double oven range”, he gushed pale fingers skimming over every knob and line and design, “It delivers sufficient cooking performance. This appliance is very similar to most double oven ranges on the market, but it offers a few specific, beneficial features that consumers—people like me enjoy. And that my Darling is the oven’s cleaning cycles. Most ovens have a self-clean option. It typically lasts several hours and uses extremely high temperatures to incinerate food bits that you can easily wipe away. This double oven range offers **_that_** in addition to its steam clean cycle. It doesn’t clean as thoroughly as the standard self-clean, but it doesn’t take nearly as long and is ideal for quick or lightly soiled cleaning.

Another outstanding feature of this Maytag double oven is its **_10-year limited warranty_**. Ten Years DEREK!!!” he walked towards the wolf and shook him.

**Again with that surprising strength…?**

“This covers the cooktop plus the heating elements. Most double ovens in this price range only come with a one-year limited warranty on parts, so Maytag’s 10-year warranty is exceptional.  This Maytag oven has convection bake, roast and broil settings. This means the ovens use fans to evenly circulate hot air to cook food in both ovens. Many buyers say the lower oven cooks uniformly at the precise temperature but the upper oven struggles to maintain a steady temperature and overshoots the warm setting. Nevertheless, the upper oven’s quick preheat helps overshadow its minor temperature issues. Which minor setback, I’ll be super careful”, and he promptly pushed Derek away.

The wolf was getting dizzy as Stiles crouched and opened the doors, “Overall, this is a good-sized double oven. The total capacity is 6.7 cubic feet, which is standard for double electric ovens. The upper oven is only 2.5 cubic feet, but the lower oven’s capacity of 4.2 cubic feet is spacious enough for large roasting pans. The cooktop controls and oven handles are also made from die-cast metal”, he enthused, “Oh My God!!! This yields oven components that are sturdier and more durable than those on other ovens made from inferior materials. The controls and handles should easily stand up to years of use. It’s practically a werewolf stove!!!” he jumped up and clapped his hands, “And, and The Maytag MET8885XS has an electric stovetop, so if you prefer cooking on a gas stove, this may not be the best double oven range for your kitchen. But if you’re fine with electric, this double oven offers a notable warranty and decent cooking functionality!!! Which works, because I am an **_awesome_** cook and you, you are an awesome Baker. So you make the Cinnamon Rolls and I will start on a Full English Breakfast!!!!” he clapped his hands utterly delighted and walked off to the pantry.

**Okay, what just happened?**

Derek was still standing blinking in shock when Stiles came back with a basket of ingredients and skipped off to … apparently get more.

“Would you really leave me for an oven?” he asked bemused.

Stiles looked up and offered him a blinding smile, “Of course not sweetie!” he huffed amused as he walked back to the pantry, “If I didn’t have access to you, that amazing state-of-the-art fridge, The Meneghini La Cambusa, would totally be out of reach!!!!” he sighed in wonder staring at the unit standing behind him, “This baby can be custom-fitted with a range of gizmos including a coffee maker, ice-maker, temperature controlled pantry and even a flat-screen television”, he sighed dreamily, “I’m sorry love, but you just aint cutting it!” he shook his head and walked away.

 

**First of all how does he even know the name of these things and second of all… THAT’s IT!!!**

Derek growled and pounced on the boy who shrieked with delighted laughter, “I’ll show you who’s not cutting it!!!” and he pulled the boy into the pantry and pushed him against the door, “By the time I’m done with you, you won’t remember the names of the Freaking Kitchen Appliances!” he groused out.

“Oh wow!”

Derek looked up pleased, and then sighed as Stiles walked passed him, “Is that really a Sub Zero Wolf Drawer!!!” he gaped and practically flung himself at the stainless steel freezer.

 

“Ugh! Fine be one with the bloody fridge!”

Derek slammed out of the pantry completely missing Stiles’ smirk as he muttered under his breath.

“Bring him to the Caribbean, wake up with him, and show him his birthday present and what does he do? Oh nothing, falls in love with the fridge”, he huffed, “Of course it’s $41, 500 fridge, but where’s the decency”, he grumbled.

His mother was insane! The fridge had been a mere concept when she’d heard about its work. And then she’d invested money in the damn company, next thing he knew, when he’d called to book the cleaning for the Villa, he was being told the company had been trying to contact Talia Hale and gift them new furnishings.

**Hence the Fridge, and Freezer and the Oven, etc.**

Derek set the oven to 350 degrees Fahrenheit and continued complaining.

“It’s not like I’m jealous of a kitchen appliance, but to be pushed back and have my own boyfriend pounce on a metal contraption. Preposterous!” he set yeast in a small bowl and set it aside, while grabbing a bigger bowl and started mixing, milk, sugar, melted butter, he added 2 cups of flour and mixed it until it was a smooth gooey mixture.

Carefully adding the yeast mixture, he began to mix in the remaining flour until the dough became less gooey and easier to handle.

Kneading the dough, he wrinkled his nose, “Last time I bring anyone to a blue landscape”, he grumbled as he continued to pound the dough on lightly floured surface for 5 to 10 minutes.

Derek stiffened as two warm hands slid around his waist and met his on the dough and knead the dough with him.

“I love you too, Der-bear”, Stiles kissed the back of his neck, “You know I’m just messing with you right?” he asked voice soft, void of any humor.

Derek ignored him, and pulled back, as he folded the dough in a well-greased bowl, cover and let rise until doubled in size, usually 1 to 1 1/2 hours, perusing his lips, he began the next step.

“Der—”

Derek sighed and looked down at the cinnamon sticks, “I don’t want to mess this up Stiles”, he whispered, picking up a small stick and carefully putting it back down.

“Hey, No, Der, look at me”, Stiles slid into the narrow gap between the shelve and him, and lifted the wolf’s chin, “I’m sorry”, he whispered, “I was only joking around”, he murmured softly, “I love you. And it’s not because you brought me to a Caribbean Villa, or you own a fifty thousand dollar fridge, or have a pool the size of my house”, he chuckled before continuing, “I love you because you are selfless, and mortal and beautiful and you’re loyal and sweet, and a great big brother and a good friend and an amazing cousin, and the most huggable puppy on the planet. I love your eyebrows”, he reached up to trace the features, “especially because they have their own language. I love your sass, and wit. I love your body”, he mock swooned, “Hubba-hubba, and I love your heart”, he placed his left hand over the thudding organ, “I love your eyes”, he whispered leaning up and kissing both eyelids, “Because they’re like you. Strong and diverse…Deceptive”, he whispered trailing kisses across his cheeks and pecking his nose, “You have all these amazing characteristics, that if you bought me a million dollar car I’d toss it in a bullet proof glass case and wrap it in paper and put several wards over it, that’s true, but I’d still toss it aside because I’d rather have you, than a car”, he promised with a final warm kiss on Derek’s lips.

“Bullet proof glass, seriously?” But Derek was grinning from ear to ear and he pulled Stiles closer, “I can live with that”, and he kissed him nice and proper.

“Good. Because that breakfast is not gonna make itse—mphh!!!” Derek kissed him again, only releasing him, when his giggles were harder to control.

Both of them moved back and away from each other and started working on actually preparing breakfast.

Since the dough was still resting. Derek went back to grinding the Cinnamon, and collected the pecans, almonds and raisins.

“No Raisins”, Stiles pushed them away, “Melissa’s allergic to raisins, ironically wine and grapes she has no problem with. Maybe dried they hurt?” he shook his head baffled, “Never really paused to think why? But I’ve seen her peel them off of anything that has raisins in it”, he muttered.

“How about I make half and half?” Derek asked.

“That works, cause Scott adores them. For all they’re mother and son, they’re polar opposites”, Stiles shook his head.

“Are you actually going to be making something as simple as an English breakfast?” Derek asked picking up a long green vegetable and shaking his head.

“No. well I was going to, but I figured I’m bored and in kitchen like this, I can easily make something else, I was hoping for your help”, he paused.

“You have it”, Derek murmured earnestly.

“Okay. Mum was half Russian half Polish. So I was thinking we could make kolaczki and um… Syrniki? They’re both sweet, so we could also make scrambled eggs and toast and the English breakfast things that we’re at least familiar with. I mean there are nine supernatural creatures that have amazingly supernatural appetites, dad and Melissa, who believe it or not can pack away a Big Mac like no one you’ve ever seen, and to power her brain cells, Lydia eats trust me! And there’s Danny, Mason and Me. Three teenage boys we eat a lot. So it’s not like there’ll be a lack of food”, he rambled.

Derek kissed his forehead gently, and hummed, “I literally have no idea what you just said, but they sound delicious enough, so I’ll help just tell me what to do”, he promised.

“Oh. Silly me”, Stiles bopped his head, “Kolaczki can be round, square or diamond shaped, and the dough can be flaky or yeast-risen, and the spelling varies widely, but they're these jam filled, icing sugar dusted, cookies", he explained.

"And Syrniki, In Russian are fried quark pancakes, garnished with sour cream, varenye, jam, honey or apple sauce. The cheese mixture may contain raisins for extra flavor, which we’ll make a separate batch of, for Melissa", he hummed thoughtfully.

"And like I said scrambled eggs, toast and sausages for the salty side of the menu”, he explained.

“Okay, so where do we begin?”

Stiles beamed at him.

Derek grinned, so far as he was concerned he loved Stiles, and no fridge could compete with that!

**Buwahahahahaha!!!**

***X*X*XX*X*X***

John woke up to the warm scents of Apple and Cinnamon and he couldn’t help smile, it reminded him of his wife’s laughter and the happy smile his son would give him with bright enthusiasm;

_‘Look tata! We made kolachki!!!’_

John closed his eyes and hummed, “To turn back time”, he sighed and smiled softly.

_Knock, knock!_

“Come in”, he called sitting up in bed.

Melissa opened the door and grinned, “Good morning”, she grinned at him.

John looked up and smirked at her attire, she was dressed in an overly large white Men’s shirt that fell to her knees, and shorts.

“Steal Raffa’s shirt?” he asked curiously as he pulled on his own.

Melissa flushed and looked away, only to have the view from the balcony capture her attention, “Ooooh… she walked to the end of the room”, and sighed, “It’s an amazing view! I still can’t believe we’re actually here! Can you?” she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

John joined her ten minutes later, freshly brushed teeth and all, “Not really”, he hummed, “Can you imagine the beauty of spending a month here? We’ve got three weeks here! I am so happy I relented to the three week vacation Parrish and I were forced to take after the whole Nogitsune and the Assassins. We were even given a going away party”, he chuckled.

Melissa giggled, “Likewise. Natalie practically shoved me out the door”, she laughed and then sighed, “God, to envy the Hales!” she murmured bittersweet.

“Not really”, John sighed leaning against the banister; head tipped back, “Kudos to those two, who lost everything in a single night. Could you imagine the grief of dying and knowing three of your children would live, orphans? With a catatonic near psychotic Uncle?” he shook his head, “I don’t envy the Hales. Losing Claudia was like being stabbed and shot and tortured”, he faced her then, “And to lose Aunts and Cousins, parents, siblings”, he choked on the words. “That’d kill me”, he turned to her, “Can you envy their strength”, he stated instead.

Melissa nodded, “Remember Matt, watching Scott get shot. I was—oh John”, she sobbed, “I could never imagine my life without him. I don’t envy them, not when you paint it like that, but I do, I envy that strength. To keep fighting, to go on, to live, to love after all that, I envy The Hales **_we know_** , I don’t have their strength”, she whispered.

“I pray we never find out what that’d be like”, he exhaled, “Oh wow! We destroyed the mood fast”, he chuckled nervously.

Melissa answered as her stomach grumbled.

They shot each other amused glances and burst out into laughter.

Melissa giggled, “Oh Gosh! Let’s go scrounge up some breakfast, if we’re lucky maybe we’ll catch a fish!” she teased.

John grinned and followed her.

Lately he realized, he’d follow this woman anywhere, if not the Hales, he envied Melissa’s strength of will.

“With any luck maybe we’ll find berries”, he poked her side.

“O-Oi!” Melissa darted away almost crashing into Natalie, “Oh. Good Morning!” she greeted brightly.

Natalie scowled, “Too cheerful. Coffee!” she growled.

John chuckled, “And her daughter’s a banshee, makes so much sense”, he teased, laughing as she reached for him.

Melissa laughed and they ran to the end of the hall, with Natalie chasing them.

*

“Did I just see that?” Lydia asked blinking owlishly as her mother; the sheriff and Mrs. McCall ran past laughing like children.

Scott shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. See people, _adults_ running off. Nope. Coffee, I need coffee”, he walked past her and headed to the kitchen.

Kira, Cora and Parrish exchanged glances and giggled at the two.

“Isn’t Coffee pointless for you folk?” Danny asked yawning and stretching as he opened his door, Brett coming up behind him.

“Doesn’t mean it doesn’t taste good”, Cora shrugged, “It’s sort of factored on how you think too”, she answered after a pause.

Brett nodded, “If you’ve always drunk coffee and your brain is wired that way. _‘I can’t feel fresh without my daily espresso’_ something like that goes through your head”, he explained.

“So it’s an addiction”, Liam piped up, blinking sleep from his eyes and rubbing his eye with the back of his right hand.

Mason followed looking slightly more awake, “Hey. Morning everyone, how did you guys all sleep?” he greeted politely, a little shy as all of them turned to look at him.

They all answered cheerfully and made their way to the kitchen.

“Hey do you think someone should wake Stiles and Derek?” Kira asked staring up the stairs.

“I think they’re already there”, Isaac answered yawning openly and wiping sleep-tears from his eyes.

They all shrugged and joined Melissa and Natalie who were waiting for Deaton and Satomi-san and the Yukimura’s to join them.

“Morning Kids!” Melissa chirped cheerfully.

“Coffee”, Scott and Natalie chirped much to John’s amusement.

“Good Morning!!!” Cora and Parrish greeted cheerfully.

“Hello!” Liam, Mason, Parrish answered in unison.

“Hi, Morning!” Kira bounded cheerfully over, “Don’t mind them, I think it’s re-settling that we’re not in Beacon Hills anymore”, she pointed to Lydia and Danny who hadn’t answered, and were staring at the pool area.

Melissa grinned, “Amazing views. I kinda can’t believe I missed the first light of daybreak, can you even imagine what Dawn must look like here”, she sighed dreamily.

Kira hummed, “Beautiful”, she whispered, “I wanna know what sunsets here look like, it must be breathtaking. I’ve always lived in a city. So morning in BH were pretty refreshing, but here—” she twirled and sighed, “It must be breathtaking to live here, I can’t imagine anyone getting sick of living in the Caribbean”, she wondered.

They were soon joined by the rest and Kira’s happiness bounced off on to the others, and everyone walked to the kitchen area, only to stumble to a stop at what awaited them.

John gaped at the scene, “What?” he asked no one in particular.

Stiles and Derek looked up and smiled, well the former grinned.

“Hi everyone!” he greeted, “Why don’t you guys make yourselves comfortable on the deck, and Der and I will bring breakfast to you guys, eh?” he stated.

Nods and gob-smacked looks followed that statement as Derek smirked, “That way”, he pointed to a door over his Scott’s shoulder.

John idly watched as the others walked off, his eyes however stayed trained, on the two in the kitchen, he watched how they moved around each other. There was an oddly synchronized dance of two people highly familiar with each other, capable of moving around with grace and skill, as they worked at fixing two trays filled to the brim with food.

Swallowing he realized the man standing before him wasn’t a little boy anymore, but a grown man, who had the ability of protecting and providing for his pack.

“Hey dad, you okay?”

John smiled and couldn’t help it, “Twoja matka byłaby bardzo dumna , którzy już stałeś się , kochanie . Mój syn”, he promised.

Stiles choked setting the plate he’d been decorating down in shock, “Tata”, he whispered, and then he walked briskly and attacked John in a fierce hug.

John hugged back equally hard, eyes misty.

Derek left them carrying a tray of God only knew what, John noticed the small smile and nodded his thanks.

“You have no idea how proud I am of who you are, and sorry I haven’t said so yet, but Stiles you’re pretty amazing kiddo”, he pulled back and ruffled his hair.

“That’s ’cause I have the best dad ever!” he proclaimed.

John sniffed, “Used too much spices did you?” he rubbed his eyes and looked away.

“Nope. Pretty sure it’s because of the sea salt”, Stiles countered looking away eyes suspiciously wet.

John snorted, and “Claudia’s laughing at us”, he hummed and pushed back, even as Stiles laughed, “I’ll leave you to it”, he wiped his eyes and walked to the area Derek indicated, meeting the kid halfway.

John grabbed his sleeve, “Thank you son”, he whispered softly.

Derek nodded and his ears flushed a delicate pink, “Anytime”, he answered and John let him go.

John watched him go, and hummed, “Time for healing huh”, he smirked at the beauty all around him and smiled as he found his way onto the upper deck, two circular tables were joined together and everyone sat around the table in a haphazard pile, uncaring of barriers, adults and social norms. They were all gushing about the gorgeous spread of breakfast buffeted upon the table.

Jars of fresh Orange Juice, Some Pink Juice (later he’d find out is Cranberry Juice), Coffee Thermos’, fruit baskets, ceramic bowls of Blueberry and Raspberries, plates and cutlery and polish food he remembered from ages past, amongst pancakes, and French Toast and sausages and toast. The gorgeous spread had everyone’s mouthwatering and they were waiting impatiently for Stiles and Derek to join them with whatever was left. John smirked at his own devilish thought as Melissa laughed after Natalie licked her hand, after some prank or the other;

**_That I’ll willingly confess to being envious about._ **

***X*X*XX*X*X***

 

 

 

 


	14. Ch 14: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish Pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

Angel Flares Chapter 14:

Sea-witches and Tropical Fish Part 1

* * *

 Stiles stared at Derek, “What the hell just happened?” he asked his boyfriend.

“I don’t know”, Derek mouthed, and “He just thanked me”, he added louder and then, “What did he say to you?” he asked

Stiles shook his head, “He spoke to me in Polish, basically told me, Mom would have been proud of me”, he blinked owlishly, “Truth is, I can speak, Russian and Polish fluently, and words in Spanish, but I haven’t spoken either Language to anyone since I was ten, after mom died, bringing out the Language was too painful”, he whispered softly.

“How are you still fluent, if you haven’t practiced speaking?” Derek wondered curiously, even as they sorted out the last tray with Russian and Polish delicacies on.

Stiles grabbed the Cinnamon Buns, “Books, my mother had a huge collection of Russian and Polish Stories and poetry, and I just read them. Once every night before bed. At least I used to, before Scott got turned into a woman every month”, he joked weakly.

“You really want Cora to hit you again right?”

Stiles laughed, “Hmm, I’m open to spanking”, he teased.

Derek snorted, and pulled him for a hug and he grinned softly, against his chest, “Will you speak to me in Russian?” he asked, “Or Polish”, he requested softly.

“YA tebya lyublyu”, Stiles answered cheekily.

“What does that mean?” Derek blinked.

“Russian; I Love You!” he answered honestly.

“Oh!” and Derek beamed at him, “yo también te quiero”, he whispered in Spanish.

Stiles beamed at him, “Come on let’s go meet the Pack for breakfast, think anything’s still left?” he asked.

Derek shrugged, “I guess Russian and Polish is a ways to go”, he grinned at him.

Stiles laughed.

“Hey can I ask you a question?”

“Hmm??”

“When Scott accused me the second time, why didn’t you agree with him?”

Stiles shrugged, “Honestly”, he paused, “When we found Laura, I kind of spent the night starting my research on you”, Stiles answered.

“And whatever you found was enough to let me off the hook, even when I hated you, could barely stand you?” Derek wondered confused, letting Stiles shuffle out first.

Stiles shrugged even as he looked up, “Uh…” he paused when all eyes swiveled to him, “No one’s eating anything, why is no one eating anything?” he stared at everyone, and the full Breakfast bench.

Lydia snorted, “Because we were waiting for you two?” she answered with a very expressive ‘Well Duh’ look.

“Well yeah dig in”, he muttered and placed the tray of Cinnamon Buns, in the middle, and Derek followed with the tray of the Polish and Russian food.

Derek and Stiles sat between Jordan and Cora on the Bench seats;

John at the head, and going in clockwise, Melissa, Scott, Kira, Lydia, Isaac, Alan, Mr. and Mrs. Yukimura, Satomi-san, Danny, Mason, Brett, Liam, Cora, Derek, and then Stiles and Jordan, “Well now eat, already”, Stiles shook his head amused.

Everyone moved at once and Stiles turned back to Derek, “Anyway, after that”, he whispered offering a semblance of privacy, “Getting information, on you was like breaking into Fort Knox”, he muttered, “The photo of you, in Central Park under that tree, I had to go through every contact I could find, and talk to over too many people to even be considered normal, and we’re talking about me! I ratcheted up the phone bill, and with the Jeep in a ton of accidents, Gas money, was spent on _‘Find out about Derek Hale’_ ”, he buttered a toast and cut into a fried egg, scooping up the yolk.

“Why Fort Knox?” Derek asked, cutting into a Syrniki.

“Laura, put up a security clause, if ever the situation would arise, where both she and you were to disappear from New York, with zero contact to any friends, within a week, all information on you and your family should be put under lock and key”, he explained then chewed slowly and swallowed.

“Petra”, Derek nodded, “Makes sense”, he muttered.

“I only recently managed to find Petra, that was not a comfortable conversation, for oh so many reasons!” Stiles shuddered, “Dude, she makes Peter seem sane”, he hissed.

“Oh God! You are so right”, Derek whispered.

“What are you to whispering about?” Lydia asked eyes narrowed.

Cora, Jordan, Stiles and Derek, answered in unison, “Petra!” they replied.

“Petra?” Lydia wondered.

Stiles shot Jordan a wary look, and Derek glared at Cora.

“Who’s Petra?” Scott asked.

“Petra is my sister—”, Derek paused and winced when Cora nudged him, “Laura’s that is, and mine, that is, solicitor and was our Guardian Keeper. In the event if we were to disappear for more than a week, and she hadn’t heard from us, she’d invoke Operation Cloak-and-Dagger—” he growled at the teens, “Do not ask”, he warned sharply.

Scott and Isaac sniggered and Stiles, Lydia and Cora rolled their eyes. The others simply watched amused.

“C & D”, Stiles abbreviated for ease and Derek, “Is a program Petra designed, to hide any information that could be garnered beyond the Hale Fire and any information on the two siblings, prior to leaving Beacon Hills, available for the public. Anything after that was put on lock and key”, he explained.

John blinked, “That actually makes sense, how you got the information, pray do tell?” he asked suspiciously.

“Before you think it, no, I didn’t hack into any files. I don’t have Danny’s talents”, Stiles answered, “I called a guy called Adam Djinn”, he answered, “He was a student at Columbia University, and I asked around for class photos of his year, told him I was looking for a girl, the love of my life. Really went and sold him a really Valentine disaster. Actually, everything I had planned with the LDL”, he rolled his eyes.

Scott sat up and John choked, “No way!” the former gasped.

“Oh Yeah, it’s a good thing the letters don’t change at all”, he laughed uncomfortably, “Showed him these presentations, and everything. Turns out he’s pretty gay, like way over the scale, he makes flamboyant Gay drag queens look straight”, he snorted, “But he bought it hook-line and sinker. It took two weeks, but eventually he found out Laura’s graduating class and everything. Thankfully we never skyped and my baby boy face wasn’t caught out on the lie, but I called all of them, and they all said the same thing, so after a while I managed to gather enough info though seriously it made zero sense”, he bit down on his egg sandwich and chewed, “Laura and Derek were twins, and they’d moved away. Ireland, out of the US, they were unreachable, and no one had a way to reach them”, he smiled uncomfortably after swallowing.

Derek handed him a glass of juice.

“Except Petra”, Derek mumbled.

“Yeah”, Stiles nodded, “Thing is she answered in the exact same way, but I don’t know, maybe years with dad, something pinged on my radar before the conversation started and I didn’t wanna use the LDL segment. Something just screamed, BAD IDEA STILES. I remember what she said, and those bells were pretty loud”;

**_‘Laura Hale?’_ **

**_“Yeah, I’ve been looking for her. You know I’m from Beacon Hills, and well I wanted to host a reunion, everything’s still pretty much in the air, but I graduated High School with Laura, well not with her”, Stiles swallowed audibly, “I was—truth is, Laura was a good friend in High School to me, I was this gawky klutz and I really just wanted to try and get in contact with her. Maybe find a way to talk to her”, he trailed off weakly._ **

**_‘Listen dude, I’d seriously love to help you out, but I don’t have any of her contacts. Laura was a very private person—_ **

 

“Clue Number one”, Stiles started. “No one commented on her personality being an overtly private one, cautious yes, but not a private person. Pretty much everyone was; _‘A Party. Oh man in California! So cool! But sorry dude, the girl was wild but she moved away after graduation, no idea where. I think Ireland. Land of her forefathers!’ or there was, ‘A party! Definitely Laura’s scene, gotta tell you bud, wish I could help, but she didn’t really give us a number to call her’, or, ‘Wild Bro, but sorry, Laura and I weren’t close. But if you’re throwing a party, believe me the girl would show up, even though she kinda stuck to herself and her kid twin brother, but Laura Hale never missed a Party!’ or and my personal favorite, ‘A Reunion, that sounds so chic, but sorry I can’t help you. Laur’s definitely someone who’d be interested, but she kinda loves her baby brother a little too much and though she was kinda WILD, she wasn’t ever close to anyone aside from her brother. They were like two against the world you know. Close siblings!’_ ” he shrugged.

Derek nodded, “We did give off the vibe like that. And it’s true, Laura went to the parties, and I spent time reading books in the park. Plus every four days a week, we bartended at MacGyver’s”, he paused, “Irish Pub, long story”, before continuing, “We only gave each other our numbers, and to contact her, the Student Skype ID was available to all students. Wanted to reach her, skype was available”, he explained.

“Sounds unnecessarily complicated”, Lydia muttered.

“To anyone else, sure”, Stiles agreed, “But two werewolves, who lost an entire family in one night, where their Alpha was killed and were cautious to a degree it was defined by Paranoia?” Stiles questioned.

“Makes sense”, Lydia apologized softly, by inclining her head just so.

Derek smiled in return.

“Anyway;”

**_‘—private person and she left New York a few weeks ago—’_ **

“Clue Number two. A definitive Time marker”, Stiles informed. Jordan and The Sheriff nodded.

**_‘I’m afraid I don’t have her number or Derek’s—’_ **

“No one mentioned Derek’s name!” Both The Sheriff and Jordan exclaimed.

Stiles fingers clicked and pointed guns at them.

“Wow, this is like watching a Live Telecast of CSI”, Kira muttered.

Stiles and Jordan snorted, before the former continued, “True, even Djinn mentioned Laura and her twin, or Laura and her baby twin bro. There was a brother, and a twin to boot, but no one knew his name. Laura was psychotically paranoid, in letting Derek’s name out there. And then there was the final thing she said;”

**_“—and the thing is man, I wish I could help you, but they kinda went Guy Pearce’ Lockout on me dude, and they totally locked me out man. We were dating Laurs and me, and she kinda went and disappeared on me, man I am so bummed. And dude, why’d you have to call? I was just getting over her, I am so not….”_ **

“Bottom line, she went kinda mental after that, very um… cheesy about Laura, in vivid detail”, he shuddered, “Kinda made my skin crawl, it felt like I’d walked in on my sister. And I’m an only child”, Stiles grumbled.

Derek and Cora groaned in unison.

“So what tipped you off?” Jordan asked ignoring Stiles hand on Derek’s back, rubbing it in reassuring circles.

“Danny actually”, he answered.

“Me?”

“Danny?!” Lydia, and Scott asked.

“It happened when I asked him to hack the video store footage about Peter. You remember how you were muttering under breath about Locks, and firewalls, and stupidity”, he snorted, “In conjunction with me”; he grinned at the Hawaiian boy.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah well, between Peter almost killing everyone, and us setting him on fire, and Gerard returning, I sort of had time to think. Petra kept saying Lockout and lockdown, and it got me thinking why those words?” Stiles paused and bit down on a Syrniki, licking the jelly without really thinking.

Derek’s hand went down on his leg and squeezed, “And?” he asked.

“Nothing, I took a crash course on Cryptography online and puzzles and computer knowledge—”, he hummed, “Basically a crash course on Hacking”, and he grinned cheekily at his dad.

John sighed, “So what you hacked Petra?” he asked.

“Nope”, he answered honestly, “I hacked MIT”, he answered.

Lydia and Danny choked on their orange juice, “ ** _What?!_** ” they shrieked in unison.

Stiles shrugged, “It wasn’t like I used my own laptop”, he shrugged, “I used Peter’s”, he grinned maliciously, “I told him mine was dead, and I needed it”, he smirked, “Peter likes me”, he explained.

Every wolf growled low and threateningly. Even Kira and John hissed angrily.

Stiles snorted, “Shut up”, he barked, and silence fell. “ ** _He_** likes me, I don’t like **_him_** ”, he answered, “Anyway, I researched Hale, and found this lug here”, he pointed at Derek, “First prize winner of The Chess Club”, he grinned wickedly.

“Shut **_up_** ”, Derek mumbled sheepishly.

“I think it’s cute”, he grinned.

Cora and Jordan sniggered.

“The point is, I found him, and I used it like a key—”

“That’s why you recognized the Benefactor’s code; you were reading it as code?” Lydia gasped.

“—it was a code. A blind man could see that, and Derek’s name wasn’t the key, neither was Hale. The code was a Chess game, and yes I’m highly aware of the irony Cora”, he grumbled as the she-wolf laughed hysterically.

They all recalled the chessboard.

“Is that why I was King?” Derek asked no one in particular.

“Nope”, Stiles answered, “Anyway Petra figured out I hacked in, and she traced the IP address and figured out it was from California. Anyway she called and yelled, and I was stressed okay. Being possessed by a nine hundred year old demon, does that to you”, he huffed irritated.

“You yelled at her”, Derek guessed.

“Loudly, ardently, and irritably”, he added.

“Ayee-yai-yai-yai-ya”, Derek hissed and grimaced.

“Yeah but she wanted to vent and cry too, and I got help, photos of Andrew and you, Laura had an album of you”, he whispered.

Derek nodded, “You have zero self-preservation don’t you?” he asked.

“Yup!” he grinned maniacally.

Derek rolled his eyes, “So what’s our plan for today?” he asked.

“Groups”, Stiles answered, “There are nineteen of us in total, so—“, and he pulled a napkin closer and made a sketch of groups.

“Where on Earth did you find a pen?” Derek wondered.

“Kitchen drawer, it’s a BiC, I was pretty sure this brand died?” he answered and shook his head amused, “Anyway for Group A, I reckon the adults. How about…? Mr. and Mrs. Y, Satomi-san, Deaton, Melissa, Mrs. M and daddio”, he listed.

“Actually I would like to spend time with you”, Natalie interfered.

“Huh?” Stiles blinked.

“There are still so many questions I need answers to, and you seem to have them?”

Stiles pointed at him-self, “Me?” he asked disbelief, “Don’t you mean Deaton and Satomi-san? Actually I’m pretty sure Mrs. Y would give better material than me”, he pointed out.

“Lemme put it this way, I want information from this era”, Natalie stated, “From you”, she added.

“Oh. Okay”, he answered completely thrown.

“And Group B, will be Stiles, Cora, Jordan, Me and Natalie”, Derek continued, “Group C, has Isaac, Liam, Brett and Scott. Practically all the wolves, which leaves Group D, Danny, Mason, Lydia and Kira”, he read.

Lydia clapped her hands gleefully, “Oh Good! I finally have you to myself!” she leered at Danny.

“I am no one’s Gay best friend!” he protested.

“Maybe not you, but Mason needs serious work”, she raised a brow.

Both Lydia and Danny looked at him and grinned, “I can work with that”, he leered.

“What? Why me?” Mason protested, “Please, I’ll, I’ll go with the ’rentals, just please save me!!!!” he begged.

Kira stood up, “No way! You are not subjecting me to Lydia and Danny, sorry buds but you’re coming”, she warned, eyes flashing warningly.

Mason swallowed, “’rentals who needs ’em, I’m coming”, he muttered meekly, “But why can’t Brett take my place?!” he whined.

Brett snorted, and Lydia chided, “Cause Brett has better style than you?!” she pointed out.

Danny shot the younger boy an appreciative glance, “And good taste”, he grinned.

Stiles raised a brow at Danny’s leer aimed at Brett and Liam’s wary glance, “Riiight”, he drawled, “Well, the day is young, how about Derek and I clean up, and everyone else goes and takes a shower?” he suggested.

Stiles and Derek pulled back when a resounding **‘NO’** echoed across the courtyard.

“Uh…what?”

“Kid”, John started huffing out a dry chuckle, “If you think we’re going to let you clean up, even after you and Derek made breakfast, you’ve taken a little too many knocks to your noggin’”, he grinned.

Stiles blinked and exchanged a startled glance with Derek, who shrugged equally baffled.

“But—”

“But Nothing”, Lydia stood, a Cinnamon bun in her mouth, a tray of empty dishes in her right hand, “We know how to clean up after ourselves, we’re not savages”, she tossed her hair over her shoulder with her left hand and sauntered off.

Hips swinging, attitude practically singing and manners missing—Typical Lydia Martin.

Stiles smirked, “Okay”, he conceded.

Derek nodded, “I guess we’ll go up to shower then”, he muttered still watching as the others each grabbed a dish and walked off.

Cora smirked ruthlessly, “Separate them”, she sent Jordan a wink, “Heaven knows—”

“—we don’t need a mess”, Jordan continued stepping up to Liam, and catching a plate he’d almost dropped. Words clearly directed at them.

Liam thanked him, even though both Stiles and Derek glared at the pair.

Cora and Jordan snorted and laughed as they left them alone.

“I’ll get the axe”, Stiles suggested.

Derek chuckled and shook his head, looking up he shrugged, “Can’t sacrifice good help”, he teased.

Stiles snickered, “Nope, can’t do that”, he stood up and offered Derek a hand.

Clasping it, he allowed Stiles to pull him up, “I love you”, he whispered softly.

Stiles grinned and chased the words, with a soft kiss, “Likewise wolfy”, he murmured.

****XX****

Natalie stretched, “So we divided the group, but how do we move from here?” she asked. She was dressed in simple Dark Grey Jeans, and a Light Teal colored full sleeves stretchable Cotton T-shirt.

Stiles stretched, “Since the girls and boys are going to go shopping, and I think the wolves are gonna be trekking, we’ll take the boat to the Mainland. That’s groups B and D together and C heading for the hills”, he paused, “So where will you guys go?” he turned to Melissa and his dad.

“I wanna explore. So the boys can go west, we’ll go east?” she suggested.

Scott nodded, and “That’s cool”, he answered.

“Okay”, Stiles clapped, “And because we attract a special kind of luck”, he smirked, “Cellphones on, at all times. Check in every hour, I don’t care if you get stuck in a tree”, he nodded towards Scott, “Call. And no texts”, he ordered, “Not all of us know how each person texts, so if a person loses their phone, we won’t know who’s texting”, he hummed.

“Dad, Mel and Deaton, keep Mountain Ash on you, we don’t know what we’ll encounter here, keep vigilant, but you know relax”, and then he turned to Scott, “Here—” he hummed, “It’s Wolfsbane”, he smiled as Scott fumbled with the Box, “Don’t drop it”, he warned.

Scott gaped at him, “Say that before you hand me a box with Wolfsbane in it!” he yelled alarmed.

Stiles smirked, “It won’t burn like regular Aconite”, he hummed, “It’s **_Aconitum carmichaeli_** ”, he warned, “I would not recommend you ingesting it, at all, unless you wanna throw up for weeks”, he shrugged, “But, it’ll heal any wound, this aconite is also used as a disinfectant, to treat wounds, and to promote sweating for humans, so it works faster on werewolves”, he explained, “Apply directly on the wound, try not to touch it, use your T-shirts as gloves, or carry the damn things”, he muttered distracted, “And call for help, try not to face whatever attacks you head on. We’re better than scattered warriors in the wind”, he frowned, “Also, it’s a paralytic. Don’t panic if you can’t move, if werewolf healing doesn’t flush out the toxin quick enough. But get to Deaton as soon as possible”, he offered a one arm shrug and nod his head once.

When no one said anything and just stared at him, he nodded again, “Yeah”, he clapped his hands, “Okay, that’s about it really”, he made shooing motions, “Well go on then, be one with nature”, he smirked wickedly, “Mark some trees and what not”, he grinned impishly and led the way out of the room.

Derek followed, “Dog Jokes really?” he whined.

Stiles hummed, “They only recognize it now, after you pointed it out, you know. So really that one’s on you”, he offered as a way to explain himself.

Natalie snorted, “I don’t know whether to be impressed at his resourcefulness, or be terrified”, she muttered even as she watched the pair bicker in the distance.

“Terrified”, Satomi-san muttered stoic as ever.

The older woman was actually the terrifying person here, Natalie hummed.

“I already feel like he would make for a dangerous Emissary”, Satomi-san pointed out.

“And a terrible one”, Deaton added, “No insult to him Sheriff, as Satomi-san says, he would be dangerous, and as he stated he has the means, to bring this pack to its knees and he like us, if he gathered intelligence on another pack, he’d annihilate them”, he pointed out; “But Emissaries are druids, that bring balance and restore order. We can’t interfere directly, but we can guide. Do any of you see Stiles guiding? He’d be the worst Yoda on the planet. He’s more Han Solo”, he looked around and sighed despondent at their confusion, and “We really should put you all down for not catching a Star Wars reference”, he sighed again.

Natalie snorted, “I got the reference, which makes me very curious about his **_Prince_** ss Leia”, and she giggled.

Cora and Jordan snorted and then exchanged looks with Natalie, and all three of them burst out in fresh giggles.

The rest stared, and Lydia hummed, “I’m a genius Kira”, she muttered, “But even I have no idea what that comment meant”, she tugged on her plait confused.

Kira shrugged, “Don’t look at me, this is my first time experiencing Cora”, she tossed her Fishtail Plait over her left shoulder.

Natalie and Cora pulled themselves together only for;

“Pigtails”, Jordan managed to croak, sending them all back into fresh giggles.

“Oh-kay”, Natalie stuttered and exhaled suppressing more laughter and swallowed, smacking Cora lightly, “Boat”, she continued and pulled on Jordan’s elbow. They stumbled forward, even as Cora muttered, “Gold Bikinis. Oh My God! _Ewww!!!_ ” and sent them down another spiral of laughter.

“Okay”, Lydia shook her head bemused and turned to the others watching equally bewildered “We’ll be seeing you”; she hugged Scott and the others, even as Jordan, Cora and Natalie pat the others, too.

* * *

“I have a sneaking suspicion, they’re talking about us. My Stilinski senses are tingling”, Stiles leaned against the Porch steps.

“They were”, Derek confirmed offering an apologetic smile, before continuing, “According to Satomi-san, you’re dangerous”, he informed.

“Me?” he blinked and then offered an off shoulder shrug, “I can see that”, he accepted.

“Deaton thinks you’d make the worst Emissary because of it. You would suck as Yoda”, Derek added.

“Agreed”, Stiles hummed.

Derek chuckled, “And you’re better as Han Solo, although no one has a clue what that means. Except Natalie, Cora and Jordan”, he added.

“Does that make you my Princess Leia?” Stiles teased.

Derek snorted, “Previous three mentioned agree”, he rolled his eyes exasperated.

“Nope”, Stiles shook his head, “You’re my Mate. Don’t need to be anyone else, but you”, he grinned.

Derek kissed him soundly, “Likewise”, he murmured softly, licking into the boy’s mouth. Stiles beamed at him happily.

* * *

 Natalie look around, “This place is gorgeous!” she exclaimed.

At the shore, their group had somehow split up again. Back into their original groups; Lydia, Danny, Kira and Mason had gone off shopping at the High end bazaar, leaving the others outside a fete like village of stalls. They’d entered it curious.

Cora had run off to a stall that sold Glassware items, where Jordan was inspecting a Cashmere scarf.

“Hey”, Stiles caught Derek’s wrist, “I want to get something, and I was wondering if you could go with Cora and Jordan and explore, while Mrs. M, and I go where I have to go, that way, she can ask me all her questions, and we can meet say in a few hours, um… three at least?” he asked softly.

“Or I could come with you?”

Stiles laughed and nuzzled under Derek’s chin, “I would want you there, but I would also like it if you weren’t?” he requested softly.

“Okay”, Derek hummed and then pulled back and kissed him softly. “See you at Three??” he asked, “Where?” he asked.

“Hmm… the center square?” he hummed softly.

“Okay. See you soon”, he answered.

They walked towards the other three, and related their wishes and Cora and Jordan agreed and Natalie nodded.

As they walked down a paved road, Natalie turned to him, “Can I start asking you my questions?” she asked.

Stiles nodded, “It would be better”, he agreed.

Natalie didn’t ask why it would be better and nodded, “Firstly, why did you willingly walk into this world? You could have walked away, you could have let Derek do everything on his own?” she pointed out.

Stiles hummed, “I’m not a good person, ask anyone I have literally the worst personality. So it really was part guilt and part selfish reasoning. I only ever had one friend—Scott”, he took a right and dodged a large group of people, Natalie easily keeping up with him, “When he got bit, it was because of me, let anyone tell you differently, it’s not true. I was a _child_ , and dragged my friend into the woods to find a dead body. I ignored the truth that the person who was dead, was _that_ , a person”, he shrugged and moved to the slightly less densely populated road, “I ignored all basic common sense, and dragged a boy who didn’t want to go in the first place, to a place where a mass murdering psychopath lay waiting to probably attack again and kill”, he snorted self-deprecatingly, “I knew that, my father’s a sheriff I knew walking into those woods would be dangerous, if not getting attacked, the second would be getting caught, but I needed to get out. Do you, have you ever felt like you were caged?” he asked.

Natalie blinked.

“My mother passed away, I was eight. The only friend I made and managed to lose, I was 16. I made an miscalculation, I was the reason he was cursed for those two years before he accepted the gift and became more”, he hummed, “It was responsibility to stay and walk through the gates of hell with him, it was my fault”, he answered her, “I was paying my dues, I was trying to help”, he laughed, “A naïve thought if there ever was one, I got in the way mostly”, he answered, “But in the end I was selfish. Because Scotty got bit, I ended up meeting more people. My tiny world expanded. Erica, Derek, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Saphira, Bunny, Jackson, Kira, Isaac, Liam, Brett, I don’t think I’d have been friends with anyone else, until I left BH and probably would have made friends in College”, he shrugged, “And I didn’t want to walk away, I never could have, I’m too much someone who would rather jump of a cliff and discover new world’s than stay at home, and hear about them”, he answered finally.

Natalie nodded, “Next question, were you ever in love with my daughter? Or was it only obsession?” she asked.

“I understand why you would ask that, so the question being yours, I will not take offense”, he answered sharply, “I loved Lydia. I watched her and had zero guts to approach”, he answered softly after Natalie nodded, “Oh man, she made me nervous”, he shivered, “And I was terrified of her. I mean I was friends with Heather, girls should never have scared me, but Lydia—” he whined, “—Lydia was epic. Okay??” he groaned, “And so fucking brilliant, and yet she was puzzling especially when she kind of chose to be deliberately stupid to fit in?” he shook his head baffled.

“Was that wrong?” she asked.

“Mom always told me, be honest and true to who you are, never change and live your way no matter what anyone ever says or think, never change”, he hummed, “To me it was wrong”, he answered, “And then somewhere between dodging Psychotic killers, paranoid hunters, and evil demons, I stopped loving her in the sense where I lost my attraction to her”, he answered.

“And let it shift to Derek?” Natalie asked.

“Hmmm, nope”, he answered, “Derek and I, we started off with ardent hate for each other, literally”, he snorted, “I hated him, he hated me, we loathed each other. I can’t quite stress that enough”, he stated honestly.

“What changed?” she asked genuinely curious, as she followed him into an old Grecian styled cottage situated between two large departmental store buildings, separated by a long corridor of an alley before opening up into said cottage view.

“Our saving each other thing”, he answered.

“You saved his life, even though you hated him?” she asked.

“Just because I hated him, doesn’t mean I’d let him die. Although to be honest the first time, I really didn’t do anything but harbor his fugitive ass, that and lug him around town after he’d been shot that one time”, he muttered before knocking on the door.

Natalie and Stiles waited patiently as they heard someone yell;

“Just a second!!! Coming!!!”

“So how many times did you save each other’s lives?” she asked curious.

Stiles blinked, “Well let’s see, there was the bullet, and then he was chased, harboring his fugitive ass, the one with Peter in the hospital, the pool, Kanima Matt…” he trailed off, “Eh…roughly ten to fifteen times really”, he shrugged nonchalant just as the door opened.

“Mr. Stilinski?” a young coffee cream colored woman asked with deadlocks and piercing amber brown eyes.

“Yup that’s me”, Stiles nodded.

“And?” the woman turned to Natalie.

“Mrs. M, she’s with me”, he answered prompt, “She stays” and he added firmly.

“Fine by us, maybe she can hold your hand”, the woman cheeked.

“Either that, or catch me when I inevitably faint”, he laughed sheepishly.

Natalie cocked her head to the side, “???” she asked wordlessly.

“Eh! Well then come on in, Welcome to Spade’s Creed”, she bowed, “Your appointment will take place in ten minutes, we’re just preparing the prep station”, she guided them into the open space.

“Oh”, Natalie breathed, “What are you getting?” she asked curiously, “Or maybe I’m not supposed to know?” she asked.

“Hm, I’ll show you”, he answered swallowing nervously, “But you have to promise me, you’ll hold my hand, or you know ask more questions about or little furry friends, distract me, really”, he pleaded.

“Afraid of pain?” she asked.

“Terrified of needles actually. I fainted when Scott was getting his”, he laughed awkwardly.

“And you want one now?” she asked even as Dreadlocks called Stiles in.

“I have my reasons”, he answered.

“I guess it makes sense”, she agreed, “Oh wow! That’s beautiful”, she breathed.

“I guess so”, he flushed, “It’s I know kinda feminine looking, but I don’t know it makes me feel calm”, he handed the sketch back to the woman in dreadlocks.

“You sketched it?” she asked. “Will you tell me what it means?” she asked softly even as she let the boy grip her hand.

"Really? It's kind of a long one", Stiles asked.

Natalie nodded, "I don't mind, you need a distraction, talking helps, and I want to know?" she added.

"Okay", he agreed, "I can do that, yup", he cringed even as Dreadlocks rubbed alcohol on his left arm, closer to his shoulder and easily covered by a short sleeve T-shirt.

"Stiles", Natalie squeezed his hand, "Please", she asked.

Stiles swallowed and then nodded, "I wanted it to have an organic and vibrantly alive feeling, even though sacred geometry speaks through as well with the Mandala, as if it is fluid, moving, emanating, creating and weaving itself – soft and feminine, yet strong and powerful", he started.

"Mandala?" she asked confused.

"A Mandala tattoo", Stiles paused, "The Sanskrit meaning of mandala is circle. The circle is a symbol of perfection, eternity, unity and completeness. Given these meanings, it's no wonder mandalas are such important symbols in all cultures", he started.

"Mandalas are incredibly versatile and can personify any number of meanings for the viewer. The meaning each mandala holds is limited only by the creator and the observer. Given its diversity and versatility, I've included incredibly powerful symbols that mean something to me, in this Tattoo", he explained.

"Okay", she started rubbing his hand in gentle soothing circles as the machine buzzed on.

Stiles swallowed, "At the center is the Triskelion, Derek's family crest. Its important and so beautifully created, The Irish are such Romantic people", he sighed, "The focal center, anchoring point to the design flow, is this Triskelion. My world changed because of the person who carries this symbol forward", he smiled softly.

Natalie echoed the sentiment, "I love the multi-layered symbolism in this design, which I'm sure provides depth to the whole thing, but ultimately reflecting the depth of my heart", she hummed.

Stiles smiled a tad wobbly at her, "It’s true, the symbolism includes: action, cycles, progress, revolution, moving forward, spirit – mind – body, mother – father – child, father – son – holy ghost, past – present – future, power – intellect – love, creator – destroyer – sustainer, creation – preservation – destruction, the otherworld – the mortal world – the celestial world, the trinity,  mystery, feminine, intuition, subtleness, subconscious, spirituality, illumination, hidden desire, personal growth, human development, and spiritual expansion", he listed.

"Wow, to think one tiny symbol holds all that", she breathed in awe.

"During the process I kept getting a lot around the number three and that Trinity energy for me, which you also see in the Triple Motherhood Knot thats been woven in, in three areas. These are the three heart entwined symbols bottom, left and right. It’s stylized to symbolize a two people embracing to convey the enduring bond between them. This symbol looks like 2 hearts created out of knots – one lower than the other but intertwined eternally", he explained.

"Why the Number three?" she asked as she moved her hand and massaged his wrist.

"The number three also speaks of the Triple Goddess and Maiden, Mother, Crone energy. This felt significant and honoring, not just for aspects of me and the cycles in my life that they represent, but also represent me and the women dear in my life that have recently transitioned – mom, Allison, Erica, Heather and though I never knew them Laura and Talia and Aunt Anna, and the other female relatives Cora and Derek lost", he whispered.

Natalie leaned down and kissed his forehead, "You truly have a beautiful heart", she praised.

Stiles flushed, "Three also from Tarot—", he hurriedly continued trying to stamp down his embarrassment, "—is the Empress card, which really spoke to me for with its symbolism of the archetype of feminine power, mother, healing, water energy, creation, creativity, abundance, fruitfulness, fertility, intuition, emotions, passions, prosperity, productive action, nurturing, love, harmony, union, sensuality, continual growth, all things beautiful and lush, and Mother Earth", he used his right hand to explain, and drew the Triskelion in the air.

"Then the number six also came through, which you see in the white parts of the design. But first let’s back up. There is an organic lotus underneath the layered design, that peaks through the other parts. And layered over it is a stylized Tree of Life that reaches above and below in mirror with its limbs and branches, as well as extend out and around to create a six petaled temple-like design that draws the limbs together at the top of each sacred temple", he explained.

Natalie turned to the sketch, whilst Stiles closed his eyes, probably recalling each detail.

"The number six is also significant. It represents harmony, balance, soulful integration, perfect union, communication, sincerity, love, truth, enlightenment, naturally revealing solutions in a calm, unfolding manner, delicate diplomacy in sensitive matters, reliability, lighting our path in areas we require spiritual and mental balance, and encourages compassion and forgiveness. It is connected with the very powerful Hexagon and Merkaba—"

"Uh what Kaba?" she asked quickly interjecting.

"Merkaba", he corrected, "The meaning of the word, “Merkaba” is ancient; and it carries great energy of Spiritual transformation", he sucked in a breath and winced.

Natalie resumed her massaging his wrist.

Stiles relaxed in increments, "A Merkaba Star, or Mer-ka-bah Healing Crystal, carries the meaning and energy of a vehicle of Divine Light which is used by Seekers, Healers and Realm Walkers - the Masters - to travel into the Astral realms and thereby connect with the higher realm beings of Light.

It is a tool for Ascension", he explained.

"And how do you mean Ascension?" Dreadlocks asked.

Both Stiles and Natalie blinked, having realized she was the one actually tattooing the ink on to his skin.

"Uh right", Stiles nodded,

Mer means connecting thread- Light

Ka means The Spirit or Astral Self

Ba means The Body or Physical Self

Therefore, we see that a Merkaba configuration creates for us the opportunity to thread our thoughts through time. Always with honor and always remembering that there are safe guards. We cannot willfully commit causal affects", he explained.

"Causal affects?" Dreadlocks and Natalie asked in unison.

Stiles blinked at Natalie bemused, "Aren't you a High School Teacher??" he shook his head minutely, "The term causal effect is used quite often in the field of research and statistics. Often research and statistical terms are difficult to comprehend. However, there are two terms involved in this concept: 1) causal and 2) effect. When you look at both of these terms first individually and then together, the overall concept is easy to understand!

Let's look at the first word: Causal. The root of this first word is Cause. In order to produce something, there must be some type of cause to the situation or there must be a reason why something is happening (referred to as the outcome). Now, keep this in mind as you look at the second word", he moaned, "Fuck that hurts", he whined.

"Focus Stiles", Natalie hummed as Dreadlocks eased the gun over the shoulder bone.

Stiles swallowed, "The second word is: Effect. Effect is usually brought on by a cause. Therefore, causal effect means that something has happened or is happening based on something that has occurred or is occurring. A simple way to remember the meaning of causal effect is:

B happened because of A and the outcome of B is strong or weak depending how much of or how well A worked", he explained.

Both Natalie and Stiles paused to think about how everything started with Scott and Peter. Scott got bit, because Stiles dragged him out, and because Stiles tried to help, B worked to become stronger? Or at least that's the way Natalie saw it. 

"I see, and then..." she prompted him to continue explaining the tattoo.

"Okay. Merkabahs are perfect tools for self-healing and advanced Reiki techniques.", he cringed.

Natalie wondered if it was due to the tattoo gun, or whether he recalled the Nogitsune, anyhow she massaged his forearm gently. 

Stiles relaxed again, "In Sacred Geometry it is based on the primal pattern, Love, which created all things and all universes, both visible and invisible. Constructed as a three dimensional Star of David, Merkaba means that we have 3D interlocking triangles - which mean that the Realms are intersecting, merging the Divine and the Human together... Shamanic Healing and Realm Walking", he addressed.

"Before you continue, you keep saying Sacred Geometry", Dreadlocks asked, "What does that mean?"

"Sacred geometry is the geometry used in the design and construction of religious structures such as churches, temples, mosques, religious monuments, altars, tabernacles; as well as for sacred spaces such as temenoi, sacred groves, village greens and holy wells, and the creation of religious art. In sacred geometry, symbolic and sacred meanings are ascribed to certain geometric shapes and certain geometric proportions, according to Paul Calter and others at least", Stiles explained almost shrugging before he remembered he was having ink inked onto his skin, he paused and when neither of them asked anything else, he continued;

"For the healer this means that the healing gifts and powers are amplified and one's personal Divine spark is awakened", he hummed, "There is then an interlaced eight pointed Octagonal flower that weaves through the petals of the lotus and the limbs/temples of the tree. The symbolism of eight has to do with continuation, repetition, cycles, inner strength, patience, wisdom, gentle power, faith in your abilities, courage, protection, energy, vitality, good health, healing, empowerment, endurance, success, manifestation, prosperity, balances material and spiritual worlds", he huffed, "I'm thirsty", he grumbled.

Natalie chuckled, "Can he suck on candy?" she asked.

Dreadlocks shook her head, "Berries would be better, there are some in the kitchen", she released the gun, "Don't go anywhere and don't continue, I wanna learn the rest", she warned.

Stiles nodded, "Any wolfy questions?" he asked quietly.

"Not really, just one, why are you keeping your relationship with Derek a secret?" she asked.

"I'm not, not really", he answered, "We just got together, literally a week ago. i just wanna keep it between us, for a little while, before we share it with anyone else", he hummed.

Natalie nodded, "Okay. Good", she stretched, "I wish you and Derek the best", she bowed and kept rubbing his arm.

"That's actually relieving, how did you know?" he asked eyes trained on her movements.

"I have a tattoo Stiles", she winked, "A friend helped me with this, she massaged my arms, even though I was getting mine on my back", she turned, "Here between my shoulder blades, is a lily", she stated.

"A lily?" he asked.

"Yes", she nodded.

"I'm back", Dreadlocks returned, "Never let it be said, Gemma Spade doesn't provide fruits", she grinned cheekily.

Stiles laughed, "I was wondering what your name was", he grinned.

Natalie nodded, "Yeah I was calling you Dreadlocks in my head", she agreed.

Dread--Gemma laughed, "Dreadlocks, I like it", she handed Natalie a basket filled with strawberries and Blueberries, "Enjoy", she wished, "And you, please continue with your explanation", she urged picking up the gun again.

Stiles nodded even as he popped a blueberry into his mouth, "Octagons symbolize regeneration, totality, infinity, rebirth, transition, and are considered good luck for the Chinese. It represents a Bagua, which is a Feng Shui tool for flow of Chi, but also represents the constantly changing forces and natural phenomena of the Universe as described in the I-Ching. I then carried through more spirals to frame each of the six points and tie in with the Triskelion at center, but also to move the energy in all directions and keep it fluid, while also balancing masculine points with feminine curves", he grinned cheekily at both women, as he popped a few more blueberries into his mouth.

Natalie chuckled, "Cora and Lydia will be most pleased", she teased.

"I knew sound travelled on that boat", he winced.

"We got the unabridged truth", Natalie pointed out.

Stiles nodded. "The Lotus itself is a powerful and ancient image symbolizes harmony, spiritual illumination and unlimited potential", he continued, "The lotus is a type of water lily which rises from the sludge of muddy waters and opens into a beautiful flower. It is often used as a mandala, or circular symbol, but any way you use the Lotus in a spiritual practice, it will provide a resonant field that reinforces the concept of resurrection. Human mistakes and challenges are the fertilizer for brilliance and awakened creation as the Lotus shows us. Born in the murkiest of ponds, Lotus still emerges pure. Use the Lotus as a reminder that 'this, too, shall pass'", he explained.

"Be assured that all fertilizer nurtures a beautiful new life. In the greater world, Lotus is a peaceful cosmic beacon for forgiveness, gratitude and compassion to prevail where the sludge of conflict has resided. Using this symbol on water invites a balance between humility and pride", he stated.

"And the Tree of life, is that connected with Our Good old big Stumpy stump?" Natalie asked warily.

Stiles nodded, "The Tree of Life captures the essence of Celtic belief in the interconnectedness of all things – earth and sky, plants, animals and all beings – in the cycle of life. This Tree of Life depicts a tree, leaves opening in the new Spiral cycles of life into eternal journeys that lead to abundant of heart expansion in the process. The tree roots grounding in the earth and the limbs reaching in different directions of where the path will lead on the continuous journey of enlightened awareness. These roots grounding you with the Earth and the relationships and aspects of life you hold dear, keeping you balanced, as well as nurtured in giving and receiving", he exhaled on a sigh.

"I curved some of the inner branches for a feminine flow, also to double as the center of the Lotus, and to create a hint of loose, open heart shapes – the source of love in giving and receiving", he continued after three minutes of munching on some strawberries.

"Curious question, this drawing symbolizes strong feminine energy, creativity, life spirit, weaver of destiny, patience, receptivity, tuning into life’s ebbs and flows, integrating shadow self, spirit of creation", Gemma summarized.

Stiles grinned, "Yup", he agreed.

Natalie nodded, "I'm impressed, I knew you were intelligent, but its starting to make sense what the difference between you and Lydia actually is", she tapped her chin.

"And the difference is?" Stiles asked curiously.

"Lydia is Analytically minded person. Like you stated she and Derek are logical people, but you, you're more bendy", she shook her head, "I can't really explain it", she shrugged.

"No, it's okay, I get it. I like to piece together information too, but unlike those two searching for the next logical step, I choose to step out of the box, and find answers", he agreed.

After that they chatted about places to see on the Island, Gemma providing information and what not, even as she finished the Tattoo, it took exactly three hours for it to be completed.

*

"Now remember, you need to keep it bandaged for a minimum of two hours, wash with cold water or dripping cold compress on the tattoo for a minute or so to close the pores as much as possible thus effectively sealing it., and ice to let the swelling go down, and Stiles", Gemma sternly advised, "Plain unscented Lubriderm lotion and/or Aquaphor. These two products have been time-tested and proven over years of experience and history itself!!  Aquaphor is a little bit of a thicker product and a little more expensive, but it’s more than worth it and will heal your tattoo much faster. The one thing that you need to make sure of is that you rub it all the ways in, like you were putting suntan lotion on. I have personally healed a 7 hour solid color tattoo in one week using the Aquaphor.  I can also tell you that you would be hard pressed to find a reputable tattooist that would disagree with these two products. Moisturize it properly", she ordered. 

Stiles accepted a tattoo care instruction booklet and thanked her, forking over the money and hugging her again, also paying for the fruit despite her protests. "As a tip then", he stated dropping it into the fish bowl on her desk.

Natalie walked with him quietly, "Thank you", she stated gratefully.

Stiles flushed, "It wasn't--", he floundered and then sighed, "--you're welcome, and Thank you too", he smirked, "You know for actually holding my hand", he laughed.

Natalie grinned, "Anytime", she teased tousling his hair affectionately, even as he protested and started smoothing his hair whining, she laughed at his childish antics.

**All in all, it's been a productive day, I'll say...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Add the Tattoo, in the next chapter when Derek sees it. 
> 
> Next adding After Care tattoo Instructions:  
> http : // uniqueinktattoo.com / tattoos / tattoo-aftercare /
> 
> Please, please, please comment!!!


	15. Ch 15: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

** Angel Flares **

** Chapter 15: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish II **

* * *

Derek was leaning against a street pole, and watching Jordan and Cora as they laughed and played with the small kids in the square, although Jordan didn’t speak Spanish, he used his charming pulling him for a hungry kiss.

“Children Present!!!” Cora, Jordan and Natalie teased falling onto them both, jostling them away and he wondered curiously.

“It’s probably all the incense sticks’ scents clinging to both him and Mrs. M, I think”, Derek sniffed at Stiles neck and hummed, “Vanilla and Chocolate do clash oddly with your scent”, he added.

Jordan hummed, “How did you find us anyway?” he asked perusing the crowd of people around them. “Oh, trailing off under the weight of his dead confused surprise?

“I figured I’d just follow the Cloud of Brood and Gloom”, he smirked, “They’re attracted to this lug”, he pointed at Derek.

Derek huffed mock offended.

“Aww don’t be like that, I’m attracted to you too”, he cheeked poking his tongue out.

Cora chuckled, “Anyway, Anyway, let’s go, let’s go, I wanna check out the Carnival”, she pulled them all forward.

Werewolf strength… got to marvel it.

“Carnival?” Natalie and Stiles asked at the same time.

“Midnight Festival, Daytime Carnival. And some days both”, Cora answered throwing her hands up and gushing dramatically. Stiles took the opportunity as it was presented and ducked out of the way of her mad swinging arms.

Jordan smirked even as Derek and Stiles lagged behind, somehow managing to wriggle out of Cora’s attention.

“Warm”, Stiles murmured snuggling infinitely closer to Derek.

“You two are so gross”, Cora whined.

“And you three can go that a way”, Stiles pointed to a random location, “While I take my equally gross boyfriend/mate that a way”, he smiled warmly, “Bye, bye now”, Stiles waved and somehow managed to merge into the crowd, and pushed him into an Alley.

“Stiles?”

“Shut up and Kiss me”, Stiles ordered.

“Yes Sir!”

Stiles laughed at Derek’s clumsy salute, but it made him happy and Derek pulled him closer, “I love you”, he murmured nuzzling under his cheek, and wrapping his arms around him, “I wish we could go and break that bed in”, Stiles grinned cheekily.

Derek chuckled.

“I’d want that too, but we shouldn’t leave the others alone, for now the only wolves here are Cora and I, if I leave and should anything happen though all we know Jordan’s a deputy and impervious to fire, he may not be able to protect everyone at the same time”, he sighed.

“Fine”, he pouted, “But there has to be something fun to do around here?” he asked.

“Yes. I can take you on a date”, Derek answered.

“A Date?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Yes, and since you and I haven’t really brought any swimsuits, I guess dry land would be better”, he hummed.

“Then what should we do?” he asked.

“Hmm… I don’t know, but we can go to the Information Place in the center of the Town. Maybe they’ll tell us something”, he offered.

Stiles straightened, “Well, let’s go”, he cheered, “I wanna be wooed”, and he grinned up at him.

Derek chuckled and he nodded, “Lemme just send Cora a quick text”, he stated pulling out his cellphone.

“I’ll text dad and Scott then”, he agreed and did the same.

*

“Well, we have a lot to do here in The Caicos, I’d be a better help if I knew what exactly it is you need”.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a startled glance and shrugged;

“Well—” Stiles started, “I mean I’m not much for anything over the top Romantic, I’d be happy to get to a diner or play a game, but this is different for you right?” he asked.

“Yeah”, he nodded, “Wanna do this right”, he muttered.

Their guide hummed, “First date?” he asked perplexed.

Stiles snorted, “Despite the strangeness, of that statement, it is true. We haven’t really been on a date, and we’ve been together for how long has it been?” he asked.

“Three weeks”, Derek answered, “Between the restaurant, college applications, investment bankers, lawyers, we really haven’t sat down on gone somewhere just us”, he agreed.

“True. Except you were romantic enough to bring me here on my birthday”, he leaned up and kissed his cheek softly.

Derek grinned and “Well there was the part with the ice-cream and paint that started this all”, he smirked.

The guide hummed, “Well are you museum people or adrenaline rush people?” he asked.

“Adrenaline”, they answered in unison.

“Cool Then you should check out The Hole”, he advised.

“The hole?” Stiles asked.

“The Hole. Capital letters.  Natural limestone hole in the ground, maybe 50 feet across and 60 feet down, filled with nasty water, and rubbish at the bottom. Neat to see the layers in the stone, but there are some loose rocks and absolutely no safeguards; so don't be idiots there, K?” he warned.

A girl with purple streaks jumped in, “Visiting the hole eh? Remember, The Hole isn't much to look at; it is literally just a hole in the bush… nothing more! However it's a fair drop down with no fencing so please do be careful and wear suitable, grippy shoes. The water below is murky, nearby is a small cave entrance that is full of cockroaches, you can enter the cave and climb down into the hole if you dare!” she warned similarly.

“Are you selling us on it or warning us away from it?” Derek asked utterly baffled.

Stiles laughed, “Both, I think”, he laughed again at the oddity.

“The only reason the Hole is supposedly important is because They say there’s a witch at the bottom of the Hole. No one’s been to the bottom, they kinda flake out. And even though we’ve tried, it’s impossible, the most we can travel down is fifteen to thirty feet. Dude, you would need to be I don’t know some kinda super human to get down there, we checked there aren’t any shortcuts. Just the Hole as we know it”, purple-haired girl saluted and waltzed away.

“Heyy babe”, Stiles turned to him, “I’m curious, let’s check it out”, Derek hummed.

“Never met a witch before”, Stiles grinned, “Directions pretty please?” he asked the guide.

“You guys, if you make it down send us a photo, it’s said there’s a story of a passage that opens up to the ocean, old slaves used it as a means of escape. Remember if you’re going taking climbing gear”, he added and with that he wandered off.

Stiles and Derek exchanged glances, “So…” the former hummed idly.

“Ready?” Derek asked.

“Call Lydia, and Cora and Danny and Jordan, even Mason needs rescuing, if there really is a way to rescue anyone from Lydia”, he shuddered, “More importantly—”

“—the witch”, Derek concluded correctly.

“Exactly. ETA to finish required shopping?” Stiles asked grinning a tad madly.

“Ten Minutes”, Derek grinned equally mental looking.

Had they noticed Purple streaks and guide-man watching awed at their devastating exuberance, they would have burst out laughing at the utterly devastated looks they shared, similar to wordlessly saying, ‘What the hell??’.

*

“So, witches are real now?”

Stiles and Derek shrugged in unison, “Safe side it’s just a hole in the ground”, he pulled on the safety jackets and strengthened the pull of the rope.

“Okay”, Lydia hummed, “Allow me to rephrase, you think witches are real now?” she asked

“I’ve been possessed by a demon”, Stiles offered, “Witches are still human, and if magical kitsune can use wild lightning, to safe us, I’m not taking any chances”, he moved forward and looped the rope around them both, “We head down in pairs, Lydia and I, Derek and Kira, Cora and Parrish, Danny and Mason, Mrs. M?” he turned to her.

“Keep her safe and I’ll keep count”, she promised.

“We estimated it’s a long way down, thanks for changing into something more comfortable”, Stiles checked their gear objectively aware of the others doing the same, “Lydia, you good?” he asked.

“Peachy keen”, she replied, “So who goes in first?” she asked.

“Derek and Kira, followed by Mason and Danny, then Cor and Parrish and then us, you good with that?” he asked.

“We go in last?” she asked in confirmation.

“Yep”, he hummed, and Derek grinned, “See you at the bottom”, he saluted.

“Be safe you two”, Stiles waited at the side as they took the plunge both jumping over the side, “Lyds”, he murmured softly.

“Keep close to me, and by all means, keep the count as we reach the bottom, they may be some difficulties”, he swallowed around the word.

“I am a banshee remember, I’ll scream if you die”, she snarked.

Natalie snorted, and “Alright kiddos, off you two go”, she shuffled them forward, after Cor and Parrish jumped. “Stiles”, she pulled him a little a ways which was awkward given the five feet rope tying Lydia and him to each other.

“Take care of yourself, you still have to keep this dry”, she pat the mark gently, “I know the bandage adhesive is waterproof, but there won’t just be water down there, there’ll be junk and grime and pollution, so please try not to get that infected, between Dreadlock and Melissa I don’t want to end up with a noose around my neck”, she cringed rubbing that part of her skin ineffectually.

 “I’ll be careful I promise, I understand the seriousness it’s why I changed into the wet proof gear”, he nodded and smirked, “I’ll take care of Lydia too, although given its Lydia, I’m pretty sure she’ll be taking care of me”, he winked cheekily.

Natalie laughed, “Be safe you two”, she kissed her daughter’s cheek, “Do try not to drown each other”; she wished them luck and bid them farewell.

*

“Well that was anticlimactic”, Danny muttered.

Stiles looked up as Derek helped them unknot, the ropes, when Lydia, who had just squeezed the water out of his hair, huffed;

“No kidding for a second there I almost thought we were reenacting a scene from Vertical Limit!” she gasped, “Only for this idiot to land in two feet of water, three feet under us”, she smacked Stiles upside the head and shook her own, “You do know I was kidding about the whole, _‘I’ll scream if you die’_. I was terrified you twat!!!” she smacked him again.

“Easy Lyds”, Derek grabbed her hand seconds before impact, “Let’s not give the idiot brain damage”, he chided gently.

“Hey!!!”

They all ignored his protests and looked around them, they’d had a right heart attack when Stiles’ had fallen into a hidden cavern beneath the hole, when he’d slipped down the rocks, and cut his rope, whilst protecting Lydia from being pulled down as well.

“So where exactly are we?” Mason asked looking around.

“No idea”, Danny answered.

Derek turned as Cora ambled back, “Can you smell that?” she asked.

“Smell what?” Stiles asked cautiously.

“Candle wax”, Cora answered.

“And Incense and corroding metal”, Derek added.

“Down here? Incense sticks, are you sure? Maybe it’s my scent, you did mention the incense sticks on me?” Stiles reminded.

“Yeah except your scent has always been Cinnamon, chocolate and sugar, with a touch of coffee a bitter aftertaste of your Adderall, and mint leaves. It’s a refreshing scent to be honest”, Cora explained, “But when you came back from wherever you went with Mrs. M, your scent condensed with Lemongrass and Green Tea, and Blueberries”, she intoned simply.

“And the scents down here are sage, honey and lavender. Believe us we can distinguish between the two. Yours are all a compilation of everything food related, and down here is everything one needs for relaxation and meditation”, he pointed out cheekily.

Stiles huffed, “You calling me a foodie, Wolfie!!” he snarked hands on hips.

“Well, if the shoe fits”, he grinned sharply.

Parrish sighed, “Okay, before you two start your special kind of weirdness, what does that mean??” he asked.

Kira giggled, and Lydia hid her own smirk.

“Oi, quit using us for your special amusement, believe you me, I am wet in places that uncomfortable, so what we’ll do for now, is follow the wolfy noses”, he grumbled.

“Too much about you I never wanted to know Stilinski”, Danny teased.

“Quit listening then Pervert”, he huffed.

Derek snorted, “And here I was thinking you had a crush on Danny”, he smirked.

Stiles looked up in shock, hand pulling sea-weed off his head stilling, “Danny? Me? No!” he answered in rapid bewilderment.

Lydia and Danny ceased all movements and shot him twin looks of disbelief.

Stiles reared back, “What? No, seriously I’ve never found you attractive”, he promised.

“But-But you’ve practically asked him a dozen times, if ‘Gay guys found you attractive’?!!!” Lydia reminded.

“Wait, Really??” Mason and Kira asked in unison, whilst both Hale siblings snickered and Parrish sighed again.

“Well yeah, of course I did ask, but I’ve never had a crush on Danny, he’s not my type”, he answered.

“Danny’s not your type? Danny?? This guy? Our Danny, right?” Lydia pointed at an increasingly amused Danny.

“Yup”, Stiles nodded going back to pulling the remaining debris that was clinging to his clothes, off.

“Seriously???” Mason asked shocked, “How??” he wondered. Lydia nodded in unison, and Danny cocked an eyebrow.

“Because I’ve only ever had one type”, he shrugged, trying to reach for the creepy looking sea-weed on his back, “I kinda go for Dangerous and Beautiful, badass and awesome”, he whined and shot Derek a pleading look.

The wolf snorted and moved over to help the brat, “So why ask?” he had to admit he was curious to know why Stiles had been so insistent to know the answer.

“Because I’ve never been one people were attracted to, you’ve known that, they’ve known that. The only people who really haven’t figured it out are Cora, Kira, Parrish and mason. They haven’t known me before this whole werewolf-life-changing debacle started”, he shivered as Derek’s knuckles grazed his skin, just below his neck, as he pulled a stray cigarette from under his shirt, “What I want to know is how everything creepy is under this skin-tight-to even breathe wetsuit, get under it”, he whined as Derek helped.

“Maybe take it off, it’ll be easier to clean”, Lydia suggested even as she peered closely at him, “So when you say dangerous and Badass, who all are we talking about here?” she asked.

Stiles hummed looking around before he spotted one of their bags, “You want a list?” he asked absentmindedly, taking the bag form Mason and digging for their supplies.

“There’s a List!!!” Lydia and Cora gasped.

“Says the girl who slept with one of the Alpha twins”, Stiles retorted defensively.

“Point taken and your list—But before that, what are you doing?” she asked watching as he emptied the power bars into the bag and took the plastic out of it, “Seriously Stiles? Are you hurt?” she asked as he pulled off the wetsuit and tossed it aside, a white bandage stood out stark against his skin, “When? How??” she moved forward at the same time Cora and Derek did, both wolves reaching out to drain his pain.

“I’m fine. No biggie, minor itchy scratch, I just have to make sure it doesn’t get wet, hence tape and plastic”, he lifted the items.

“I’ll help”, Cora said, as she took the items and Mason offered a dry towel, patting the area, Cora hummed, “How did you get scratched anyway? We were with you pretty much the whole time”, she muttered to herself.

Derek wondered the same, he knew Stiles was lying, the real question was why? And what was he lying for? A part of him wanted to push, but for some reason he was being evasive, and right now, they were surrounded by way to many people, to actually talk about anything.

Secrets really were never a good thing, when it came to their entire group. It was a fundamental keystone to their entire existence—Secretes were absolutely forbidden.

For now, all he could do was wait and hope Stiles would tell me on his own. What he could sense right now, was Stiles wasn’t having any malicious intent. He mostly seemed nervous and excited. Hell if he knew what the combination, of feelings, Stiles was usually a whole bunch of contradicting conflicting emotions, his chemo signals only ever made sense when he was scared, but then also, he had several different types of **_‘fear’_** wafting off of him, it was disconcerting to say the least.

“Well when it comes to a list, just guys?” Stiles asked, as Cora taped up one end of the plastic over the waterproof bandage.

“All actually”, Lydia answered, “Including actors if you want”, she added after a minute.

“Oh well Chris Evans for sure, I love me some Cap’n America”, he leered playfully, “And actors, I guess Chris Hemsworth, Tom Hiddleston, Nicholas Hoult, uhm… Christian Bale, because Batman people”, he grinned and in our life, “Despite everything Peter was Hot, Chris is Hot”, he added humming and completely missing both Cora’s and his look of revulsion when he stated ‘Peter’.

“Objectively yeah, Peter is Hot, shoulda seen him when he was younger”, Lydia laughed, “Even he wasn’t a complete and total psychopath, he had redeeming features”, she laughed.

Stiles snickered, “Maybe we shouldn’t break Cora and Derek just yet, eh?” he teased smirking at Cora and Derek, the former scratching his arm in retaliation, leaving sharp red welts on pale skin.

“Ow! What the hell Cora!”

“Think of it as a lesson, every time you think Peter was Hot—”, she mimed puking, “—The sting will bring you back to reality!” she huffed.

“BDSM much???”

“Don’t joke about that, wolves can be pretty specific with tying you down and having their wicked way with their mates or lovers”, she grinned maliciously.

Stiles smirked evilly, “Oh, I don’t mind me a little tie me up, tie me down role play, love”, he leered winking exaggeratedly.

Parrish sighed, “And your other types???” he asked just to derail the obvious intent of what was Derek all but ready to pounce.

Stiles snorted, “Parrish are you a prude?” he asked cheerfully.

“Nope”, he grinned, “But I won’t be held responsible when a wolf mauls you, and I own handcuffs, remember”, he teased much to Derek’s amusement and going by Lydia’s scent—her interest. “We should follow the scent, walk and talk people, come on”, he ushered gently escorting them.

The passage was narrow, so Parrish and Derek went first, shuffling each other’s pairs, Jordan pulled his spare gun out of his pant leg, if they were caught he wondered what the man’s excuse would be for having a gun with him.

They were followed by Kira and Danny, and Mason and Cora and then Lydia and Stiles, finally bringing up the rear.

“Right then Jackson before he went all Kanima, hell even after he was all Kanima, Parrish is cool too, don’t let that get to your head Deputy—”

“I will desperately try not to!!!”

Rolling his eyes Derek listened to him continue;

“—Derek, because well duh!” Stiles added, “Cora because she was my second kiss, after Heather anyway”, he teased, “Uhm, I don’t know, Brett and Scott and Isaac, even though Scott’s my brother, he is attractive, and yeah, that’s about it really. Besides everyone knows about Lydia”, he shrugged.

Lydia nodded, and then hummed, “Anyone wanna trade places, ‘cause he has nowhere to escape”, she cackled mischievously.

“I’ll trade!” Danny chirped moving around Mason and Cora, and Lydia walked forward.

Stiles huffed, “You guys do realize I don’t actually have to answer right?” he asked no one in particular.

“Says the guy who confesses his kinks”, Danny muttered. “Besides it not like I’m going to ask obvious questions”, he added.

*

Stiles blinked as Danny tapped his left thigh where everyone knew he had a tattoo, and pointed at him, and his bandaged arm, and zipped his lips shut. Stiles swallowed nodding thankfully.

*

“So what do you wanna ask?” Stiles asked curiously.

“Why Flares? Why did you even build a restaurant?” Danny asked, “I mean don’t get me wrong I know you want to follow in the Sheriff’s footsteps, so why open a restaurant?” he clarified his own query.

“For my mother, man she couldn’t cook to save her life, really she could burn water, somehow”, he laughed, “But she had this dream of one day opening a restaurant”, he grinned.

_‘Sweetheart, you do know you can’t cook, right?’_

_“Of course I remember, there are people who study this for a reason, darling. I’ll just hire them, people needs jobs and I want a restaurant”, Claudia huffed picking up a toddler Stiles and swinging him into a dance, “You’ll see my darling Przemysław, mama’s gonna make you a Rocking restaurant”, and she laughed at his childish exuberance._

“She was rather adamant about that, she wanted to open it when I would turn eighteen, she kept money aside, hoping one day”, he paused seemingly lost in thought and then hummed then on a broken pause, “Well anyway, I called the bank after I managed to sell a few paintings, and Saphira helped with the Finances and gave me a crash course in Investments and business with Bunny helping with everything else. It took about three months to revamp the entire warehouse building that had been abandoned on Central Street”, he shrugged, “Mind you it wasn’t easy and it was shockingly difficult to appoint the staff, but that small reprieve before Nogitsune and Kate, was about all I needed. And it officially opened sometime between Liam getting the bite and all of us running helter-skelter like chickens with our heads cut off”, ha laughed simply.

“So, The Whipped session was a global release thing?” Kira asked curiously.

“Partly, the other part was pure Saphira command”, he chuckled weakly, “I don’t think there’s a person alive who could refute her commands. Actually I don’t want to know what happens to the person who does”, he shuddered violently.

Derek smiled and looked away as his companion shot him a curious look, straightening his form he called out;

“We’re reaching the end”, he warned.

Stiles hummed, “Into the Valley of death rode the six hundred…”

“Поистине интересные слова вы говорите молодой воитель восхищать!”

Stiles spun around, pushing Danny behind him instinctively; even as Derek growled low and dangerously and seemed to have teleported to his side;

“ **Ты** **чародейка!!** ”

“Stiles”, Derek hissed, “What are you saying to her?” he asked.

“What do you mean, what am I saying, I was speaking English!”

“Definitely not!”

Everyone retorted in unison.

Stiles blinked, “Uh…” he trailed off warily, “What now?” he asked.

“На самом деле , молодой воин чародей , ты и я говорим на языке моей семьи , так как это твое тоже учиться. Русский мальчик мой”, the stranger who stood in the shadows stated quite frankly.

“Ah”, he nodded, “Right. Sorry guys”, he winced sheepishly, “It’s been a really long time since I accidentally fell into that language trap. We’re talking in Russian. Speaking of which”, he returned his attention to the stranger, “Вы говорите по-английски?” he asked politely.

“Yes”, the answer came swiftly, “Но прежде чем я говорю , чтобы успокоить своих товарищей на английском языке, Могу ли я узнать , как вашей причине в посещения моего магазина?” the stranger asked.

“лавка?”

"Да, мой магазин, Его через там" , she pointed to the cavern that led inwards, where Kira was still standing, her back to an unseen Entrance, "Я верю толькочеловек с магией могут пересечь порог, и каждый из вас это в какой-то связи илидругом. Барьер на краю отверстия, сохраняет свою магию в страхе, но в любой из нашего рода, печать сломана, и это просачивается. Только тех, кто нуждается визита, так что, возможно, я спрашиваю, что это такое нужно?"

“Мы действительно не знаю, что былоздесь магазин , или хорошо что-нибудь на самом деле. Der и я были в основном любопытно притяжения сайта, а все остальные вроде просто пригласил себя вместе. Но хорошо, что я упал, и мы закончили здесь, идя, когда Der и Кора душистый воздух, наполненный шалфеем и розмарином. Так, ну вот мы", he paused, "Хм, было бы хорошо, если мы могли бы говорить в месте с больше света? Таким образом, я могу познакомить вас с нами и визового Versa", he requested

“Ах да, простите мои манеры, ваш запрос вполне приемлем , пожалуйста, следуйте за мной?”

Stiles stepped back and gestured to the space between Derek and him, “We’ll follow”, he stated easily.

The others parted easily, and waited.

Stiles hummed, “Please”, he added for politeness sakes, and Derek nodded repeating the action.

The stranger laughed delicately, “It truly has been awhile Derek Hale”, the voice stated simply and stepped forward, and she was a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was very slim and dressed very elegantly, despite the setting of being in an underwater cave.

Derek stared at her in shock, “Petra?!!!” he exclaimed.

Stiles stared at him in shock;

**_WHAT?!!!_ **

****XX****

Petra's Image is Petra from Jane the Virgin

Lena Smith portrayed by Claire Coffee... (except for the blue eyes part)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, so sorry for the late update... But Petra's Back!!!! 
> 
> Russian Translation:
> 
> Warrior Mage>> воитель восхищать
> 
> Poistine interesnyye slova vy govorite molodoy>>> truly 
> 
> interesting words you speak>>> действительно интересные слова вы говорите
> 
> Ты чародейка >> Witch
> 
> На самом деле , молодой воин чародей , ты и я говорим на  
> языке моей семьи , так как это твое тоже учиться. Русский  
> мальчик мой
> 
> Вы говорите по-английски?>> Do you speak English???
> 
> Но прежде чем я говорю , чтобы успокоить своих товарищей на  
> английском языке, Могу ли я узнать , как вашей причине в  
> посещения моего магазина? >>> But before I speak to comfort  
> your comrades in English, May I inquire as to your reason in visiting my shop?
> 
> лавка>>> Shop???
> 
> "Да, мой магазин, Его через там " , she pointed to the cavern  
> that led inwards, where Kira was still standing, her back to an  
> unseen Entrance, "Я верю толькочеловек с магией могут  
> пересечь порог, и каждый из вас это в какой-то связи  
> илидругом. Барьер на краю отверстия, сохраняет свою магию в  
> страхе, но в любой из нашего рода, печать сломана, и это  
> просачивается. Только тех, кто нуждается визита, так что, возможно, я спрашиваю, что это такое нужно?" >>> "Yes, My Shop, Its through there", "I believe only a person with magic can cross the threshold, and each one of you have it in some regard or the other. The Barrier on the edge of The Hole, keeps my magic at bay, but to any of our kind, the seal is broken and it leaks out. Only those in need visit, so may I inquire what is it you need?"
> 
>  
> 
> We didn't really know there was a shop down here, or well anything really. Der and I were mostly curious about the attraction site, and everyone else kinda just invited themselves along. But well I fell and we ended up here, walking when Der and Cora scented the air filled with Sage and Rosemary. So, well here we are", he paused, "Um, would it be alright if we could talk in a place with more light? That way i can introduce you to us and visa-versa", he requested.>>>Мы действительно не знаю, что былоздесь магазин , или хорошо что-нибудь на самом деле. Der и я были в основном любопытно притяжения сайта, а все остальные вроде просто пригласил себя вместе. Но хорошо, что я упал, и мы закончили здесь, идя, когда Der и Кора душистый воздух, наполненный шалфеем и розмарином. Так, ну вот мы", he paused, "Хм, было бы хорошо, если мы могли бы говорить в месте с больше света? Таким образом, я могу познакомить вас с нами и визового Versa", he requested.
> 
> Ах да, простите мои манеры, ваш запрос вполне приемлем, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной?>>> Ah yes, pardon my manners, your request is quite acceptable, please follow me?


	16. Ch 16: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

**Chapter 16: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish III**

* * *

 Stiles watched as Derek advanced on the blonde reared back ten steps and moved forward again, “You!” he growled and paced back and went for her again.

“You know, not that I’m not amused by this pendulum routine you’ve got going on Derry bear—”

Cora and Lydia snorted at the nickname Petra offered.

“—But could you maybe spit out your words already?” she asked sassily.

**_Oh I like her!_ **

“What? Why are you—what the hell Petra?! You’re a witch?!!!” Derek sputtered waving his arms comically around the cavern they all stood in.

Stiles watched them idly even though he kept one eye on Kira and Mason who were inspecting the strange wooden statues, Danny and Jordan were picking up odd bottles and reading the names somewhat whisper-Loud, and Lydia and Cora were watching Derek idly and admiring several dreamcatchers hanging around the semi-circle cavern, the beads entwined offering a soft musical background.

Stiles ignored both Petra and Derek and moved forward to inspect the books lining the cavern, placed on dusty shelves, he turned the page of an encyclopedia sized book and traced a sentence written in what looked like Greek, or maybe it was Persian for all he knew.

“Since when have you been in Turks and Caico? And when the hell did you leave New York, more importantly you have a shop—A witches Lair of all things, you’re a witch?! Since when?!!!” Derek frothed.

Stiles chuckled inwardly, “So many dog jokes, so many”, he muttered inaudibly.

Cora choked and Derek growled, “Stiles!” he hissed.

Stiles shrugged, and “Well you’re frothing Der-bear”, he pointed out helpfully.

Cora giggled weakly, “Man has a point”, she backed him up cheerfully.

Petra hummed, “So are you all paired up, couple-y-like?” she asked.

Stiles flinched and Lydia snorted,

“Nope”, the redhead answered, “Cora and Derek are siblings as you well know—”

“Ah no, I didn’t know you had another living relative besides Peter”, Petra interjected.

“—and Deputy Parrish is friends with Derek, kinda like a brother?” Lydia continued acknowledging Petra with a simple nod of her head, “Stiles, Mason, Kira, Danny and I sorta are all linked with Derek and Scott, who isn’t here. It’s a bit difficult to explain”, she shrugged.

“There are more members of your pack?” Petra asked.

Stiles nodded, and Cora hummed, “A Few”, she answered honestly, sidling closer to Stiles she whispered in his ear, “Any particular reason you’re an Acting mute?” she asked.

“I did con the woman into releasing information. I’d like to see if she’s friend or for before I open my mouth and she recognizes my voice”, he muttered.

“You were talking to her earlier remember? In Russian”, she reminded.

“And did I sound the same?” he asked.

“Nope, not at all”, she answered.

Stiles raised a brow amused, waiting patiently for her to play catch up.

“Oh. Right, yeah no that makes sense”, she agreed, “Maybe we should wait”, she nodded and walked the few paces to Petra, and stopped beside her still glaring brother.

“So I’m Cora Hale, nice to meet you”, she grinned open and friendly.

“Petra Ryzhov, pleasure to meet you too”, she smiled cheerfully.

Derek growled, “ ** _Pet_** ra”, he called.

“Oh for the love of God!”

**_‘SMACK’_ **

Silence descended as the sound ricocheted around the cavern, Cora and Lydia gasped in shock; Danny dropped a dream catcher, the beads smattered across the floor, Parrish, Mason and Kira slapped hands to their mouth to stifle their own sounds and Stiles;

**_“Hum—ph—BUWahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!”_ **

Stiles burst out laughing; he all but fell over his feet and grabbed Petra’s hand shaking it vigorously, “You—I—whahahhaha—oh man, that did it, y-y-you”, he snorted and doubled over clutching his stomach, “Oh man, Petra, you’re my favorite person right now”, he managed to choke out before he fell ass over tit laughing at the utterly betrayed look Derek shot him, and everyone else’ smothered giggles, “Y-you a-actually flicked him on his nose with a rolled up newspaper!!!” he laughed harder, “Epic!!! Oh man to not have a camera when most needed”, he snorted.

“Stiles!!!” Derek exclaimed, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the cavern and back down into the passage.

“D-Derek, wait!!!” Stiles tried, but his protests fell on deaf ears, “See ya guys later. Catch you on the flipside Petra”, he waved and followed Derek who was grumbling about ‘obstinate rude mates’ much to his amusement.

Petra smiled benignly and waved daintily, “We’ll have Dinner, Seaside Café?” she threw them a flying kiss and smiled softly.

“Okay”, he agreed, “Guys we’re heading back, meet you guys at Seaside Café at nine then, see ya”, he managed to finish as Derek all but hauled him out and to the ropes still dangling from the entrance of The Hole.

It passed in a blur as Derek all but climbed out in seconds, Stiles stumbled into Natalie as vertigo hit.

“Whoa! Easy, are you okay? Where are the others? Lydia?” Natalie asked as she eased him gently to the ground.

“I’m fine, everyone’s fine, we’re all fine”, he looked up to see Derek all but rip off the ropes around his waist and winced, “Well, maybe except Derek”, he sighed and unwrapped the rope around his own waist and smiled reassuringly, “Mrs. M, you’ll just have to trust me, everyone’s fine, and will probably be out in a few moments, you could call Lydia, and try to talk to her, I kind of have to help Derek, he’s—” he winced uncomfortably, eyes trained on the tenseness of Derek’s shoulders.

“I understand”, Natalie helped him up and gently pushed him towards Derek, “Go”, she advised still smoothly patting encouragements on his shoulders.

Stiles stumbled forward again, and almost fell with the momentum, but Derek caught him.

“Careful”, the wolf admonished.

**_Badump!_ **

“Let’s go”, Stiles linked their fingers and pulled.

“Wha—”

But Stiles ignored his worry and fears and dragged him back to the yacht waiting by the dock, “Hey, come on, it’s okay, everything’s gonna be okay”, he gently guided his boyfriend to the deck.

“I don’t—I don’t understand, why, why is she there, she disappeared. I looked for her, everywhere, _everywhere_ ”, he repeated stressing the words unnecessarily.

“I understand, I’m sorry, I laughed”, he looked away ashamed.

“Uh-uh, I’m not really upset you laughed. Given this is us right? We make fun of each other, we fight over relationships regarding fridges of all things”, he chuckled wryly.

“Derek—”

“Stiles I love you”, Derek interjected.

“But I—”

“If the roles were reversed, I would have laughed too, she really does treat me like that, should have met her when we were in New York, she spent days coming up with pranks, and executing painful tactics to make me cry. I treated her like my sister. After—after when Laura was released and I buried her, I called her, I called and called and called, but it’s like she disappeared”, he cried.

Stiles’ heart clenched painfully and he pulled the wolf to his chest and let him sob on his shoulder.

“It hurt, and I thought another person’s abandoned me”, he whined.

“Der—”

“We had a fight”, he sniffed.

“A fight?” he asked.

Derek nodded and then started speaking softly;

“Laura promised she’d call if she would ever find something. When she reached Beacon Hills, she must have met someone or figured out something, even if it was wrong information, but she called and told me not to come, no matter what happens, don’t come, don’t!!!” he whined.

“Der—”

“And when I booked the next flight out regardless, Petra threw a hissy fit”, he huffed wryly.

.

.

.

_“No! I am not letting you go!”_

_“Letting me? Where do you think you get the gall to order me around?”_

_“Your sister entrusted you to me, I am not letting you run off on some wild goose chase, to look for her, Derek she may not even be alive—”_

_“She’s dead Petra!”_

_Silence descended in the room, Petra looked terribly horrified._

_“Wha—what?” she asked warily, knees shaking as she sat down weakly._

_“I can’t feel her anymore. She died sometime yesterday at night”, he elaborated strongly, “I could feel her screams as if they were wrenched from my throat”, he swallowed audibly, “I’m not asking you for your permission Petra, I’m leaving whether you like it or not, I am going to find out what happened to my sister, and I am going to find out who The Alpha I’m unfortunately tied to is”, he finished zipping up the bags he packed, “I’m leaving New York, and I’ve called a storage unit to store the boxes marked with an X, Royal will oversee the moving, and will disappear accordingly. We have trackers on the boxes, so if anything gets moved from the location not assigned, I’ll rain down hell. Remember the promise you gave Laura, whatever it was, keep it”, he bent down and kissed her forehead, “Goodbye Petra”, he picked up the duffle bag, and walked towards the door._

_“Derek please don’t go”, she begged._

_“Why?”_

_“I need you, I don’t want you to leave, you’re my only family left”, she pleaded._

_“And my sister has been killed. Laura, Petra, it’s Laura”, he paused in the doorway, “If it was me, and Laura was here, would you have stopped her?” he asked._

_“Der—”_

_“I know Petra, I’ve always known, but Petra, I’ve never liked you, you’ve always been a simple sister to me, like a distant cousin”, he shrugged awkwardly._

_“Derek—”_

_“Petra someday I hope you’ll find it on your heart to forgive me, but this is Goodbye. Seeya Petra. I’ll come back, when all my questions are answered and I find out about some other things”, he nodded once and then walked out the door._

_“Please don’t go… not you too, not you…please, please, please”, she begged._

_Derek closed his eyes and forced himself to take another step forward, “Goodbye Petra”, he whispered softly, and walked away ears desperately trying to block out the desperate pleadings of a woman he’d come to cherish as his._

.

.

.

 

“She was in love with you?” Stiles asked softly even as he threads his fingers through dark air and waited patiently.

“Laura and I suspected. She never really said anything, and Laura may have told her not to, my sister was decidedly protective of us. In which neither I was allowed to love her nor was she allowed to love me, well love me in that way. You have to understand Stiles, for all my sister was an Alpha she was always, co-dependent”, Derek stated, “And I loved her, so I let her keep as infinitely close as she could. We went to the same place for work, slept in the same room, and ate at the same time. In fact the only time she learned to let go was when Petra came to live with us. We needed a roommate and she needed a cheap place to crash”, he explained.

“And you became a family unit”, Stiles nodded understanding flowing through him.

“Yes. And Petra was a second sister, I never really fell for her”, he agreed.

“And yet when you went back to her in New York, with Cora, you never found her”, Stiles sighed at the utter cluster fuck.

This man… such pain, such desolation and still he stands before me, as if nothing hurts him.

**_The idiot!_ **

“I tried looking for her, I went through every phonebook, database, every nook and cranny, old haunts, places we visited, places we ran to, ran from, everywhere. We were in New York for months Stiles, I couldn’t find her, eventually I ceded to Cora’s wish and we travelled to South America, but it hurt. Because I desperately wanted to see her again, it felt like I lost her and Cora was all I had”, he winced, “Well I mean there was Peter, even if he was well you know—”

“Plotting world domination”, Stiles snarked, unthinkingly;

Derek chuckled, “That, but mostly, I just needed to keep her safe”, he sobered, “And why I was happy there was a pack in South America willing to take her in, protecting her will always be my priority, because losing another pack member, the only one I have, that’s shares my blood my heritage, it’ll kill me Stiles”, he whispered.

Stiles gripped his T-shirt and shook his head, “It will never come to that, I will never let that happen. You and Cora you’re my family too. Cora she’s my sister in law, like I’d ever let anything happen to her, and you’re my mate”, he promised.

“The same way Scott is my brother and Kira is my sister-in-law and Isaac is this really annoying but loved cousin and Lydia’s my well sister-in law as well I think, because Jordan’s like your brother and Lydia and Jordan are really horribly in synch, and when I say that, I mean they’re both utterly ridiculous when it comes to flirting with each other, and this is the girl who dated both Jackson and Aiden in High School. Somewhere Natalie is rolling her eyes and praying for patience, because **_Derek_** ”, he whined somehow half aware he was dwindling down from a random rant, that got away from him.

“Nat has to contend with Melissa and dad, Brett and Liam making goo-goo eyes at each other and her daughter with Jordan, and then there’s Cora who carries a terrifyingly large torch for Isaac and really we’re practically surrounded by all kinds of USTs and we still have Scott and Kira which are ridiculously cute together, it should be a crime to be that sweet around each other, and I thought it was terrible with the whole Scott and Allison moments. **_Derek_** , why? Just why?” he looked up then, “Please tell me we have big giant closets in the villa? Cause I wanna lock a few people in them!!!” he pleaded.

Derek was now chuckling, full on laughing as his boyfriend squiggled out of his grasp and started in on another rant;

“And do you know, Melissa was wearing dad’s shirt, for heaven’s sake, you would think dad would recognize his own clothes, because Nat was totally teasing Melissa at breakfast what with the poking and pinching going on”, he huffed.

“Stiles…”

“And she has us, I wonder is it like a requirement for all kinds of Banshee descendants to have some kind of kink for emotional frustration??” he asked no one in particular.

Derek grinned at Stiles, eyes dancing with mirth.

“Because let me tell you, I will not be responsible for another Martin. Nope, just no, I am drawing the line right here”, he drew one mid-air, “See me doing just that, I am drawing lines”, he flapped his hands in front of them and looked utterly worried, as if someone would swoop in from yonder and attack him with a huge encyclopedia sized book yelling **‘Responsibility thy name Stiles!’**

Derek doubled over laughing and kept laughing banging his fists on his thighs as he threw his head back and laughed harder.

“Oh God!” he wheezed as he tried desperately to rein in his humor.

“ ** _Wha_** t?” Stiles whined, “What’s so funny?” he pouted, inwardly pleased his ranting and rambling brought a smile to the love of his life.

“You”, Derek grinned brightly, iridescent green eyes blinking at him, “Your beautiful, beautiful, beautiful heart, you Stiles, you’re my ‘ ** _everything’_** ”, and he reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled.

Stiles stumbled forward and landed in his lap, and Derek cupped his cheek, “Derek?” he asked confused.

“Largueros it’s my anchor, it brings me out of any darkness I fall into”, Derek murmured, “Do you know what that means?” he asked softly.

“Spanish right? It’s an arrangement of steps that allows people or animals to climb over a fence or wall”, Stiles answered even more confused than he was before.

“In English it is called **_stiles_** ”, Derek stated simply just barely stressing on the noun.

Stiles stared at him in shock.

“You are my anchor, it’s just if anyone asks, it is easier to say Largueros”, Derek flushed burring his head in Stiles’ nape.

“I’m your anchor?” he sputtered and then swallowed, “Are you mental?” Stiles asked.

Derek chuckled weakly, as Stiles continued;

“Because let me tell you, I have zero self-preservation instinct, it’d be easier if you just you know strapped a bomb to your chest”, he blinked owlishly.

Derek chuckled, “You don’t ever see yourself clearly Stiles. I wish I knew exactly what you are, besides being mortally human”, he praised strangely, “But you’re without a doubt, also, seriously loud and obnoxious, never silent, and you talk too much but it never is a weakness. You draw people in, like a flame that ignites for all. A wisp of light that lights up the darkness, shadows that haunt are easily swept away when you're in the room. It's Infuriating and you refuse to take no for an answer, it's like sometimes you become both a warm light and a raging fire that burns all over the place. Its just you never give up. You never accept defeat and you rarely agree to any compromises. Sometimes its seems you're incapable of shutting your damned mouth – literally", he chuckled as he pulled back and gently tipped his chin up.

Stiles' teeth clacked together, an odd contrast to the blush painting his cheeks red.

"But then you say these words and it takes my breath away. Your verbal everything, brings me back, you know all these words, Stiles, and you transform them into weapons that sometimes plunge deeper into me and can hurt, but it’s just the push I need to grow up, so many words, that bring me back", he whispered as if desperately struggling from within to release the words trying to take over.

“Der—”

“Stiles, you’re this Clever. Razor-sharp wit creature with good instincts and a quick mind, you solve puzzles in seconds, piecing together plots that takes us three deaths to figure out you were right all along", he choked on the words, "You could have been an outstanding werewolf if Peter had actually bitten you, if I can sometimes picture you Stiles as anything but the imperfectly perfect being you already are", he grinned brightly at him, "I realize this human, is already unfailingly powerful, and him being a werewolf would seriously kill us, if the enemy took him away from us. Because you can wreck us so easily", he laughed at the oddity of the truth.

Stiles flushed at the rare honesty.

The smile that broke across Derek’s face was almost unreal. It was soft at first, hesitant, but when it finished growing, Stiles had never seen a smile so bright,

**_Shut up, I’m allowed to be mushy right now._ **

And it warmed every cell in his body, from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

It was like an electric current was flowing from Derek and into him and Stiles just needed to be closer. He wanted to be impossibly closer, but instead of kissing Derek like he thought he would, he just leaned forward, pressing more tightly against him, burying his face in the crook of Derek’s neck and breathed in. "You're an idiot", he muttered weakly.

Derek laughed again, "Can't help it, it's your entire fault, you and your warm whiskey brown eyes with that a swirl of honey. Your incessant self-sacrificing ways, and your contradicting hypocritical sway on my heart, the way you always put other people first, without even hesitating. You sacrifice your own needs and goals for others, never asking for anything in return", he stated.

And kissed him then and Stiles clung to him, weak to do anything but.

As they pulled back, Stiles sighed, “You’re completely ridiculous you know that”, he sighed almost amused despite the flush all but taking over his entire skin, probably resembling a lobster.

“But, it’s mostly because of you; you drive me to become a better wolf. Always challenging, never backing down, you're hard to ignore. A litany of finally, he's worthy, need him, protect him, he's perfect. We need him. Make him ours. Always ending with one final ring of words that makes my entire core hum, words, like, Mine, Mine, Mate, Mate, Mate, Mate. It makes me feel Trustworthy. Worthy, loved”, he nuzzled under Stiles’ ear.

“Derek love me”, Stiles whimpered.

“If it were just us, I’d never let you out of the room”, he leered playfully.

“I want you”, he hummed.

“Like right now, right now”, Stiles ground down in his lap, highly aware of the strength in the man’s lap.

“Fuck Stiles you really don’t know how to play fair”, he growled hands gripping his hips tighter and thrusting up and growling even more as he began nipping at the available skin on display.

“Mark me up, I want you, I need you, Derek please”, he begged.

“House, now”, he moaned clipped and on edge.

“Yes, yeah okay, yes, please”, Stiles groaned, stumbling even as Derek steadied him, an arm around his waist.

“Do you two need a crane?” Thomas asked amused.

“Shut up Thomas”, Derek hissed even as Stiles all but started humping Derek’s leg, “Fuck”, he whined, “Stiles”, he begged voice cracking, “Bed. Please, now let’s go”, he pulled on his arm, and Stiles whimpered even as they both somehow climbed to the sprawling villa, completely reached their room, without a single soul finding them.

The others were probably still walking or exploring or well something.

Stiles didn't care, he just needed Derek. Desperately.

_**Holy Hell!!!** _

* * *

 

By the time they reached the room, they were both out of breath, aroused and ready to pounce on each other.

“Stiles”, Derek whispered as he gently slammed him against the door, “I want you to realize something, right here, right now”, he nuzzled under his chin, “I love you, and you’re worth everything to me. I’ve had seriously terrible relationships, unhealthy ones, but you’ve been the closest constant and stable thing since I came to Beacon Hills”, he hummed, “I love you so much”, he breathed against his ears.

It’s the sound of Stiles’ harsh breathing that really gets his heart rate going, makes his breathing shallow. The way it echoes around the room, how it surrounds them and makes the world theirs.

Stiles slumped against the door, “You really are evil”, he muttered.

Offended Derek pulled back, “What?” he asked shocked.

“You”, Stiles growled and pushed him back, reversing their positions, and moving infinitely closer, “And your stupid lick-able abs, and prismatic **_what-even-are-those-colors_** eyes, and your stupid bunny teeth, why do you always make my heart skip betas!” he demanded.

“Uh…”

“Ah Fuck it!” Stiles sighed, and put both hands on either side of his head, fingers scraping his scalp, causing Derek to moan, tugging on his hair, he pulled his head back, exposing his jugular.

“Stiles what??”

Stiles grinned maliciously—scratch that mischievously before shaking his head, “Love you too Der”, he whispered gently, and bit down on his neck, a bite that zinged against his spine, “Fuck you’re impossible”, Stiles hissed and pulled up, and licked the skin, now bruised and healing strangely very slowly.

Blinking dazed Derek turned to him, “ _Stiles_ ”, he punched out sounding strangled.

Stiles pulled back, licked his lips, leaned in closer and kissed him.

**Oh…**

Stiles was kissing him, Derek stood in shock, not moving. Stiles' probed his lips with his tongue, forcing him to open his mouth.

Overwhelmed, Derek moaned into the kiss, letting himself go, the kiss turned passionate almost instantly. Groaning Derek fought for dominance, failing miserably at the task, when Stiles pulled him impossibly closer, and placed his leg between Derek's thigh pressing on to his erection eliciting a moan from Derek. Stiles continued taking over the kiss with more fervor.

Derek's groaned as his lips clashed with Stiles, he gave in completely, the kiss was all passion, and fury, and love and unbridled lust that shot through them. Stiles groaned as their tongues and teeth clashed, it was messy, it was ardent and soul possessing. It had been a very long time, since he had kissed someone with so much enthusiasm.

Pulling away to breathe, they panted against each other, Stiles' head falling to Derek's shoulder, as his knees were too soft to support him.

“Okay”, Derek conceded, “Point Taken”, he huffed.

Stiles chuckled, “Come on hotshot, go take a shower, and I’ll unpack?” he gently maneuvered Derek, still dazed as he was to the ensuite bathroom.

“Uh-huh”, he agreed even as the door gently closed behind him. Derek touched his lips, and grinned, “Wow”, he whispered on an inhale, flushing bright red, and heart  thudding wildly, “Ways to incapacitate a werewolf? Stiles…enough said”, he nodded smirking despite the fact he couldn’t control his blushing.

Derek watches as Stiles’ eyelashes flutter and close, lie against his cheek. They stand out against the creaminess of his skin in a way that Derek’s would never do, the contrast making Derek’s fingers twitch, for him to yearn to dust kisses along those cheekbones. But even though his eyes are closed, there’s still a small sliver of honey that always stays focused on Derek.

Gently maneuvering they fell on the bed in a gentle heap, Derek taking him in pulled back.

Derek trails the tips of his fingers down Stiles’ torso and Stiles arches into it, his fists gripping the sheets on either side of his waist.

Derek traces across Stiles’ sternum, over his belly and circles the small indentation of his navel with a slender forefinger. He allows his fingers to dance over the lines of hipbones, caressing the skin and raising a trail of moles in a constellation, goose bumps erupting over the area last touched.

A broken “ _Please_ ”, slips out of Stiles’ mouth, his head thrashing from side to side, his hips coming off of the bed, and it’s all Derek can do to take in the sight.

Pushing Stiles’ clothes off as Stiles pulled his off him;

“God, you’re absolutely sinful”, Derek murmured as he rubs his thumb over Stiles’ hip once more before he leans over him and repeats the path with his tongue, running it along Stiles’ skin. He deviates from the path just enough to trace the hardened nubs of Stiles’ nipples, sucking them into his mouth one at a time and making Stiles cry out.

Derek presses a soft kiss just above Stiles’ navel, dips his tongue inside and sucks on it briefly before moving down, running his lips teasingly to the side of Stiles’ groin, feeling the tickle of wiry hairs on his cheek and chin.

He breathes in the scent that is just so  _Stiles_ , the musk that rises from his skin and makes his desire more potent.

“May I see?” he enquired fingers skimming across the bandage edges gently.

Stiles swallowed, “You won’t be mad?” he asked.

“Is it something that would make me mad?” he asked, “Are you really injured?” he asked worried now.

“In a manner of speaking”, he answered, even as he gently pulled the strips of sticky bandage away, wincing at the pull of his hair as the sticky tape was removed.

Derek waited patiently as Stiles hummed and pulled the white bandage away and took Derek’s breath away;

“Oh”, he breathed as the tendrils of ink on the man’s arm enraptured him completely.

**(THIS IS MINE. I DREW IT, ITS BEEN UPLOADED FROM MY EMAIL AND YES ORIGINALLY THE IDEA WAS SOMEONE ELSE' BUT I TWEAKED IT IN A FEW PLACES. i AM NOT TAKING THIS DOWN! iT'S MINE!!!)**

* * *

 

“Do you—do you like it?” Stiles asked warily.

“I love it”, Derek’s breath hitched and he bent down to lick the organic and vibrantly alive tattoo, even though sacred geometry speaks through as well with the Mandala, as if it is fluid, moving, emanating, creating and weaving itself – soft and feminine, yet strong and powerful—just like Stiles.

“Derek please”, he whimpered and Derek nodded, promising to worship the mark his mate gave him, in detail later. Moving again, he felt Stiles shiver when Derek’s hair skates across his abdomen as he moves across to Stiles’ other hip, sucking lightly at the skin as he does so. He blows a cool rush of air over the newly risen mark on Stiles’ skin, and Stiles’ hips jerk just a little in response.

Derek releases the sheets that he grips in favour of wrapping his hands around those hips just as he dips his head and sucks in the tip of Stiles’ cock into his mouth.

There’s a hiss of escaped breath from between Stiles’ teeth, and Derek hums his approval of Stiles’ restraint from around the cock in his mouth. He slides his lips down slowly, teasing, his palms rubbing the warm skin under his hands – encouraging, supporting and soothing. Stiles moans.

Derek pulls his mouth off with a quiet pop and moves downwards, sucking gently at Stiles’ sac and lapping at the skin with kitten-like motions. Stiles’ hips strain against Derek’s hold, his breathing hitching on every other inhalation, groans interspersed with pieces of Derek’s name.

Derek eases Stiles’ legs up, pushing his knees back to his chest so that he can spread Stiles’ ass-cheeks, so that he is able to see the small furrowed hole. He’s not sure if the sweat that has appeared beneath Derek’s palms is from him or Stiles.

In his mind, it doesn’t really matter.

It saturates the air heavily with his mate’s scent. Making his mouth water.

He stops, his nose a bare centimetre away from Stiles’ perineum, and he closes his eyes to savour the fact that they have gotten to this point. He’s ached for the chance for so long; he’s not about to ignore the impact it has on him.

Or Stiles.

Stiles makes a strangled sound, and says, “Fuck it, Derek if you can’t–” before he breaks off with a curse as Derek drags his tongue over the line of his ass.

Derek ends the next stroke with a lap at Stiles’ balls, drawing them back into his mouth and earning a whimper from Stiles.

On the next pass, Derek focuses on the flutter of Stiles’ hole, tracing it with his tongue and wriggling inside briefly.

Stiles squirms; there’s the rustle of the bed sheets, the toss of his head on the pillow and a long drawn out moan. His hips begin to rock upwards slowly, as if it’s happening without his knowledge.

Derek is focused solely on his task, Stiles’ whimpers urging him on as he licks and sucks, pushing his tongue further and further into Stiles’ slowly loosening hole. Derek can’t help but moan; Stiles’ taste is on his tongue, his scent surrounding him, the warmth of his skin against Derek’s hands, coming from the thighs spread on either side of his head. He begins to massage the flesh in his grasp, squeezing and pushing and pulling.

He releases one hip and brings his hand to Stiles’ slick hole.

He doesn’t dare press forwards with it yet, though.

Stiles has never done anything with a male before, and he’s adamant that Derek takes his time; he’s not the only one. Derek knows this is Stiles’ first time and he has every intention of making it one to remember.

Derek reaches over to the drawer and removes the lube, uncapping the bottle deftly even as he fumbles slightly when trying to coat his fingers properly, not wanting to stop lapping at Stiles’ skin, eliciting those moans and small huffs of breath.

He feels Stiles tense slightly when he brings his fingers back to Stiles’ ass.

“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you”, he promises.

He kisses Stiles’ thigh as he runs his finger over Stiles’ hole again, trying to reassure him without words. In response, he feels some of the tension ease out of Stiles, hears a slow, even exhalation.

He nuzzles Stiles’ thigh, slowly applying more and more pressure until the tip of his finger has edged inside. He feels Stiles clench around it, and then slowly begin to relax. Derek nips his thigh before shifting up onto his elbows, trying to get a better view of Stiles.

He’s spread out on the bed, panting, his hair sticking to his face and his eyes locked on where Derek kneels between his legs. Derek pushes his finger inside some more, before slowly drawing it out and running it along the rim again.

He repeats the slow process, his finger edging further and further inside.

Eventually, Stiles’s grip on the sheets loosens somewhat, and he begins to arch his hips into it, meeting Derek’s finger until he’s taken it up to the last knuckle.

Derek removes his finger slowly, watching as the skin grips it, not wanting to let it go and trying to suck it back inside. His cock throbs against the bed sheets, but he ignores it in favor of Stiles.

Once his finger has been fully removed, he lathers more of the lube over two more, and re-coats the first.

Stiles watches him through heavily lidded eyes, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms hugging them tightly. Derek moves up Stiles’ body, kissing his way up Stiles’ torso until he has claimed his lips once more.

Stile snips at his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking, making Derek groan and rub his prick against the curve of Stiles’ ass, Derek plants his left hand on the bed beside Stiles, breaking the kiss to ask, “Still good?”

“Mmm hmm,” Stiles sighs, his eyes closing.

His hips twitch, though, trying to reclaim Derek’s attention.

Derek slowly edges another finger alongside the first, watching Stiles’ eyes widen briefly and squeeze shut. When Derek pushes his fingers in – with maybe more force than necessary – Stiles snaps them open and refocuses on Derek. His thighs tremble as Derek pumps his fingers in and out; his hips buck when Derek twists them, crooks his fingers so that they brush against Stiles’ prostate.

“Oh God! Derek!”

Stiles pants, sweat coats his chest, making it shine in the candlelight. He bites on his lower lip, trying to stifle his moans but only succeeds in making his lip darken and plump. Derek watches as Stiles’ tongue swipes across them, sees his teeth begin to worry his lip again.

He continues to pump his fingers in and out in a slow glide, making sure to hit Stiles’ prostate on every second insertion.

And is rewarded with a litany of’

“oh, oh, oh, ah, hah, ah, hah, Oh, oh yeah… oh God! Yes, please, more, more….”

Stiles bucks and moans and writhes, a ball of desire, the epitome of need.

Derek sees his cock, a dark red where is lays against his stomach. He watches and Stiles’ balls tighten, sees them draw up and a pearl of pre-come appear on the tip of Stiles’ cock.

Careful to hold Stiles’ eye, he lowers his head and licks the head of Stiles’ cock, savoring the bittersweet tang as it hits his tongue.

Stiles has to adjust his grip on his calves, his sweat slicked palms unable to keep a firm hold. His lips part as he tries to suck in larger breaths.

“ ** _Derek_** ”, he begs just barely holding on.

Stiles breaks the eye contact when Derek edges in a third finger, rubs it around the rim that’s stretched around his other digits as they continue to pump. His head falls back on the pillow, his neck arches and his nails dig into his legs.

“So close,” he breathes.

Derek has to smile to himself. His fingers move at the same speed as they always did, long and slow and constant, never changing.

Stiles groans his frustration, trying to rock his hips. Derek watches another bead of pre-come slips out and he catches it on his finger before he slips his hand around the base of Stiles’ cock.

He strokes, swiping a thumb over the tip and pulls back the foreskin, teases the slit with the edge of his nail.

His hand moves faster, rubbing against Stiles’ prostate on every draw now, eliciting keens and making Stiles’ breath hitch until he’s coming, spilling over Derek’s hand, his cock pulsing in Derek’s hold and his hole clenching around Derek’s fingers. Derek groans and rubs himself against the coverlet, watching drops of come spatter across Stiles’ chest, the odd drop landing near his neck or on his cheek.

Stiles’ grip on his calves breaks, and his legs spill off to the sides.

Derek can’t resist leaning forward to lick away that drop of white on Stiles’ cheek. He feels the hot panting breaths against his face, feels the gentle, barely-there flutter of Stiles’ lashes.

Derek eases his fingers out and wraps his hand eagerly around his own aching hardness, fisting it quickly. He sees Stiles’ eyes open, still slightly dazed, and he watches Derek jerk off above him. He lifts a hand to trail his fingertips down Derek’s side, and then drops it down to fondle his sac.

Derek’s hips pump, fucking his hand as he remembers how his fingers felt inside Stiles, remembers Stiles’ expression when he came and how he had moaned “ _Derek_.”

Stiles’ name falls off his lips and Derek comes, spurting over Stiles’ chest, his come mingling with that of Stiles’.

Stiles closes his eyes again when some hits his face, his mouth falling open just a little.

It takes all of Derek’s restraint not to fall over on top of Stiles. He lies down to the side instead, propping his head on his hand as he watches Stiles and tries to regain his breath. Stiles turns to face him, black hair sticking to his forehead and his face flushed.

Derek brushes off a stray drop of come that rests on Stiles’ cheek, his hand falling to rest at the base of Stiles’ throat, feeling the slowing pulse.

Stiles smiles at him, and it’s brilliant and breathless. “Amazing,” he says, “You blew my expectations away”, he croaked hoarsely.

Derek flashes a cocky grin at him. “You had doubts?”

Stiles matches his grin with one of his own, but doesn’t say anything. His eyes say it all, and he shakes his head.

“Nope, now give me ten minutes and we’ll start round two”, he stretched unashamedly.

Derek’s laughter flowed freely in the room, where their scents mingled and merged, a union of love under the Caribbean sun, and he wanted this beautiful human always.

_**Always and forever...** _

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Read and Review, my energy has been all but depleted at work. show me the love guys.... Comment! Loudly!!!!
> 
> By the way, the one I drew is darker and unfortunately can't be uploaded!!!


	17. Ch 17: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish III-B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

* * *

** Angel Flares  **

** Chapter 17: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish III-B **

* * *

Derek hummed, “So now what?” he asked, as he slipped and interlocked his hand with Stiles as they lay basking in their afterglow of their love making. Stiles had rimmed him for what felt like hours and he’d been fingered with dexterous strength that had all but wrenched the air out of the room, never mind his soul.

“What do you mean?” the human asked, as he snuggled impossibly closer all but resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“Are we actually going to dinner? With Petra?” he clarified softly kissing his cheek.

Stiles nodded, “We should”, he hummed, and “It’s time you got some answers, about everything. I’m guessing Laura knew Petra was a witch; she must have sensed something from her or guessed something from her. And if Laura knew, Petra knew about packs. A fact she pointed out in the cavern, and I actually have questions, so we should meet her”, he sighed. “What time is it anyway?” he asked yawning.

Derek stretched over to the bedside table and checked the time, and “It’s a quarter to seven”, he answered.

Stiles answered as he stretched around the curve of his own body, “And I guess long enough time to take a shower and start the rhythm of being able to you know, no longer be sharing the same scent or at least you know, not offend Cora and the other wolves”, he hummed.

“But I like you in my scent”, Derek whined.

Stiles giggled, “I don’t have your senses, but I don’t really wanna move, even though we’re both sticky, sweaty and a delicious mess”, he hummed as he leaned up and kissed Derek.

“If—we—mmm—Stiles—we need, fuck it”, Derek growled and pinned him to the bed, “Fuck, Stiles I want to have sex with you, be in you, have you in me, but we need time, I need time with you”, he hissed as he sucked a line of hickeys down the human’s throat.

Love bites…

Stiles sighed, “Fine!” he groaned, “I call dibs on the bathroom, you air out the room, and well we’ll try to detoxify each other’s scents upon each other”, he pulled back and stretched. Arching cat like, as he stretched idly, he hummed, “The night we have sex, the night we’re **_together_** , finally”, he muttered rolling his eyes at the thought of more inevitable waiting, even as Derek nuzzled under his chin, “We are doing so, somewhere where no one can so much as get an inkling about us, okay?” he stated.

“Okay”, Derek agreed as he pulled back and sat up, sheets pooling around his waist, “We’re here for a month, even though originally it was supposed to be a week. We’ll find a place for us”, he stood up, sheet tied around his waist offering a modicum of modesty as they both moved away from each other.

Stiles nodded, “We’ll find a cove, have a midnight picnic, away from everyone we know, like literally everyone, not even crickets and fish will find us”, he giggled.

Derek chuckled, “We’ll need candles, make it Romantic and with music, and dancing”, he walked to the nearest window, and opened them.

Stiles laughed as he walked into the bathroom, and stepping into the shower, “Will there be a mattress with rose petals strewn across them?” he asked as he set the water’s temperature.

“Why of course darling”, Derek drawled sliding the balcony doors open, “And a pot of cream with succulent strawberries”, he added, as he moved to the bed to strip the sheets, “Also a molten pot of melted chocolate”, he stated changing the sheets and tossing the laundry into a hamper, for now, to be hidden in their bathroom.

“Why kind sir, do I get the honor of been escorted to this Romantic rendezvous via horse carriage?” Stiles asked using a loofah and scrubbing away the remnants of sweat and come, and their love making used substances.

“Why yes my love”, Derek replied as he changed the sheets, “And would you like scantily clad women to lead our procession to our man-made Eden?” he asked as he made the bed with fresh sheets.

“Oh yes, my love”, Stiles moaned exaggeratedly, laughing mid-sound, “I would love it if petals rained down from Yonder and paved the way as we waltzed hand in hand, rose in teeth down the way”, he sighed all but swooning beneath the shower.

Derek snorted, picturing the quintessential act, of Stiles swooning.

“Darling”, he drawled as he fluffed the pillows adding the previous ones to the Laundry Hamper, “I shall hire a bard, to play us a whimsical note as he averts his eyes, as we bask under the moonlight”, he offered, inwardly utterly annoyed by the idea.

Stiles snorted and promptly burst out laughing, “Oh God No! I am not an exhibitionist”, he laughed again in shades of horrified amusement.

Derek chuckled and picked up the scented candles, lighting one in each corner of the room, he recalled his mother always lighted candles minutes before either Cora or he would barge in as kids, unaware of the horror they would have accidentally witnessed.

**_So much sense, now…_ **

“Did you say something babe?” Stiles asked.

Tuning in he realized somewhere between him lighting the last candle and staring at their locked door, Stiles had finished showering and was standing in the doorway, a green towel around his waist, even though he was using the other one to rub it through his hair.

“N-No, I was stuck in a memory”, he answered honestly.

Pulling the towel down, and despite the amusing spiked up ruffled hair, honey brown orbs captured his attention, “Good ones?” he asked hopefully.

“Sort of”, he chuckled dryly, and “I just recalled why my mother’s room always carried the scents of Rose and other potpourri scents”, he said and gestured around them and between them.

Stiles cracked an awkward grin as understanding sunk in, “Well that’s awkward”, and he stated flushing at the truth.

“But it’s a good memory”, he walked forward and kissed Stiles forward, “My mother would have loved you”, he smiled gently.

“Yeah?” Stiles leaned into him, somehow keeping his freshly showered self away from plastering all over him, and yet still intimately closer to him.

“Yeah”, he walked into the bathroom, letting Stiles follow as he stepped behind the steamed door, a modicum of privacy offered despite their earlier less than stellar activities, “Laura would have all but adopted you, turned you into a pet. Given Cora treats you too much like a science experiment gone wrong”, he uttered wryly.

Stiles laughed even as he began brushing his teeth, “True that”, he agreed.

“You’d be my mate, but you’d be hers, her best friend or her pet. You have a lot of qualities that remind me of Laura and my brother Andrew, it was baffling at first but I hated you, and you annoyed me, because when you brought me out of darkness, Stiles, it’s like I could see my sister’s Ghost beside you offering the same utterly unimpressed look”, he snorted, as he shampooed his hair.

“If it’s any consolation you definitely remind me of my mom”, Stiles stated, “That quiet I’ll brood in corners way, she was like you through and through, if she was here right now, you two would be in the den, discussing patterns of logical design. I sometimes picture you and mom discussing ridiculous computer logistics, while dad and I would be in the kitchen slaving away at the stove, because at least we wouldn’t have blown up a pot of water”, he grumbled shaking his head, picturing the weirdness.

Derek chuckled, “And you, mom and Laura with Andrew referring in the background would be building blanket forts and screaming battled cries, whilst wrestling with each other, with the whole Lion King’s _‘Pinned ya, Pinned ya_ again’ thing going on regardless they be older and supposedly wiser than you”, he poked his head out and with an utterly deadpanned look, added “One of you would probably end up with a cracked skull”, he rolled his eyes.

 “At least our brain matter wouldn’t be melting out of our ears”, Stiles huffed.

**‘In Stiles’ case it’d probably be no problem as he lacks Brain Matter to begin with’.**

Derek snorted.

“What?” Stiles asked bemused.

“Cora insists you lack brain matter in the first place”, he laughed, even as he flipped off the shower and stepped up wrapping a blue towel around his waist, and stepped onto the bathroom mat.

“Hey now that’s just mean”, Stiles pouted stalking to the room, and into the walk away closet.

Derek followed, “Look at it this way, Cora would probably be sitting with The Sheriff and yelling at the TV as the Mets lose, and the Dodgers rock”, he grinned unabashedly.

“BLASPHEMY!!!”

“ **BLASPHEMY!!!** ”

Cora and Stiles yelled in unison, “You take that back”, Stiles turned around and scowled.

“It’s my New Year’s resolution, Not to lie”, Derek smirked as he pulled on a White open-neck Polo T-Shirt, and pulling on trademark **_how-can-you-move-in-those_** , Black Jeans.

“Derek!!!”

“May as well give up Stiles, I am never going to go against the Dodgers”, he grinned wickedly, “Why give up on the best!?” he asked nonchalant.

Before Stiles could reply, a stampede of what sounded like a parade of elephants stomped up the stairs.

Cora slammed the door open, “You! You! How dare you!! The Mets are and always will be the Best!!!” she declared, “To Think you would—” and then stopped as she inhaled long enough to wind up well and good for a nasty tirade, only for her righteous indignation to falter, choke and whimper as she stared at them bug eyed.

Stiles blinked confused, but Derek couldn’t have stopped his lips twitching, even if duct taped them, as he waited;

‘Oh My God!!’ she mouthed horrified, and clapped both hands to her mouth, whimpering.

Stiles blinked again, “Huh?” pulling down the towel from around his neck revealing the high elastic Charcoal Grey lycra-cotton V-neck T-Shirt he wore, which highlighted his lithe body.

The Gym Camisetas left little to nothing to the imagination.

Stiles pulled on his Dark blue Lee Jeans and hummed waiting curiously as he watched Cora's expressions morph from righteous fury to bafflement to shock to utter horror and mortification;

(A/N: Please ignore the MTV background!!!)

 

And Cora whined, loud and utterly devastated; “My Childhood senses weep!!!” she cried out.

Derek burst out laughing.

Stiles stared as his boyfriend laughed, the sheer shock of him letting go, and crumpling to his knees as Cora stood torn between joining in and blinking in shock, as Derek laughed.

“Did you break him?” His dad asked, but Stiles shrugged as he pulled off the black Leather jacket, from the hanger in the closet and folded it over his arm.

“I honestly don’t know what’s wrong with them, must be a wolf thing”, he answered sidestepping Derek who still in just jeans was all but bawling his head off, “Yo! Sourwolf, what’s wrong?” he asked warily.

Derek chuckled as he struggled to talk between breaths, “C-C-Cora had a sudden-n-hahahah—blas-s-s-st into our-hahahah pas-sss-t”, he stuttered between tiny bouts of laughter.

“Okay”, he nodded and then straightened his form, “How about we leave you two alone, to _bond_ ”, he muttered and I’ll rally the troops to the showers eh?” he didn’t wait for an answer and dragged his dad out of the room, for all he knew Cora could keep her mouth shut, and yet the trauma affecting her brain cells might also cause her to flip out and accidentally let lose all the cats in the bag holding cans of worms.

“Wolf thing?” His dad asked again unperturbed as the door closed on two wolf siblings rolling around on the floor, one laughing the other moaning as if in agony.

“Scents and stuff, maybe our scents overlapping with Mr. and Mrs. Hale’s set off some kind of hair trigger. Dad I may run with wolves, hell I don’t pretend I understand them at all, Scott was baffling before the bite, after that I think he deteriorated—”

“Hey! I resent that!!!”

Scott yelled from somewhere.

“Need I remind you about The Bestiary, Scotty!!!?” Stiles returned vexed.

“A book about beasts? How is that in anyway helpful in understanding why Scott’s deteriorating?” Kira asked munching on an apple.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, when Scott tackled him to the floor, “You wouldn’t dare”, he warned fangs dropping eyes glowing voice lisping the whole shebang, tickle fingers poised for attack.

“Don’t threaten me puppy”, Stiles used his weight and as a counter point, and reversed their positions, ending up on top, “It’s like you don’t even know me at all”, he sighed utterly disappointed and swiftly hopped up and away from the confused were-puppy and leaned down and whispered in short what occurred with the bestiary and Scott and Allison.

“Oh My God! Really?” Kira asked, turning to Stiles, onyx orbs glistening with suppressed humor, “So Allison-san and Scott both corrected you on the same thing, oh man that’s epic”, she giggled blushing furiously despite the truth.

Stiles smirked at Scott who was still on the floor sputtering obscenities and shaking his head rapidly trying desperately to dissuade Kira of his idiocy.

“I’m desperately curious, and yet at the same time, I do not want to know”, his dad spoke up, catching their attention as he shook his head and left with the air of a completely put upon parent.

“Parents”, Stiles huffed, “No sense of humor”, he scoffed.

Kira snorted and then giggled again, as Scott huffed, “And apparently I have three of them, one mom and two dads”, he glared at Stiles and stalked off.

Stiles laughed, “Well, I would make a good dad”, he preened.

Kira giggled, “You would, you’ve had loads of practice and the best role model”, she stated strongly. “All that aside though, I am off to take a shower, Lydia and Petra made dinner plans at nine at the beachside Café, literally called that, so we’ll all be leaving via yacht and I need time to dress up”, she tossed her plait over her shoulder and sauntered off.

“A day in the company of Lydia Martin, inspired such confidence?” he whispered to himself,

**_And here I was always a stuttering mess…_ **

Stiles, was mildly impressed, up until, Kira tripped over thin air and crashed into the wall.

**_Ouch…_ **

Swiftly turning to pick up anything random, he watched discreetly as Kira turned to him and sag with relief at his apparent obliviousness and hurriedly walked away.

“That was sweet of you”, Derek hummed as he walked towards him, dressed in a simple white button down and a black dinner jacket.

(A/N: Ignore the Spirit Awards Background!!!)

 

“I figured after the whole fiasco where she toppled straight off the stairs in a hallway filled with judgmental students, whilst trying to impress Liam, was enough humiliation”, he hummed, “From someone who knows what it’s like to trip over thin air, and get laughed at, laughing would have been less painful then watching her fall”, he explained and stretched easily.

“Come on, I wanna show you something”, Derek gently guided him towards the patio, facing the back of the villa.

“Show me something?” he asked curiously.

Derek hummed and gently guided him to the edge of the door, “Close your eyes love”, he whispered nuzzling him gently along.

“But—”

“Please”, Derek begged softly.

“Okay”, Stiles leaned into him, and closed his eyes, trust placed implicitly in his arms as he allowed the wolf to guide him.

He wondered briefly what Derek wanted to show him, but he dutifully kept his eyes closed, “Do you remember how you said we should go on a date?” Derek asked quietly.

“Yeah…”

“I figured I should have probably brought you here”, he sighed, “Except this is pretty much the only time this place looks breathtaking”, Derek walked forward and Stiles moved with him, “My mother told me, this was where dad proposed to her”, he gently coaxed Stiles to open his eyes, after kissing each eyelid.

“Oh wow!!!”

 

Stiles took in his surroundings and all but sighed leaning even more on Derek, “It’s beautiful Derek”, he whispered and turned to him, tilting his chin up slightly.

Derek smiled softly and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss.

Stiles purred at the way they kissed each other, it always felt as if they were meeting each other for the first time. The Chaste press of their lips always transformed into something more.

It started the same;

Derek's tongue traced across his teeth, before sweeping in deeper, Stiles closed his eyes, bringing his hands to Derek’s hips, and turning fully into the wolf's body, and this time kissing him back, chasing Derek's tongue back into Derek’s mouth. Derek groaned at the move, one hand running through Stiles' hair as the other began pushing up Stiles T-shirt.

Stiles brought his hands from Derek's hips, grabbing hold of his jacket and pulling it back off his shoulders. Derek paused in his own task long enough to let it fall back onto the floor, returning his attention to Stiles and moving to his chest, mouth and tongue exploring each piece of newly exposed skin.

Stiles let out a shuddering sigh as Derek explored, fingers tightening in his hair as that mouth found a nipple and caught it between his teeth, tugging on it gently before sucking it. Stiles gulped at the air, deciding Derek was taking altogether too long and pushing his wolf for more, Stiles stripping his T-shirts and throwing them aside.

Derek chuckled pulling off his own shirt.

Stiles took advantage of the movement, leaning forward to press his mouth to Derek’s Adam’s apple before moving his lips, eventually finding the pulse and focusing his attention on the spot. Derek’s soft sighs and groans told Stiles he’d found a sensitive area, Stiles sliding his hands from Derek's hips to his belt—

"How no one knows you two aren't fucking is an utter miracle", Jordan's voice cut in, leaning against a Palm Tree oddly placed under a spotlight, just as Stiles' hands found Derek's zipper.

 

Derek and Stiles pulled away from each other to stare at Jordan leaning against a pillar looking pretty much anywhere but at them.

"Jordan", Derek hissed.

"What?" Jordan returned hissing with equal fervor, "Be glad I volunteered. The men are all ready and we are now just waiting for the girls. The Sheriff asked me to find you, and Bless Brett's soul he indicated you were here, and helpfully distracted Scott from bounding over all in his puppy exuberance!!!" he explained, "Which evidently means—"

"—Brett's aware of us, which really mean's Satomi and probably Deaton know too", Stiles sighed utterly exhausted and the dinner hadn't even begun yet.

Derek whined, "Scott still is oblivious though right?" he asked warily.

"Uh...yes", Jordan answered confused by the wolf's sudden wariness.

Stiles groaned and bent to pick up his discarded T-shirt, picking up Derek's jacket as well, "Ignore him, he's only just realized he's courting the human best friend of his Alpha", he shook his head wearily.

"I'm confused, how is that relevant? And why does he look like he's about to pee his pants?" Jordan asked.

Stiles chuckled inwardly at the glare Derek shot Parrish who pulled away appropriately chastised.

“Beta wolves often need the permission of an Alpha to court any humans in their pack. And generally humans of one pack are family members”, he shrugged on his T-shirt and helped Derek into his own.

“So that would be incestuous”, he cringed.

“Derek was a wolf for The Hale Pack, all members of his pack, were related to each other. Siblings, uncles etc., human and alike were family, so—”

“Falling in love with a human would have been equivalent of taboo”, Jordan nodded his understanding.

“Exactly. Now, in pack hierarchy, Derek is a first and eldest beta of the Hale pack before Cora, they don’t have an Alpha”, Stiles explained, “To survive they aligned with Scott who is an Alpha, omegas aren’t good alone. And two depending solely upon each other, that’s would drive them insane faster”, he settled on the chairs, and Jordan leaned against the banister of the balcony.

“Okay, so you’re a human of the McCall pack?” Jordan asked.

“Sort of”, Stiles sighed, “I’m aligned to both packs, which complicates things to a degree, as you can imagine”, he laughed, “I always saved Derek’s life and he saved mine, so we bonded as comrades in arms, and Scott has always been my brother. In Derek’s case, I’m a human who he cares for—”

“Loves”, Derek corrected quietly.

Stiles flushed, “Right that”, he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck and turned towards the horizon, “Anyway uhm… where was I?” he said.

“You being human, and Derek loving you”, Brett answered jumping from the top balcony and landing with a crouch before them, “Sorry for eavesdropping”, he smirking cheekily, before pulling back and standing.

Stiles and Parrish yelped at the sudden intrusion, “Bells!” Stiles hissed.

Derek and Brett chuckled lightly.

“Whatever I am, I want those crazy senses”, Parrish whined hand over heart as he shook his head and rolled his eyes painfully.

“Careful what you wish for”, Stiles muttered, “Along with crazy senses, come the crazy glowy eyes and the sudden disappearance of eyebrows, and appearances of sideburns, also the painful once a month cramping pains”, he snarked.

“ ** _Stiles!!!!_** ”

Stiles cringed at Cora’s vengeful shriek and then she stalked through the balcony and practically vaulted over the balcony Parrish was leaning against, six inch strappy ankle high stiletto heels.

 

 

“How do you balance in those?” he wondered shaking his head shocked.

Parrish snorted, “Werewolf agility?” he guessed, “Anyway excuse me Cora, you can strangle him later I wanna learn more about werewolf politics and I’m pretty sure Lydia, and the other girls are taking longer. Cause if someone like you can get ready that beautifully effortlessly, I don’t want to know what extra-long time will do”, he muttered.

“The man has a death wish”, Cora muttered and Stiles snorted at the easily detected insult, if Parrish was anyone else, Cora would have clawed him to death, and Lydia—if she’d overheard—would have murdered him.  

“What?” he asked curiously.

“You simultaneously insulted all the girls and praised their beauty”, Derek explained settling besides Stiles facing the entryway from whence they entered.

“Oh”, Parrish winced, “Yeah, no that makes sense”, he cringed again as he realized what he’d said, “I’m sorry Cora, I meant no disrespect”, he smiled tightly.

“It’s okay”, Cora waved the apology aside, and continued with “So werewolf politics?” she asked.

“Werewolf courting politics”, Brett corrected.

“Ah”, Cora nodded and smirked at Derek, “Just now realized Stiles is a part of McCall’s pack as well as ours, and you will need his permission to officially court Stiles?” she smirked wickedly amused by her brother’s flushed features.

“About that, haven’t we already well you know done stuff?” he asked looking anywhere but at the people before him.

Derek affirmed with a grunt.

“It’s really not about sex or intimacy or a simple kiss. He could still date you without anyone’s permission, but its instinct, we crave an Alpha’s approval. So until Scott doesn’t give him the _‘you hurt him I’ll bury you’_ speech, Derek’s wolf will be on edge”, she explained.

Brett nodded, “For me, it’s easy to be near Liam, because I was acknowledged as someone who liked him by a member of his pack. Stiles did that, so until I can gather the courage to ask for Liam’s Alpha’s permission, I’m content to simply stay by his side”, he stated simply.

“It’s the same for Derek and I on a certain level”, Stiles stated, “For now we’re both content for now, part of me wants to yell it from the rooftops, and yet a stronger part wants to keep him all to myself. For him it’s the other way around”, he guessed leaning into his side just there.

“Petra mentioned something”, Cora piped up, “When we were in the cavern under the sea?” she shook her head pausing at the and then cleared her throat, “Petra had a theory about you, when Lydia asked her, why she said we all had magic to cross the barrier, why when you’re human and Danny and Mason?” she stated.

Stiles stretched, “That would be because of Liam, Mason is tied to an Alpha, and Danny is similar he was tied to Jackson and Ethan, and in turn to Scott again, and me too, except I’m a little different”, he grinned.

“What are you Stiles?” Cora asked.

“Mortal”, he answered simply.

“Okay she said the same thing, but then she also said you weren’t merely mortal”, she shook her head, “Which just doesn’t make sense”, she muttered, “Also though she explained you were mortal, she maintained the truth, you weren’t normal by any human’s standards”, she said.

“Which we already know”, Parrish states; “There are the stories about you. Scott’s bite, where you helped him becomes a wolf, a True Alpha no less. You and Derek in the pool, saving Cora’s life, saving Brett’s, Liam’s, mine, your dad’s, fighting a demon and befriending dhamphirs, you’re like the eye of a storm, captivating and heartbreaking”, he smiled an odd smile.

“I’ll take that as a compliment”, Stiles huffed.

“So when will you ask Scott for his blessings?” Brett asked curiously.

Derek shrugged, and “I guess whenever Stiles feels comfortable enough I will let go of the urge to cower in agony”, he joked albeit weakly.

Stiles’ heart thudded painfully in against his ribs.

"Derek, I—"

Derek turned and gently kissed Stiles' cheek, "I know, and I'm human too, well half anyway", he chuckled wryly, "As Cora suggested my wolf would want an Alpha’s reassurance and approval, and everything else. A bigger part of me, wants to keep you to myself. I am a wolf Stiles", he rolled his eyes, “We’re incredibly possessive of our mates”, he reassured, “Besides, I did get your dad’s blessing sort off”, he flushed.

Cora blinked, “How? Wait you told the Sheriff? When??” she asked with rapid-fire esque-like excitement, she practically frothed at the mouth.

Stiles snorted, “I’m curious about that too, mostly because that scrunch between your eyes—”, he poked at the tiny wrinkle, “—tells me you have something to hide, so you gave a sneaky confession didn’t you?” he teased laughing at Derek’s disgruntled scowl clashing violently with the pink tips of his ears.

“I kinda told him about my anchor”, he grumbled.

Stiles’ heart clenched and Cora and Brett both shot him twin looks filled with confusion and intense curiosity.

“What?” Parrish asked, but Stiles ignored him;

“Really?” he asked softly.

Derek nodded shyly and smiled softly.

“Thank you”, he leaned up and Kissed Derek’s forehead, “Thank you”, he repeated with a kiss on his cheek, and added, “Thank you”, he whispered softly ending his gratitude with a soft kiss on his lips.

By the time he pulled back; Cora, Brett and Parrish were admiring the horizon with flushed features, and Derek himself looked faintly shocked and was red and blushing. He looked adorable.

Stiles stood up and offered Derek his hand, “Let’s go, time to go see Petra”, he grinned a tad maniacally.

“That scares me, that smile is dangerous!” Derek whined mockingly.

Stiles grinned ridiculously evilly, and began humming a song Derek pretty much found suitable. He’d confessed, once that after his major healing began, when Laura practically dragged him to a gym to punch the shit out of things. He’d heard the song on a speaker and paused mid-punch already sweating up a storm.

Now as Stiles smirked and sang;

“Gotta brush you off my shoulder

Gonna let you kiss my ass

You're a diablo [x5]

You're so damn **_eeeeeevil_**

You're a diablo [x5]

Your shit is evil!!!”

Derek grinned and then rushed after him, playfully.

Stiles laughed as he ran, letting Derek chase him around the pool and the surrounding area. It was time to let go of the past and to have fun. Maybe later on they’ll all be hunted by psychotic doctors; they’d already had police disguised hunters, assassins, and firefly demons. For now, letting the fear leave temporarily as they had fun chasing each other, he smiled at Derek and Cora’s laughter.

For now Sea-witches and Tropical Fish could be the start to something happier;

**_And now all we have to worry about is Petra… Joy!_ **

* * *

 


	18. Ch 16: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MEDIA IN ANY OF MY STORIES.
> 
> ESPECIALLY THIS ONE!!!!
> 
> YOU HAPPY ANONYMOUS CREEPING CRIBBER!!!
> 
> Also owner of photo I am explicitly sorry for using your photo, it's just that, a). I have no idea how to contact you and ask b). I have until five minutes ago have had no idea, watermarks could be traced back to the artist, so there's that. and C). My personal favorite: I LIKE YOUR WORK, AND BECAUSE I LIKE IT, LOVE IT, I AM BORROWING IT WITHOUT CLAIMING IT AS MY OWN, BECAUSE IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR ART, THE STORY IS AWESOME!!!!
> 
> <3
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy.

**Angel Flares**

**Chapter 16: Sea-witches and Tropical Fish III**

* * *

 

 

Liam hummed, “Is it just me, or does anyone else feel like, they’re committing mass treachery?” he asked no one in particular.

Stiles snorted even as he watched the blonde stretch, his T-shirt rode up and a sliver of pale skin became visible, despite the heavy black fleece jacket, he wore over it. Tucked into a stylishly ripped light blue pair of jeans, ending tapered at the ankles, over suede boots.

Brett sighed, “The man’s trying to kill me”, he muttered and Stiles grinned.

“What’s he talking about though?” he asked curiously.

Brett shrugged, “No idea—”

Before he could fathom the bizarreness, Lydia paused over the threshold of the Beachside Café and blinked, “Ow”, she hissed, and pulled back, “Okay. Definitely not the only one”, she muttered rubbing her hand.

“Yeah, right”, Liam nodded, “Like a dozen pins hitting you at once”, he described.

Brett paused, “Actually I thought that was just my foot falling asleep, but it actually feels like that, now that I recognize it”, he muttered weakly.

Derek hummed, but didn’t comment his hand brushed Stiles warily before moving back a few paces.

Stiles walked over the threshold and blinked, “I’d ask if it was a Mountain Ash barrier, but Satomi-san walked over it, and it doesn’t feel like mountain ash or anything protective would cause that reaction”, he shrugged cautiously.

“You know what Mountain Ash feels like?” Mrs. Yukimura—Noshiko asked curiously.

“Yeah”, he nodded, “I’ve known, since the first time I used it”, he shrugged crouching down surreptitiously—to an outsider it would look as if he were tying his shoelaces, but he hummed as he placed one hand on the floor, as if trying to find balance, “Hmm… there’s no barrier in the marble either, nor any feeling of hostility”, he stood up fluidly and shrugged, “Dudes I got nothing”, he muttered.

And yet as he looked up, besides the humans all the werewolves of the McCall pack, Lydia and his dad, Melissa and shockingly enough Brett and Danny and Mason all seemed to be scratching parts of their exposed skin, Kira growled as welts appeared on her skin, “Well if it’s not mountain ash, could it be Wolfsbane? Or something else?” she asked hissing around her teeth.

John grit his teeth, “Can’t be, Aconite may be poisonous to wolves, but humans don’t suffer this way against it, so thoroughly”, he cringed as blood dripped from his left hand as he scratched his right arm.

“Noshiko-san”, Stiles barked sharply, “Escort the others to a sea, or somewhere further from here”, he paused, “Go”, he ordered.

“Yes”, she answered and hurriedly walked towards the others escorting them all to the docks end, where they were fine moments ago.

Stiles walked into the restaurant and scanned the premises, finding the maître d' he hummed and forced his expression into a semblance of apologetic.

“Hello”, he greeted.

“Ah, Sir Good evening, table for—?” the older man asked.

“Actually about that”, he paused dramatically and sighed; “It seems some of the incense in your restaurant as a speck of aconite in it?” he enquired.

“Yes, it’s a rare form, it’s to bring prosperity”, he answered curiously.

“Well, I hate to tell you this, but I’m allergic to it”, he shrugged awkwardly, “I get dizzy from the smell”, he sighed, “And we had a booking for nineteen, alas”, he sighed, “We were looking forward to enjoying your services”, he sighed, “If only there was a way to get your catering out on the docks, well maybe next time”, he turned and made his way back to the exit, eyes scanning the restaurant.

He’d barely reached the entrance when he found Petra scowling at the threshold; she took three steps back and scratched a sliver of her own skin, scowling at the door, as if it had offended her.

**The door... huh?**

“Petra!!!” he called out.

The blonde looked up and blinked, “Ah Stiles, I think I may have made a rather sad choice”, she muttered slightly irritated.

“Right”, he nodded as he jogged over to her, “The others are at the yacht dock, I was thinking, despite us all dressed to the nines, why don’t we make it a campfire thing, impromptu and all, close to your cavern? We could get pizzas and food packed here, and eat it All La picnic style and have a moonlight Camp?” he asked, “I mean, it sucks on the clothes, but the Yacht has our spare clothes from this evening, we could share, and change into something less dressy”, he hummed even as he took in her gorgeous gown.

The dress barely reached her knees, but it looked refreshing in a way, the Green paint spattered side against the white backdrop blended seamlessly together with a washed out grey and created an almost beautiful accident.

 

The slim hourglass dress with the cutout shoulders of the sleeveless dress shaped her perfectly in all the right angles.

“Yes”, she agreed, “And don’t worry about the clothes, I wouldn’t care if I got Pizza grease on this dress, as long as I am far away from this door”, she grit out.

“The door?” he asked.

“Mistletoe and Mountain Ash with infused Wolfsbane and something irritating”, she cursed and pulled further away.

“It seemed to hurt my dad and Melissa too, but I feel fine”, he wondered.

“I reckon it would normally only affect Supernatural’s, maybe”, she shrugged.

They walked together to his pack and he smiled a tad relieved, that the others were calmer now, Lydia was handing out batches of something, until she looked up at Petra;

“Oh. My. God! Is that a Karen Millen Splash Print Shift Dress?” she asked offering Petra—a Aloe vera Lotion sachet—Stiles recognized.

“Yes”, Petra grinned, “And you’re wearing the Versace Collection Graphic Print Sheath Dress”, she grinned and accepted the sachet.

“To me it just looks like a leopard printed dress”, he muttered and walked to Scott, “It’s like they’re speaking a whole new language”, he muttered.

Scott snorted, and then sighed in relief as the coolness of the aloe seemed to take away whatever sting, he was experiencing, “About your idea, for a Moonlit Picnic, we’re all game, so Derek and Brett and Jordan have already gone to get the pizzas, and Mrs. M and Kira have gone to get our drinks”, he informed.

“Are you okay?” he asked worriedly.

“I’m fine. Well Fine now”, he muttered as he spread the aloe evenly.

“I don’t get it, why wasn’t I infected, even dad was?” he asked Satomi-san.

“I wonder”, she muttered vaguely.

“Have you been taking lessons from Deaton?” he muttered rolling his eyes.

“Stiles!” His dad barked.

“What? It’s not my fault, she has an idea, and yet”, he flailed at her, “Dead Silence”, he snarked.

John rolled his eyes, “Maybe she’s thinking about it”, he retorted.

“Yes”, Stiles agreed, “Mentally preparing a presentation on PowerPoint”, he stated, “Let’s see what information I must keep, and what information to give away”, he shook his head, “Whatever”, he grumbled and stalked off, pausing mid-pace. “Its secrets that killed half our pack”, he reminded and walked past a stunned Petra and to where Derek and Brett were walking back from wherever the hell they went.

Stiles crashed straight into Derek, who stumbled back, and behind the random food cart, that trailed across the way. Several hawkers pushed against them, and Stiles somehow managed to push him into a random alley-way.

“Stiles?”

“I lost my temper”, he muttered sheepishly.

Derek nodded and pulled him into his arms and allowed Stiles to burrow under and into his arms, “Let’s stay here for a while. Brett will find us later”, he looked up then and flashed his eyes at the werewolf.

The lean blonde nodded and disappeared after the next hawker moved, within a blink of an eye.

Derek turned to Stiles, who was all but curled up into his arms, and he held the younger man closer, “Wanna go back to the house?” he asked quietly.

Stiles shook his head, “I just wanna stay here for a while. How long till the food you ordered arrives?” he asked softly.

Derek hummed, “An hour”, he informed.

“Okay. I need just that hour”, he promised and slumped fully onto the older man.

Derek caught him easily and despite the situation, his eyes found a bench, and he led the boy to the bench.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me”, he whispered, “I get angry so quickly now a days”, he whispered.

“Stiles who are you angry at?” he asked cautiously.

“I don’t know—myself probably”, he whispered.

“Why?” he asked confused.

“I don’t know”, he whimpered, “I don’t understand”, he cried then.

“I think I can answer why.”

They both looked up to find Petra in front of them, she knelt in the sand and sighed, “You have a mate bond”, she muttered without preamble.

“Huh?” the blinked at her in unison.

“A Mate bond”, she answered, “I had a feeling, but well I guess this is confirmation”, she hummed.

“I-what are you talking about?” Derek asked baffled.

“How is it you don’t know, did you never learn about it from Laura, or your mother?” she asked warily.

“I learnt about it, but what does that have to do with anything we’re talking about?” he asked still confused.

“Explain a mate bond to me then”, she asked quietly, eyes on their clasped hands.

"A Mate Bond is a bond that transcends over each person and time itself. A mate is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep and natural affinity, love, intimacy, sexuality & spirituality.

A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet -- a connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before. As this connection develops over time, you experience a love so deep, strong and complex, that you begin to doubt that you have ever truly loved anyone prior.

Your soulmate understands and connects with you in every way and on every level, which brings a sense of peace, calmness and happiness when you are around them", he paused and squeezed Stiles hand harder, “And although my mother explained it like that, my father didn't, according to him _, 'when you are not around them, you are all that much more aware of the harshness of life, and how bonding with another person in this way is the most significant and satisfying thing you will experience in your lifetime. You are also all that much aware of the beauty in life, because you have been given a great gift and will always be thankful'_ ", he stated from memory seemingly, “Or something like that”, he muttered slightly embarrassed.

Petra nodded a smile graced her European features, "Folklore claims that when a soul descends to earth it splits in two, each half of the soul inhabiting a separate body. These two people are forever after 'soulmates,' and will never be complete until they find one another. It is a meeting of mind, heart, body and soul on the highest of levels. Communication is at its easiest, as they understand you perfectly, and accept you completely with no judgments", she explained simply.

Derek nodded, "My sister used to believe, the first time you glimpse at each other you are immediately drawn to each other, extremely different than ever recognizing anyone you have ever met before. You already know them, feel who they are. Then you speak and realize this is the most amazing person you have ever met and you feel unnaturally comfortable with them. Instead of wanting to know the "basics" about them it is like meeting an old friend you haven't seen in ages and it is time to catch up. This is the person you have been searching for. In that moment the longing stops but you don't realize until you are forced to be apart. This person completes you on a spiritual level and anything could happen, good or bad, one look in their eyes brings a smile to your face and peace to your heart", he muttered a tad embarrassed with _her_ own words.

Stiles swallowed, "Not that all doesn't sound damn near romantic, practically mushy", he rolled his eyes, "What does that have to do with us? I thought we already established we were mates", he pointed out.

"See now, that there, that's just the thing. There's being _mates_ , and being **_mate-bonded_**. A mate is just a partner; someone a wolf calls their counterpart, to be evolved into a mate bond, that's completely different. Think of it Human terms as _Soulmates_ , suddenly everything you have worked for in your life becomes clear and the path you were unsure of following is now being lit for the both of you to follow. All your fears vanish and you no longer question your purpose in life because together the purpose evolves on its own. You find their insecurities as parts of their soul you need to heal. Mutual understanding and respect. Days filled with laughter. Even if you are sitting next to each other, touching each other, it still feels like they are miles away because that person could never be close enough yet at the same time it feels like you are melting together and your spirits are dancing", she practically gushed with the most dead-panned demeanour, Stiles felt like laughing despite her clear cynicism.

"Okay. So you're cynical why?" he asked then.

"Because I have always loved Derek, knowing you, doesn't bring me great joy, but well, I am not stupid enough to mess with a Mate bond", she sighed.

"Again, why is that suddenly relevant?" Stiles asked just about done, with everyone's blatant evasiveness.

"Because _Idiot_ ", she sighed exhausted, "It wasn't your anger you were feeling!!!" she snapped.

Derek and Stiles blinked at her and then at each and then stared at her.

"Huh?!!!" they exclaimed in unison.

Petra sighed frustrated, “When you were with Jordan and Brett—” she addressed Derek, “—Did either say anything to you? Did you feel a particular stab of irritation you wouldn’t normally feel?” she asked.

“Uh…yes actually”, Derek frowned, “How did you know?” he asked.

“I guessed”, she muttered, “The crystals in my cove glowed whenever you two so much as touched, they were spelled for a client to”, she paused, “Well never mind that”, she shook her hand in the air, as if trying to get rid of a pesky fly.

“Okay”, both of them muttered confused.

“Did it anger you, whatever he/they said?” she asked continuing on.

“I was angry yes, but I felt more irritated than angry to be honest”, he answered.

“And you”, she turned to Stiles, “You were irritated about secrets, not angry correct?” she asked.

“Yes”, he answered softly.

“Emotional Transference”, Petra stated simply.

Stiles blinked at her, “But Transference, is the redirection of feelings and desires and especially of those unconsciously retained from childhood toward a new object”, he muttered, “That doesn’t make sense”, he muttered.

Petra stared at him, “You know about transference?” she muttered sounding dazed.

“Ah…” he flushed sheepishly, “Wikipedia downward spiral in freshmen year”, he muttered weakly.

Petra blinked at him, “So you aren’t just a pretty face”, she conceded.

“I have no idea what that means”, Derek harrumphed, “Anyway, so it was my anger Stiles was feeling and his irritation I was feeling, how do we control it?” he asked.

“You can’t”, she answered simply.

“Soon you two will be feeling each other’s emotions on a larger scale. Sense each other in a crowd. In your case, your entire focus on Stiles will probably be enhanced”, she informed Derek, “And in Stiles’ case, it will feel a bit like borrowing your senses, he’ll heal faster, move faster, be more graceful, will be stronger, will hear better, etc.”, she listed.

“So a werewolf in essence, without the furry bits”, Stiles hummed easily.

“Yes”, she answered, “In some ways, you’ll be practically a werewolf, but I don’t think you’ll be able to hear anyone’s heartbeat, so essentially human”, she muttered, “Although I don’t really know how it works, I’ve never met a mated couple before”, she shrugged warily.

“Hey Guys!!”

They looked up to see Brett waving, a respectable distance away.

“I guess that’s our cue”, Stiles stood up.

“Wait”, Petra urged and turned facing away from them, “Have…a, have you both um…consummated your relationship?” she asked flushing.

Derek spluttered, “That’s not your business—”

“On a side note, why do you want to know?” Stiles asked interrupting Derek shamelessly.

Derek face palmed, “Why do you want to know, why she wants to know?” he asked embarrassed beyond all reason.

“Because a _clearly_ possessive _witch_ asked an interesting question”, he answered, “Now why do you want to know?” he asked addressing Petra, eyes narrowed to slits and moving forward at the same time.

Derek watched as his steps aligned and a feeling of Déjà vu washed over him, Stiles’ movements were the same as someone who was protecting another—similar to when he defended him against Bunny a few weeks ago, before this all began.

“A Mate Bond is completed when couple consummate their relationship”, she hissed angrily, “I wouldn’t harm a hair on Derek’s head”, she promised.

“But you would hurt me with no regrets?” he retorted.

“You don’t trust me”, she stated.

“The sky is blue at night too, what’s your point”, he asked.

“I will not hurt Derek. Emotionally, physically, mentally or spiritually, I will never taint a mate bond”, she reiterated, “Even if seeing him with you makes my blood boil!” she snapped, “Naskol'ko ya obespokoyen, chto vy ne zasluzhivayete yego!!!” she commented in Russian deliberately as she stalked towards him, closing the minute distance between them, and eyes steeling over.

Stiles hummed and smirked, a dangerous sign to anyone who knew him. Derek felt for Petra as he felt the shift in Stiles’ mood. The gesture may have seemed friendly, almost intimate—a lover’s caress if you will, but deadly intent layered with his measured words, made him decidedly wary, of the whole ‘ _guns cocking cliché showdown’_ that was occurring;

“Lady”, Stiles stated leaning the remaining distance forward, practically mouth to her ear, he hissed in English, closing the point and stating clearly with his words _—‘you aren’t worth the effort, but allow me regardless’_ — as he murmured loud enough for anyone with heightened hearing to catch.

“You have no idea who I am, and what I’m capable of. You don’t know what I’ve been through, what he’s been through. You are on the edge of a blade, I’m the one wielding, try not to fall off, because when I swing it, it will cut **_deep_** ”, he brought his hand up, and carefully lifted his hand around a lock of blonde hair, easily curling it behind her left her ear, “I may not deserve Derek, and he may not deserve me”, he hummed softly, the words he spoke whispered like warm promises.

Her skin heated up as they caressed her, “But I will never hurt him”, his smirk deepened as he added almost ruthlessly as he stole her words, “ ** _Emotionally, physically, mentally or spiritually, I will never taint_ our _mate bond!_** ” he pulled back then and pushed her away from him gently and smiled at her, a bright, deceptive stunning happy smile. “I’m glad we cleared that up”, he clasped Derek’s hand and turned his back on her walking towards a bemused Brett.

Brett hummed, “Well that was interesting”, he noted tense but calm.

“It was”, he nodded and let Derek’s hand go, stalked towards Satomi-san and bowed, “I apologize for my earlier actions, I was rude”, he stated easily.

“It’s fine young man”, she answered, and “Certain bonds often confuse us”, she smiled knowingly.

Stiles refused to flush embarrassed.

“Thank you”, he stated simply, and turned to his dad, “Sorry Dad”, he hummed softly, “I didn’t mean to disrespect you earlier”, he whispered softly.

“Come here kiddo”, his dad stepped forward and hugged him, “I love you kiddo, it’s okay to lose your temper sometimes, just maybe wait for a person to retort before you rage on, eh?” he advised easily and squeezed him.

“Hn”, he nodded into his chest and held on for a minute longer.

He really needed to talk to Derek, privately, away from all the eavesdropping wolves. And though Brett, Satomi-san and Cora seemed to be the only ones who knew what had just happened with Petra, he still wanted a modicum of privacy.

After all threatening a witch was probably not a good idea…sigh… and he’d been doing so well.

*

Derek turned and looked around, the last time he’d seen Stiles he’d been rough housing with Scott, and faking martial arts with Kira, and laughing up a storm, and the truly ridiculous catchphrases, and the names;

_‘Monkey-jaw’, Stiles crouched and shaped his hands into a misshapen shaped claw, ‘Kcheayaha!!!’ he called and attacked Kira, who too busy laughing at the horrible sound—that was much like a whip going through a grinder—toppled onto her back with Stiles on top of her._

_They both laughed harder as Scott whined, ‘My Girlfriend!!!’ and toppled on top of Stiles, hard enough and almost knocking out the air, from Stiles before he threw them both off of Kira who promptly sat on Scott and screamed;_

_‘VICTORY!!!’_

 But now, as he looked around he found Petra and Lydia commenting on certain pages of a Vogue magazine. Natalie and Noshiko talking about some strange language, he didn’t want to know about. Melissa and john flirting with each other—which were awkward at most and cute too, Liam and Brett were talking about something, with Danny and Mason. Brett occasionally scowling whenever Danny stepped too close to Liam, but the older boy seemed to be taken with Mason who stood too close to Brett—it was a curious awkward circle, and between all that Satomi-san and Deaton and Mr. Yukimura were playing a game of Go. His sister Cora and Jordan were playing a strange game of cards with Thomas. And if he knew Thomas, it was probably Poker.

Looking around confused he blinked and then closed his eyes to listen for that stuttering heartbeat that beat too strong often. Focusing he found Stiles, and turning to his left he opened his eyes and blinked to let the light come in, he found Stiles standing at the edge of the beach staring up at the waxing moon. It seemed they would be on the Island for the full moon, but for now, it waxed on.

Walking towards his mate, his bonded-mate of all things, Derek smiled softly.

“Hey”, he called out.

Stiles turned to him, and as he did the moonlight that had been bestowed upon him seemed to light him up almost otherworldly and he smiled at him, “Hey”, he greeted.

“Whatchya doing?” Derek asked softly.

“Hmmm”, Stiles hummed closing his eyes he turned back to the moon, “Enjoying Mother Moon’s rays”, he answered and then blinked over and back at him, “Do you wanna maybe go for a walk with me?” he asked.

Derek nodded, and as they walked he looked back at their pack and allies and then down at their footprints and murmured idly, as an afterthought almost;

“Footprints on the sand of time”, he quipped.

Stiles grinned;

**“Footprints, that perhaps another,**

**Sailing o'er life's solemn main,**

**A forlorn and shipwrecked brother,**

**Seeing, shall take heart again.**

 

**Let us, then, be up and doing,**

**With a heart for any fate;**

**Still achieving, still pursuing,**

**Learn to labor and to wait”.**

Because of course Stiles would somehow know the poem, and would recite it perfectly. The meaning clear, time would pass, and one would be only left to see the passage of time, as the hourglass stood.

“Hey”, Stiles started.

“Yeah?” he asked as they walked past a rocky formation, separating them and shielding them from everyone else.

“Am I your mate?” he asked softly.

Derek paused, not over the absurdity of the question, not because it was obvious, not over the sudden seeming bout of insecurity, but because Stiles had deliberately phrased the question incorrectly.

“I love you Stiles”, he answered simply, “Before you were my wolf’s mate, before you Fate’s defined Bond-Mate, and before nomenclature of any kind decided you were my ‘One and only’”, he rolled his eyes at the phrases, “You are my everything, simply because I love you”, he answered strongly and yet so simply.

Stiles launched himself into his arms and grinned, “I love you too”, and he hummed pleasantly and then tilted his head up for a kiss.

They kissed idly for several moments, somehow ending up on the beach, Derek on top of Stiles, idly grinning at each other as they kissed, laughing as sand ended up clinging to different parts of their skin, but regardless they smiled as their lips connected.

Derek pulled back and smiled contentedly down at Stiles and placed a warm kiss on his brow, “My mate”, he leaned down further and kissed his right eye, “My bonded”, he whispered softly and kissed his left eye, “My love”, he murmured with a sneaky bite of his nose. Stiles giggled, eyes shining up at him, “My everything”, he hummed as he brushed his lips on the pulse point, “ ** _Mine_** ”, he ended with a soft chaste kiss to his lips, as if sealing the words into his heart.

Stiles grinned up at him and buried his face in the nape of his neck and nodded, “Yours, always”, he promised.

Derek held the man closer and smiled hard enough, his face hurt, but it was forever worth it. They stayed like that in each other’s arms and simply held each other, turned up, as they stared at the moon, and whispered softly too each other about nothing and everything.

Because really in the end it didn’t matter what words were used to describe them; mates, bonded, soulmates, lovers, boyfriends, partners. All that mattered was they were together, and really they simply didn’t care.

Derek and Stiles knew, they were each other’s.

**_And that was_ enough _!!!_**

 

*****xXx*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. I am soo soo sooo sooooooo sorry for the late update!!! 
> 
> Anyway, there's only four more chapters to go and then arrivederci till my next work gets updated...LOL... :)
> 
> But this is chapter 16 part III finito... Just three more to wrap it up and an Epilogue. And I will update as soon as i can I PROMISE!!!!.


	19. Ch 17:  Permission To Come Aboard Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a secret, and he shares it with Derek.
> 
> It sparks an Accidental Romantic Gesture...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. The canon Hales are not mine, and I do not own Sheriff Stilinski  
> 2\. Papa Hale is called James Hale and Mama Hale is called Talia Hale, again I just own the Papa Hale’s names.  
> 3\. I do not own Mama Stilinski, either.
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> I OWN FLARES!!! And the pack painting...
> 
> NOW THE PLOT IS ALL MINE; THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ADELSTEIN PRODUCTIONS, DIGA VISION, FIRST CAUSE, INC. LOST MARBLE TELEVISION, MGM TELEVISION, SIESTA PRODUCTIONS, JOSEPH P. GENIER, MARTY ADELSTEIN, RENE ECHEVARRIA, TONY DISANTO, LIZ GATELEY, RUSSELL MULCAHY, MTV AND JEFF DAVIS. . .
> 
> THE REST OF THE STORY AND CHAPTERS BELONG SOLELY TO ME ‘SAHIBA’.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE MEDIA IN ANY OF MY STORIES.
> 
> ESPECIALLY THIS ONE!!!!
> 
> YOU HAPPY ANONYMOUS CREEPING CRIBBER!!!
> 
> Also owner of photo I am explicitly sorry for using your photo, it's just that, a). I have no idea how to contact you and ask b). I have until five minutes ago have had no idea, watermarks could be traced back to the artist, so there's that. and C). My personal favorite: I LIKE YOUR WORK, AND BECAUSE I LIKE IT, LOVE IT, I AM BORROWING IT WITHOUT CLAIMING IT AS MY OWN, BECAUSE IT'S BECAUSE OF YOUR ART, THE STORY IS AWESOME!!!!
> 
> <3
> 
> This story is rated M or Explicit. Please Enjoy

**Angel Flares Chapter 17:**

**Permission to Come Aboard Captain**

* * *

 

Derek growled at the person closest to him.

“Careful”, Jordan grumbled, “Why are you baring your fangs at me anyway!!” he snapped and stalked to the other end of the room angrily.

Lydia placed a gentle hand on his knee, “It’s not his fault, look around sweetheart”, she whispered, “Everyone is on edge. Well, everyone not human”, she muttered her hand had been sketching the view, even though she really didn’t feel like sketching in the least, it became a calming thing.

“We all experience the full moon a little differently”, Satomi-san hummed, as she played a game of GO with Noshiko, “For the younger ones, it’s always irksome. As of now, in this house—”, she counted, and “—as of yet, Liam, Brett, Kira, and Scott-san will not enjoy the full moon. In some regards Mr. McCall has a clear anchor, but he too needs to learn how to focus on it. His own true love had died just recently, and she was his anchor”, she stated knowingly, “Now, it is different. Liam has to still find an anchor I believe—”

“I have an anchor”, Liam piped up from the kitchen, “Don’t know how effective it will be, seeing as my first full moon was with Stiles and Derek, so here’s to hoping”, he crossed his fingers and walked into the living room, settling unconsciously besides Brett who was reading some kind of mystery book.

“Ah. I see, well that may be”, she muttered absentmindedly.

“And Derek?” Jordan asked, eyes straying to the brunette with his head on the table groaning.

“Stress, I imagine”, she smirked then.

“Shut up”, Derek hissed.

Lydia, Scott exchanged startled looks at the blatant disrespect, but they shrugged and let it go not too keen on figuring out why. Scott was re-stringing a random basketball net he found in the store room.

“Hey Scott”, Derek looked up and pierced him with a glare, “Could I have a word with you, in private?” he asked.

Scott blinked warily and nodded, “Uh…yeah, sure”, he stood up and walked to the patio, and Derek sighed.

“No. Private”, he hissed and then sighed at Scott’s puppy like inquisitive gaze, “Siiiiiigh… _Just_ follow me”, he muttered about done.

As they walked out Cora, Brett, and Satomi-san, much to the amusement of Noshiko-san, all stated;

“ ** _Oh, THANK GOD!!!_** ”

Jordan blinked, “Eh?” he asked Cora.

“He’s talking to Scott”, she looked at him, upside down as she reclined back on the sofa, like a Gargoyle with a significant raised brow, and shrugged, “Ix Nay on The Upid say”, she muttered staring then at Stiles.

“Oh!” he sat up then and swiveled to actually face her, “Tell me that’s not a lie”, he demanded.

“What’s not a lie?” Lydia asked confused.

“Cora?!” Jordan demanded.

Cora giggled, “Haven’t you noticed this past week Jordan?” she asked flipping over the couch gracefully and grinning at him, as she crouched mere millimeters from him, “The Looks, The words, the caution, the fight with Petra, the angst, the brooding nature of my beloved brother. Our beloved brother?” she asked, she stood up fluidly, offered him a hand and he took it bemused, “Waltz with me”, she demanded clicking her fingers, even as Brett lifted his phone to Vivaldi’s piece interspersed with—

“Frozen’s Let it Go?” he asked no one in particular.

https : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=6Dakd7EIgBE

“Slow, slow, quick”, Cora hummed deliberately changing the traditional ‘Quick, quick, slow’ charm and twirled away from him, and back, “Aye, laddie”, she drawled with a distinctive Thomas’ brogue, “A man’s gotta do, what a man’s gotta do”, she drawled and spun away from him again.

Jordan grinned as he dipped her then, “So, to be a fly on that wall?” he teased.

* * *

 Cora pouted up at him, “Ah to be that fly”, she sighed, “But it’s too far?!!” she whined dully.

“What are you two talking about?!!!” Lydia demanded to know.

Jordan snickered, “I can practically imagine it, ‘ _Sir’_ ”, he paused dramatically, “ _’I stand before thee on bended knee, to ask permission to seek out one of mine to be as my wolf decided’_ ”, he started dramatically mixing it all up.

Cora and Brett howled with laughter.

Stiles sighed, “Give him a break guys”, he scowled reading something on his phone, and “He’s not the only one who has to do the whole asking the alpha permission, remember, Brett, Jordan, Cora?” he snarked deliberately.

All three of them shut up promptly.

“Crap”, Brett muttered, “I effectively blocked that out”, he muttered, leaning into a mostly confused Liam.

Stiles sighed, “You’re apparently not the only one”, he muttered a tad amused, mostly worried.

“Stiles enough!!” Lydia stood up, “What is going on?” she demanded to know.

Stiles opened his mouth to reply, but just as she he did to reply or mutter something, Scott and Derek had returned, the former looking vaguely pale, and the latter completely deadpanned ever. Internally Stiles sighed;

**His Boyfriend people...helpful as ever!**

“S-Stiles”, Scott whispered just barely, “C-Could I T-t-talk to you”, he stuttered warily, just barely getting the words out.

Stiles eyes slid to Derek who shook his head simply and shrugged, all completely imperceptibly, he was probably the only one who noticed, but really no help at all, Stiles stood up and walked to Scott warily, “Sure”, he nodded pleasantly enough.

As they walked quite a distance from the house, they passed Natalie and Isaac talking to each other, about well God only knew, and his dad and Melissa fussing over coconuts—and wait what?

He shot Scott a glance, who despite whatever was bothering him, shook his head equally amused, and confused, “Dude, I don’t even wanna know”, he muttered weakly.

“Okay”, Stiles nodded, “So, um I haven’t seen Kira around all morning, um where is she?” he asked curiously.

“Mr. Y and Kira wanted to check out the Japanese shrine, we’d accidentally stumbled upon yesterday, and Mrs. Y, stayed behind in due to not incur the wrath of a Kitsune, who was still new to everything muttering something about beginners being temperamental, and it was best to just stay out of the way. Especially after their first tails were awakened or something”, he answered honestly, sounding mostly baffled by the entire experience.

Stiles nodded, he’d known, but it was polite to ask. He’d studied up on Kitsunes, the minute he’d figured out what Kira was, of course it turned to be another weapon the Nogitsune used against them all, but at least, he still knew…small consolation at least. Because he knew at least one thing about Kitsune that most people would find hilarious, present company being the _most people_ he included.

Kira was like a Cat, when presented with Catnip.

How he knew that? He’d accidentally spilled some on his hoodie, at the Sea-Side Resort, three days ago, when Melissa and Natalie had been visiting their apothecary.

 

A Gorgeous, not at all creepy apothecary - it was hilarious, because Kira had rubbed herself up and down and all over his hoodie, until Derek had lost his patience and stripped it roughly off of him, much to Cora and Brett’s loud amusement and shoved it at her.

“Hey, this should be far enough”, Scott stopped in front of the gorgeous triad of trees, and into a meadow clearing, where a curved bridge stood over a green lake.

“Ah, quite the spot, bring Kira here a lot, haven’t ya Scotty boy?” he grinned waggling his eyebrows, “I see, I see”, he started. “Upon this land you must have confessed many a heart rendering truths”, he teased.

“Am I really like a dad-dad?!” Scott blurted out.

“What.”

“Because I am not ready for the responsibility and really, me? Are wolf dynamics really that wacko?!!” Scott lurched forward and grabbed Stiles’ arms shaking him, “Stiles”, he whined, “I am not the best person for the job?!!! I could screw up in so many ways, so many!!!” he released him and pushed back, “I mean can you imagine? Me? I barely pass math?!!!” he shouted, “To be responsible for all that!!! Oh. My. GOD!!!!” he whined.

Stiles stared at him.

He blinked once.

Twice,

Cleared his throat,

Blinked again,

Blinked once more for good measure, only to still see his friend completely harried, hair pulling crazily harried. He blinked again, just for propriety sake and then stared at him, completely lost.

“Don’t just stand there staring at me! Help!!!” Scott demanded.

“Okay”, Stiles shook his head and then blinked again, “Okay. Wait; now just hang on a second Scotty-boy! What the hell are you going on about?!” he had to ask.

“RESPONSIBILITY!!!!” Scott screamed.

Stiles took a step back, from his shifted friend, “Okay!!! Put away the Light sabers dude!!” he stated and sighed, “We’re going nowhere with this”, he muttered as Scott glared at him.

“I’m scared”, Scott whispered, “I can’t mom and dad people”, he whined then stepping into Stiles space, and resting his head on his shoulder, “I can barely get over Allison, and Kira, and my anchor it’s all gone, and now this, and I’m scared Stiles”, he whispered weakly. “I never felt the full moon, this time around, because I was trapped by Kate, and maybe that was a blessing, because I was too preoccupied to think about the moon, when Peter and Kate were on the loose”, he whispered.

Stiles sighed, and wrapped his arms around the younger wolf, “Wanna tell me what brought this on?” he asked as he carded fingers through the hair at Scott’s nape.

“Derek wanted to talk right”, he swallowed weakly.

“Yeah?” he nodded letting Scott nuzzle him to death.

“Well”, he swallowed again, “He asked for permission to date, he muttered about being an omega of The Hale pack, and his ties with our pack, but it was still required as a Beta to ask an Alpha of the pack, for permission to date anyone in my territory”, he pulled back and blinked at him owlishly, “Stiles”, he whined, “I didn’t know I was supposed to give him permission, I thought, you know if you like person A, and person A likes you, that’s pretty much a done deal”, he shrugged, “I didn’t know I was supposed to give my blessing?!!!” he whined.

Stiles sighed, trust Derek to be so completely mysterious, he confessed and asked permission, all without giving anything away.

“Come on”, he gestured and sat him down, on one of the side benches, at the edge of the forest-lake hideaway.

“Stiles?”

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked softly, and at his nod he asked, “What are Isaac and Liam to you?” he asked.

“Brothers”, he answered simply, baffled.

“And Lydia?” Stiles asked.

“A sister”, he answered simply.

“And if someone asked your sister out, what is it, you would do?” he asked softly.

Scott growled, “I’d tell them simply, if they hurt her, he wouldn’t be missed”, he promised, eyes flaring up again.

“Okay. And if anyone asked you if they could be with Derek?” he asked.

If possible Scott growled even angrier, “No one deserves to be with Derek, no one is worth it”, he hissed.

“Okay. Why?” Stiles asked bemused.

“Because”, Scott huffed, “You know why”, he whined then suddenly embarrassed.

“Humor me, Scotty-boy”, Stiles asked quietly.

“Guys been through a lot, and really it’d take someone who understands that kinda loss, and grief and pain, and someone besides knowing more about that grief and pain to be with him”, he muttered child-like.

Stiles grinned charmed despite the Disney-princess words.

“I see, someone like?” he prompted.

“Worthwhile?!” Scott huffed, “I don’t know, like one of us, and someone who could handle his Butch exterior and be charmed by his mushy interior. Guy’s like a coconut, everyone turns him into a Pina colada and use him, but he deserves to be handled with care”, he sighed, “I don’t know Stiles, someone like you would be perfect for Derek, you get him”, he answered honestly.

Stiles flushed, “Thank you”, he grinned, “But why Scotty, why **_give me the blessings_** to date Derek?” he asked gently.

“Because I’m the Alpha and I said so! What does that have to do with anything—OH?!”

“Oh… indeed Scotty boy”, he grinned at him sharply.

“Oh. _Oh_ ”, Scott blinked at him confused, “Wait, so like when I have to do the dinner/lunch thing with Kira’s parents, people will be doing the same with me, for Liam, Isaac and Lydia???” he asked hysterical—again.

“Is that a bad thing? Having Lunch with their brother? Their Elder?” he asked.

“Um…no, it’s not a bad thing, but I-I can’t be held responsible, if something happened or went wrong, or—”

“But there’s that’s just thing Scotty boy, you’re not responsible”, he hummed, “Not in the least, if something happens, between say”, he smirked, “Derek and I, that becomes our business. We’ll come to you for comfort no doubt, we’ll seek you out, but we also won’t let you intervene. You don’t become a matchmaking bunny”, he joked, “Just a blessing giver”, he stated for a lack of a better word and hummed, “Our relationships are our responsibilities. **_Our own responsibilities_** , nothing you say will ever change that. We just need your permission to be with each other, to avoid conflict. And you give it don’t you?” he asked quietly.

Scott nodded, “Always. As long as it keeps everyone safe and happy”, he answered honestly.

“And that’s all that will be needed”, he promised.

Scott nodded, and then stretched back falling off of the rock, and splaying him-self down on the wild grass spread eagled, “Man, I don’t quite know which one will be worse. Cora asking for Isaac’s hand, Brett for Liam, and or Jordan for Lydia, can you even imagine”, he exhaled in wary excitement; a contradiction of all kinds.

“Oh God! Those are the basics, I’m pretty sure Melissa wants to have **‘The Talk’** with me, and my dad with you”, he shuddered, “I wonder if we’ll escape unscathed?” he asked.

Scott looked up at him, “If it was as painful as Derek’s God, I don’t even want to go through it, Duty as Alpha or not”, he sighed just about done.

“What did Derek ask you?” Stiles ask exasperated.

Scott sat up, “Oh man, it was epic, and for a second I thought we were under attack, the way he was speaking. Terror rolling off of him in ways, that would terrify half the wildlife”, he snorted then amused and happy in shades.

Intrigued Stiles sat down beside him comfortably, “Ooooooh Do Tell”, he urged innocently—well innocent for him.

Scott grinned;

                _“Okay, are we far away from civilization enough?” Scott asked staring at the tiny waterfall, and the pond like area, “Is this where you are on bended knee to confess your love to me?” Scott snarked waspishly, and looking around warily, he raised a brow._

_“Obviously you’ve been exposed to Stiles, for far too long”, Derek huffed and then sighed ruefully._

_That if nothing else, sobered Scott, “What is it, what’s wrong?” he asked warily._

_“I—” he swallowed and took two steps back, stopped, took a step forward, and stopped again._

“ _Are you going to teach me how to dance?_ ” _Scott couldn’t help asking baffled as he watched him._

 _Derek scowled at him, and muttered something, he barely could discern, he caught_ ‘Stiles’ and ‘Influences’, and ‘Seriously? Why God?!!’

_“I”, he looked up then and flared his eyes, “I, as a Beta of the Hale Pack allied with the McCall pack—”; he broke off and looked away._

_Scott stared at him, “You’re being way too formal, Derek what is it, what’s going on?” he asked quietly closing the distance and pulling him to face him, “Talk to me, what’s up”, he feigned nonchalance. A trick Stiles used plenty, of times._

*

“Hang on a second, I do not feign nonchalance!!!” Stiles protested.

“Dude, you’re the King of Nonchalance”, he stated firmly, and ignoring Stiles’ sputtering continued;

*

                _“I have to ask you for permission”, he stated strongly._

_Scott stared at him, and exhaled, “For what?” he asked then._

_“To date—mate”, he corrected, “To mate with a member of yours in your territory”, he swallowed._

_Scott stared at him, “What”, he paused, “I’m sorry you lost me, you want to date someone in Beacon Hills?” he asked completely mystified, baffled, the whole nine yards, if anyone asked._

_“ **Yes** ”, Derek stressed sounding oddly like Stiles when completely exasperated._

_*_

“I do not sound like that!!!” Stiles interjected.

Scott wisely ignored him, and “Yes you do. Ask Lydia or anyone really”, he muttered — well tried to ignore him and failed.

*

_“Why ask me?” Scott asked._

_“Because you’re the Alpha, it’s customary to ask The Alpha”, Derek answered sincerely._

_“So what you’re saying is this is a Meet the parent’s alternative universe thing?????” he asked gob-smacked._

_“Precisely”, Derek answered._

_“So Permission granted then”, Scott blinked at him, “You have my blessing to date anyone. Hell I’d let you date Stiles, only because you’re worth it bro!” Scott punched the older wolf on his arm, and with the motion sagged, and stepped into an embrace, “Jesus”, he exhaled suddenly relieved, “You scared me half to death dude”, he put his head on the man’s chest practically limp, “I honestly thought something evil was in the works”, he muttered suddenly exhausted._

_“Well, at least you know me, with Brett and Jordan and Cora, I reckon you’ll have your hands full”, Derek joked sounding decidedly relieved._

_Scott stared at the ground and then blinked as the grass seemed to grow features, “ **What** ”, he squeaked and pushed back and stared at Derek, “What do you mean?” he asked dazed._

_“I told you”, Derek sighed amused, “It is customary—to ask **The Alpha—** for— permission”, he repeated haltingly, patiently mostly patronizingly. _

_*_

“Well it is Derek”, Stiles pointed out rueful.

Scott nodded, “Have to give him kudos for trying”, he muttered pointedly.

Stiles nodded, “Eh… I like him just the way he is”, he stated simply.

“High Praise indeed”, Scott nodded sagely—coming off more of a cross between a puppy and a bobble-head toy.

*

                _“Can I ask you a question?” Derek asked then, and paused, waiting for Scott to calm down—or let the thought sink in completely._

_It probably took years but was actually a minute when Scott looked up and said; “Ask”, sounding for all intents and purposes like a drowned cat._

_*_

“Worse than that time you actually howled like cat being choked to death?” Stiles teased.

“Much worse”, Scott conceded, “I would have sounded like Cats Fucking in the night, except I’m one cat and I don’t think cats masturbate”, he pointed out easily.

“And it’s wonder to people, how we’re even friends”, Stiles snorted at the analogy.

“Eh… you would think as your friend, they’d know I’ve pretty much been strained through your filter, so I can survive your lack of filter easily”, he shrugged simply.

“You know”, Stiles paused, “Scott that made no sense, and yet I am so attuned to your _Scottiness_ , that made perfect, beautiful sense”, he sighed, “Seriously, what even is my life?” he asked the heavens.

“Shut up, you love me”, he grinned unashamedly up at Stiles.

“Of course I do, doesn’t mean it doesn’t baffle me to death”, he shrugged easily flopping onto him.

_‘Ooof!’_

Even as he punched out the gasp, Scotty continued;

*

                _“You said you’d let someone anyone worthy enough to date me, hell even Stiles”, Derek paused, “I would be honored to love Stiles, and have your blessing. I’d care for him, he’d never get hurt—well I mean he is Stiles, trips over air, but you know I wouldn’t hurt him. Ever, and if I did, feel free to rip my spine out”, he promised._

_“Okay”, Scott cocked his head a tad confused._

_“But what about Stiles, aren’t you supposed to be more protective of him? He’s your brother isn’t he?” he asked curiously._

_Scott stared at him. Apparently that wasn’t going to stop—Derek bowling him over, he kinda started to feel Like Jerry Mouse, bowled over by a Billiards ball, paper flat and out of stuffing._

_“You do know Stiles, is like older than me right?” Scott asked._

_“Huh?” Derek swiveled to stare at him._

_“Well yeah, about a year older. Stiles was pulled back a year, because of his ADHD, he repeated the third grade”, he informed._

_“What?!! But he just turned eighteen!!!” Derek pointed out._

_“Yup”, Scott nodded, “And Allison was twenty when she died”, he choked on the words, paused, and then sighed, “I’ll be turning eighteen soon, Lydia too. Isaac too, but older than Lydia, by I think three months. Kira is older than I am too”, he listed._

_“I—”_

_“Besides I don’t think anyone can tell Stiles who to date and who not to. For all that Beacon County believed he loved Lydia Martin for ten years, Stiles only ever loved her for six”, he shrugged, “Sometime in our sophomore year, between hunters, the Kanima and Matt, Stiles stopped loving her. Sure he cared for her deeply, but he fell out of love for her, somehow his affection shifted to True Love and into Sibling Love”, he explained._

_“I—”_

_“Derek, Stiles isn’t just a human, in a crowd of Supernaturals, he isn’t as vulnerable as he seems. And you can’t match make his love life, you can’t ordain him to your way of thinking. He’s independent of all of us. He’s mine, but I’m not necessarily his”, he explained._

_“You’re his brother!” Derek protested._

_“True”, Scott answered, “I am, and he’s mine. But I am not his Alpha”, he explained, “I don’t—can’t Alpha him like Liam, or Isaac or Kira, or Malia, or you, or Cora or Lydia. I have zero control over him. It’s actually the other way around. He’s my Alpha”, he stated strongly._

_Derek’s eyes flashed, “I don’t understand—” he trailed off confused._

_“Think about it Derek. You helped Isaac, Erica and Boyd learn about the shift. Of the wolf ways, but Stiles—”_

_“Stiles was your Alpha, he trained you”, Derek finished slightly awed._

_“Yes. That is the main reason why Deaton states Stiles can’t be an Emissary, because Stiles is a Human Alpha”, he shrugged, “Takes after his pops that one, Leaders aren’t made”, he smiled softly._

_“They’re born”, Derek whispered so softly, it disappeared on the wave of the wind._

_“The Sheriff has very, very, very, very subtly been training him to be his successor. You don’t think that would cease when our world changes and bleeds into the hidden cracks?” he hummed and leaned against the bridge, “Instead like you, he’s evolved”, he explained._

_“He has”, Derek agreed._

_“Okay”, Scott straightened, “I need to talk to Stiles!” he huffed, “Come along, to the house!” he pointed dramatically._

_“It’s times like these, when it makes sense how you and Stiles are friends”, Derek shook his head but followed._

_*_

“You figured it out”, Stiles nodded quietly besides him.

“It made sense, about after we met Petra”, he answered. “She said you had a spark, it connected you with the Supernatural world, but it didn’t mean you were some mysterious Magical Sorcerer, just someone very _influential_. She was officially scared of you after the Bonfire Moonlight picnic we had. Of course she didn’t really say that, but every wolf there, could sense it”, he explained, “But even with Lena, and Satomi-san”, he sat up then, “You have an edge over them. You’ve always been freakishly strong, but you’re dominant in a different way altogether”, he identified.

“I am”, he nodded.

“You’re the reason these three packs are allied right?” Scott asked verifying.

“Yeah”, he nodded resigned.

“And Satomi-san knows”, Scott added.

“From the very start, when she recognized you as a True Alpha”, he nodded.

“That’s both very scary and really cool”, he muttered awed.

“Shut up”, Stiles flushed at the praise in his voice.

“So the whole secretive thing, that’s just you wary of the title?” he asked.

“Nothing good ever happens when people recognize who you are”, he shrugged, “Besides I prefer to be discreet. And as a human, I sort of outrank you Satomi and Derek’s pack”, he muttered.

“Because the Moon doesn’t affect you in anyway, nor is Wolfsbane a weakness—poisonous elements for human’s aside—and mountain ash doesn’t hinder you. And because you saved Brett’s and Satomi-san’s packs’ life, you outrank her with the gift of having saved their lives—a major favor. Except the part where you’re very **_human_** and no enhanced gifts”, he exhaled wearily.

“Yup. That about sums it up”, Stiles nodded agreeably.

“We never speak of this again?” Scott offered.

“Speak of what?” he asked curiously.

They stared at each other and promptly burst out laughing. They were either terrible spies or the best Mafia money could buy.

Stiles internally worried, now all he had to do was tell ‘ _Daddy dearest’_ ;

**I am so dead…**

**_***xXx***_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm a bit disappointed I updated Angel Flares, and only two people commented? Come on Guys, that's not cool..........I need Fodder!!!
> 
> I love you Guys for the Kudos though!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this story with three day gaps. Please Read and comment!


End file.
